WotC: Fire and Blood
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: Self-Insert. I don't know how I got into this mess. I just saw the little girl stuck in the train tracks and acted. I didn't expect to be hurled into a new world, with a new life, a new name, and new blood... I always thought death would be peaceful. Instead, I'm hopping from one world to the next, starting with a particular Ecchi anime. OCxHarem. Obvious Rating is obvious. REVIEW.
1. Prologue

How did I get here you might ask? Simple. I died. Yes, died. At the age of 20 years old, I died. Not in the worst way though. It was quick, and painless… But the results were… messy…

You see, I was hit by a train. No, I didn't commit suicide. The thought had passed my mind in my teenage years, but I never went through with it.

The reason why I was hit by a train was because a little girl got her foot stuck in the tracks while crossing. I saw the train approaching and acted fast. I got the little girl free, but not in time to save her and myself.

I didn't have much to live for. Sure, I was a smart guy, but my chronic depression gave a certain lack of energy to do anything of note. I know that sounds like an excuse, but it's true. The psychiatrists all agreed. Anyway, I pushed the girl out of harm's way, and took a train right in the kisser.

Now, I thought that was it. I was never much of a believer. To me, death was a nap that you never woke up from. Boy was I wrong. Imagine my shock when I woke up in a black void, seeing a strange figure in front of me.

He/she looked kinda like Alien X from Ben 10… Yes, I like cartoons and anime, don't judge! Digression aside, I was extremely confused, not knowing what was going on. I mean, I DIED for fuck's sake! How am I here?! And who/what is in front of me?!

"Greetings, Chosen One." The figure spoke. At least, I think it was the figure. The voice seemed t come from all around me, and didn't really sound male or female. Almost as if many voices were speaking at the same time.

"Uuuh… Hi?" I greeted back dumbly. Wait, did he/she/they say 'Chosen One?' What does that mean? Chosen for what?

"I am the Creator. You, Child, have caught my attention." It, that's what I'm gonna call it, introduced. Wait, how exactly am I a child? And what are you the 'Creator' of?

"Um… Ok… How so?" I asked skeptically. I was really trying not to freak out here.

"You saved a little girl in danger, at the cost of your own life. Very few human beings would do that." The Creator explained.

"I don't see how that makes me very special. I'm hardly the first person to die saving another's life." I voiced my confusion. The Creator gave an amused chuckle at my words.

"Maybe not, but you did it because it was the right thing to do. No ulterior motive, no expectations of repayment, no selfish thoughts whatsoever. That is why I have Chosen you to be my next warrior." It explained.

"Warrior?" I asked in confusion, tilting my head. The Creator nodded and extended its hand forward, palm facing away from it.

A big flash of light appeared in front of its palm, making me cover my eyes. Once I new that the flash was gone, I uncovered my eyes and gasped in shock as I took in my surroundings. The black void was no longer a void. It looked I was standing in the middle of space, seeing many different galaxies and stars. I almost thought I WAS in space, but I was standing on a solid, albeit transparent, surface. That, and I was breathing.

"Tell me Child, do you believe in the Multiverse Theory?" The Creator asked me. I gave the question a moment of thought.

"Well, I never saw any reason to believe or not believe it. Multiple versions of the same Earth occupying the same point in space, but vibrating at different frequencies, resulting in no contact between them. Is that the theory you're talking about?" The Creator nodded at my question. "Well, it did seem a bit far fetched, but it's not the craziest theory out there. Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Because, I have chosen you to become my newest Warrior." The Creator answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I pointed out. "What exactly does being your 'Warrior' entail?" I asked.

"You will travel along the multiverse, living a life in one world after another, for eternity." My eyes widened at the answer.

"Eternity?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed. As one of my chosen ones, you will be placed in a new universe, live your life in said universe until you die, and then be placed in the next universe." The Celestial-Sepian look-alike explained. "And yet, at the same time, multiple version of you will exist in all universes." My eyes were wider than dinner plates and my hands were gripping my hair. How on any Earth can this be real?! "I can see you need time to process this. I will return when you have accepted the truth." The Creator spoke after a moment of silence. Before I could stop it, or at least try, it disappeared in a flash of light, ignoring my yells for it to come back.

And so started a long period of waiting… And waiting… And waiting… And waiting… I yelled for the Creator to return a lot in those first few days. At least, I think they were days. It could've been longer, or shorter. I never got hungry, or sleepy. It was extremely quiet, and boring. I gave up calling for the Creator to return eventually. To pass the time, started counting the stars. That got old real fast. After that, I tried walking in a straight line continuously. As I expected, this void was infinite, just like space. I don't know how long I was alone. Maybe long enough to lose my mind, I don't know. Eventually, I just lay on the ground and looked straight up.

I started thinking, about everything. My life, how I lived, what did and didn't do. What I knew, what I didn't. Who I met, and didn't. What I saw and didn't. Even ridiculous things like what foods I ate and didn't. Eventually, my thoughts the reached the day my life ended, and I found myself in this void. The Creator said that it would return when I accepted the truth. I've accepted that I'm dead. I've accepted that the multiverse is real. What else? I know what else. I'm now bound to the Creator, aren't I? A slave. Well, not really a slave. Servant maybe? Nah. It referred to me as its 'Warrior.' So, I'm like a personal Knight then?

At first, the thought didn't much appeal to me. But, I started thinking about what I get out of it. I would live forever, so to speak. Of course, I would eventually die in each universe, but I would be reborn into the next and the cycle would continue indefinitely. That's not a bad way to live. Imagine all the things I could learn! Different languages, different Martial Arts, so on and so forth. All I'd have to do is serve the Creator. Is that really so bad? It saved me from death, so maybe this new life could be a good. Of course, I'll miss my parents and family back home, but I didn't really talk to them much. It won't be the hardest thing for me to move on. Not the easiest either, but still.

"I see you have accepted the truth." A familiar amalgamation of voices spoke. I sat up and turned to see the Creator. Standing up, I faced it and nodded.

"I'm ready to serve as your Warrior, Creator." I said as I knelt. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to, but better safe than sorry.

"Rise my Warrior. I appreciate the respect, but there is no need to bow or kneel. I am a mentor, not a master." The Creator explained. Good to know. I stood up faced the Creator, ready for my first task.

"What now?" I asked in curiosity as I walked over to the Creator, standing beside it. It extended its arm, and created a bright silver, swirling portal.

"The multiverse is not as split as one would think. There are small connections that bind some worlds to others." The creator explained.

"Such as?" I asked.

"A person could have a psychic link to another world that they mistake as imagination, or even dreams. Such as JK Rowling in your world. She had a Psychic connection to another world that she wrote about in her books." The Alien X copy explained.

"You're telling me Harry Potter is real?!" I exclaimed in shock. Never would have guessed that.

"Indeed. Along with most, if not all stories that authors and artists invented." Creator answered. An image of me getting my hands on a lightsaber, or being trained by Batman, or even losing an arm and a leg using alchemy came to mind. THAT was a weird thought. "The first world I will send you to is one that you are familiar with. You will be provided with a place to stay whilst not working, and the skills you need will be taught to you by the people you align with." The Creator explained as it stepped aside for me to enter the portal.

"Understood." I said with a nod of understanding.

"Good luck Warrior." The Creator said as I walked towards the portal. However, I stopped before I went through it.

"You mentioned something." I said, turning back to face my new mentor. "You said I'd hop from universe to universe, yet exist in all of them at the same time." I reminded.

"Yes." The Creator nodded. "From your own point of view, you will live in one universe, be reborn, and the cycle will continue. In actuality, you are living all lives at the same time." It, or maybe I should say 'they' as 'it' sounds a bit respectful, explained. I nodded. That's not too complicated… I'm seeing events one at a time, rather than all together. Not too complicated.

"Thank you." I nodded at them. They returned the nod.

"Be weary, Warrior. You will go through changes in blood, soul, and memory. It will take time to complete, but the changes will start as soon s you exit that portal." They warned me. Well, not so much warned as they did notify.

"I understand." I nodded again. And with a deep breath, I entered the portal, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt the light of the portal fade. I found myself in the living room of a very plain-looking apartment. Two couches, one 2-seater, one 3-seater, sitting across from each other with a flat-screen television in between the ends, making it easy for all who sat to see. The kitchen area had a large window-like hole in the wall that made the living room visible, and there were 3 other doors. I checked each one, finding them to be one bathroom, one bedroom, and one master bedroom with its own shower room. Not an overly fancy apartment, but it was nice enough that I wouldn't mind living in I for about 5 years before wanting to move.

I went over to the kitchen area and explored the cupboards. I groaned when I saw that they were void of anything edible. There were mugs, plates, cutlery and the like, but no actual food. That means I'd have to go buy food. And that means I'd have to work for money. I had a job back home, computer programming, but I could do that from my bed, so it was ideal for me. And I got that job thanks to my Dad who recommended me to his boss. Over here, I don't have any qualifications. At least, I don't think so.

I was pulled out of my musings when I saw an envelope on the kitchen counter. Tilting my head in curiosity, I picked it up. On it was a single sentence:

 _Warrior, this is your new self._

 _-Creator_

Raising my eyebrow, I opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper folded together. Unfolding them, I read the contents.

"Holy Hell!" I yelled, seeing the information. On the paper, was what almost looked like a character profile for the main character of a famous book. That wasn't what surprised me though. What surprised me was the info the profile gave. There was the usual; age, gender, name, etc. Then there were things like abilities, relatives, species and equipment. It was then that I realised what univere I was in.

I was in the universe of Highschool DxD…

How do I know this you might ask? Well, this little character sheet has three particular bits that give it away, specifically under home, equipment, and species. It says here that my hometown was a place called Kuoh. Sound familiar? The species part was a bit confusing, but made some lick of sense, so we'll get to that at a later date. In the equipment area, it mentioned a particular weapon, but here's the kicker; it also mentioned a Sacred Gear called Canem Inferos. After that, it was a no-brainer.

I'm in the DxD-verse...

* * *

It took me some time, but I eventually managed to soak everything in. I'm in the DxD universe, I'm not completely human anymore, I have a backstory and relatives here, and I also have several powerful objects in my possession. All that, among other things, was a lot to take in. Once I had finally calmed down, I continued reading.

I was still a Brit, which was a relief. I like my accent. I was also born in London, like in my previous life. My appearance however, was caught my attention. The info the profile gave was very different to what I knew. So, I got up from the couch, and walked over to the bathroom

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed as I saw myself. I looked so different! Before, my hair was brown, my eyes were blue, I had a bit of baby fat on my pale face, and I was a bit overweight for my age. Now, I was completely different! My hair was black, my eyes were heterochromic, deep blue on the left and molten gold on the right, I didn't have much baby fat anymore, and I was more tanned than before. It was still definitely me, my face, but different. Almost as if I dyed my hair, exercised, got contacts and spent more time in the sun.

I took off my T shirt, which was plain black, and gasped at my figure. I now had four pack abs, decent biceps, and rather broad shoulders. All in all, I looked pretty good!

"Nice." I said with a grin. Maybe this new me will help with my social anxiety. I was pulled from my musings when I heard a rumbling from my stomach. "Ok, I need something to eat." I told myself with a sigh as I rubbed my stomach. I had no idea how long I was musing around in that void when the Creator left me alone. Must've worked up an appetite.

So, I grabbed the key to my new apartment from the hook in the living room, and took out a credit card and ID I found in the envelope from earlier. The ID gave me the name Damon Azrail, and it was written in Japanese. Strange, I could read the Japanese writing as if it were plain English. It wasn't, I could see that, but I could read it just fine. The Creator must have given me the ability to read and speak Japanese. Cool. So, my stuff now in hand, I left my apartment, which was room number 304, left the building, and headed towards the nearest supermarket, which, as if by a work of fate, it happened to be a 5 minute walk away. I think I just might like this new, yet familiar, world.

* * *

 **OK, so here's the beginning of my DxD WotC Redux. I'm sure you've noticed the similarities and differences between this one and the original. And I'm also pretty sure you've guessed that the Sacred Gear will be different. I'll say this much; it will be similar, but still different.**

 **Concerning the harems, there won't be much change. I won't bother with any listings just yet, but I will say that I won't bother listing Issei's harem. Like before, Damon is the main character, not Issei, so most of the girls will go to him.**

 **Finally, I need a few more opinions. Damon will become a Devil, that much is certain, but not immediately. I'm thinking after the Riser Arc. But who will he serve under? Not Rias, because Black and White already shows an OC Rias servant. I need to decide who Damon will join here: Sona or Serafall? Tell me in your reviews!**


	2. Life in Kuoh

"Hot chocolate for a Shoji Yuuki!" I announced as I finished mixing the aforementioned beverage. The young man, about 16, came over and accepted the drink, leaving behind the appropriate amount of cash to pay and a generous tip. "Thank you." I smiled at him as he left.

It's been six months since I arrived in this universe, and very little has happened to attract any attention. Canon hasn't started yet, that much I know from hacking into Kuoh Academy's database and finding that Issei Hyoudou has only just started his Second Year in High School. It's currently early April, and in Japan, school years generally start on April 1st. So, I'm guessing that Canon will be starting in about a week or two.

To pass the time, I decided to get a job and make some money at the same time. The Creator gave me a credit card with a large amount of of money on it, and I mean LARGE, but I can't be too reckless with it. So, after buying some stuff to improve my home life, a laptop, a guitar, a car, and some vaping equipment are just a few examples, I looked for a simple job that would give me some income. Now, I'm a barista at a coffee shop/bakery just a small walk away from Kuoh Academy. Pretty ingenious, opening a coffee shop just outside a school.

Anyways, as I said before, very little has happened to be of note, but some events have taken place. I've met a few of the main characters. Koneko is a regular here, which isn't really surprising considering her sweet tooth, Sona and Rias come by for tea and cakes now and again, with their Queens of course, and a couple of others that I've made small talk with every now and again. Oh, and imagine my shock when three particular Fallen Angel women come in sometimes.

Said Fallen Angel women include a blonde loli wearing a Gothic Lolita dress, a buxom blue haired seductress wearing a short red skirt and a trench coat that's just a few sizes too small, and a dark haired beauty wearing tight black jeans and a crop top. Yeah, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare respectively. I was freaked out at first. This means that they're already watching Issei to make sure his Sacred Gear doesn't go berserk. At the very least, they didn't seem very interested in me. That, or they're just very good at spying on me.

Speaking of which, I still haven't managed to manifest my Sacred Gear, Canem Inferos. I'd never heard of it before, as it never appeared in the anime or manga, so I have no idea what it does. Or what it looks like. It's probably still dormant inside me, but that doesn't explain why I can't manifest it. If I recall correctly, I need to focus on something that I, the wielder, see as a representation of strength. That, or intense adrenaline. And since I have no desire to jump off of a cliff to get that adrenaline rush, I'm stuck with the focus method, which is a bust so far.

Anyways, since I know things will get intense soon, I've taken a few martial arts classes at a nearby dojo. I'm no master, but I have the build for it, and I seem to have a knack for it. So, at the very least, I can defend myself from a violent Fallen Angel or insane priest. Yeah, not looking forward to those encounters… I've also tried using some of the abilities I inherited from my non-human 'father' in this universe, to little avail. All I've managed so far is a couple of black sparks dancing over my palms. Seems lightning and/or fire are a natural affinity for me. Still weird to think that I'm only half human now...

Since I can't exist in this world without a past, I've been integrated into this world, and slowly been getting memories of my life here. It was mostly the same as back home, my mother was the same, and so were my siblings, but things changed around the time I turned 18. I never met my biological father, but Mom remarried when I was like 1, so I had a father figure. The same father figure I had in my home world. Well, this world's version of him. Anyway, we can get to that at a later date. Right now, I have customers. And speak of Devil, ironically, guess who they are?

"Hey Damon." Raynare, under the alias 'Yuuma,' greeted me with a smile as she approached the counter.

"Hello Yuuma." I smiled at her. "What can I get for you?" I asked.

"Three croissants, one hot chocolate, and two Americano's, double shots please." She responded with a smile.

"Coming right up." I told her. "Should I warm up the croissants?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She nodded. "We'll be at our usual table." She informed, getting a nod from me before she went to join her friends.

Strange, isn't it? There they are; three villains of an anime/manga/light novel, hanging out in a cafe like normal women. Every now and again I overhear their conversations, and they're often quite normal. Sometimes about thing you'd expect a stereotypical woman to talk about, clothes, makeup, and, ahem, sexual conquests on Kalawarner's part. Cue the blush when she goes into detail. Other times, their talking about past times they've had, and I've even heard a few discussions about weapons. Kalawarner likes swords, Raynare likes spears, and Mittelt likes bows and arrows. Who'd have thought? Not the sarcasm. There's also the fact that they've been assigned to watch Issei AND myself by Azazel. Fantastic.

Still, it's strange to see them interacting like normal people. I guess even if they are the villains here, they're still young women(loose term) who need to socialise like anyone else. Makes me see them in a different light really. I wonder if they're all that bad? There are some things that never made sense to me when I watched the anime and read the manga. Maybe I can use this as an opportunity to understand them a little a more. Maybe they won't have to die.

Wow, irony...

* * *

Raynare and her colleagues were incredibly bored. Issei Hyoudou, the boy they were assigned to watch, was so ridiculous, it wasn't even funny. He was a shameless pervert who peeked on girls when they were changing every other day, and spent his evenings pleasuring himself to some ridiculous Magical Girl Porn. Sure, Kalawarner wasn't all that different, but at the very least she knew the meaning of subtlety and discretion. She never speaks of her sexual escapades unless asked.

The girls' other target however, was at least a little more interesting. Azazel informed them that both boys had something very powerful within them, and had to be watched closely, lest their dormant Sacred Gears go berserk. Issei Hyoudou was boring, but this other boy, Damon Azrail, was at least able to hold a decent conversation at times. Plus, he was much cuter; that was a bonus. And he made excellent coffee whenever they stopped by the cafe he worked in.

"Oh Raynare~" Kalawarner sing-songed, snapping the black haired beauty out of her thoughts. "Damon's staring at you again." She whispered with a smirk, making Raynare roll her eyes in amusement.

Everywhere she goes, there are men that undress her with their eyes shamelessly. And whilst she takes pride in her gorgeous body, she's no harlot who'll give it up for just any man. She's had her flings, but she still has pride. And whilst Damon probably doesn't exactly perv at her, she doesn't doubt that maybe a naughty thought or two had crossed his mind when he glances at her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't imagine night with once or twice too though.

"Let him look." She shrugged. "We'll be out of town soon enough." She added.

"Come on!" Kalawarner protested in a loud whisper. "Don't tell me you don't think he's cute." She said.

"Oh, he's cute." Raynare admitted. "But we've got a job to do; keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou and Damon Azrail. What if Azazel-sama decides they need to die?" She asked.

"I'm not saying build a relationship or anything." Kalawarner waved her off. "At the very least, he looks like he'll be fun for a night." She grinned. "And when I look at him, my Virgin Rader starts bleeping like a fire alarm." She added with a giggle.

Raynare would never admit it, but she did understand Kalawarner's fetish for virgin boys. To the bluenette, nothing could beat the taste of a young virgin boy. And Raynare would be lying if she said she hadn't... erm, 'explored' the thought. True, there was a lot of enjoyment she could find in it, but an experienced man also makes for a great night.

"Besides, Raynare-neesama, isn't he your type?" Mittelt asked, speaking for the first time, with a tilted head.

"Maybe." Raynare conceded. "But the last thing I need right now is a human boy drooling over me because I give a little attention." She reminded. Mittelt and Kalawarner couldn't help but agree. They recently received word of an excommunicated nun with a particular power that they wish to… recruit.

"Where is she now?" Mittelt asked curiously.

"In Italy, taking shelter in a hotel." Kalawarner answered.

"Dohnaseek's on his way?" Raynare asked. Kalawarner nodded. Raynare had given Dohnaseek the task of going to Italy and retrieve the nun. When he extends the invitation, there's little reason to believe that the nun will refuse. With nowhere else to go, she'll jump at the chance to serve God again, even if it requires working with Fallen Angels.

"Here you go Ladies." The voice of a familiar 20 year old man said as several plates were placed on the table. Damon had arrived with their beverages and treats. "Three warm croissants, one hot chocolate, and two Americano's, ironically made in a Japanese Cafe." He was met with light laughter from the ladies, who happily accepted the treats. "Enjoy." He smiled at them and walked away.

"See? He's funny too!" Mittelt giggled like a little girl.

"And he's sweet." Kalawarner added.

"What is with your fixation on him and me?" Raynare asked in exasperation.

"Because you've been sparing him a few glances yourself." Kalawarner responded with a smirk. "I think you've got a little crush~" She teased, making Raynare scoff as she sipped her coffee.

"You're such a child." She rolled her eyes.

"We just wanna see you with a nice guy Raynare-neesama." Mittelt spoke up with a smile. "And Damon-san is a very nice guy. Plus, I think he likes you." She added with a giggle. "And his accent is sexy~" She said with a soft purr.

"He likes what he sees." Raynare retorted, biting into her croissant and ignoring the accent remark. Even though she agreed.

"You sure?" Kalawarner raised an eyebrow, sipping her own coffee. "He seems to stare at your face more than your chest." She pointed out, switching to her croissant.

"Can you drop it please?" Raynare asked tiredly. "We're probably gonna have to kill him anyway, and that other kid." She pointed out.

"That's only a possibility." Mittelt corrected her. "Azazel-sama is not a violent person. Odds are, we'll only have to kill them if their dormant Sacred Gears go berserk, and even then, that's unlikely." She reasoned. Raynare could only sigh in response.

"Besides, we know you Ray." Kalawarner added. "It's been 15 years since you've dated a nice guy." She reminded.

"What's the point if they're just going to call me a monster in the end anyway?" Raynare asked bitterly, finishing off her coffee.

She's had many relationships in her long life, and she seems to have a nasty habit of falling for human men. Not uncommon for Fallen Angels, but with that, comes certain problems. Fallen Angels are almost ageless, an humans are hard pressed to see one century. Any long lasting relationship that Raynare has had with a human always ends up with the man noticing how doesn't age a day since they meet. And once the cat is out of the proverbial bag, they always end up shunning her as nothing more than a monster, and she never sees them again. She actually killed the first guy that did that. Afterwards, she didn't date again for over a century.

"There's one key difference here Ray." Kalawarner spoke. "Damon is not an ordinary human." She reminded. "How many of the men you've dated had Sacred Gears? Ones that are allegedly as strong as his?" She asked.

"None…" Raynare admitted after a moment of silence.

"So, this might be your chance to finally find a guy who accepts you as a Fallen Angel." Kalawarner gave the woman she saw as more of a sister than a boss a warm smile. "We might not know him that well, but I am 97% sure that he won't shun you." She said confidently.

"97%?" Raynare asked bluntly. "And the other 3%?"

"He turns out to be a spy for the Devils in this territory and we all die a gruesome and painful death." The blue haired woman shrugged, making her companions sweatdrop. Dramatic much?

"I think Kala-neesama's point is that he seems different. Open minded. Hell, he might even believe in the supernatural." Mittelt spoke up. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has a collection of books about the supernatural." She added.

Raynare sighed once more. Why is their conversation focussing on one human boy? Sure, he's cute, but that means nothing. There are many more cute boys out there that Raynare could choose from. Why do Kalawarner and Mittelt insist on urging her to pursue this one? What could she do to get them to lay off?

"Fine." She conceded. "I'll approach him and maybe ask him out on ONE date." She told them, making her friends grin widely. "But in exchange, you have to stop pestering me about him." She added. The two Fallen Angels nodded vigorously in acceptance. Raynare's next sigh was a mix of exasperation and relief that the situation would be over soon.

* * *

"We're bored to death in heaven, and down alone in hell." I sung softly under my breath as I put together a customer's meal; toasted cheese, tomato, lettuce and ham sandwich with a cup of green tea. "We only want to be ourselves." I placed the now assembled sandwich on the toasting iron, closing the device. "We scream, we shout, we are the Fallen Angels." I set the timer next to the toasting iron and moved to the tea pot. "We scream, we shout. To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow." The tea was almost finished brewing. "We scream, we shout, we are the Fallen Angels." I finished the chorus as the timer went off. I went and retrieved the sandwich, placed on a plate with some fries, and poured the tea.

"Black Veil Brides?" A familiar voice asked behind me. Luckily, I wasn't holding the meal when I jumped.

"Whoa!" I yelped, making the girl giggle.

"Sorry." She laughed softly. I too laughed, despite the person standing before me.

"No worries Yuuma." I smiled at her. "I'm just glad I wasn't holding anything." I joked, earning a faint giggle. I'm fairly certain it was fake. This 'Yuuma' persona was different to canon, though I'm guessing it's because I'm not like Issei, so Raynare would have to put on a different facade to get to me. "But, answering your question, yes, Black Veil Brides' Fallen Angels. One of my favourites." I told her with a song came to mind while I was trying, and failing, to eavesdrop on her conversation with the other two today. Three guesses why, first two don't count.

"It is a good song." Raynare agreed, reaching into her pocket for her wallet. Nice to see a woman who doesn't feel the need to carry everything with her in a handbag. "I happen to like Ballad of the Lonely Hearts." She told me as she handed over the appropriate amount of cash.

"That's also a very good one." I agreed, processing the transition and returning the change. She accepted it and put a nice amount in the tip tin that had my name on it. I gave her a grateful smile at that.

"So Damon, are you free this weekend?" She asked, suddenly seeming a little bashful. I stiffened at her words. Is she asking me out? Why me? I mean, I know she has to watch me in case my Sacred Gear let's loose, but why this? Now that I think about it, it was never explained WHY Raynare killed Issei in the first place… She was ordered not to by Azazel unless absolutely necessary, wasn't she? Maybe there's more to it than the creators of the franchise included…

"Sure, why?" I asked with a smile, hiding my nerves as best I could. I could see an amused, yet not malicious, twinkle in her eye at my reaction. Heh, must not be doing a very good job of hiding my aforementioned nerves.

"Well, I was hoping you'd join me for a lunch date?" She asked with a hopeful smile, and… is that a blush? Well, 'Yuuma' did blush quite a bit in the anime, so I won't read too much into that. Still doesn't stop my own blush…

"Uhm, sure, that sounds… nice…" Strange thing is, I actually meant it. A nice lunch date with this gorgeous woman does sound quite pleasant. Despite the fact that I might end up dead by the end of it…

"Great!" She chirped, her face lighting up happily. "How about we meet outside here on Saturday. Say, noon?" She asked.

"That works perfectly for me." I smiled as best I could. Returning the smile, she grabbed one of the napkins and a pen, scribbling something down on it.

"Here's my number. Call me and we can discuss the details." She said before walking off. Oh God Damon, do not stare at her ass! Stare at… at her hair! Yes, her hair. That's not pervy, is it? It should be ok…

"Hey-o Lover-boy!" A teasing voice called out, snapping me from my surprised state. I turned to face the newcomer, seeing a 17 year old girl with braided brown hair and glasses. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform. School must've finished.

"Aika." I greeted bluntly. "What can I get you?" I asked.

"A cappuccino and a box of condoms to go." She said with a teasing grin, making me roll my eyes. Truly, this girl is a pervert. She comes to this cafe quite often as well, as do many other students of the Academy. I've even seen Issei here once or twice with his pervy friends. Aika Kiryuu happens to enjoy teasing any man she can get along with, and whilst her perversion is rather annoying at times, she can hold a decent conversation, and her dirty humor cracks me up at times, I'll admit.

"I'll give you one out of two." I retorted, going over to the coffee machine and grabbing a to go cup.

"OK, at least give me some details of what you intend to do to that girl once you have your claws in her." She leaned forward, grinning perversely.

"No one's sinking any claws into anyone, Aika." I sighed in exasperation. Remember when I said she and I can hold a good conversation sometimes? This is not one of those times. "Besides, I'm not really sure what she wants to come out of this date." I sighed. "It might just be a friendly meeting." I reasoned.

"Oh please." Aika rolled her eyes. "She glances at you just as much as you do at her." She revealed. "Plus, you've been their topic of conversation more than once." She added, no doubt knowing that stems from her uncanny lip reading skills...

" _Yeah, no doubt discussing how to kill me."_ I thought with an internal frown. "Even if that were true, I fail to see how this is your business." I told my perverted friend.

"Come on! Give me details!" She whined, making me sigh. This is going to be long afternoon, isn't it?

* * *

I let out a loud yawn as I walked towards my car. Nothing fancy, but still a decent vehicle; a deep midnight blue 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. Again, nothing overly fancy, but it looks awesome, and it's a nice colour. Plus, its really fun driving on the highway with the top open. Anyways, the parking lot where I left my car is a 10 minute walk away from the cafe. I could just park closer, but a parking lot is a safe and less accident-prone area, so a 10 minute walk is a small price to pay for vehicle safety.

Digression aside, I was just about two minutes away when I felt… _something._ I don't 100% know what it was, but it wasn't good, that's for certain. Plus, the sun is setting right now… All the bad things happen at sunset. Issei getting killed, Dohnaseek's attack on the boy, Issei's encounter with Miltan(Shudder) all happened around sunset. And now I'm feeling an evil, or at least _dark_ , presence at sunset? Yeah, sensing a pattern here.

Then, the feeling changed. First, it was like a small tug at my chest, making me feel a twinge of fear and weariness. I'm guessing that that's what a dark presence feels like. Next, it started to _move._ When it first appeared, it felt like it was coming from behind me. But now, my senses are saying it's at my left… now it's at my right… now it's… in front of me.

I stopped walking, dead in my tracks.

The bad feeling, whatever you want to call it, suddenly got 100 times more intense. Almost as if it was headed right for me at uncanny speeds…

"RAAAAAAH!" An inhuman roar hit my ears as a black mass shot towards me from a bush. Reacting quickly, I jumped back, putting all my strength into the jump. Imagine my surprise when I don't just dodge the mass, but do a full on backflip that propels me about 10 metres back.

"Whoa…" I muttered, my eyes wide as I landed in a crouch. Looking up at my attacker, I saw what looked like a feral wolf-dog. It seemed to be a Great Dane mixed with some kind of wolf, with pitch black fur, and pupil-less glowing red eyes. It was also frothing at the mouth. "Rabid…" I whispered, my eyes wide. And judging by its general appearance, I'd say that this thing is supernatural one way or another. Werewolf? Hellhound? Gotta be something like that…

"GRAAAAHR!" It growled loudly, pouncing again. Thinking quickly, I jumped to the side, putting all my strength into my legs. And just like before, I covered around 10 meters before landing again, though my balance was a little off, and I fell to the ground.

Fido, as I've dubbed the rabid wolf-dog that apparently wants to devour me, took the opportunity to pounce. Quickly, I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the wold beast's claws. Turning it's head to glare at me, the dog growled, foam dripping from his maw, and jumped onto me, baring his fangs in a terrifying snarl.

As he held me down on the ground, his paws pushing into my chest, I felt fear strike at my heart. Was this it? Was I going to die here? I didn't have any Devil Fliers on me, so summoning a Devil to save me was out of the question, my Sacred Gear and natural abilities were all still dormant, and my brief martial arts training clearly wasn't enough to drive this beast off of me. He was so strong…

As he bore his fangs once more, clearly intent on tearing out my throat, I felt something else within me… It was almost like… a rush of energy… or adrenaline… or desire… desire to live… Clenching my fist, I summoned every bit of strength I could muster, and slammed it into the mutt's chest, sending him flying. Gasping for breath after getting that beast's claws away from my chest, I was surprised to see my fist covered in black flames. Grunting pain, I managed to get myself to my feet. Once I'd regained my composure, I stared at the flames again, seeing them flicker from existence.

"Finally." I couldn't help but grin. It seems that this little attack from Fido had been exactly what I needed to unlock my natural capabilities. Now if only I knew how to unlock my dormant Sacred Gear…

"HOOOOOWRRR!" An enraged howl snapped me from my musings. I saw Fido, a few meters away, glaring at me with intense hatred and intent to kill. Not even a second later, he charged.

"Big mistake." I whispered, jumping over him. As soon as I was directly above him, I generated a large fireball the size of a basketball and threw it at the mutt getting a howl of pain of him. That actually makes me feel a little shitty, but I can't really do anything about it, as the attack has just made him more enraged. Fuck.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRR!" He roared and jumped up high, straight towards me. I did the only thing I could; I returned the attack. Focussing every bit of energy I had, I conjured another ball of those black flames. I had to time this just right. As I focussed, it was almost as if everything around me was slowing down. even Fido. And as soon as he was as close as I was willing to allow him to get, I unleashed everything I had in one massive blast of fire. It wasn't as powerful as Issei's Boosted Dragon Shot, but I'm fairly certain it was enough to obliterate that wolf.

And I was proven right.

In the midst of the blaze of pitch black flames, a mix between a cry and a howl of pain could be heard. When I let the attack die down, the dog was scorched, most of its fur burnt away, and it's exposed flesh charred. It let out short, ragged breaths as it lay on the ground, letting out pained whines. The light in it's glowing red eyes faded to show its normal eyes, a deep and bright orange-red colour, with large round pupils. It seems that my attack has cleared its mind of whatever had ailed it…

"Shh… it's ok…" I whispered as I kneeled net it, gingerly petting it's head to provide some comfort. "I'm sorry it had to end like this…" I told him. Getting up closer, I was able to confirm that this was indeed a male hellhound. "I wish I could have helped you." I told him with a depressed sigh. He seemed to understand me, and looked to be shedding sad tears from his eyes. He let out a soft, sad whine at my words. I could almost feel that he was asking me not to think too badly about the situation…

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away." I told him, my voice soft and gentle. His tears flowed stronger, as if he knew what I was about to do. "Shh… just close your eyes." I cooed softly. With one more sad, and perhaps grateful, whine, he did as I was told. Focussing my newly unlocked energy, I conjured an orb of my black flames and condensed them into a blade-like shape. "Go in peace." I whispered to him one last time and drove the blade through his neck, putting him out of his misery in an instant. One last tear fell from his eye before he passed on completely, and his body lit up in soft black flames, not my own though. In a matter of seconds, his body was gone.

With a slight sigh, I got up and continue on my way to the parking lot, to my ca. Strange how I had no problem killing an innocent creature. OK, maybe not completely innocent, as rabid animals are rather violent and deadly, but his mind was clear in his final moments, and I killed him without the slightest bit of hesitation. Is it because he was in pain? Because he couldn't be saved? Or… something else?

" _I suppose I'll have to think about it at a later date."_ I thought with a yawn. That fight, brief as it was, really took a lot out of me. Probably because of the little block I was having all other thoughts away, I made my way to my car.

And before you ask, I am very much aware of the four Demonic presences watching me. Very powerful ones too.

* * *

Baffled, the four Devils that were watching the fight that had just occurred from the cover of the trees stared at the walking form of Damon. The first was woman with short had short black hair cut into a bobcut and bright violet eyes behind a pair of glasses. Beside her, was a woman with crimson red hair that flowed down to the small of her back, and brilliant turquoise eyes. The both of them carried themselves with an aura of confidence and authority that indicated experience in leadership. These two were Sona Sitri, and Rias Gremory.

Behind them, stood another two women, the same age as them. One had long straight black hair that went down to her knees, and a pair of glasses over her heterochromic eyes, the left being violet and right being light brown. The other woman had long black hair tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon and beautiful violet eyes. These two women were Tsubaki Shinra and Akeno Himejima, the respective Devil Queens of the two previous women described.

"Wow…" Rias whispered in awe as Damon faded from sight in the distance.

"Indeed…" Sona agreed.

"He took down a rabid Hellhound with little trouble." Tsubaki commented.

"That takes courage and strength, for a human." Akeno added.

The two Devil Heiresses were given the task of locating a rabid hellhound that had found its way into Kuoh, and exterminating it, for there was nothing that could be done for it. After meeting up together, with their Queens following, the set out to find the poor creature and put it out of its misery. Imagine their surprise when they see a barista from their favourite cafe fighting the creature, and defeating it, with those strange black flames. Plus, it was heartwarming seeing him have such compassion for the beast in its final moments.

"Clearly, there's more to Damon than we initially thought." Sona stated thoughtfully.

"Much more." Rias nodded in agreement.

"He's clearly very powerful as well." Tsubaki spoke up. "His energy signature is at least on par with Mid-ranking Devil." She estimated.

"Magician?" Akeno asked contemplatively.

"No, I don't think so." Sona shook her head. "Either a Sacred Gear, or he isn't human. Not completely anyway." She frowned in thought.

"His aura doesn't give off anything that indicates either of those options." Rias argued.

"Hiding one's aura is child's play." Tsubaki returned. "He could very well be Stray."

"Have there been any reports of Devils gone Stray?" Akeno asked, getting a shake of the in response from Tsubaki.

"None that we've received." The Sitri Queen responded.

"Could he have been released from a Peerage?" Rias asked.

"Not impossible." Sona conceded. "But I don't see why someone would release such a powerful Servant." She narrowed her eyes in the direction Damon was walking.

"You seem quite interested in him." Rias observed, the faintest smile of amusement donning her lips.

"I've had several conversations with him at the cafe in the past." The Sitri Heiress revealed. "He seems to be remarkably intelligent, and is somewhat skilled in the martial arts. I'd been considering offering him a spot in my Peerage for a little while." She explained.

"And now?" Akeno asked with a faint giggle. Seems to her that Sona is quite taken with this individual. Noticing the giggle, Sona rolled her eyes, prompting an amused smile from Rias, and, surprisingly, Tsubaki as well.

"Now I know that I most definitely want him in my Peerage." Sona decided.

"What of Saji Genshirou?" Tsubaki asked. Sona had been keeping tabs on him for some time as well. He seems to have a faint aura similar to that of a dragon about him. They guessed it was lesser Dragon-based Sacred Gear.

"Between the two, I think Damon would be the better choice." Rias mused, earning a nod of agreement from Sona.

"Too bad you can't recruit Damon, Rias." Akeno giggled. "He's kind of cute." She said with a smirk, making her King roll her eyes. Despite the fact that she agreed.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. What do you guys think of the changes so far? Don't worry, I won't be killing Damon in the next chapter. In fact, there won't even be a fight in there. The excitement will start to kick up a little more in about two, maybe three, chapters.**

 **Now, I'm having a little trouble with the harem listing. Like before, I won't bother with Issei's harem, as he isn't the main character here. So, any girls you don't see in the following list, just assume they're either going to Issei or no one.**

 **Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Sona, Serafall, Kuroka, Koneko, Yasaka**

 **Keep in mind, they are in no particular order. I'm still deciding on who will be Damon's main lover. Raynare will be his first lover, but maybe not the main one. The next list are women I'm not sure if I want in the harem. Give me your opinions please**

 **Seekvaira, Grayfia, Penemue, Rias, Kiyome, Kalawarner, Gabriel**

 **I said this many times in the original; I don't want the harem too big. If it was, then the moments with each girl won't seem very special to me. So, I'd rather the harem not get any bigger than 10 girls, 12 being the utter maximum.**

 **Please tell me which of these girls you think I should add.**

 **Thx for reading!**


	3. First Contact

" _Hey Cuz… Hehehehe…"_

" _No! Get away from us!"_

" _You, Altair, are far more unique than you believe."_

" _Focus your energy, and feel the dark flames conjure before you."_

" _By my power, I so name you, Champion of Chaos!"_

" _There's nothing more that I can teach you, my beloved nephew."_

" _Time to go home…"_

* * *

I shot up from my lying position in my bed with a loud gasp, panting heavily as bullets of sweat dripped down my forehead and bare torso. It happened again… One of those flashbacks. They often consist of multiple voices speaking together like that, and even more often don't make much, if any, sense. This one was no exception. I'm guessing that some of it came from the time I spent training in the use of those weird dark flames, and if I'm right, I think it was my Aunt that trained me. If that's the case, which one? My grandparents on my father's side had a lot of children. And I mean a LOT.

Then there's that bit about being named the Champion of Chaos… What was that about? I mean, Champion of Chaos? What does that even mean? A personification of Chaos perhaps? If so, which one? There are a few, in several mythologies. Eris, from Greek Mythology, Erebus, also from the Greek Mythos, Apophis from the Egyptian Mythos, and several others. Hell, 'Chaos' is the name of the entity that created, well, everything in Greek Mythology.

"Damn, this is so confusing…" I muttered to myself, lying back in bed. Checking my alarm clock, I saw that it was only 2am. Still another six hours before I have to get up for work at the cafe. I released a sigh. Well, at least it was Friday now, so no more work. Damn, I feel like such a teenager, eager for the weekend. Plus, I have a date to look forward to. Maybe. Depends on if I get away with my life afterwards.

* * *

I covered my mouth as I let a long yawn. After waking up from that strange dream last night, I didn't get back to sleep immediately; too many thoughts running through my head. I did eventually fall back into my slumber, but it took a little while, so I'm somewhat sleep deprived at the moment. Nothing new; I pulled all nighters all the time back in High School and Uni, so I'm well acquainted with working on little sleep. Doesn't make it any less unpleasant though…

Thankfully, today wasn't all that busy in the cafe. Normally, on a Friday, the students of Kuoh swarm in after school for some coffee, or tea in some cases, but that wasn't the case today. Only a handful of students came along this week. Not that I'm complaining. At least this way I have less work to do. Besides, it's not that unusual; it's happened once or twice before. And the coffee here, whilst good, isn't exactly something from one of the Algerian Coffee Stores back in London. Their coffee was amaaaaaaaazing… Oh God, I'm drooling just thinking of it...

"Ahem, Damon?" A familiar voice called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes?" I asked, wiping my face and looking at my current customer. None other than Souna Shitori, AKA Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan. I wonder what she wants?

"Was I interrupting you?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not at all." I chuckled sheepishly. "I was just lost in thought is all." I cleared my throat. "What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"Actually, I'm not here for coffee." She told me. "I was hoping you'd be willing to accompany me to Kuoh Academy. There is something we need to discuss." She explained, flaring her aura slightly. Ah, I see. She was one of the four Devils that were watching me the other day, when I took down that Hellhound. I suspected as much, but couldn't be sure until now.

"Is there any particular time you have in mind?" I asked, flaring my own aura. "My shift doesn't end for another hour." I told her with a polite smile, a smirk hidden behind it. She returned the smirk, seemingly amused by the situation.

"I wouldn't worry about that." She told me. "I'm _fairly_ certain your boss won't mind." She assured, her smirk turning somewhat devious. I see then… she used that hypo mind-trick thing to convince my boss to give me the rest of the day off. Sly woman. Impatience is a virtue I suppose, hehe.

"Alright then." I said as I untied my apron and took my cap off. A faint sigh of relief escaped me as I untied the ponytail my hair was tied in, allowing my hair to fall down to my shoulders. Damn, I hate ponytails. "Shall we?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and pocketed them. Sona nodded and walked off, myself not too far behind her.

The walk to Kuoh Academy was one spent in an odd mix of comfortable and awkward silence. I was glad I didn't have to make any small talk with her, as I'm still not good with people. My people skills have improved in the past few months, but something about Sona just unsettles me. We have had a few conversations in the past, and one or two chess games in my break periods, but she's pretty much a stranger to me. That said, I do know that she is a remarkably intelligent girl, and I admire that about her. She's also incredibly beautiful.

Anyways, if this little meeting is about what I think it's about, then Sona is probably not the only person I'll be meeting today. If I had to hazard a guess, her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, will probably be there, and so will Rias Gremory and her Queen, Akeno Himejima. I'm going to assume that the four of them were the demonic presences I sensed when I put that Hellhound down, and if that's the case, I see this little meeting going one of two ways.

One, they interrogate me as to why a 'magician' is taking up residence in their shared territory, and I may end up getting kicked out of the town. Unlikely, but still possible. They haven't taken any action to get Raynare and her group out, so I'm sure I'll be fine in that regard. Two, one of the two heiresses, or both, will offer me a spot in their Peerage. Frankly, I don't know if I want to join any Devil Peerages.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not opposed to actually becoming a Devil, the benefits would be great, but what I am opposed to is the prospect of being a servant to one these two girls for who knows how long, and I'm not sure the pros outway the cons. And even if that weren't the case, who would I join? Given that the Gremory Clan is known for treating their servants like family, Rias might seem like a better choice. However, she spoils her servants, and whilst that's not a bad thing in any way, it could cause a few problems. I mean, I can easily tell that Sona doesn't spoil her servants at all, and I think, given the chance, she could probably defeat Riser Phenex in a Rating Game right now, where Rias wouldn't.

"We're here." Sona's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Apparently, I had completely zoned out during the walk, as I know found myself standing in front of the Kuoh Academy Old School Building. Hm, not as creepy as I imagined it to be. That thought aside, we continued into the building, walking through the halls in silence.

We passed by a door that was sealed off with magic and covered in 'Do Not Enter' tape. I could practically feel the power oozing from the seams of the door. Wow. I knew that Gasper Vladi was a powerful little guy, but to be _this_ powerful? That's impressive, especially for someone of his stature and personality. I guess big things really do come in small packages.

"Rias, I've brought him." Sona announced as she opened a door that was labelled 'Occult Research Club.'

"Excellent. Thank you Sona." The familiar voice of a certain redhead responded. As the Sitri Heiress and I walked in, I got a good look at the Occult Research Club Room. It was dimly lit, with various symbols on the walls, that might be wallpaper, and various occult related artefacts on the shelves. There was a desk on the other side of the room, and two couches facing each other in the middle, both lined up with the sides of the desk. All in all, the exact same as the room you'd see in the manga or anime. "Well, Damon, I believe this is the first time we've met outside of the cafe, no?" Rias Gremory asked from her spot at the desk, putting some paper that she was reading down, a light smile on her face.

"I believe it is, Rias." I agreed, returning the smile. At Rias' side was buxom young woman with black hair and violet eyes, similar to Sona's, but slightly different. Her hair was tied back with an orange ribbon. Akeno. Oh, and there was another bespectacled girl standing behind one of the couches. Tsubaki Shinra.

"Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Rias said to me as she stood up, sitting on the couch that Tsubaki sat behind. I nodded and took a seat across from her as Sona sat beside her. Akeno stood beside Tsubaki, behind Rias, after delivering three cups of tea to the coffee table in between the couches.

" _And Mysterious Man Mode is on~"_ I thought to myself with an internal smirk as I crossed one leg over the other. "So, what do the Sitri and Gremory Clan Heiresses want with little old me?" I asked pleasantly. The four women before me seemed slightly shocked at my question, but didn't allow it to show too much. Hey, that reminds me; where are the rest of the Peerages?

"So you know then?" Sona asked me.

"I do." I confirmed. "I take it that this little meeting has to do with the Hellhound the four of you saw me… ahem, euthanise, shall we say?" I asked, doing my damndest to hide my amusement at their bewildered looks.

"How did you know we were there?" Rias inquired, her eyes narrow.

"You didn't do a very good job of hiding your auras." I told her with a smirk. "I've been trained to hone my senses to the point that I can detect energy signatures with skill rivalling that of a Senjutsu Master." I explained, seeing their confused looks.

"Fascinating…" Sona mumbled under her breath.

"Well, that answers that I suppose…" Rias decided, giving me a calculating look. "What we wanted to know was; how? What were black flames that you used?" She asked.

"Well, I attend a nearby dojo often, mainly to stay in shape and keep my skills polished. As for the black flames; let's just say that that's a natural skill I've had since I was born and leave it at that." I told her.

"Are you a magician?" Sona asked, making me chuckle softly.

"No, I'm not." I answered in amusement.

"Is that to say that you aren't human?" She asked.

"Not completely, no." I admitted. "My mother was human. I'm a half-breed." I explained. Akeno's eyes visibly widened at that revelation. Or maybe it was because of my choice of words? Yeah, should have thought that one through.

"And, what is your other half?" Rias asked, not allowing any reaction to show. Sona and Tsubaki just stayed stoic. Still, I'm guessing they were all at least a little surprised by the information.

"That is my business, I'm afraid." I responded firmly. "I'm not comfortable discerning that bit of info to just anyone at the moment."

"We're not just anyone." Sona pointed out.

"No, but you're complete strangers to me. As such, I don't know who you'll tell. Families, Peerages, siblings." I let that last one hang in the air for a moment. Yeah, I really don't need the Devil Kings coming after me right now. And two particular Devils Kings can get ANYTHING out of their baby sisters if they pester, I mean, 'love' them enough. Yeah, right. "Bottom line, I'd like to keep to myself for as long as possible." I added. Sona and Rias shared an uneasy look before releasing small sighs.

"Alright then." Rias conceded, clearly not happy with the lack of an answer. That, and the fact that I brought her brother into the equation. "What exactly are you doing here in Kuoh?" She resumed the questioning.

"Nothing really." I replied, which was technically true. I'm not doing anything of consequence, yet. "I was born in England, London specifically, but shit happened, and I needed a change of scenery." I explained, plain in simple.

"Really?" She didn't seem too convinced.

"I don't know what else to tell you." I shrugged again. "It's the truth."

"Very well then." Rias surrendered, albeit with extreme skepticism.

"Anything else?" I asked. Sona was the one who answered.

"Are you aware that Yuuma Amano, the girl you've planned a lunch date with, is in reality-"

"A Fallen Angel? Yes." I cut her off, earning an annoyed glare.

"Why would you agree to go on a date with a Fallen Angel?" Rias asked in bewilderment.

"I don't see any reason _not_ to." I responded. Though that was a lie, I didn't want to drop any hints that I had knowledge of future events.

"She's a Fallen Angel." Rias reiterated.

"And that automatically means that she's evil?" I asked in retort. "By that logic, wouldn't it have been a bad idea for me to come here?" I added. "I'm not the kind of guy who judge someone based what they are. Yuuma and I get along well enough and have decided to meet for a lunch date. Fallen Angel, Devil, Unicorn, it doesn't really matter to me what a person I interact with is." I told them.

"And you would even fraternise with another race?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Again, I don't see any reason not to." I responded. "Fallen Angels are known for their beauty and power, Devils for their polyamorous society, Yokai for their loyalty, so on and so forth." I listed a few of the races in this world. "Humans on the other hand are rather weak for the most part, and have marriages that fall apart 50% of the time, mainly due to affairs." I continued. "Taking all that into account, what reason would I have to not fraternise with a Fallen Angel?" I asked.

"They're inherently manipulative and selfish." Rias offered.

"The same could be said about Devils." I retorted with a small smirk. "Bottom line; I am very much aware of Yuuma being a Fallen Angel, and I have no intention of calling off our date." I stated firmly.

"Well, I suppose we cannot stop you." Sona sighed softly.

"Is this really a risk you want to take?" Rias asked, concern in her voice. How touching.

"If things go south, I can defend myself just fine." I assured her. "I have my abilities, several weapons at my disposal, and my Sacred Gear, so I'm fairly certain I'll be fine against a two-winged Fallen Angel."

"Sacred Gear?" The Heiresses asked in unison, their interest peaked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"May we see it?" Sona asked, interest seeping into her tone. Heh, she must have a thing for Sacred Gears. Admittedly, I do as well.

"I'm afraid it's in a dormant state right now." I gave a light scowl of annoyance. "I'm having trouble with unleashing it at the moment." I sighed.

"Do you require assistance?" She asked with what sounded like eagerness in her tone. Or a reasonable facsimile thereof at least.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can figure it out sooner or later." I could have sworn I saw her deflate like a child there for a second. "But if I get too fed up, I'll come knocking." I told her. That seemed to cheer her up. Well, her version of cheered up anyway… "Anything else?" I asked them.

"Just one last question." Sona told me. "Do you know how our Peerages work?" She asked. I knew that was going to come up…

"No." I said bluntly.

"Well…" She started, but I cut her off.

"I mean 'No' as in I am not joining any Peerages any time soon, if ever." I told her, shocking her.

"But, why?" She asked, seeming very disappointed at the moment.

"I have no desire to reduce myself to little more than a glorified slave to a High Class Devil." I answered firmly.

"Damon, neither Sona nor myself treat our servants like that. Their family to us. Admittedly, more so with me than with Sona, but the point stands." Rias countered.

"How you treat them is irrelevant." I returned. "The fact remains that if I join a Peerage, most High Class Devils will see me as nothing more than Low-Born scum whose only place is beneath their boots." I shook my head. "That is not a life I want to live. I don't care if I'll be able to get a Peerage of my own someday. I don't want to be anyone's slave." I finished.

"Well, that is most certainly disappointing." Sona sighed softly. So, she was going to ask me to join eh? I would have figured Sona would allow Rias to extend the offer first, given her… predicament, shall we say.

"It's not as though I have any problems with Devils." I assured them. "I just won't be joining any Peerages."

"Alright then." Rias sighed. She too was disappointed I see.

"If there is nothing else you wish to discuss, I will be taking my leave." I said as I stood up.

"No, there isn't." Sona told me. I nodded.

"I hope to see you at the cafe soon Ladies." I said with a slight bow of my head. "Thank you for understanding my rejection of your offers." I added before heading towards the door.

"I hope you realise that we will not give up just yet." Rias said with a playful smirk. "We're going to keep trying until you accept one of our offers." She added. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"You're going to have to make the offer _very_ enticing to get me to accept, Miss Gremory." I returned her smirk. "Money, power, and women are not going to work on me, unlike a certain brunette you're keeping tabs on." I said as I opened the ORC door. The four Devils in the room looked very surprised at my knowledge of their escapades.

"How…" She trailed off, her turquoise eyes wide.

"You're not very quiet in the cafe." I told her, an amused smile on my face. Her cheeks dusted a faint pink in embarrassment as her Queen giggled in amusement. "Whilst we're on that subject, I suggest you extend the offer to young Mr Hyoudou now." I said, turning serious. "His Sacred Gear is Dragon-Based. He would make an excellent addition to any Peerage." I told them.

"How do you know this?" Sona asked suspiciously.

"My senses." I deadpanned, before turning back to Rias. "The Fallen Angels are watching him too, as I'm sure you know. If they deem him too dangerous, they will kill him. That may provide you a prime opportunity to reincarnate him, but that wouldn't be a good idea." I warned.

"Are you implying I would be so heartless?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"I can't really say." I shrugged yet again. "I just feel it necessary to leave you with a warning. If he finds out that his Master left him to die just so she can get a shiny new toy, well, there's no telling the kind of damage he'd do in Dragon Outrage mode." I grimaced slightly at that thought. It was never really stated whether or not that little theory was true, but I don't want to take any chances. Plus, if Rias extends the offer early, maybe we can avoid that whole fiasco with Raynare in the first place.

After a moment of silence, Rias spoke again. "Thank you for the heads up Damon, but you needn't worry." She assured me. "I wouldn't leave someone to die like that just to get a new servant." She said firmly. With a small smile, I nodded.

"I didn't think so." I responded. "Besides, if you just tell him that most High-Class Devils build their own harems, he'd probably swallow the Evil Pieces for a chance to join." I smirked. All four of the girls let out small giggles or chuckles at my words. The funniest part is that it's true. "Anyways, farewell for now. I'll see you ladies again soon enough I suspect." I bade them goodbye and left the building, heading for the parking lot to get my car.

* * *

I'd like to say I'm not one of those nervous idiots who show up for a date half an hour early just to impress the girl by being there first, but I really can't. As luck would have it, I arrived at the cafe _exactly_ half an hour before noon, the time Raynare wanted to meet me, and I'm twitching like a cell phone on vibrate. I'd called her yesterday to discuss the details of our little 'date.' I asked her what she wanted to do, her favourite foods and restaurants, and personal interests.

From that, I put together what I hope would be a nice date for her. She likes seafood, so we'd start out with a nice brunch at a restaurant called Sakana no Shino, which loosely translates to 'Shino's Fish.' Bland as far as names go, but it works I guess. It's basically a modern version of Red Lobster from the 70s; a mix between a sophisticated seafood restaurant and a pub. After that, we'll head for the shopping district that's not too far away from the restaurant, and finish up with a stroll through the park.

With the restaurant I chose, I needed to look somewhat formal, so I dressed appropriately. Black jeans, black leather boots, a white long sleeved collared shirt, and a simple blazer, without any kind of tie or anything like that. The kind of attire one could wear to either a wedding or rave and still fit in fine. It was one of my favorite ways to dress. People often ask me how I can wear long sleeves all the time, but they don't know what's underneath said sleeves.

"Damon!" A familiar voice called out. I faced the owner of the voice, seeing Raynare approaching. I had informed her of what she should wear and she dressed appropriately it seems. A simple black dress that showed a small amount of cleavage and was held up by thin black strips, a pair of low heel shoes, and a black jacket to complete the look. Both the dress and the jacket went down to her mid thighs.

"Hey there." I smiled at her with a faint blush. "You look gorgeous." I complimented. She really did.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "You look great as well." She said, looking me over. For some reason, I had the faintest sense that she liked what she saw… Admittedly, I did too…

"Well, shall we?" I asked her, walking over to my car and opening the passenger door for her. She smiled and got into the car before I closed the door for her. I got into the driver's seat and revved up the machine before heading off to our destnation.

* * *

The Brunch was quite nice. We ordered the large lobster to split between us, and a smaller, single dish for ourselves. Raynare had a medium salad with a salmon fillet, whilst I had a sirloin steak and onion rings. She was quite surprised when I showed off my excellent lobster-meat extracting skills. Even more so with the fact that I did it with little more than the knife I was provided with that came with my steak. She was also rather surprised to see that, like her, I didn't ignore the legs. I've always wondered why so many people do that. The meat in there is just _so_ sweet and delicious, it's a waste to throw them away.

As we ate, we spoke a lot and got to know each other a little. I confessed to my love of anime and fantasy novels, eliciting a small bout of laughter from Raynare, and she told me that she enjoys crime shows and, to my surprise, sci-fi books. I told her I liked horror movies and action anime, with a hint of romance, she told me she liked action and/or sci-fi movies. Long story short, our tastes in entertainment erratically varied between similar and different. Music however, was a different story.

We both happened to enjoy music of various British and American artists and/or bands including, but not limited to Black Veil Brides, Bon Jovi, Skillet, and Nickelback. Neither of us particularly enjoyed Japanese music, despite our (alleged) Japanese ties. When it comes to food, we have similar tastes as well. We both love red meat, and whilst I'm not a _huge_ fan of seafood, like Raynare is apparently, I do share her love of lobster and salt crusted sea bream.

Raynare was somewhat vague when she went into her High School experience.(She told me she's 21 by the wh, thus older than me. No duh.) Although, that's understandable. She's probably several centuries older than I am. Apparently she wasn't the most popular person amongst her peers in her teenage years because she didn't live up to the reputation of her mother, who was a rather well known figure amongst said peers. Her only friends were Kana Mika, human aliases for Kalawarner and Mittelt no doubt. She said she didn't want to go into who her mother was just yet, and I didn't see any problem with that. She gave me more info than she realises. If she has a mother, that means she was conceived, not created. Ie, she was born a Fallen One, thus, she never fell. I found myself wondering who her parents were, but didn't press it. I'm sure I'd figure out eventually.

After she told me a vague version of her history, I returned the courtesy, being careful not to let anything I say indicate that I knew, or was part of, the supernatural world. I told her that my childhood was rather uneventful, but things got interesting around my mid-teens, and not in a good way. I had few friends, due to my tendency of spending most of my time in the school library, and several of my peers were downright bullies, sending me into a nasty case of chronic depression. I told her of my self-harm phase, showing her a couple of the scars on my arms, but didn't say anything about my suicidal ideations.

Clearly, there's a lot more to Raynare's character than the sadistic, self-righteous bitch from the franchise. That, or she's just lying through her teeth to make her trust me. I sincerely hope it's the former; I'd rather not have to fight her. I may have found a kindred spirit in her.

Digression aside, we decided to lose the depressing subjects and move on, not wanting to ruin our date. So, after finishing up our meal, I paid for the food, though she insisted we split the cheque. I assured her that it was not a problem and that I was more than capable of paying. She relented after some pushing, mumbling something about my 'stupid chivalrous attitude' before we carried on to the Shopping District. Since it's only a 10 minute walk away from the restaurant, we decided to walk. I tried my best to hide my face flushing as she entwined her left arm with my right, unconsciously(I think… hope…) pressing her breast into my arm. Now, I'm no pervert, like Issei and his friends, but I'm still a 20 year old male, and tits are awesome, to be blunt. Her sweet scent didn't help, but it was pleasant.

We didn't really buy much in the shopping district. At the clothing store, we tried on several shirts, without buying an, but it was good fun. I favoured a particularly nice black T-Shirt that had a raven on the chest, perched on a tree branch with its wings spread. Raynare happened to like the dark purple sleeveless shirt she tried on. It was simple, with nothing more than a claw mark over the heart, but it looked good on her. After we were done there, we went to the snack cart just outside and each got a crepe before continuing.

Now, we didn't do any of the childish stuff like go to an arcade or amusement park, but we did have some fun perusing an antique shop. It's not all that surprising that she had a fascination with vintage/old objects. She is probably several centuries old. She did giggle though when I displayed my fascination with the medieval sword collection they had. To quell my embarrassment though, he admitted to having her own fascination with spears. That brought about a new topic of conversation for us that we debated over a coffee at a coffee stand.

After all that, and a little more, we finally finished with the planned stroll in the park. Now, I did my research; this is the exact park that rayare killed Issei in. I put it in the date schedule on purpose and for a reason, and said plan went off without a hitch with us arriving at sunset. I've been cautious of her all day, though that didn't stop me from having a nice time. If she tries to kill me now, I'll have to fight back. If she doesn't, maybe, just maybe, we could both avoid a lot of conflict, and a real relationship could brew between Raynare and I. If I'm being honest with myself, I think that I am somewhat attracted to her.

"Hey, Damon?" She asked as she let go of my arm and walked forward, stopping just barely a foot in front of me. I felt my face heat up as I looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Yeah?" I responded, smiling nervously. An amused twinkle appeared in her eye as she clearly enjoyed my nerves, but it wasn't malicious.

"I really had a nice time." She smiled. "I'd… I'd like to give you something." She told me, an almost invisible pink dusted her cheeks.

"And what might that be?" I asked. _"Please don't let it be a spear of light…"_ I begged whatever deity that could hear me.

"Close your eyes." She smirked mischievously, but again, not maliciously. Almost like a kid who was about to tell their younger sibling there was ice cream in the kitchen so that the could have the spot said sibling was sitting in. With a nervous breath, I did as she asked. I heard her take a step forward and felt something pleasantly soft on my lips.

" _Oh dear Lord she's kissing me… I… I should kiss her back!"_ I panicked internally before regaining my composure, miniscule as it may be. Placing my hand on her waist, I moved my lips in tandem with hers, earning a satisfied hum from her as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I'd never kissed anyone before today, so I let her take the lead, which she clearly took amusement in. I hoped I was doing well, as I was enjoying the kiss thoroughly, though I didn't know if she did.

After about half a minute, we separated, looking into each other's eyes, both shining with affection. There was no evil smirk, no 'will you die for me,' no wings, or spear of light… just affectionate purple eyes and faintly pink cheeks.

"Thank you for a nice date, Damon." She smiled, planting one more kiss on my cheek. "I'd like to do it again some time." She told me. I could only nod dumbly, earning an amused giggle. "See you at the cafe." She bade me goodbye, walking off with a light sway to her hips. I allowed myself just a momentary glance as she walked away, but it didn't linger.

I just stood there, doing my damndest to remember my name. No matter how much skill in combat I've developed, no matter how much confidence I've built with when it comes to strangers, no matter what magical powers I've developed, I still find myself a nervous, bumbling mess in the face of a girl like Raynare. Not to say that the four Devils I met with yesterday weren't attractive, they were, but none of them kissed me! Raynare on the other hand…

Yeah, let's just say I stood there, nameless, until a little after dark.

* * *

"Spill." Kalawarner all but ordered Raynare, who was back in her Fallen Angel form, complete with a skimpy outfit that looks like it belongs in an S&M porno, as they both sat down on one of the pews in the Church they were inhabiting for the moment.

"You promised to stop pestering." The black haired beauty glared at her oldest friend.

"I did." The bluenette conceded. "But I did not say I wouldn't push for details about that date." She added slyly. Raynare scoffed. She saw that coming a mile away. She really was stupid there for a moment, think Kalawarner would leave her alone. "Now. Details." Kalawarner stated firmly, albeit with an eager grin on her face that contradicted with her tone.

"The date was… generic." Raynare admitted, folding her arms. "Some parts of it were nice, he took me to Sakana no Shino." She smiled softly. "And it was nice perusing an antique shop. Besides that, it was rather boring in general." She confessed.

"Buuut?" Kalawarner drawled out expectantly, making Raynare sigh.

"Damon was actually very nice to be around. He can hold a good conversation, has a nice sense of humour, and he's really sweet." She smiled, remembering the compliments he gave her throughout the whole date. "And, well, he's a lot like me in many ways." She said, her tone softening slightly.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Kalawarner trailed off with eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah." Raynare nodded. "Obviously our situations aren't the same, but they're pretty damn close." She said, her eyes drifting towards the stars, a far out look in the beautiful purple orbs.

"Was not expecting that." The blue haired Fallen Angel said honestly.

"Nor was I." Raynare agreed, putting a finger on her lips with a small smile.

"Wait…" Kalawarner narrowed her eyes. "Did you two…?" She trailed off.

"Only a kiss." Raynare rolled her eyes. "Not a full blown make-out either." She added, seeing her friend's questioning look. "Just a simple, sweet kiss that lasted about half a minute." She said, remembering how Damon's lips danced with hers, as if they were made for each other.

"So, are you going to be seeing him again?" Kalawarner asked with a wide grin. It seemed to her that Raynare was just as taken with Damon as he was with her.

"Yeah, I think I am." the raven haired beauty smiled, looking at the moon through the window.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Damon's met with the Devils, had a nice date with a gorgeous Fallen Angel, there was a little lip-lock action, and we've had the smallest peak into Raynare's past. How'd you all enjoy it? Please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write.**

 **And if anybody has any ideas for what I should do in this story, whether it relates to the harem, Damon's abilities, or the plot, please don't hesitate to mention them in a review or PM. I'll take every suggestion into consideration! Of course, that's not to say I'll use EVERY suggestion that's given, but you never know! I might use yours!**

 **Oh! And who's happy to see Season 4 has finally arrived? I am!**


	4. Performance

I cannot believe that I'm doing this… Somehow, through some unknown method, my boss found out that I own and am a capable player of a guitar. Maybe someone saw me playing in the park? I don't know. All I know, is that I am now stuck being the cafe's official entertainment source. My boss even has a small stage set up with a microphone and space for any instruments I might want to use. Admittedly, I only know how to play the guitar and piano, but I might be able to pull off the keyboard… And I'm a passable singer, so… Maybe this won't be all that bad.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The owner of the cafe, my boss, announced. He was a man in his mid to late 20's, with short black hair with a white bang, and light brown eyes. I've suspected for some time that he knows a lot more than he lets on, but I've never been able to confirm it. If he hides an aura of any kind, he does it better than anyone else I've ever met. "Introducing, Damon Azrail, my best barista, and new cafe singer!" He whooped like an MC.

Remember what I said about this maybe not being all that bad? Forget it.

"Dramatic much Dante?" I asked bluntly. Dante Mazikeen, my boss who hails from Europe, grinned at me.

"Don't be like that!" He said cheerily as he jumped down from the small stage and walked up to me. "We've needed some music in this cafe for too long! I can't help but be excited!" He draped an arm over my shoulder.

"That's what we have mp3 Players and sound systems for." I deadpanned, grabbing his arm. "Also, personal space." I added, removing his arm from my shoulders. "I really don't want to do this." I sighed as I picked up my guitar and draped the strap over my person. It was a simple electric guitar, black in colour, with no decorations, images, or stickers; just plain black.

"Oh? Is Damon going to sing~" A mature, borderline seductive voice asked with a soft purr, making me stiffen. Only one person can make a voice like that that I know of…

"Hands to yourself Kana-neesama! He's Yuuma-nee's!" A childish voice piped up. Oh no…

"Would you two knock it off?" The exasperated voice of my sort-of girlfriend sighed. Yep, it's Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner, in their human disguises of Yuuma, Mika, and Kana respectively. Well, Raynare is really the only one who's disguised; she can't exactly traipse around the town in her skimpy S&M clothes, can she? No, in public, she wore black jeans, black flats, and a black crop top.

"Hi, Yuuma…" I greeted, a faint blush on my cheeks as I remembered our date two weeks prior. We've interacted quite a bit since then, and may or may not have gotten a little closer in physical terms. No loss of clothes just yet, but we might have gotten a little handsy with each other yesterday afternoon, after our second date…

"Hey." She grinned. One thing I found out about her in the past two weeks is that she absolutely loves teasing, especially her boyfriends. During our second date, she was always leaning over, exposing her cleavage to me in depth, and even 'tripped' once or twice, forcing me to catch her by her chest. Yeah, 'nuff said. "You didn't tell me you could play the guitar." She brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, it's not something I do often." I confessed, slightly bashful. "But yes, I can play. And somehow, this creepazoid found out that I occasionally go to an abandoned park to play." I jabbed a thumb at Dante along with a light glare.

"And sing!" He added with a cheerful grin.

"Oh, I've got to hear this!" Mittelt said excitedly.

"A love song for Yuuma perhaps?" Kalawarner suggested playfully. Rather than splutter and blush, I regarded her with a deadpanned glance, one that matched Raynare's to a T.

"I reiterate; I do not want to do this." I growled in Dante's direction.

"No choice!" he whooped.

"Just pretend the audience is naked." Mittelt supplied unhelpfully.

"Ha!" Kalawarner laughed. "With this sexy thing around, that would just make him more nervous." She grinned, groping Raynare's chest from behind.

"Hey!" Raynare yelped, pushing her friend off and covering her chest with her arms, a light pink decorating her cheeks. Huh, so she's OK flaunting around a little to tease, but she doesn't like being touched out of nowhere like that… "Hands to yourself!" She snapped in Kalawarner's direction.

"Oh lighten up." The blue haired woman waved her off. "Nothing I haven't touched before." She smirked in my direction. Oh God, I do not need those images in my head right now… Aaaaaand they're in my head… Raynare and Kalawarner, in the throes of passion. Ah crap I'm drooling.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through the back of my head. I quickly realised that Raynare had slapped the back of my head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Pervert!" She hissed, blushing furiously. More out of embarrassment than anger, so that's a relief. My own blush matched her own and I shook my head, trying desperately to quell my head of perverted thoughts. I failed.

"So, Damon-nii likes girl-on-girl action huh?" Mittelt asked with a grin.

"I'm gonna go finish setting up my equipment!" I said loudly before making a hasty retreat. All I heard before getting out of earshot was laughter from both of Raynare's friends.

* * *

With a sigh, I sat on the stool that was prepared for me on the stage that Dante had put together. There was a microphone in front of me, a couple of speakers, and a cord which I attached to my guitar before facing the audience. Raynare had taken her usual table with Kalawarner and Mittelt, and surprisingly enough, Akeno was in the audience too. I guess Rias and Sona still find it necessary to keep an eye on me. All in all, the audience consisted of around 30 people, some of them being Kuoh students.

"Well, as I'm sure you all know, from Dante's incredibly enthusiastic introduction, my name is Damon Azrail." I introduced myself. "Unfortunately, I haven't sung in front of an audience since, well, ever." I said honestly, earning a light round of chuckling. "So, you'll have to forgive me if my performance is not up to par, as I was forced into this." I glared at Dante, who was sitting at one of the tables with his feet up on the table with a vape in hand. One thing I like about this cafe is that Dante allows smoking/vaping, so I can vape during my breaks, but I digress.

With a deep breath, I started playing my guitar. The song I chose was one of my favourites; an original by a British girl named Chloe Adams. It's called 'The Doctor Said,' and I relate to the lyrics quite a lot. Hence the choice.

I'll be lost inside my head  
Bad thoughts 'till four am  
Then I'll try to sleep

And I can't tell anyone  
I'm so scared they'll get up and run  
So I don't speak

And oh, I miss when we were younger  
The days were so much funner  
Weren't they?

Oh, I book a new appointment  
It's another disappointment  
They're all the same, same, same

When the doctor says I'm fine  
One at morning, one at night  
These pill will help you remember how to smile  
But what does he know?  
'Cause I feel so alone  
And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright  
'Cause the doctor said you're fine

My own mind can lie to me  
They all say it's anxiety  
But I just think it's me

Now I've lost so many years  
My pillow's a tissue for my tears  
But you never see

And now, I can't even eat my dinner  
Mom says I'm getting thinner  
Am I?

Oh, I book a new appointment  
Yet another disappointment  
They're all the same, same, same

When the doctor says I'm fine  
One at morning, one at night  
These pill will help you remember how to smile  
But what does he know?  
'Cause I feel so alone  
And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright  
'Cause the doctor said you're fine

But he don't care about me  
He'll just go home to his family  
Why does no one see?  
I'm not the man I wish that I could be

'Cause the doctor said I'm fine  
One at morning, one at night  
These pill will help you remember how to smile  
But what does he know?  
'Cause I feel so alone  
And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright  
'Cause the doctor said I'm fine

As I ceased the music, I was met with stunned silence. For a moment, I thought I'd fucked it up, but then, just when I was about to apologise for a poor performance, a small clap was heard in the crowd. Followed by another. And another. And another. And eventually, the whole cafe was applauding for me, smiles and grin across all of their faces. Dante even whistled.

Blushing heavily, I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish grin, stuttering out thank yous and other appreciative comments. I was about to unplug my guitar and get off of the stage, but Dante just had to be a _dick_ and cheer something I did NOT want to hear.

"Encore!" He called out with a wide grin. At that, the audience started cheering louder, making me blush as I glared at my boss. He can be such a dick sometimes. It's like he's made it his personal mission to frustrate me to the point of blowing my top. Hell, I'm fairly certain he makes me angry enough to make my Sacred Gear blow into Balance Breaker…

The audience clapping in complete unison was not helping either…

"Alright…" I conceded into the microphone. "What song?" I asked the audience. I was expecting them to all make requests at the same time, and then I'd pick one at random.

But nooooooo~ Dante just had to be a _dick_ , once again!

"Shape of You!" He called out, prompting cheers from the crowd. I glared at him murderously. He knows that I hate singing songs that reference sex. Oh great, Raynare's cheering for that song too… Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Dante, when this day is over, the police will not find your remains." I stated into the microphone, my tone completely blunt and monotonous. That at least prompted laughter from the crowd as I prepped for the next song. I went with the cover version by a Youtuber named Tanner Patrick.

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go (mmmm)  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)  
And you come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now (mmmm)  
Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance  
And now I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Everyday discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date (mmmm)  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate (mmmm)  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay (mmmm)  
And leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Everyday discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

As I finished the song, everybody erupted into cheers and applause once more. I felt my face split into a delighted grin without my acknowledgement. I'd never been given much praise for my singing before, mainly because I was too shy to sing in front of anyone. Even my Mom, whom I was very attached to, more so than most guys in the world are to their Moms, would be hard pressed to convince me to sing in front of her.

"Thank you, yes, thank you. Please, no autographs." I quipped into the mic, earning a small bout of laughter from the crowd. As I set my guitar down and stepped off of the stage, my heart asunder from the adrenaline from singing in front of so many people, I was just barely able to recognise Raynare's presence in front of me as she grabbed my face. "Wha-mmf!" I was cut off in the middle of the first word of my sentence she pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

Cheers and wolf whistles echoed through the cafe as Raynare shoved her tongue down my throat. I tried to fight back, to push her tongue away, but she was just too good. My lack of experience, even with the past two weeks in mind, was my downfall, as she just kept wriggling her tongue out of my reach, continuing her incredibly pleasurable assault on my mouth. In the corner of my eye, I could see Akeno frowning in disapproval. She clearly does not like Fallen Angels, although given her character history, I can't say that's all that surprising.

I sucked in a deep breath of air as Raynare finally let me go, her face just as flushed as mine as she leered at me with twinkling eyes.

"Derugabawa?" I let out what I call an attempt at coherent speech. A failed attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. Seeing my flabbergasted expression, she laughed before leaning over to my ear.

"Never knew this about myself before, but musicians turn me on." She whispered huskily, turning and walking away, a seductive sway in her hips. A light gulp escaped me a I saw her sit with Kalawarner and Mittelt, both of whom were grinning widely.

"Damon!" Dante's cheerful voice rang once more as he slung an arm around my shoulder, again, invading my personal space, again, and grinning widely, again. Although this time, it's slightly more perverse. "When are you gonna tap that?" He asked in whisper, grinning like a pervert. Glaring at him, I balled a fist and delivered a swift punch to the stomach, making him hunch over.

"I believe I promised you that the police would never find our remains, did I not?" I asked him, smiling darkly as I cracked my knuckles. "Adding in that comment, I don't think I want to leave _any_ remains now." I took sadistic delight in a the nervous grin he donned.

"Now now, no need to get violent…" He gulped, standing up with his arms up in surrender.

"I strongly disagree." I grinned wickedly.

"Would a raise persuade you to reconsider?" He asked in a squeak as I started walking towards him. He cautiously took a step back with every step I took forward.

"See you in hell." I responded nonchalantly.

"A paid vacation!"

"Not interested."

"No more music!"

"I actually might want to do it again. Was more enjoyable than I thought."

"A lifetime's supply of chocolate and coffee!"

"So you _do_ want to live." I grinned brightly at the prospect of that last offer. Hmm… what to do? "Very well, you shall live." I conceded.

"Oh thank God." Dante breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, choose your punishment." I smirked as he looked up in horror. "Castration or Scaphism?" I asked with a bright smile. Dante could only whimper in response.

* * *

Well, the day was surprisingly fun, if I'm being honest. The first time I've ever sung in front of a crowd. I never thought I'd ever actually do it, being incredibly awkward and shy. Plus, I _hate_ being in the spotlight. However, I found it far more enjoyable than I thought, and, this is a major ego-booster, I ended the day with several girls' phone numbers in my pocket, ranging from kuoh students to mature beauties. Not that I'd that ever actually use any of them, but it was nice to see a couple ladies taking interest. Something Raynare seemed surprisingly understanding about when we spent some time together during my break.

So, since it was my turn to clean up after closing, I had to stay behind and take care of the remaining dishes and tables. It's not an overly big job, so I didn't mind. Plus, there was something peaceful about being alone in the dimly lit cafe at around 8pm. At least, I was alone, until a particular demonic presence, mixed in with some Fallen Angel, appeared just outside of the cafe. Within half a minute, Akeno Himejima walked into the cafe. Do those Devils ever wear anything besides that stupid school uniform?

"Sorry, we're closed." I stated bluntly as she approached. She put on a small amused smile at my quip before speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for cafe-related business." She said, turning serious, albeit maintaining her polite smile. "I came on Rias' behalf to ask if you had reconsidered hers or Sona's offer." She explained as I placed the last of the dishes I cleaned on the drying rack. Just need to turn the chairs and then I'll be done.

"I have not, I'm sorry." I answered. "And I'd thank them to ask me face to face if they want something." I added with a light frown.

"They were going to." Akeno revealed. "I volunteered to come in their stead." She explained.

"And why would you do that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I wanted to ask you something." She told me. "About something you said when we met at the ORC clubroom."

"Ask away." I shrugged, moving over to one of the tables and began turning the chairs.

"Why did you call yourself a half-breed?" She asked softly. I stopped in the middle of turning over a chair for a moment. After a moment of silence, I placed the chair on the table, upside down, and faced her.

"It's what I am." I shrugged, moving on to the next chair. "My mother was human, my father wasn't. I don't see any point in taking offense to a statement that's true." I continued.

"But, half-breed is such a derogatory term for one of half-blood status." She countered.

"I understand that." I responded calmly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to bother trying to oppose it. If the boot fits, wear it."

"You…" She trailed off, looking absolutely bamboozled at my way of thinking before letting her head fall, releasing a slight chuckle. "Your mind works in mysterious ways, Damon." She said with a slightly weak smile.

"You're not the first to say that, Akeno, and you won't be the last." I smiled in amusement. She returned the smile. "Is there anything else you needed?" I asked, moving on to the next table and beginning to turn those chairs.

"No, not really." She replied. "Just that Rias and Sona would really like you to join one of their Peerages." she said with a soft tone of hope. "I'd like you to join…" She added in a whisper, probably thinking I didn't hear her. With a sigh, I faced her once more.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't changed my mind." I said simply. "I have no desire to be anyone's slave." I stuck to m answer stubbornly.

"Servant." Akeno corrected with a frown.

"In this context, the two aren't all that different Akeno." I sighed. "How many High-Class Devils have abused, raped, and killed their 'servants' as punishment for failure or unsatisfactory service?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How many High-Class Devils even bat an eye at such happenings?" I continued. "How many Low-Class Devils have been declared Strays and been hunted down like animals unjustly?" I let out another sigh. "Unless I'm in a position where I won't have to worry about any of that, I refuse to be subjugated to another's will." I finished, turning over the last of the chairs.

"I can see your point, but that doesn't happen as often as you might think." She reasoned.

"Oh really?" I gave her a challenging look. "Diodora Astaroth Peerage consists entirely of young women, all of whom were maidens of the Church before he 'collected' them, a couple were even Saints." Akeno looked perplexed at my words. "He lures them in with kind words, kidnaps them, and then rapes them into submission before adding them to his Peerage." I scowled in disgust. "Any Pure-Blooded Devil who knows of this will either see no problem with this, or see it as him doing a great service by turning the enemy to his side." I finished with a deep frown.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but there isn't any sign that suggests what you're saying is true." Akeno frown. "Diodora Astaroth may be a little socially awkward, but he's always seemed like quite a well mannered young man." She reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then. Sairaorg Bael." I spoke again, gaining her attention. "He was born without any Demonic Power or the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction, and look at the way his family treated him. He was shunned and disowned, sent to live in the Bael Clan's countryside territory, where he was bullied and ridiculed." I crossed my arms. "Can you really tell me that the best choice I could make in my life would be to join a Faction that looks down on the weak and lower classed individuals?" I asked her.

A moment of silence. "No." She answered softly.

"Exactly." I nodded. "I do not want to live a life where I am looked down on and expected to kiss the boots of any pompous noble who crosses my path." I walked over to the coat rack in the corner of the room and took my jacket, replacing it with my cafe jacket. "I may not get any of that from Rias or Sona, but most, if not all, High Class Devils will see themselves as my betters, and I refuse to live like that." I said firmly. "And I'm sorry if that upsets you or either of them, but I won't join there little entourages just so that they can power the easy way." I said as I slipped on my jacket.

"I understand." Akeno said with a soft sigh. "It's disappointing. I have a feeling you and I could get along quite well." She said with a wry smile.

"There's nothing that says we can't." I reasoned. "Just because I don't want to join either Peerage doesn't mean I want nothing to do with any of you." I told her. "I'm more than happy to be friends, and even allies of necessary, I just don't want to be a servant." I gave her a soft smile, which she returned. "Anyways, it's been quite a taxing day. I'd like to get home and sleep." I said, stifling a yawn. Akeno giggled and smirked teasingly.

"Yes, I imagine your performance being quite a tiring experience, no?" She asked with a sly smirk. I deadpanned at her, albeit with a faint blush.

"Goodnight, Akeno." I sighed, smiling despite myself. Shaking her head, Akeno returned the smile.

"Goodnight, Damon." She bade me farewell, snapping her fingers. A bright red transportation circle appeared underneath her feet, transporting her away, no doubt to the Occult Research Clubroom.

"Damn." I let out an impressed whistle. I wonder if I can learn to do that?

Saving that thought in the back of my mind for another day, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and left the cafe, being sure to lock after I left. Dante may be a fun loving dick of an idiot, but he still controls my pay cheque and whether or not I work here. So, I make sure that everything is locked up tight after dark if I'm the last to leave. Though, I do wonder if he'll fire me or dock my paycheck because this afternoon… Meh, worth it. Hehehe~

As per usual, the walk from the cafe to the parking lot was rather quite, aside from a car passing by every now and again, as well as the occasional passerby. I was about halfway towards the parking lot before I felt something, _again…_ Is this going to be a regular thing now? Random people and/or creatures attacking me whenever I'm on my way to my car? Maybe I should just pay for a parking space just outside of the cafe? It might end up being more worth it than I initially thought.

"Alright, what is it this time?" I asked with a sigh. The presence I felt was… strange. It was cold, and dark, in some aspects, but in other ways it felt soft, and compassionate. It was definitely strong, and was far more intelligent than a rabid Hellhound. "Alright, who's following me? I can feel your energy signature." Panic soared through the presence, as did confusion before it just suddenly… vanished… "Ok…" I murmured, somewhat confused. So, whoever, or whatever, was watching me didn't want to talk to me, just watch me. Fan-fucking-tastic. How much more attention am I gonna draw? "What the hell was that?" I asked myself softly, cautiously looking around.

"Nyaa~" I jumped at the sound of a soft mew. It may have been little more than a little meow, but it was so damn quiet around me that that small sound was able to startle me.

"Jesus…" I breathed out, placing my hand over my heart as I turned to face the source of the sound. I stared, completely blankly, at what I saw; an adorable black cat with bright molten gold eyes, not unlike my right eye. Out of nowhere, it tilted it's head at me. That was it; I was gone. "Hellooooo!" I cooed, reaching out and petting it's head, scratching at the very top of it's head. The cat stiffened at the contact, but quickly let out deep, throaty purrs as I continued my ministrations. "Aaw, you're adorable!" I said with a wide smile as the cat let itself fall to the ground, turning on it's back. So it wanted me to pet it's stomach eh? Well, I shall do just that~

"Nyaa-aa~" She(I could easily see it was a 'she.') purred louder and deeper at the contact. I was gone. Just… gone. Nothing mattered more to me right now than the adorable creature laying down in front of me, purring in delight.

"Who's a cute kitty?" I cooed with a giddy grin, lifting my hand up a little and wiggling my fingers. The cat mewed adorably as she pawed at my fingers. So cuuuute~ "Well." I let a sigh as I stood up straight. "Now that that's out of my system…" I trailed off, narrowing my eyes as I looked in several directions, trying to find any hint of that presence I felt. "What the hell was that?" I asked the air, extending my sense as far as I could reach. Nothing. It was as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

"Nyaa?" That cat purred in confusion, tilting her head as she looked up at me. I looked back at the cat with a small smile. It baffles me how cats can seem so prideful and arrogant, yet so adorable at the same time.

"Well, I suppose I just have to keep an eye out for any strange characters, eh?" I asked her, petting her one more time, eliciting one last purr. With a smile, I continued walking towards the parking lot where my car is. My mind drifted over to the presence I felt as I walked, and eventually drove.

It didn't seem demonic in nature, at least, not that much. There was something about it that struck me as strange. It was gentle, yet hostile. Cautious, but daring. Above all, I think it was curious. It clearly didn't mean any harm, as it ran off in a panic as soon as I revealed that I knew it was there. It was curious about me, I'm sure of that. But why though? I get that I'm an unusual being, even as far as this world is concerned, but nobody should know that…

Is it possible that whoever or whatever was watching me can feel something off about me? Or maybe they sensed my Sacred Gear. Only time will tell I suppose…

* * *

 **Ok, this chapter was more a filler than anything else. I get that nothing much happened of interest here, and I'm sorry for that. I just needed to write something to keep my mind flowing, as I've been struggling with ways to make this story an improvement over the last these past few days.**

 **Anyways, I'm somewhat torn. A fanfiction user PM'd me a few days ago saying that I should make a lemon with Raynare early, considering that they're dating as a 'normal' couple for now. This user brought up some rather good points about how in the real world, couples often have sex within a few weeks, sometimes even less if one or both parties are experienced.**

 **So that begs the question, given Raynare's character, would she want to go all the way with Damon by now? At this point in time, they've been dating for a little over two weeks, and are definitely physical with each other, if only slightly. Sure, she's had some bad experiences with men whom she's slept with, but Damon wouldn't take advantage of her, that's been made clear. So what do you guys think I should do? Opinions please?**

 **Also, I recently read a fic called Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight. The grammar is AWFUL, but I pulled through, despite my aneurysm inducing OCD, and managed to read quite far into it. Spoiler alert, but in the story, the OC is threatened to join the Khaos Brigade, otherwise the ORC and Student Council will be targeted. I wonder, should I do that? I won't make him pretend to be all evil and insane, but I have been considering having Damon forced to join the Vali Team or the Hero Faction. Some of the original Heroes were Demigods, so wouldn't Cao Cao jump at the chance to have one on his team? Vali too. Just a thought.**

 **Oh, and just to drive ya'll nuts for the next few weeks, Damon's Sacred Gear will probably come into play the next chapter! :P**

 **See ya then!**


	5. Lionel

**Hey all! Just a quick notice. There's some minor explicit content in this chapter. Nothing big. Just a little more than second base some loss of clothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was pacing through my apartment nervously. I mean, why wouldn't I? A girl is coming… into my fucking home! How would I not be nervous with that?! Even with the past month I've spent dating Raynare, under the alias Yuuma, for all the kissing, making out, and touching we've done, I have never, NEVER, been alone, in my own home, with a girl. Much less a girl as gorgeous as she is…

Ok, I suppose an explanation is in order. Raynare and I have organised a third date. I was in the middle of experimenting with my black flames when she called me…

* * *

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _I sat in the middle of my bed in a lotus position, one hand out, as I focussed on the flame hovering above my palm. I had discovered that if I focus, I can change the colour of the flame, and therefore, the power behind it. The purest form of these flames, black in colour, simply burn away everything they touched. Simple, but extremely powerful. If I made them blue however, they would freeze whatever they came into contact with in a case of strange ice that I've never seen the likes of before._

 _The kicker, however, is the silver flame. At first, I thought it was just fire that was really, really hot, but I was wrong. It didn't burn anything it touched. Wood, fabric, me, nothing it touched even showed the slightest hint of being touched by fire. I even tried cooking a piece of meat over it; nothing._

 _It was really strange._

 _[Scream, shout, we are the Fallen Angels~] One of my favourite songs pulled me out of my thoughts. [We are the in between, cast down as sons of war~] Turning to the source of the song, I saw it was my cell phone, ringing with the song designated to one Miss Raynare. [Struck to the Earth like lightning, on this world we're torn~] The song didn't play an further as I picked up my phone, after dissipating the flame, and answered it._

" _Hello? Azrail speaking." I greeted._

" _Hey Damon." Raynare's voice answered. I liked the fact that she didn't use that high squeaky voice when she was with me._

" _Yuuma." I smiled. "What can I do for you?" I asked politely, swinging my legs down to the ground. That stupid lotus position can get really uncomfortable after extended periods of time._

" _I was hoping you'd be interest in a third date. One a little more… personal." She said. I don't know why, but I felt a tinge of fear at the tone of her voice._

" _You know, I'm starting to question my own masculinity in this relationship." I chuckled._

" _And what makes you say that?" She asked with a chuckle of her own._

" _Considering that you've initiated all of our dates thus far…" I trailed off in a deadpanned tone. I heard her giggling at the other end of the line._

" _Yes, I suppose you make a valid point." I could hear the amused twinkle in her eye that usually appears. One of her many features that seem to draw me to her… "Well, I suppose this is our chance, wouldn't you agree?" She teased._

" _I suppose so." I responded with an amused smile. What? It's not like ALL her teasing makes me splutter and blush. Just most of it. "Well, now that I think about it, for some time now, I have been wanting to meet up so that I could cook for you." I told her with a smile._

" _Oh? You can cook?" She sounded genuinely surprised at that._

" _Yes, my culinary skills extend beyond that of preparing coffee and toasted sandwiches." I deadpanned._

" _Oh really?" She sounded amused now. "What did you have in mind?" She asked._

" _Well, I'm well aware of your love for seafood, and there is a particular crustacean that I think you would adore." I told her._

" _Being?" She asked in interest._

" _That, I would like to save as a surprise." I smiled. "The only reason I haven't asked before is because of the…" I cleared my throat. "Implications one such meeting may send." I blushed, hoping she wouldn't catch on._

" _Ha! I understand." She laughed. "Would your place work?" She asked._

" _Am I to understand that's a yes?" I responded to her question with a question._

" _An evening alone with my cute boyfriend and some mystery seafood? How can I say no to that?" She asked teasingly. This time, I did blush._

" _Well then, how about Sunday evening, say, 7pm?" I asked. That gives me three days to get everything together._

" _That works perfectly for me." She told me._

" _I feel I should warn you, crustaceans decay very quickly, and they collect bacteria immediately after they die, so I'm going to have to buy a live one for the meal." I warned her._

" _I'm well aware. And you have to kill it immediately before cooking it." She continued for me._

" _That won't bother you, will it?" I asked in concern._

" _Your concern is touching, but no, it won't." She told me, her smile audible. "I used to hunt with my father when I was a teen, so that sort of thing won't bother me at all." She explained. Well, isn't that interesting?_

" _Good to know." I smiled. "I suppose I'll see you Sunday then?" I asked._

" _Sunday~" She said cheerfully, hanging up. Putting my phone down, I smiled. Something I've been wanting to do for a while now is cook for her. Now, I get my chance. Of course, I'll have to clean up so my apartment is a little more presentable when she arrives. It's not exactly a pigsty, but it could… do with… some… freshening… up…_

 _Wait…_

" _Whaaaa!?" I yelled as the magnitude of my situation just hit._

 _I have a girl… coming to my home!_

 _~~~Flashback End~~~_

* * *

"Ok, ok, calm down." I told myself, stopping the pacing and taking a deep breath. "It's not that big a deal. People do this all the time, it doesn't insinuate anything." I reasoned pathetically. "I mean, it's not like she's a Fallen Angel, a creature of lust or anything, right?" I asked the air in a squeak.

…

"I'm fucked!" I cried in defeat, slumping into my couch. "In more ways than one…" I deadpanned, sitting up. "Ok, I might just be blowing all of this out of proportion." I said to myself again. "She may be a Fallen Angel, but that doesn't mean she's expecting anything… intimate to happen, right?" I asked. "Even if most couples nowadays wait a month before carnal intimacy comes along…" I slapped my cheeks. "Stop contradicting yourself!" I snapped. "Ok…" I took yet another deep breath. "Whatever happens, happens. We're both adults. Nothing wrong with having a nice dinner at one party's home." I ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm myself. It worked, somewhat.

*Ding Dong~*

"Well, that's her." I sighed. Regaining my composure for good this time, I stood up, straightened out my hair, and went over to the door. With one last deep breath, I opened the door. "Good evening Yuuma-aaaaaaa…" My jaw dropped to the ground. The casual, teasing, beautiful young woman I knew was gone, replaced by a young _goddess of sex appeal_ wearing a tight fitting sleeveless black dress that went down to her mid thighs. For a moment, I wasn't sure if she put the dress on, or _painted_ it on… Yeah, that's how tight it was, showing off her curves quite nicely. Not to mention her lovely rear end and the fact that it exposed pretty much the whole of her bust. The fact that she wore half inch heels was a nice touch too…

"Hi." She grinned widely, seeing my reaction. When I didn't respond, she let out a mischievous giggle. "See something you like?" She asked in a soft, sultry whisper.

"Y-yes… quite…" I gulped, stepping aside. As she walked in, swaying her hips as per usual, I noticed her breast jiggling softly with each step. Seriously, is she broke into a sprint, or even a jog, I bet those things would have just popped right out. "S-so, would you like some wine before I start cooking?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"Sounds lovely." Raynare responded, smiling beautifully. Feeling my cheeks heating to atomic levels, I closed my front door and headed towards the kitchen. I swear I heard my door lock just now, but I'm going to ignore. Quite possibly the stupidest decision I've made since I arrived in this world… Right after agreeing to date a Fallen Angel villain character and inviting her into my home…

"I-I have White Wine and some Sweet Rose." I told her.

"Sweet Rose is a guilty pleasure of mine." She confessed, smiling bashfully as I pulled two wine glasses from my cupboard.

"As it is for me." I chuckled, getting the bottle from the fridge. Pouring the liquid, I handed her one glass, keep the other.

"Thank you." she said politely, sipping the drink. She hummed in delight, relishing the taste.

"Well, I suppose I'll get started. If you want, you can stand here and spectate, or you can wait in living room?" I offered.

"I'm fine here, thank you Damon." She responded, leaning against the kitchen counter where I won't be working. She looked at the kitchen counter, where I had all of the ingredients I needed, in interest.

"Well then, here's that surprise I mentioned." I told her, gesturing to a large cloth-covered object that I stored just next to my stove, which was occupied by two pans, and a large pot. "They're big, they're ugly, and they're downright delicious." I told her, grasping the cloth. "It's the invasion, of the Alaskan King Crab." I grinned, pulling the cloth away.

"Wa!" Raynare yelped at what she saw; a massive brown crab, the size of a small dog, with some tape around it's claws. I couldn't help laughing at her reaction. "Ass!" She laughed with me. After about half a moment, we ceased.

"Well, continuing, first thing's first; I have to kill it." I said, pulling a kitchen knife from the drawer. Grabbing the crab by its body, I turned it over, and pressed the tip of the blade to the centre of its belly, using a fist to drive the blade in, creating a resounding 'crack,' and pulled the blade down, ensuring a quick, humane kill. "Next, I cut off the legs, discarding the body, which isn't that good to eat." I told her, using a separate knife, serrated, to cut the legs off.

"I've never eaten an Alaskan King Crab before." She told me, sounding interested as I opened the large pot on the stove, exposing the boiling salt water.

"Well, it is easily my favorite bit of seafood, I'll tell you that." I said with a smile, dropping the first four legs into the pot, followed by the rest. "Now, I'm not cooking the legs all the way just yet." I explained, setting the body of the crab on a plate, which I stored in the freezer for later disposal. Can't just toss it in the bin; the decay will stink up the whole apartment. "I'm just cooking it to the point in which I can separate the meat from the exoskeleton, which will take no more than five minutes." I continued, grabbing some ingredients from the fridge. "In the meantime, I'll be prepping some garlic chilli butter which I'll use later." I said as I got a mortar and pestle from the cupboard.

"Garlic and chilli?" She asked in interest. I nodded.

"You'd be surprised how well they go together." I told her as I grabbed a chilli and thinly sliced it, before placing it in the mortar, followed by a pinch of salt. "Now, a nice clove of garlic." I said, crushing the garlic under my kitchen knife, making it easy to peel and dice. "Finally, some parsley." I said, chopping up the parsley and tossing it in. "Before I add the butter, which I've melted." I said, pointing at the small cup that contained the melted butter. "I'm just going to crush these ingredients together, which should make a nice paste consistency." As I finished crushing it, I brought some of the paste up with a tablespoon. "Beautiful." I smiled, satisfied with the result.

"I'm intrigued." Raynare said. "I never expected a guy so young being able to cook so well." She told me as I added the melted butter, mixing it in.

"Well, when you live with your parents and two younger brothers, the parents tend to get tired of doing all the cooking, so I took over some of it." I smiled, remembering my first days of cooking.

"And where did you learn to cook? Classes?" She asked as I placed the butter mixture into the fridge. It didn't really need to harden, but I did need space.

"No." I shook my head. "My mom taught me the basics, but most of what I know I learnt by watching videos on the internet and reading cookbooks, Gordon Ramsay mostly." I explained, taking the lid off of the pot that had the crab legs.

"That British guy who yells a lot?" Raynare asked in amusement.

"Yes." I chuckled, using a pair of kitchen tongs to move the crab legs, which had turned red, from the pot to a plate so that they could cool down enough for me to work with them.

"Are the legs all that we're having?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all." I smiled. "They'll be served with a nice Bloody Mary Linguine." I told her.

"And where does the garlic chilli butter come in?" She asked curiously.

"Herb butters like that are great for flavoring various types of fish and meat. It's what I'll be using to grill the crab legs on a griddle." I explained, heating up one of the pans. "Whilst the legs cool, I'm going to start with bread crumb topping for the linguine." I told her. "Nothing overly fancy, just frying up some bread crumbs with some salt, pepper, and a little more parsley." I said splashing some oil into the pan. When it started smoking lightly, I grabbed mason jar full of bread crumbs and tossed about half of the jar in. "Don't want to put too much oil in beforehand, otherwise the crumbs will absorb it, getting all greasy and soggy." I added, tossing the bread crumbs around in the pan.

"You're quite skilled." She noted, seeing me toss the crumbs.

"Thank you." I smiled as I added in the salt and pepper, followed by the remaining chopped parsley from earlier. It didn't take long for the bread crumbs to crisp up, going a nice golden brown colour. "Take a look." I told her, taking the pan off the heat and carrying it to a plate. Using a wooden spoon, I slowly transferred the now toasted and seasoned crumbs onto said plate. "You can just hear how crispy they've gone." I said as she watched in interest. "And they'll get crispier as they cool." I added.

"Cool." She grinned. Watching me work seemed to entertain.

"Now that that's done, all that's left is to cook the linguine, make the sauce, and grill the legs." I told her, moving over to the legs. "To get the meat out of the crab legs, I break them at the joint, and slowly pull the meat from the shell." I demonstrated. "Here, taste. It's still a little bit raw, but it's quite nice like this, even without the seasoning." I told her, cutting a piece of meat off and handing it to her on a fork. As she ate it, her eyes widen a little.

"That's delicious." She said in awe. "I can't believe I've never had that before." She smiled as I separated the meat from another leg. I smiled back.

"And that's why it's my favourite. Lobster comes in a close second." I said as I set aside all of the crab legs, now shell-free. "Grilling comes last. Now, I'll put the linguine in the pot that had the legs, giving it a very light crab flavour, and finally, the Bloody Mary sauce." I smiled, opening the linguine box and pouring all of those lovely noodles in. They were too long for the pot, but I still need to twist them, so it should work.

"What goes into the sauce? Besides the obvious?" She asked as I used the kitchen tongs to twist the linguine around before putting the lid on.

"I'll show you." I grinned, heating up the other, larger, pan for the sauce and placing some oil in. "First, red onion." I told her, grabbing the ingredient, getting rid of the first layer and the skin, not necessarily in that order. Chopping it up finely, I put the onion in the pan, instantly getting a loud sizzling sound. "Next, garlic. Can never go wrong with garlic." I said, crushing another two cloves and dicing them, putting them in with the red onion. "Now, a little bit of celery salt." I said, picking up another mason jar, which a light greenish powder in it. Opening it, I took a quick whiff, loving the smell. "Smell this; it's one of my favourite seasonings." I told her, holding the jar out.

"Hmm…" Raynare leaned in, exposing even more of her chest, if that was even possible, and softly inhaled through her nose. "That is nice." She noted as I took a pinch and dropped it into the pan, mixing it in.

"I know right?" I grinned. "Finally, before we add in the good stuff, some tabasco sauce, and worcestershire." I picked up the two bottles, sprinkling in some tabasco, and pouring in some worcestershire. "The tabasco gives it a really nice lift in flavour, and the worcestershire gives it some spice." I said as I mixed it. In a matter of minutes, liquids reduced. "And that, is absolutely perfect." I smiled in satisfaction. "A lovely, sweet, spicy, sticky, garlic-y onion base." I said, bringing some up with a spoon.

"Impressive." Raynare complimented.

"Thank you, but I'm not done." I grinned, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid from the corner. "Vodka." I told her, pouring some of the liquid in and mixing it. "You may want to take a step back." I warned her. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she did so. As soon as she was out of range, I tilted the pan, letting some of the flame from the gas in.

"Oh my!" She yelped, seeing the massive orange flame that appeared. I instantly blew the flame away, as I didn't want it to burn all of the alcohol out. "You really are an ass." She glared as I laughed.

"Consider it revenge for all your teasing this past month." I smirked, grabbing a can of chopped tomatoes and opening it.

"When have I ever given you a heart attack with a massive crab or a big fire?" She retorted, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Fair point." I laughed, pouring the tomato blend from the can into the pan. After that, I got some water from the tap into the can and poured that into the pan as well, just to keep the sauce from getting too thick. "Perfect." I smiled, grabbing a couple of spoons. "Taste." I told her, scooping up some of the sauce into a spoon that I handed to her. Still giving me that light glare, much to my amusement, she took the spoon and popped it into her mouth. I did the same with my own spoon, just in time to see her eyes widen.

"That… that's fantastic." She gaped, looking at me. I grinned widely, loving her reaction.

"Glad you think so." I said, grabbing the tongs again. Opening the ot that had the noodles, I brought one noodle out with the tongs, eating it to see if they were cooked right. They were. Excellent. With that, I picked up the pot by the handle and brought it over to the sink, draining the water out, but being sure to not let a single strand on linguine out. Once that was done, I brought the pot over to the pan with the sauce, and carefully put all of the linguine into the pan, over said sauce. After that, it was just a case of gently folding the linguine around in the pan, coating all of the noodles with the sauce. Once that was done, I gently transferred all of the sauced noodles to a serving dish, generously sprinkling the bread crumbs over them.

"Wow… that looks delicious." Raynare looked at the now finished noodles. If she had any less self control, she's probably be salivating on the floor.

"Now, I just need to finish up the crab legs." I grinned, taking a griddle pan out of the cupboard and placing it on the gas that the pan was on before. "To do that, I'm going to grease this griddle with the garlic chilli butter I made, and just sear the outsides of the legs." I explained, getting the butter I'd made from the fridge. It was still in the mortar. "That'll cook them the rest of the way, and give them a nice, spicy garlic flavour." I finished, using a spoon to drizzle the butter onto the griddle. Once it was sizzling, I took the crab legs and placed them in the griddle with garlic chilli butter.

"Oh God, that smells amazing…" Raynare sighed blissfully as a rich, garlic and fish smell filled the room, the chilli giving it a nice kick.

"Just wait till you eat it." I chuckled, turning the legs over. I didn't really need to sear them for very long. After a little more than two minutes, the crab legs were lightly charred on the outsides, and should be nice and white on the insides. That in mind, I transferred them to a large plate next to the dish that had the linguine. I had already set the table earlier with cutlery and crockery. Now, all I had to do was take the food to the table, and we could eat, taking as little or as much as we wanted.

* * *

"That… was amazing." Raynare said with a happy sigh as we sat down on my couch. With a happy smile, feeling some pride at being able to give a lady a great meal, I sat down next to her, offering another glass of wine, which she happily accepted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I responded, clinking glasses with her before we drank.

"You have to give me that recipe." She urged, scooching closer to me. I blushed at the proximity, but didn't move. "Kana's also a great cook. If she got her hands on that recipe, she'd probably cook it every weekend." She smiled at the thought. "Mika would love it too." She noted.

"Well, I'll be sure to give you the recipe before you leave tonight." I smiled. She chuckled, downing the rest of her wine, before giving me a smoldering look. Her eyes hungry, she gently took the wine glass from my hands and placed it down on the coffee table, along with hers.

"Who says I'm leaving tonight?" She asked in a husky whisper. Before I could form a thought coherent enough to think of a response, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. If I had been standing, I probably would have gone weak in the knees when she slipped her tongue past my lips.

I have no idea how it happened, but at some point during our heated make-out session, Raynare had swung her leg over my lap, bringing herself up so that she could straddle me. Instinctively, I rested my hands on her waist, gently caressing those lovely curves, earning a happy hum as she ran a hand through my hair. As we separated, all I could do was stare into her beautiful violet eyes, my face redder than it's ever been before.

A moment of silence passed before another sound was made.

"Uh… hi…" I said dumbly, my chest hurting with how fast my heart was beating. Raynare, in response, burst into a fit of giggles. Not a bad sound, to be honest.

"Hi!' She giggled loudly, burying her face into my chest as she continued laughing. My blush, which had not receded, turned to one of embarrassment. "You sure are a unique guy, aren't you Damon?" She asked, her amused tone mixed with a sultry purr as she gently nipped at my neck, pressing her body into.

"C-can we t-talk about this?" I asked with a groan, feeling her soft, glorious bust against my chest.

"If I wanted to talk…" She trailed off, moving one of my hands down to her ass. My eyes widened. No… "Don't you think I would have worn underwear?" She asked seductively, giving me bedroom eyes. I gulped, the feeling of her ass in my hand and that bit of knowledge stroking my arousal. No pun intended. With a smirk that sent shivers down my spine, she kissed me again, grinding her crotch onto my now strong erection. Desire burnt in my chest at the various stimuli I was feeling.

"Yuuma…" I groaned, as she nibbled on my neck once more. She giggled in response.

"You're so cute." She purred, bringing her hands to her chest. Slowly, and teasingly, she slipped the miniscule amount of fabric that covered her bust down, exposing the soft, snowy peaks she called breasts. In a seductively slow manner, she took one of my hands from her rear, and paced it on her breast. Losing myself in lust, I gave a gentle squeeze, earning a delighted moan. "You're quite gentle, Damon." She cooed, leaning. I gulped once more. Seeing that, she smiled, albeit more gently. "Hey, just let me take care of you." She whispered, her face a hair's width from mine. Completely taken over, I nodded. With a happy grin, she pressed her lips to mine once more, guiding my hands to the places she enjoyed being touched.

Now, we've touched each other before. She's run her hands all over my torso under my shirt, and I've groped her chest and her rear, but never before have we taken off _any_ clothes besides a jacket. Now, here we are, on my couch, with her wearing nothing but a dress with the top brought down, exposing her wonderful bust, and me, my shirt torn off by the buttons, with nothing on but a pair of jeans. Add in the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, one could easily see wear this was going.

Unfortunately, Murphy just had to be an ass. _If something can go wrong, it will._ Well, fan-fucking-tastic, he was right. What happened you might ask? Well, it started with an energy signature appearing just outside my apartment. Then, a window smashed, making Raynare and I separate, startled by the sudden. And before either of us could ask what that was, a strange orb of what looked like golden light flew over our heads. Raynare's face visibly paled at the sight.

"Look out!" She screamed, suddenly holding me close. All I remember after that, was a loud explosion of sound and a bright golden light. Then, everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I realised I was falling. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the night sky, and my apartment building… And of course, the wind biting into my body as I plummeted. The last thing I could make out, was a strange figure, falling after me, with large, black appendages from its back. Wait, it… _she_ , was screaming. Was that my name she yelled? As my vision cleared, I saw it was Raynare, holding her hand out to me, trying to catch me.

Wait…

Oh.

I'm falling…

I'M FUCKING FALLING!

Acting purely on instinct, I spun myself as continued to plummet, surrounding my body with my obsidian black flames. Whatever Raynare's reaction was, I didn't see it, as I was too busy trying to angle myself in a manner that was safe to land in. After what felt like an eternity, but was more likely mere milliseconds, I was able to land on the ground in a spiderman-like crouch. Glad that worked. I must admit, I feel like a badass after that.

"T-Damon… what…?" Raynare's voice, sounding somewhat deeper, trailed off as a figure laded beside me. It was her. She now wore that skimpy outfit in the anime version of DxD, and her wings were out for all the world to see. Honestly… I think she's even hotter like this.

Wait, where the fuck did that outfit come from?! Wasn't she half naked just now!?

"Talk later." I said, igniting my hands in black flames as that energy signature from before flared up again. Regaining her composure, she nodded, forming a crimson spear of light. _"Damn that's hot…"_ I couldn't help thinking.

"Really Raynare? _This_ is the type of man you've reduced yourself to?" A deep, exasperated male voice sighed, sounding disappointed. As he finished his sentence, another figure descended. Wait…

" _Who the fuck is this guy?"_ I asked myself in confusion. He wore what looked like a white tuxedo, but he'd discarded the tie, and replaced the blazer with a black trench coat. His eyes were cold and sadistic, a strange shade of reddish-purple. His hair, short and wild, was a strange shade of grey, and seemed to spike out in every direction. In his hand, he held a pure white spear of light. On his back, _four_ jet black wings, in horrible condition I might added, could be seen.

"What are you doing here Lionel?" Raynare demanded in a hiss, hardening her stance. I did the same. Still, who the fuck is this Lionel character?!

"I came here for the little treasure you've been hoarding." Lionel smirked, making Raynare pale.

"Treasure?" I asked in a whisper, wondering what was going on. This is _nothing_ like canon so far…

"You will not touch her!" Raynare shrieked, throwing her spear. Lionel just yawned mockingly, deflecting the spear with his own. Gotta keep in mind that he four wings. That's means he's significantly more powerful than Raynare, and myself.

"Is that all?" He asked boredly.

"Try this!" I growled, collect my flames together, before throwing them at him. With a roll of his eyes, he swung his spear once more, intent on tossing the flames away. Instead, the flames dissipated, but as they did, his light spear dimmed significantly.

"What?" He gasped in outrage, staring at the now dimmed spear.

"My dark flames devour anything they come into contact with." I smirked, enveloping my hands with my black flames once more. "Apparently, that includes light." Raynare seemed shocked at this, not that I blame her.

"Damned brat!" Lionel hissed, discarding his dimmed spear, he summoned another and threw it straight at me. As the spear soared through the air, I hardened my stand, focussed my eyes on nothing but the spear, and…

"Ha!" I grunted softly as I caught the spear by the tip, grinning like a maniac. "Been practicing that one for a while now." I smirked, clenching my fist. The light spear shattered like a glass being dropped from a hundred metres high.

"Wow… I sure know how to pick'em." Raynare chuckled, despite the situation.

"Your little parlour tricks won't save you human!" Lionel spat, summoning two more spears, much bigger ones. With a shout, he threw them right at us. Raynare used her wings to fly up out of the way, whilst I rolled to the side, prepping another shot of fire to throw, this time blue.

"Time to put you on ice!" I throw the cold flames. Much like Raynare, he flared his wings out and jumped out of the way. The ball of cold fire hit a tree instead, encasing it in ice. _"Dammit, he's fast."_ I cursed mentally, dodging another spear.

"Well, it appears I'll have to up the ante somewhat." Lionel smirked as he landed, holding his left arm out to the side. I let out a shocked gasp as a deep blue gauntlet, it looked like the Boosted Gear in it's dormant state in the anime, appeared, covering his hand, except the scales were blue, and the gem was red. The spikes were the same yellow.

 **[Boost!]** The bright red gem glowed brightly.

"That's a Twice Critical…" I murmured under my breath as he tossed another spear of light, bigger, faster, and stronger this time. I couldn't dodge it completely. "Fuck!" I cursed, gripping my shoulder where it grazed me.

"You ok?" Raynare asked as she landed beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, inspecting the wound. It wasn't that bad. Good thing it was only a graze. "Is he part human? Is that how he has a Sacred Gear?" I asked. If she was shocked at my knowledge of such terms, she didn't show it.

"No." she spat, glaring at the Fallen Angel, who was grinning maniacally at us. "He hunts down Sacred Gear wielders and ruthlessly tears them from their bodies with that device on his other arm." She explained. Looking closely at his left arm, I could see what looked like a simple metal gauntlet, with long spikes folded back along the length.

"Fantastic." I deadpanned. I could feel his aura doubling in strength from the effect of the Twice Critical. Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic.

"Alright, enough playing around." Lionel decided. Wait, he was playing around? I got my answer when he suddenly _sped_ straight towards me, gripping me by my throat. "You're fool." He smirked, holding me up with his nails digging into my neck. With the lack of oxygen, I couldn't maintain focus enough to use my flames. "Did you really think a woman like Raynare would take interest in someone like you?" He spat, throwing me into a tree. I think I crack my spine there… if the splitting sound echoing in my ears was anything to go by. Maybe it was just a rib? And I'm not sure, but I may have screamed.

"Damon!" Raynare screamed, making haste towards me, only for Lionel to grab her by her wings tightly, throwing her to the side.

"Now, little human, time to die." The Fallen Sacred Gear thief smirked, forming another one of those Twice Critical enhanced spears of light. Funny thing is, I don't think I heard him. The way he threw Raynare to the side, the way she let out a pained sound as her wing dislocated, the blood running down her forehead from the impact of landing on the ground face first…

All of that sparked something in me…

I felt… rage.

A rage unlike anything I've ever felt before, and as I glared up at him, I felt this uncanny warmth, no, _heat,_ in my eyes. And was it just me, or were his eyes reflecting some kind of purple light from an unknown source.

"Oh?" He asked in interest, looking at me calculatively. "It seems whatever's within you is awakening…" He trailed off, as if considering something. After a moment, he grinned widely, dismissing his Twice Critical. Holding up his right arm, the spikes around that strange gauntlet of his moved. Or rather, the folded over, resting along the lengths of his fingers, forming what looked like 12cm long claws extending from his fingertips. "I look forward to finding out what kind of power you _would_ have had." he chuckled maliciously, aiming those claws at my chest.

I didn't care, I was gone. Lost in my rage.

"Aaaaaaah!" I roared, holding a hand out towards him. A massive purple glow emitted from my hand, forcing Lionel to look away because of how bright it was.

"This power… what is it?!" he yelled, covering his eyes in pain.

The glow from my hand concentrated itself at my wrist, forming a purple rectangular gem, about two centimetres wide, ten centimetres long, and half a centimeter high, starting at the base of my wrist and going along the length of my forearm up until about half way. Around the strange gem, a black leather wrist bracer formed, covering half of my forearm. The sheer force behind this strange power was enough to push Lionel back, sending him flying into a tree like he had done to me just moments ago.

"Heh, take that…" I grunted through a weak grin, standing up. Good news! It was just rib that cracked, not my back! Thank God!

"Damon…" Raynare's weak voice piped up. I turned my head in her direction, finding her limping towards me, using a spear of light for support.

"Hey." I grinned weakly. "Crazy night huh?" I asked rhetorically. Despite herself, she let out a snort. "It appears we have much to talk about." I added, leaning against the tree for support myself.

"Apparently." Raynare agreed, wincing slightly. Yeah, she may have a broken rib or two as well.

"You will not get the chance." Lionel's calm, but rage-ridden voice broke through the momentary silence. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed through my chest as another silver light spear soared through the air out of nowhere… and impaled me through my stomach.

" _Fuck…"_ Was the only thought that crossed my mind as I fell to my knees, then to my stomach. It was as if all of my strength had just… left.

"Damon!" Raynare shrieked.

"Focus on the fight at hand Bitch!" Lionel yelled. There was another flash of white light, one of Lionel's spears no doubt, and then a flash of red light, no doubt a spear from Raynare. These flashes kept going on for some time, but I was powerless to help. All of my strength, all of my power, it was all just, gone. Probably because of the spear that rammed through my chest… yeah, and since it disappeared, I've got a gaping hole in my chest the size of a baseball…

Hello darkness my old friend~

* * *

 **I am a MASTER of cliffhangers, am I not? Ha!**

 **And don't worry! I promised Damon would not become a Devil so soon, and he won't. All will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **What did you guys think of the 'date' the had? After some careful consideration, I decided that Raynare** _ **would**_ **want to go all the way after a month or so, as most couples do, but they would get interupted by Lionel, an OC.**

 **I figured, if Raynare isn't going to be the bad guy here, someone else should. I went with Dohnaseek last time, but that seemed a little generic to me. So, I made up a new bad guy, who steals Sacred gears. Thoughts?**

 **I also had another thought concerning the Evil Pieces. In my opinion, it would probably take a lot more power to convert a dead body into a living Devil, than it would to convert a living person into a Devil. That in mind, would Issei, or anyone really, take up less Evil Pieces if he was reincarnated whilst still alive? If so, I could make Rias use a Rook on him, and her Pawns would be available for some fun mixups. What do ya'll think? Please tell me in your reviews!**


	6. Revelations

_**{Y-u ar- m- -ew wi-l-e- i- s-e-ms.}**_ _A deep, distorted, most definitely feminine voice spoke within my ears. I had trouble making out what it, she, was saying. All I could see was blackness, though whether it was because of my eyes being closed, or if I was in a place of endless darkness, I have no idea._

"What?" _I asked weakly, in my mind. I tried to speak, but the words got jammed in my throat, not even a squeak escaping my lips._

 _ **{You ar- a v-ry inte-est-ng h-st, I m-st say.}**_ _She continued, the distortions in her words lessening, becoming more clear._ _ **{And it seems we'll be together for quite some time. Let us see where this takes us.}**_ _She sounded eager, excited even. Just then, two massive, purple eyes open in this strange world of darkness, narrow slits running down the centres, serving as pupils._ _ **{Now wake!}**_ _She all but commanded, the force of her voice pushing me back._

* * *

My eyes shot open as I took a deep, calming breath. It was another one of those strange dreams. Although this time, it didn't feel like a memory being awoken. In fact, I don't I'll be getting many more of those. My memories have progressed to the point that I remember up to my 19th birthday, which was little less than a year ago. Counting the past seven months I've lived in Kuoh, that means I have another four, maybe five months of memories left to go. Compared to all those flashbacks, this dream felt more like, well, an actual dream, albeit slightly more real.

"Ugh, did I drink too much last night?" I asked myself, sitting up. "Wait a minute, where am I?" I murmured. I quickly realised that the bedroom I was in was not my own. I was in a traditional Japanese bedroom, with small bedside tables on either side of the King sized bed I was on, and a working desk in the corner of the room, which had several books piled neatly on one side. The door was a traditional Japanese paper door, whilst the walls were made of some kind of wood that I just know was incredibly thin. And finally, there was a closet, built into the wall, right next to the desk. "Yeah, definitely not my room." I decided, leaning back a little.

All of a sudden, the memories of last night, or what I think was last night, came crashing through into my brain. The meal with Raynare, the intimacy, the attack from… what was his name? Lionel? Yeah. He ran me through with a spear, and then I blacked out.

Strange. There was never any mention of a 'Lionel' in the manga, light novel, or anime. I had expected Raynare to eventually try to kill me, but she actually tried to save me. Now that I think about it, I should have expected this world to be at least a little different from the source material. My presence alone was a big enough change to cause a ripple effect, so I should have anticipated some changes, however minor, in the beginning. Something tells me they'll only grow as time goes by…

I was about to wipe some sweat away from my forehead when I noticed two things. One, I was completely and utterly naked, not a shred of fabric on my person except for the blanket that covered me. Two, my hand brushed against something soft and smooth. From my experiences last night, before Lionel attacked, I had no trouble deducing the fact that I had just brushed my left hand across a woman's naked chest.

" _Oh no…"_ I groaned internally. _"This is exactly what happen in the anime, when Issei was first reincarnated. He woke up naked next to Rias."_ I sighed heavily. Does that mean I've been reincarnated now? Fantastic.

A deep and most definitely feminine hum broke through the silence before the figure beside me spoke. "Oh? You're awake?" She asked, getting up. Seeing that large curtain of inky black hair cascading down the girl's back, it was easy to see that this was none other than one Miss Akeno Himejima. "Good morning Damon." she greeted tiredly, stretching her arms out, letting the blanket fall. Don't look at her rack, don't look at her rack, don'tlookatherrack, don'tlookat-

" _Damn, those things are huge."_ I looked at her rack… Fuck!

"Good morning, Akeno." I greeted back bluntly. "I'd say it's nice to see you again, but a partial lie is still a lie." I sighed.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned, seemingly somewhat offended.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, Akeno, but I should be dead. I'm not. I'm in another person's bedroom, after suffering a mortal wound, completely naked. That tells me you saw fit to use your magic healing touch." I explained.

"So?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she covered her chest with the blanket.

"The only way I could have survived last night is if someone used an Evil Piece on me, something I explicitly said I did _not_ want." I stressed the word 'not.'

"Even if it means saving your life?" She asked softly. I stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "Is life really worth living if said life is bound to another's will and no one else's? Not even your own?" I asked in return.

"I don't know." Akeno responded, standing up. She didn't seem to see any reason to cover up. "But even as Rias' servants, we have a good amount of freedom. As do Sona's servants." She explained, opening her closet. Inside were several copies of her Kuoh uniform. "Besides…" She trailed off, suddenly sounding mischievous as she pulled a pair of panties up. She turned to face me with a teasing smirk. "You weren't reincarnated." She revealed, grinning widely at my shell-shocked expression.

"What?" I asked dumbly. That seems to happen often, does it not? Akeno burst into a fit of giggles, her still naked breasts jiggling in tandem. Don't look at her rack, don't look at- ah fuck it. How can I look away from such a glorious pair of melons?

"You survived the ordeal last night just fine." She giggled into her hand. "You probably wouldn't have if Rias and I hadn't come along at the time we did, but you were alive, and I was able to heal you." She explained, still giggling like a madwoman as she had through her entire explanation.

"So that means…" I trailed off.

"You're not a Devil!" She laughed, clutching her stomach. I must admit, this was the hardest I've ever seen her laugh.

"Gee, way to make me feel like an ass." I grumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. I was so rude just now... She still hadn't ceased her giggling. "If you're quite finished, would you mind telling me where my clothes are?" I asked, trying my best to sound patient.

"Do you have to though?" She asked with a teasing pout, slipping on a bra, clipping it expertly.

"Yes." I deadpanned. With a sigh, she pointed at the other end of the room. There, resting on a stool, were my black jeans, boxers, and a white T-shirt, all folded together neatly. Giving her a light glare, getting only an innocent smile in response, I held out my hand towards the clothing. A black aura encased the clothing, and it all flew straight to my hands. Still having a decent amount of modesty and shame, I slipped my boxers on under the blanket before getting up, continuing with the rest of my clothing.

"You don't need to be so modest you know." Akeno piped up, slipping on a skirt. If she was baffled by my telekinesis, a rather recent skill, she didn't show it. "I already saw _everything._ " She said with a soft purr. Blushing faintly, I rolled my eyes and unfolded the shirt. Hm, pretty nice wolf design on the chest. Only one problem… it's a T-shirt… I usually prefer long sleeve shirts… Oh well. With a sigh, I slipped it on.

"You weren't wearing a shirt when we found you, so Rias stopped by a nearby clothing store and picked one up for you." Akeno said as she slipped on the last of her clothing. Seriously, do these people wear _anything_ that's not the Kuoh uniform?

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her." I said with a small smile. This actually is quite a nice shirt. "And I suppose I should thank you as well." I realised. How did that not come to mind before? "So, thanks for healing me." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I was happy to do it, Damon." her smile turned slightly suggestive. "In more ways than one." She looked me over, her face flushing slightly. Wow… I knew my desirability as a man has increased in the past few months, but to gain the attention of a girl like Akeno? Just… wow. "Would you like some breakfast?" She offered. "Oh, and Rias wishes to speak to you, so it would be preferable for you to accompany me to school." She remembered out of nowhere.

"Why don't you let me make breakfast?" I counter-offered. "Consider it a thank you for healing me. Then I'll go with you to the Academy to find out what Rias wants." I added.

"Eh? You can cook?" She asked in surprise as she led me out of the room. Hm, so I'm the shrine she lives in… should've figured.

"Why does everyone find that so surprising?" I asked in a grumble, slumping. Akeno, in response, giggled in amusement.

"Probably because few men in Japan have tastes that extend past eggs, instant noodles, and bread." She smiled in amusement at my deadpan stare.

"Yes, very accurate analysis, Akeno." I returned, sarcasm oozing through my teeth. "Just tell me where the kitchen is." I scowled, crossing my arms. With a final giggle, Akeno directed me to her kitchen, where I got to work.

* * *

"Oh my, that looks quite delectable." Akeno said in shock as I placed breakfast in front of her. We sat at one of those Japanese low tables where you kneel in place rather than sitting on a chair. For breakfast, I made some nice eggs baked over a large hash brown with some glazed bacon on the side.

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled, digging in to my food.

"Delicious!" She said, smiling widely as she tasted the food. "How did you make this?" She asked in eager interest. Hm, I suppose the kitchen is a place she enjoys being in as well.

"Well, it was actually quite simple." I informed as we ate. "I just grated some potatoes and an onion, squeezed all the liquid out, and fried what remained in a pan. After that, I put the eggs over the hash brown, and popped it into the oven. Whilst it baked, I fried the bacon." I shrugged. "Not exactly a gourmet recipe, but it is certainly one of my favourites." I admitted.

"I can see why." She smiled, humming happily as she ate. "You're definitely going to make a very happy wife one day." She complemented with a sincere smile. Out of nowhere, the smile turned slightly sultry. "In more ways than one." She whispered. Having gotten much of this teasing from her, Raynare, and Kalawarner lately, even a little from Mittelt, I seem to have gotten used to it. Though, that didn't stop me from developing a faint blush as I sighed in exasperation. Akeno pouted at my lack of reaction.

"You're not a bad tease, but after dating Raynare for a month, I've gotten somewhat used to it." I explained, my voice completely monotone. "You'll have to do better than that in the future." I added, sounding smug.

"Who's Raynare?" Akeno asked in confusion. I returned her confused look before realisation struck me. She doesn't know 'Yuuma's' real name.

"It's Yuuma's real name." I explained. "Yuuma Amano was an alias she took whilst in public."

"I see." Akeno frowned. You know, it's moments like these that show you just how deep a person's feelings go, if you look that is. By Akeno's expression, I can tell that she really doesn't like Fallen Angels. I get that she has some issues with her father, but seriously? "Does she have something to do with the state you were in last night?" She asked, her voice sharpening.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but she didn't attack me, if that's what you're asking." I answered. Hm, I just noticed that our food is almost finished.

"You were shirtless when we found you." She suddenly noted, her narrowed suspiciously as she seemed to put the pieces together.

"And?" I asked. Her frown deepened considerably. She didn't say anything as her eyes drifted to my neck. Ah crap…

"That's a hickey…" She said, her voice completely void of emotion.

"I fail to see how my activities with Raynare have anything to do with you." I responded sharply, making her flinch almost invisibly. Almost.

"You're right." She decided with a very fake smile. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to intrude." She said, finishing off her food, as I did. "We should get going. Rias still wants to see you as does Sona." She said with her usual cheer, though I could see it was forced. I'm not confident enough to assume that the disapproval and forced smiles she's shown mean she feels anything for me. So I'm just gonna go ahead and say that she really doesn't like Fallen Angels, and thinks it would a bad idea to date one, for anybody.

"Alright then." I agreed with a sigh. May as well get this overwith.

* * *

After washing the dishes we'd used, and getting our shoes, we set off towards the school. I was going to ask how Akeno got ahold of my shoes, but then I remembered the giant gaping hole in my apartment wall from Lionel's little explosion, and decided not to. I guess that's how she got ahold of my jacket too. Glad I didn't have to walk around with my scars on display. What I did have to deal with, was Akeno latching herself onto my arm, pressing it in between her breasts.

Brilliant.

Twice now I've seen some random guys eying Akeno and glaring at me. Wow. I know this girl can take care of herself, but… Yeah, I'd be an idiot if I wasn't concerned for her. Then there were older women with their children who'd either be eying both of us, or giggling at the 'adorable couple' that walked by. And the only reason I know this is because they weren't exactly quiet when whispering to each other about how cute we were together, or how they'd like to get their claws in me. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared.

It was tedious walk, but we eventually made it to the school. Reactions were… varied.

"Akeno-neesama with a boy!?"

"That's not just a boy, that's an older guy!"

"Akeno likes older men?!"

"Damn that bastard!"

"That is one lucky guy!"

"Lucky guy?! Try lucky girl!"

"Look at him!"

"Those eyes are so dreamy…"

Dear God, it's the attack of the teenagers! Seriously, how can these girls be so fixated on me? I get that both the guys and the girls would be making googly eyes at Akeno, but why me? I can't be _that_ attractive, can I? I'm not arrogant enough to think I am. I only figured Raynare was dating me to get close enough to kill me. I figured those women from earlier were just widows making eyes at any young man that crossed their paths. And Akeno, I assumed she felt some kind of connection to me since I revealed that I have one thing in common with her; we're both half-bloods, half-breeds, or whatever you want to call us. Seriously, I'm glad my jacket covers up the hickey on my neck. Don't need teens guessing where THAT came from… cue the shudder.

I'm guessing the Creator knew I would be uncomfortable with this kind of attention and purposely made me a little more easy on the eyes. Maybe they thought it would be funny. Or, perhaps, I have some kind of aura similar to Issei's dragon aura. I don't know, and I don't think I want to. Right now, I just want to get to wherever Akeno is taking me right now. We went into the new school building, so I'm fairly certain it's not the ORC's clubroom. The only other place I can think of is the Student Council room. I could be wrong but…

I'm not.

Akeno and I just stopped in front of a double door that was labelled 'Student Council Room.' The was alos a 'enter at your own risk' sign underneath it, though it was written in pen, so I'm guessing it was one of Sona's more mischievous servants decided that this was funny. Knowing Sona, it actually kinda is, even if it is true.

With an amused shake of my head, I opened the door, holding it for Akeno, who happily walked in. I will deny anyone who says I looked at her rear.

"If I'm reading this right…" Sona said, her nose buried in a book as she sat at her desk in the room. In front of her desk, was a boy, 2nd year at Kuoh I believe, with blond hair and light grey eyes. On his hand was a black lizard-like gauntlet. It almost looked like a chameleon curled up on his wrist, resting it's head on the back of his hand. Ah, Saji Genshirou. "This is one of the four Vritra Sacred Gears, Absorption Line." She said as I closed the door.

"Five." I corrected her, getting both her attention and the Saji's.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring Saji's suddenly fearful look. He thinks he's exposed the Devils to a human. Hah!

"The Prison Dragon Vritra's soul was split into five pieces." I told her, holding up five fingers. "There are two Absorption Lines." I elaborated before she could ask.

"Intriguing." She responded, narrowing her eyes at me. "And how do you know this?" She asked.

"I know a lot of things Sona. You know this." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes in response, but if I squinted, I could see a faint smile on her face. Glad to know she finds me funny.

"I'll go and find Rias." Akeno spoke up.

"Yes, please do that. We have much to discuss." Sona said, adjusting her glasses. With a nod, Akeno bade both Sona and I a small goodbye before leaving, no doubt towards the ORC. "Well then Damon, good morning, belatedly." Sona said as she stood up, walking towards the couches. She sat down and looked at me. "Please, have a seat." she said, gesturing to the couch across her. With a nod, I obliged.

"Uh, Sona? Is this guy another potential recruit?" Saji asked, seemingly uncomfortable for whatever reason.

"No." Sona answered, surprising me. I would have thought she would be a bit more persistent. "Damon refused both the offer from Rias and myself." She explained.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Saji asked me incredulously. "Why wouldn't you want to be a Devil?" He asked, completely befuddled.

"It's not that I don't want to be a Devil." I responded calmly, leaning on the couch's arm. "I just don't want to be a slave to anyone." I informed.

"Servant." Sona corrected, her eye twitching softly.

"Please, the Evil Piece system is little more than glorified slavery and you know it." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to Sona like that!" Saji snapped at me.

"Shut it." I responded, glaring darkly. He suddenly froze, looking quite scared. Wow. Am I that scary?

"Saji, get to class." Sona instructed. "We'll talk about your Sacred Gear later today," She told him.

"Yes ma'am!" The boy squeaked before running out of the room.

"If you think I'm going to join your Peerage after that little display, then abandon all hope." I stated bluntly, making Sona sigh with a shake of her head. "So, any particular reason why I'm here?" I asked. It can't be that they just want to know how last night went.

"As I'm certain you know, there was a little skirmish last night." She told me.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of it." I deadpanned. Sona ignored my remark.

"Whatever that skirmish was, it caused a large unrest and disturbance the territory Rias and I share. Namely, Kuoh Town." She explained. "As you were involved in said skirmish, you're the only one who can explain what happened." She finished, pouring herself some coffee from the pot on the table in between the couches. "Coffee?" She offered.

"Sounds fantastic." I said with a tired smile.

* * *

And so Sona just… talked. It was nice to be honest. Rias was in the middle of a class, as was Akeno. Being Student Council President, Sona could excuse herself from classes to focus on her President duties. For now, that entailed keeping me company whilst we wait for lunch break to come so that Rias and Akeno could arrive.

The talk was rather generic at first. There was the usual, favorite movies, favorite colours, favorite books etc. Fun fact; half the fictional works in my universe don't exist in this world. There are some that do, like the Harry Potter books, the MCU, DCU, and all that, but there's no Fairy Tail, no Percy Jackson books, and a whole lot more were missing. It's kinda sad really.

Anywho...

After all that was out of the way, our conversation turned more interesting as time went by. Sona, unsurprisingly, is a very intelligent young girl, and she seemed to enjoy speaking with me as we turned the conversation to a more intellectual direction. She spoke of her prowess in school, which rivalled my own. I spoke of my mathematical prowess, and she was quite impressed to find out that I had a Master's Degree in mathematics. I'm quite certain that Sona could probably get a Master's Degree if she wanted to, but I don't see how that would be of use in the Devil Society.

After that part of the conversation ended, Sona asked me about how well I play Chess. That part wasn't all that surprising either. I knew already that Sona was an avid Chess fan. I'm no National player, but I can plan a move or two ahead. Sadly, it didn't help. Sona was probably at least 10 moves ahead of me. We played several matches, and she won each time. The twinkle in her eye every time we reset the board was a clear indication of how much she was enjoying herself. Currently, we had our pieces scattered across the board. Each of us had only captured one or two of the other's pieces. I'm betting that she was employing some complicated strategy that I'd end up looking for later today, whilst I was just too scared to risk taking one of her pieces and end up exposing mine to capture. And it was my turn…

Looking over the board, I could see my Rook was in a space where it could be moved with relatively little risk, as were two other pieces. If I moved one of them, one or both of the other two would no doubt become vulnerable and/or risky. So, after thinking, I went with the Rook, moving it forward two spaces. Before my finger left the piece though, Sona spoke.

"If you do that, I'll win in eight moves." She told me, completely monotone. Narrowing my eyes, I moved the piece back. Yeah, I admit, I kinda believe her. That in mind, I went for the second safe piece; a Pawn. "I'll win in five moves." She told me. This time, I was a little more sceptical, but decided to listen, and went with the last piece; a Bishop. "I'll win in one move." OK, that had to be bullshit. That in mind I decided to go with that last move. There's no way she can win just one m-

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, my eyes wide as Sona moved her Queen, blocking any and all movement from my King.

"Checkmate." Sona smirked victoriously.

"Yes, fantastic victory; winning seven consecutive games with a man who hasn't played chess in eight years." I deadpanned, sarcasm dripping, as per usual. Sona rolled her eyes as I waved my hand over the board. The Chess pieces all light up with dark black glow and moved to the correct spaces.

"I'd really like to know how you do that." Sona said in interest. Telekinesis is a technique that isn't mastered by many people. Mainly because very few individuals have the mental capabilities to use naught but their thoughts to move objects. I am not one of these few individuals. The Telekinesis I use is different to normal Telekinesis in that I actually infuse my energy into any object that I want to move. With my energy inhabiting it, the object essentially becomes a part of my body, making it infinitely easier to move, even without intense mental prowess.

"Well, I suppose I could-" I stopped talking when the door suddenly opened, and Rias entered, Akeno alongside her. "Tell you about that later." I continued. Sona nodded in agreement as Rias sat beside her, Akeno standing behind her, like last time. Tsubaki also entered, standing beside Akeno, behind her own King. With that, everyone of consequence was her. "Deja vu, no?" I asked with a blunt tone, earning amused smiles from the four girls. I'm glad to see even Sona and Tsubaki can appreciate my sense of humour. "So, where should I begin this time?" I asked expectantly.

"Well, besides the obvious, we'd like to know what went on last night." Rias told me, sitting back with one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded. Very formal.

"Obvious being?" I asked, somewhat rhetorically. I knew they knew some of what went on, but I don't know the extent.

"You were… in your apartment with your Fallen Angel girlfriend, and were attacked. A battle ensued and you were injured in said battle, and the Fallen Angels were nowhere to be seen when we arrived." Sona explained.

"Speaking of which…" I trailed off with a frown. "I was impaled with a light spear. I shouldn't have survived that. I couldn't without an Evil Piece. How did you save me?" I asked. Sona and Rias shared a shocked look at each other before turning back to me.

"You don't know?" Rias asked incredulously. Wait, for some reason, I detect a hint of… hostility? Why? I haven't done anything, have I? Besides rejecting her offer… That's not enough to warrant anger or hostility is it? At least not from Rias…

"I do not." As I said this, I was resisting an overwhelming urge to be sarcastic, but decided against. If Rias has reason to dislike me, I'd rather not make it worse. I need a good relationship with the Devils if I'm going to deal with what's to come.

"Well…" Sona trailed off, thinking of where to start.

* * *

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _Sona and Rias saw the explosion from across the town. It was around 9:30pm, and they were in the Student Council room playing Chess to pass the time whilst they wait for their servants to complete their contracts. Akeno had gone off to help her regular businessman; a company owner who gets a massage from her every week to unwind. Incidentally, this man is also a hardcore masochist, and the massages Akeno gives, to quote the man,_ 'hurt so good!' _Kiba had gone off to cook for a single mother who come home too tired to cook for her children more often than not, and Koneko wasn't summoned._

 _On Sona's side, Tsubaki had gone to assist a college student who, on occasion, needed help with research material for his thesis. Tomoe had gone to assist one of the girl's in the Kendo club with her practice for an upcoming Kendo tournament, and Saji was sent on his first contract. Sona promised to assist him with figuring out his Sacred gear the next morning, as he had only been reincarnated the previous day._

 _All of a sudden, whilst they were in the middle of the game, the explosion happened. The building Damon lived in was a good distance away, but it was rather tall. Plain as day, they could see the large, golden inferno blazing emerging from the side of the third floor. There were always four apartments on each floor, one at each corner of the building, and if their information was correct, that building was the one Damon lived in. The floor matched their info, as did the room._

" _Rias…" Sona breathed out, looking at her friend._

" _I know." Rias nodded, her face grim. That was Damon's room that blew up. "We should go." She decided. Sona nodded in agreement. In complete sync, the two heiresses snapped their fingers, and their respective red and blue transport circles appeared at their feet. The disappeared within seconds._

* * *

" _Wow." Rias said, actually impressed, as she saw the destruction caused in the vicinity. It took some real power to do_ this _kind of damage. It can be fixed easily enough, though the memories of the nearby people will have to be looked at. Akeno and Tsubaki can take care of that. And the two Heiresses could call on their families for assistance if need be. Not that Rias particularly_ wanted _to contact her family at this very moment, but she will if the damage is too much._

" _Wow indeed." Sona agreed with her friend's statement. Trees were toppled over on the pavements, scorch marks everywhere, no doubt from Damon's strange black flames, and stab holes scattered across the entire area, definitely a Fallen Angel's light spears. And the blood… Yeah, a fight definitely went down here. There were also a few scattered feathers that spoke for themselves. Finally, one of the trees was encased in what looked like ice. As Sona inspected it, she could see it was indeed ice, but it was colder, harder, and shinier than any she'd ever seen. Even her sister had never made ice as brilliant as this. Merely touching it seemed to burn her entire hand._

" _Sona!" Rias called out, gaining the attention of her friend. The bespectacled girl left the ice-encased tree and walked over to where the red haired girl was, finding what they were looking for. With a grim face, Rias pointed the body before her; it was Damon, wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans, and a large, gaping hole in the middle of his chest._

" _We're too late." Sona sighed, seeing the man's dead body. It was a shame; he had potential. The power he held was one Sona would have loved to see grow, even if he didn't become a member of her Peerage._

" _Are we?" Rias asked, summoning a box. Sona instantly recognised said box; it was the container that all Evil Pieces came in._

" _Rias, no." Sona said sternly._

" _You want me to just leave him to die?" The Gremory heiress asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _I don't want him dead any more than you do." The Sitri heiress shot back, annoyed. "But he made himself clear; he didn't want to be in anyone's Peerage." She reasoned, making Rias sigh._

" _I suppose so." She frowned, dismissing the box. "It's disappointing, seeing such power go to waste." She noted, getting a nod of agreement from her friend._

" _Power indeed." Sona said softly. As Devils, Rias and Sona respected power, and were naturally attracted to those with power, though that is more for ensuring their own children had such power than anything else in the Devil Society. "He had enough power to match my sister, and even your brother." She noted, kneeling down next to Damon's body. "But it was raw… untrained." She muttered, inspecting every last remaining bit of Damon's aura before it faded for good. She hadn't a chance to do this before. "He had more power than either of us, put together even, but he didn't know how to use it properly. I don't think he stood much of a chance against whoever he fought." She deduced. Silence was her only answer. Neither was happy to see the older male dead._

 _As Sona got up, she faced Rias, and a silent agreement was made. There was nothing they could do except clear up the damage to prevent a public outburst, and relocate Damon's body to a safer place for a decent memorial and burial, though they doubted many would attend besides themselves. Damon had no family that either Heiress could find, and they doubted that his co-workers at the cafe would show up, much less any customers._

 _As that sad though passed by, something strange happened. Damon's body, which had turned onto his back so that they could inspect a little better, suddenly pulsated with power, shocking the girls. He suddenly shot up into a sitting position, his hands barely supporting him, as he sucked in a deep breath. Both of the young Devils were shocked as this happened, but that wasn't the most surprising bit. The most surprising bit, was the black flame that had replaced the hole in his chest. Slowly, the flame faded, and the hole was no longer there. Damon's flesh had just restored itself in a flare of black fire. Seconds past, and no one anything, until Damon's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. That strange healing flame didn't seem to heal his less fatal injuries._

" _Alright, what the fuck was that!?" Rias demanded with an enraged snarl. That little display was all too familiar to her, and not in a good way. The anger that radiated off of her was almost tangible to Sona, who stood right beside the angered Heiress, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to incinerate the (now) unconscious man before her._

" _Rias." Sona said sternly, flaring her aura. "There is much we don't know here. Damon's alive, but if we dawdle, he won't be." She warned. Rias shot her friend an unhappy look before surrendering. She was not childish or petty enough to refuse to believe such sound logic, but that doesn't mean she'll like it. "Now, I believe Akeno is quite taken with Damon, yes? She would be willing to heal him, correct?" Sona asked. Despite herself, Rias still smirked in amusement at that prospect._

* * *

"You're kidding…" I said, my eyes wide in shock at what I had just learnt. "I've never used my flames to heal before, I didn't even know I could." I stated, completely bamboozled. You know, that actually sounds awfully familiar, the whole 'healing with fire' thing… It's almost like the regeneration that the Phenex Clan is infamous for…

"Are you being serious?" Sona asked sceptically.

"Completely." I assured her. "I only discovered my heritage when I was 19, and since then I've only been briefly trained by my extended family." I frowned in thought. "The truth is, I don't even know the extent of my abilities. That's something my kind usually discover without familial help." I muttered, absolutely confused. Am I supposed to be some kind of relative to the Phenex Clan? I know I'm not a Devil, not in the slightest, but the Clan was given it's abilities by the very creature they were named after. Could it be a case of a common ancestor? Nah, I don't think so. I'm part of a completely separate pantheon, rather a merely a different faction.

"I think it's time we put that particular card on the table, don't you?" Rias asked with no small amount of bitterness. Oh, wait, now I see.

"I agree." Sona said, adjusting her glasses once more. How often does she do that?

"You want to know what I am." I guessed, my entire body slumping in tiredness. Some people might think I want to keep that a secret so I can seem mysterious and cool and whatnot, but that's not the case. My people are rare, and not often seen, but even as far as they go, I'm an anomaly, an impossible phenomenon, something that shouldn't exist.

"We do." Sona confirmed. Rias nodded in agreement, her eyes sharp. "We've form several theories and had many speculations, but we haven't come to any kind of conclusion." She explained. "With everything that's happening, we feel it's necessary for all cards to be on the table." She said.

"Alright then." I crossed my arms. "I'll you everything you want to know, but in exchange, I want you to keep me updated on anything of note that happens in this town." I stated firmly. "The Fallen Angels are after me for one reason or another, and I think I deserve to know why." I reasoned. Silence passed for a few seconds before I was answered.

"Very well." Sona agreed.

"We agree to tell you everything we know, and you agree to tell us what we want to know." Rias summarised. I nodded.

"Yes." I agreed. The girls nodded. "Before that though, I'm interested to know what you guessed I was." I said with a light smirk. Rias shook her head, Sona and Tsubaki smiled tiredly, and Akeno openly giggled. Hm, must be some funny stuff they came up with.

"My initial hypothesis was that you were a rare black Kitsune." Sona admitted, cleaning her glasses. Hm, she actually looked kinda nice without them if I'm being honest. "Male Kitsune are rare as is, but a black one hasn't been seen in several centuries." She said, replacing her glasses.

"No, I most assuredly am not a Kitsune." I laughed. "Besides, Yokai can't be born half human, or with a Sacred Gear." I reminded her with an amused smile. It was true though. If a Yokai and human have a child, the child will be born 100% Yokai. Thus, they can't be given Sacred Gears.

"I thought you were some kind of Fire Demon from another Pantheon." Rias offered, smiling at Sona's annoyed scowl, minor as it was. "But then, after last night, I assumed you were a Devil Hybrid, a black sheep of the Phenex Clan." She said with a well concealed glass smile.

"Wrong." I said immediately. That confirms my earlier theory of why she was being so hostile towards me; she thought I was a member of Riser's Clan. "I'm not any kind of Devil or Demon, but I am of a different Pantheon, I'll give you that." I told her. The relief on her face was almost tangible, but I decided not to comment on it. "Anyone else?" I asked the group.

"I theorised that you were some form of elf or fairy." Tsubaki said without any emotion whatsoever, though I could see her face was slightly red with the embarrassment.

"I thought you were a vampire at first, but you don't have any fangs." Akeno giggled in amusement.

"No, and no." I deadpanned. "I figured nobody would guess, as I am unique, but that's just… wow." I shook my head.

"So, are you going to tell us then?" Sona asked, a light impatience in her tone.

"Yes, yes." I sighed, standing up. I walked over to the window, looking out at the sun before removing my jacket. Then, I brought the back of shirt up, showing off my bareback. Before anyone could question what I was doing, I let them lose; my wings. Specifically, four wings almost identical to a Fallen Angel's wings in all but one detail; they were coated in jet black steal; Adamantine, the steel of the Greek Gods.

"Dear Satan…" Sona gasped as I turned to face them, ignoring the fact the I was now shirtless.

"I'm a Demigod of the Greek Pantheon. My true name is Altair Thanatos." I re-introduced myself, seeing the shocked faces on each girl. "I am the only son of Greek God of Death." I said, my eyes lighting up a bright golden colour.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! Sorry this took so long. I was kinda buried in Truth, Honor, Vision and got carried away with it. Then I had thoughts for a HTTYD fic that I want to write, but then I was like 'NOOO!' and carried on here. I hope to make my next update a Blood Isn't Always Thicker Than Water chapter, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Knowing me, I'll probably get buried in a NEW story and it'll slide downhill from there.**

 **Anyway, about Damon's 'true name.' That's something all Demigods will have, a Greek name, followed by their Divine Parents name. Example, Adonis Apollo would be the son of Apollo, but in public he's known as, for example, Jonathan King. Malantha Hades would be the daughter of Hades and might be known as Taylor Shaw. These are all examples of course. I decided to implement this as a reference to a descendant of Lucifer being called Vali Lucifer and whatnot. And before anyone asks: yes, there will be other Demigods later in the story. I'm particularly looking forward to the introduction of a certain one.**

 **Now, can anybody think of a good for this story? If any of you read my Star Wars Rebels story, you'd know that I want to change the titles of my WotC stories. Star Wars Rebels became Truth, Honor, Vision. Last Airbender became Three Dragons. Now, what should this story become? Please give me your thoughts!**


	7. Anomoly

"How is this possible?" Sona asked softly, staring at my wings in absolute awe.

"I don't really know." I said, lying through my teeth. Ok, rephrasing, I don't know _completely._ I have a few theories, but the best one I have relates to an event that has been kept secret for centuries; the death of the Biblical God. Now, I know that the Christian God and Greek Gods are of completely separate pantheons, but I don't think I'd have been able to be born without His death. The balance of Holy and Demonic powers was disrupted during the Great War, and that affected the _whole_ world, not just the Three Factions. Kiba's Holy-Demonic Sword was made possible that way, and I'll bet anything that that's how my birth was possible.

"A Death God shouldn't be able to create life." Tsubaki agreed with her King, frowning in thought.

"More than that, Life and Death are conflicting elements, they shouldn't be able to exist in one vessel." Sona added. I could practically hear her inner scientist humming from where I was.

"And yet, here it is…" Rias mumbled in awe, staring at me with a shell shocked expression.

"I trust that the four of you will be able to keep this a secret?" I asked, retracting my wings and putting my shirt back on, followed by my jacket. "I don't need anyone knocking on my door hoping to study and/or dissect me." I told them firmly.

"Yes, we understand." Sona told me, still awed.

"And that means _nobody_ is to know." I said with a stern glare. "Not the remainder of your Peerages, not your Clans, and _especially_ not your siblings, capiche?" I asked.

"Especially?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what a Devil King would do with that info." I told her. "I'm an anomaly, an unnatural phenomenon, I shouldn't exist. If a High-ranking Devil, or even the Fallen Angels and Angels, find out about me, I have no idea what lengths they'll go to get their hands on my power." I shook my head. "My relatives warned me to keep this secret as quiet as possible for as long as possible, and I intend to do just that." I sighed.

"Relatives…" Akeno repeated thoughtfully, before her eyes widened. "Does that mean…" She trailed off.

"The Greek Gods? Yes." I answered, shocking the four girls. Understandable; the Gods, the Olympians especially, almost never interact with Demigods on a personal level. I am one exception. "Specifically, my Aunts, Eris and Hemera, the Goddess' of Chaos and Day, respectively." I informed. "Eris took me in after an unpleasant event that I don't feel like going into right now." I grimaced at the memories.

"She took you in?" Sona asked in surprise and confusion.

"We're veering off topic." I waved her off. "You wanted to know what I am, what I can do, and what happened last night. I didn't agree to telling you my life story." I reminded. Sona looked annoyed, clearly wanting to know more, as did Akeno and Rias, whilst Tsubaki maintained her emotionless expression.

"Very well." Rias sighed. "What about those strange flames?" She asked.

"You mean this?" I asked, holding a finger up. A small black flicker of flame appeared on the tip, burning softly. At her nod, I spoke. "This is called Hellfyre, or the Flames of Hades." I explained. "It's what is found in the Fields of Punishment down in Hades and the Six Rivers of the Underworld." I went on.

"The Six Rivers?" Sona asked, her interest peaked. I nodded.

"The black fire is called the Flame of Phlegethon. Phlegethon is the final river before Tartaros, the deepest part of 'Hell' in the Greek Underworld. It's ability is similar to your Power of Destruction, Rias." I explained, making the four girls look at the flame in awe. I dismissed the flame, and summoned a new one, this one burning bright crimson. "The Flame of Lethe. It doesn't have as much heat as a normal flame, but the force behind it is like being hit with cannonball." I continued, switching the flame to one burning a bright, molten golden colour. "The Flame of Acheron. It holds more heat than even the flames of a Phoenix." I said, catching Rias' interest in particular.

"Damon." Sona said, gaining my attention. "When we investigated the battlefield from last night, I noticed that one of the trees was covered in a strange kind of ice, the likes of which I've never seen." She told me.

"Ah, yes." I nodded, focussing on my little flame again. It switched to cool blue colour, catching Sona's interest. Makes sense she would be interested in this; her Clan is famous for their affinity with Water and Ice, much like how the Bael Clan is famous for the Power of Destruction. "This is the Flame of Cocytus. It produces Cold and Ice unrivalled by anything in the world. Even your sister, Sona, would be hard pressed to break it." I smirked in amusement as Sona stared at the flame. Again, understandable. No one has ever been able to control the Ice of Cocytus before. She snapped out of her daze as the flame turned a deep green. "The Flame of Styx. It is incredibly poisonous to anything, or anyone, it touches. I'm not completely certain of its extent though." I explained, switching to the final flame; the strange silver one. "I can only assume that this one is the Flame of Oceanus." I said, frowning at the flame. "I don't really know what it does. It has no heat, at all, nothing happens to anything I throw it at, and it doesn't affect any living thing it comes into contact with." I said, the annoyance of having to figure out this flame coming back.

"I-I wouldn't say that…" Rias' voice, suddenly tense for some reason, hit my ears. I looked up and was shocked by what I saw; all four of the Devil ladies in this room were stiff, unmoving, an unsettled, borderline _scared,_ expression on their faces as they stared at the flame flickering at the tip of my finger. They were even a little pale.

"Are you all Ok?" I asked, dismissing the flame. Suddenly, the all released a breath I don't think they knew they were holding. Ok, that's strange…

"Damon… I think I know what that flame is…" Sona spoke up, her voice quivering subtly. Not out of fear, but because something was unsettling her; the flame apparently. But what would about a useless flame would unsettled her? Wait… "I think that is some kind of Holy Flame." Sona told me, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Rias and the two Queens behind them were in a similar condition.

"Holy Flame?" I asked, sceptic. "I'm not an Angel; I'm from the Greek Pantheon. How could I produce a flame that's Holy?" I asked unsurely.

"You're a Demigod." Rias reminded, her face thoughtful. "The closest thing to God besides the Gods themselves. What's more opposite to a Devil: God or Angel?" She asked, a genuine question.

"Good question." I frowned in thought. "But, I don't want to test it and find out, unless the victim, for lack of a better term, has nothing to lose." Hm, perhaps I could find a Stray Devil, one who _deserved_ the brand, and test it out on them. "Anywho, as a Demigod of Death, I have the obvious necromancy abilities. Summoning dead soldiers, commanding them, draining souls from bodies, and all that jazz." I smirked internally at the disturbed looks on the girls' faces. Heh, amusing. And ironic, considering they're all Devils. "Then there's some less obvious abilities, like the fact that I can send someone straight into the depths of Tartarus, or that I can generate and control extreme temperature." To demonstrate, I pointed a finger at the coffee pot, which had gotten cold during the course of the conversation. Visible waves of heat began emitting from my finger, hitting the pot, and the coffee started visibly boiling as it heated up.

"Fascinating." Sona said under her breath as I turned my aim to a jug of water that also rested on the coffee table. As I directed my temperature based abilities at it, the air started condensing on the outside of the jug, due to the drop of temperature this time. Slight amounts of frost started developing on the edges as I stopped.

"Past that, there's my illusionary powers, which I have yet to get a handle on, and magic." I finished. "Odds are there might be more, but I haven't discovered them yet." I added.

"Demigods can't use magic." Sona frowned.

"There are quite a few notable exceptions." I corrected her. "Children of Hecate, children of Circe, a couple of Athena's kids can do it, I think maybe the children of a couple of Egyptian Gods have the potential, and then there's me." I listed the Demigods, that I knew of, that could use magic.

"And that's all of your powers?" Rias asked.

"There are a few that I'd like to keep close to the vest for the time being." I admitted, eliciting a frown from her. "But those are most of my abilities, yes." I told her. She huffed subtly and crossed her arms under her bust, inadvertently pushing it forward. _"Jesus woman, are you trying to get me to stare?"_

"Now that that's out of the way." Sona spoke up, adjusting her glasses. "What happened last night?" She asked simply, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I blushed as I remembered how the incident last night started… Half naked Raynare on top of me…

"Um, well, I…" I stammered, my cheeks feeling really hot.

"We've already guessed that you and the Fallen Angel Raynare were having sex last night." She stated bluntly, making me blanch in shock. I really should have seen that coming. "We want to know what happened afterwards." She continued, and impatient edge in her voice. Yeesh, eager much?

"I… we… We didn't… Raynare and I did not have sex." I mumbled, still blushing up a storm. I could see the amused twinkle in both Rias and Akeno's eyes. Fuck you ladies, fuck you. "We were in a… an intimate position, but we were interrupted by a golden ball of light that exploded." I explained.

"Ball of golden light?" Rias asked in confusion. I nodded.

"That actually sounds familiar." Sona piped up, grabbing the book she'd been reading when Saji was in the room. Upon closer inspection, I could see that it was a book about Sacred Gears, written by Ajuka Beelzebub. Hm. "Here it is." She said, flipping to a certain page. "Destruction Meteor, also known as the Explosive Meteors That Claim the Skies." She read. "The ability to generate orbs of energy that will explode on contact. It's described as a 'cousin' to Variant Detonation." She hummed in interest.

"May I see that?" I asked her. Nodding, she turned the book around and handed it to me, allowing me to see the page. "Yeah, this is definitely it." I frowned, reading. The description of the Sacred Gear matches the orb of energy that destroyed my apartment to a T.

"So, you were attacked by a Sacred Gear wielder?" Rias asked, confusion etched on her features. Understandable; why would a random Sacred Gear user attack myself and Raynare? Well, Lionel wasn't just any Sacred Gear wielder, was he?

"Not exactly." I answered, furthering her confusion, as well as the other girls. "We were attacked by a four-winged Fallen Angel by the name of Lionel. According to Raynare, he makes a habit of hunting down Sacred Gear holders and tears them from their bodies, taking them for himself." They all looked very unsettled by the news. "Apparently, he has amassed quite a collection." I frowned, looking at the book once more. "He used a blue Twice Critical to increase his power while we were fighting." I added as an afterthought.

"What happened then?" Rias asked seriously.

"We exchanged a good number of blows, everybody took some damage, and Raynare and I thought we pushed him back. Unfortunately…" I trailed off with a sigh.

"He wasn't as down as you thought he was, and was able to get a jump on you." Sona guessed.

"Giving you the hole in your chest we saw yesterday." Rias added. I nodded.

"Exactly, but before we was able to wound me, I believe that I may have unlocked my Sacred Gear." I told them surprising them. Not waiting for them to asked, I directed my gaze to my right hand, and focussed. I tried to remember the feeling of the power coursing through me, the intense, raw emotion that fueled me as I called forth the Sacred Treasure for the first time. It took a few moments, but as I willed it to appear, it did so.

A purple glow shone from my arm, and a rectangular purple gem appeared on the top of my forearm, about 10cm long, starting at the base of my wrist. Underneath the gem, wrapping around my forearm, was a black wrist bracer. As the glow died down, I was able to get a good look at the Treasure I held. It covered half my forearm, and had intricate patterns that I wasn't able to focus on last night. As I admired the strange garment with an eager smile, I suddenly became aware of a certain weight on my other arm. Turning my attention to it, I was quite surprised to see an identical bracer on my left arm as well. I hadn't noticed that last night either. Hm.

"Interesting." Sona perked up and flipped through the book frantically. Wait, when she take it back?!

"What is that?" Rias asked softly, staring at the bracers that donned my wrists.

"I have no idea." I said honestly, sparing both of the bracers a look. "I know that I used these things to push Lionel back before he impaled me, but I just don't _how._ " I sighed in frustration. It was quite annoying, finally awakening my mysterious Sacred Gear, but having no idea what it is, or how to use it.

"It's a Shadow Attribute." Sona spoke up. Then again…

"Shadow Attribute?" I asked. She nodded and showed me the page she was reading. On it, was a number of images that showed black Sacred Gears with purple gems. A black Shroud of Martin lookalike with a purple gem, a black ring with a purple jewel, an eye with a black sclera and a purple iris, and various other forms that a Shadow Attribute could take. Curiously, there was no wrist bracer among the images, nor anything with rectangular gems; they were all round. Plus, all of them were singular; one eye, one shroud, one ring(to rule them all) etc. "Apparently this isn't your typical Shadow Attribute then." I stated dryly.

"A subspecies." Tsubaki intervened. I noticed that she and Akeno weren't speaking up that much.

"Possible." The Sitri Heiress agreed, looking from her book and then back at my Sacred Gear. "A Shadow Attribute, or Shadow Elemental, is a Sacred Gear that grants its wielder total control over the element of Darkness." She read from her book. "Elementals take any number of forms, including, but not limited to specific armour, jewelry, clothing, and weaponry." She continued. "One can be identified by its signature colour of black a purple gem, almost always round." She finished with a satisfied smile.

Giving the bracers a thoughtful look, I decided to test out whether or not Sona was right. I don't doubt her opinion, and I won't deny she's probably right, but it's always a good idea to know for certain. Plus, there's a nagging feeling in the back of my head that said this Sacred Gear wasn't just any Sacred Gear. I mean, there was that voice I heard when waking up this morning… could it have been a spirit living inside the Gear? Like Ddraig? Then there's the fact that there's TWO bracers, not one. That has to mean something. Only time will tell I suppose. For now, let's see if I can control the shadows.

With that awesome thought, I focussed my attention on my hand, narrowing my eyes. The girls in the room seemed to understand what I was doing, and kept quiet, allowing the space to focus. If I'm right, then conjuring some shred of shadow energy, or whatever you want to call it, should be easy. A Sacred Gear responds to the wielder's will and desires. If I want it enough, it can be done. If that's the case, I should be able to summon the shadows that this 'Attribute' has gifted me with. Nothing fancy or overly complicated, I just want to-

Sweet mother of the Gods…

My hand had suddenly been covered in what looked like a wavy black aura. Nothing like the Hellfyre, which, despite being a divine energy, still behaved like normal fire, flowing upwards and waving back and forth at the tips. This strange black aura, however, was waving and flowing all around my hand, flickering in every possible direction. There was also a faint hint of purple along the surface area of the strange aura. Whether or not this was an ordinary Shadow Attribute, it was fucking _awesome_.

"I suppose that confirms it." Sona said with satisfaction. I don't really think it does though.

"Does the name 'Inferos Canem' mean anything to you?" I asked out of nowhere, surprising the girls.

"It does not." Rias answered after a moment of thinking.

"Nor does it here." Sona agreed. Both Tsubaki and Akeno nodded in agreement with their Kings. Hm. I doubt that anyone would a give simple Attribute Sacred Gear a name like that, or a name at all I suppose. "Why do you ask?" The Sitri heiress inquired as I willed the Sacred Gear to disappear. In a flash of purple light, the bracers were gone.

"It's the name of my Sacred Gear." I answered, frowning.

"And you know this, how?" She asked. Shit!

"I, uh, heard a strange voice saying it in a dream." I answered quickly. "There was also a big pair of purple eyes, right before I woke up with Akeno this morning." I added, thinking. It was most definitely a woman who'd spoken. A female dragon? Or some kind of legendary beast? The eyes were certainly reptilian. Somewhat, at least.

"It's not uncommon for a Sacred Gear user to have dreams about the Spirit inside their Sacred Gear." Rias noted.

"But if there is a Spirit in there, then I don't think it's a simple Attribute." Sona pointed out.

"A dormant Longinus?"

"It doesn't match any of them."

"An altered or evolved known Gear?"

"Given the Demigod element, possible."

"It does fit."

"But it could also be an unknown or new Gear."

"Valid."

"Is this a thing with the two of them?" I asked of the Queens, who smiled in amusement and nodded, catching their Kings' attention.

"Sorry about that." Sona coughed into her fist, her cheeks a little pink. "Rias and I have been friends for many years. Debates and discussions like… _that_ were not uncommon when we were children." She explained.

"It doesn't happen as much as it used to." Rias added, blushing faintly as well.

"You don't have to justify anything." I smiled in amusement. "Everyone has their little quirks." I said, chuckling at their bashful expressions. Akeno was even giggling softly whilst Tsubaki smiled slightly. "Anywho, are there any other questions you have for me?" I asked. Sona and Rias shared a look before Rias spoke.

"What do intend to do now?" She asked.

"Well, first I need to find a hotel to sleep in until I can find a new apartment, or maybe a house this time." I said thoughtfully before focussing back on the actual question. "Then I'll investigate and see if I can't find out what happened with Raynare and Lionel." I said, a frown developing on my face at the mention of Lionel.

I'd avoided thinking about it until now, but that guy is a complete unknown. There is no character by the name of Lionel in the anime, manga, or light novel, and the only character that ever wanted to steal a Sacred Gear was Raynare, I think. Lionel mentioned that Raynare was hoarding a 'little treasure' and that he wanted it. In response, Raynare shouted that he wouldn't touch 'her.' Does that mean Asia? If so, is Raynare _protecting_ her, not planning to kill her? Or, perhaps, there's another unknown player here that has a strange or unique Sacred Gear? The only 'little treasure' that I can think of would be a Sacred Gear. It's the only thing Raynare could be hoarding, isn't it?

Adding in the fact that, before Raynare and I started dating, she and her friends, when they didn't know I was listening, would often mention a young girl, a nun, from Italy that they wanted to recruit. And they always said 'recruit' strangely, as if it meant something else. I always assumed it meant they wanted to kill her and take her Sacred Gear. But, since the realisation of so many small, but significant, divergences from canon, I'm starting to think that maybe there's more to it. Maybe Asia's not the only one who has a Sacred Gear that the Fallen Angels want. I have no idea, but I'll have to find out sooner or later.

"If you find anything, you'll let us know?" Rias asked. "We'd like to know what the Fallen Angels are up to in our territory." she said. I nodded.

"If you want-" Akeno piped up, a little quickly in my opinion. "If you want, you can stay at the shrine with me." She told me, her voice normalising as she spoke, blushing from the sudden attention. Hm, for someone who teases so often, she seems to be embarrassed with so much attention on her. Or perhaps it's the prospect of living in the same space as a man, even if only for a short while, that unsettles her.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline, Akeno." I told her calmly. She seemed mildly put out by the refusal, and part way between pouting and sighing. "B-but, if I _really_ can't find a place, I'll know where to go." I added with a light stammer, hoping to cheer her up.

It worked, somewhat.

* * *

So, after saying goodbye to the four young Devils, and giving one more big thank you to Akeno for healing me, I made my way towards my apartment building. After a heated discussion with the landlady, ensuring I was alright and that the explosion was little more than me getting carried away with a flambe, I headed to the actual apartment, and was able to salvage some of my stuff. The explosion was mostly directed at the living room, so my bedroom was mostly undamaged. Thanks to that, I was able to get my vape supplies, my laptop, guitar, car keys and my magic book collection. Well, it was hardly a collection, just three grimoires I'd bought off of the supernatural version of the Dark Web, showing the use of Defensive Magic, Elemental Magic, and Reversal Magic. One book for each branch.

After getting all I could salvage into the back of my car, I spared the building one last glance. I promised the landlady I'd cover any damages, which wasn't a problem, given the money the Creator gave me, and if it was too much, I could always call on Eris or Hemura. They don't care much for money, so if I asked, I'm sure I could get as much as I need to pay for the exploded apartment.

Still, I don't think I'll be coming back here once the repairs are done anyway. If one bad guy could find me hear, so could another, or perhaps more. So, with that in my mind, I'll either be buying a house, or a condo. Something that I don't have to rent, and can easily defend with spells and other defensive precautions, so someone like Kokabiel or Freed or Cao Cao won't be breaking in to slit my throat while I sleep.

Yeah, no thank you.

Giving a sigh, I hopped into my car and started the engine, speeding off towards an area where I know there will be a hotel or two that I can rest in for a couple of nights. As I drove, I turned the radio on, and guess what comes on from my personal playlist?

[We scream, we shout, we are the Fallen Angels~!]

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I scowled, skipping over to the next song.

[In the end, as we fade into the night~!]

"A little better." I huffed, leaning one elbow on the car door, my hand massaging my temple, while I kept the other hand on the wheel. I did not want to think about Fallen Angels right now. _"Too late."_ I grumbled mentally. Fallen Angels were indeed on my mind now, regardless of whether I wanted to think about them or not.

Raynare and I had been together for a month before the little incident last night. From hindsight, I can see that she was really trying to protect and help me in the fight with Lionel, if you can call it a fight. All in all, I consider that to be solid proof that she really did like me, and wasn't just biding her time to find the perfect opportunity to kill me. I suppose, given what almost happened last night, that shouldn't be all too surprising. She's not the kind of girl to put out for someone who she doesn't seem worth her time, and I don't think she'd let things get that far if she was just going to kill me.

Conclusion; the relationship was as real as I'd hoped it would be from the beginning.

As I drove, my thoughts went over varying subjects relating to Raynare, her friends, Fallen Angels in general, and times Raynare and I spent together. Our first date at Sakana no Shino, our second at the sushi restaurant on the other side of the town, the relief I felt when said restaurant served cooked fish as well, the time she dragged me out the cafe and essentially forced herself on me in a steamy make-out session. Although, as the saying goes, 'you can't rape the willing,' even if it was just a make-out session, not actual rape.

Imagine my surprise when, as I stop at a traffic light, I notice that the park where Raynare and I had our first kiss was just up ahead. All I had to do was park at once of the spaces available just about 20m away from where I am now, and I'd be able to walk right over there. And I have no idea why, but I just… really wanted to do so. Again, without even knowing it, I'd parked and found myself walking towards the fountain.

I have no recollection of the journey here, but it happened I guess.

Right now, I stand before the fountain where I'd first kissed Raynare.

Or, rather, she kissed me.

And I have little to no memory of coming here.

I guess my thoughts occupied my attention that much, huh?

And I suppose my heart wanted to come here, for some form of emotional comfort.

It wasn't working.

The reality of what happened hit me like the train that started this whole thing. The last Raynare saw of me was laying face down on the sidewalk with a gaping hole in my chest. Assuming she'd gotten away from Lionel, which is very possible, though the likelihood was unknown, she probably wouldn't have much reason to stay. Sona told me earlier that Rias had already recruited Issei, so the Fallen Angels in town don't have any need to watch over him anymore, and can't kill him with creating conflict with the Devils here. They would probably believe me to be dead, so there's no need to watch over me.

So, other than getting Asia's Sacred Gear, which I believe _might,_ MIGHT, not be the ultimate goal here, there would be no reason to stay. As that thought passed through my mind, I felt the corners of my eyes start to well up. Scoffing, I wiped my eyes, trying to prevent myself from actually crying.

"Come on Damon." I berated myself. "Dad dies, you don't cry. Mom's on Life Support, you don't cry. Brothers shun you, you don't cry. Your girlfriend leaves…" I trailed off with a humourless laugh. "And here you are, crying." I spoke, the intense depression I'd felt many times over the years suddenly hitting me full force. The first girl who ever took interest in me… she's gone…

Shaking my head vigorously, I slapped both of my cheeks, pushing all of those thoughts out of my head. I'm not a jelly legged, half cocked wimp anymore! I've suffered worse, in this world and the old one. I always got emotional, feeling sorry for myself, cutting myself, almost taking my own life once. Well, not this time!

This time around, I'm not going to whine about things not going my way, I'm going to MAKE things go my way!

That thought brought a wide grin to my face.

Yes, I'm to find Lionel, drag him into Tartarus, and find Raynare. Along the way, I'll put a stop to whatever insidious plot that's happening in this town.

…

Of course, it's going to have to wait until _after_ I deal with the Holy aura headed towards me at rapid speeds…

Quickly turning, I caught the spear of Light that had been soaring right towards my face, right at the tip, like I did last night. Unlike Lionel's silver spears, and Raynare's crimson, this one was bright yellow. From what I remember of the anime, yellow Light belongs to several Fallen Angels, one in particular being…

"Kana." I greeted monotonously as the buxom woman landed several metres before me, her wings out and her eyes sharp, though the shock was apparent. "Or would you prefer I call you by your given name, Kalawarner?" I asked, shocking her further, even more so as I shattered the spear she threw at me.

Steeling herself, she glared at me. "Where's Raynare!?" She demanded, forming another spear.

Well… Isn't this fantastic?

* * *

 **Finally, it is ready~ Sorry for taking so long, almost a month, to update. My family and I recently invested in a Nintendo Switch and I've spent most of my time playing Breath of the Wild, rather than writing. But, now that I have finished that infernal time-consuming game, back to the writing it is!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this version more than the original. I look back on that one and I can't help cringing. I am fully aware that it has merit in its own way, but I just wasn't able to see it going in a good direction, hence the creation of this story. In my humble opinion, I believe this one to be better in so many ways, mainly stemming from Damon taking control over his own life rather than just waiting to be killed and reincarnated. Plus, the relationship with Raynare is a lot more developed and realistic in my eyes.**

 **Now, I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I still can't decide whether or not Damon will become a Devil. If he does, IF, then it won't be Rias, that's for certain. I'm leaning away from Sona as well, though she'll still be in the harem, I promise. Some fluff between them soon enough. Serafall's odds are… eh. I have been considering adding him to Sirzechs' peerage though. Or maybe even Grayfia's. She is a High Class Devil, so it seems natural to me that she would have a set of Evil Pieces, even if she doesn't use them.**

 **HOWEVER, I had an epiphany after watching Season 4 of the anime. What if I put Damon in Sairaorg's Peerage? He has an almost full Peerage, with his only remaining Piece being a Mutation Pawn. (It's canon, look it up.) How awesome would it be to see Damon and Sairaorg kicking Zephyrdor's ass in that rating Game in Season 3? And I had the idea of having him teach Damon how to use Sacred Gear in similar manner to how he uses Regulus Nemea.**

 **Of course, even if Damon joins ANY Peerage, it won't happen for a long time. Let's just say it's a thought that is available at any point in this story.**


	8. Searching

_~~Flashback~~_

" _Where's Raynare!?" Kalawarner demanded again, readying her spear once more._

" _Well, hello to you too." I deadpanned sarcastically. Yeah, I know its probably not the best idea right now, given the angered look she was giving me, and the spear she had aimed at my head, but, yeah… Call it a coping mechanism._

" _I won't ask again." She hissed, pointing her spear directly at my face. "Where. Is. She?" She hissed, her voice holding a deathly calm in it. I'm not dumb enough to think there's any empty threat in there._

" _I have no clue." I answered simply._

" _Don't lie to me." She spat, her grip on her spear visibly tightening. I think her knuckles are going white._

" _I'm not lying." I shot back, holding my hands up as a show of good faith. "The last I saw of her was last night. A Fallen Angel attacked us in the middle of our date." I said, hoping to God that the heat I felt on my cheeks was not too obvious._

" _So you know then." Kalawarner narrowed her eyes, her spear's aim at me not wavering._

" _I do." I nodded._

" _The Devils told you?" She guessed._

" _No. I've known for months." I explained._

" _Wait, months?" She asked, her eyes widening. "You knew the whole time?" She was clearly quite shocked._

" _I did, yes, I did." I nodded with a light sigh. Part of me was really wishing I'd confronted Raynare and her friends about being Fallen Angels sooner._

" _Why didn't you say anything?" Her tone softened, though with a light tremble of… worry? Fear? For what? Or... who?_

" _What did you expect me to say?" I asked rhetorically, letting my hands down with a sigh. "Oh hi, I know you're Fallen Angels, please don't kill me?" The sarcasm was tangible._

" _How?" She asked, her eyes still narrow._

" _I've known of the supernatural for almost two years." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "And, you, Raynare, and Mittelt aren't exactly quiet when speaking at the cafe." I deadpanned, earning a bashful look, though her spear was still aimed at me._

" _So, you were eavesdropping." She concluded._

" _Three Fallen Angels in my workspace? In a town that is owned by two Devil Heiresses? Who wouldn't be suspicious?" I asked, completely deadpanned._

" _Heiresses?" Kalawarner's face paled and her aim wavered._

" _You don't know?" I asked incredulously. "This town is the territory the next heads of both the Gremory and Sitri Clans." I explained. She visibly gulped. Come to think of it, I think, in the anime, Raynare was very shocked to see Rias after Issei had defeated her. It was like she had no idea that she was talking to the next head of the Gremory House. So, they really didn't know they were traipsing around in Rias and Sona's territory? "I knew Azazel was a rather laid back guy, but did he really not tell you that?" I asked skeptically._

" _Th-the mission file we were given o-only warned us of the presence of Devils, not who they were." She answered with a stammer in her voice. Well, isn't that interesting?_

" _Calm down." I told softly. "I spoken with both of them. They knew of your presence here." That prompted wide eyes from the blunette. "So long as you keep out of trouble, they won't bother you." I assured her. She took a deep breath, calming herself, before focussing her gaze back on me._

" _You said a Fallen Angel attacked you last night." She recalled. I nodded._

" _Purply-red eyes, wild grey hair, four wings, answers to Lionel. You know him?" I asked. For the upteenth time today, Kalawarner looked absolutely shocked and afraid. She even dropped her light spear. "Your reaction says yes." I spoke dryly, only to blanch in shock as Kalawarner grabbed me by my shirt and bright my face uncomfortably close to hers._

" _Lionel, are you sure his name was Lionel!?" She borderline shrieked with an expression of terror that marred her natural beauty._

" _Yes, it was." I said, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands off of me. "I see his reputation precedes him." I observed, straightening out my shirt._

" _You can say that again." She crossed her arms, her terrified look getting replaced with one of untold rage and indignation._

" _He said that he was looking for a treasure that your group was hoarding." I informed. Comprehension dawned on her face and she practically snarled._

" _Figures he's after Asia." She spat. Hm, that answers the question of what Raynare was hoarding I suppose. "She's a nun we've been taking care of. She was kicked out of the Church for helping a Devil, so we took the opportunity to recruit her." She sighed. "We figured Azazel-sama would be pleased to receive someone with her power in his service." She explained with a frown._

" _Power?" I asked unnecessarily._

" _You know about the Sacred Gears?" I nodded at her question. "Asia has a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. It can heal any injury or damage to a person, regardless of their species or race." She explained, crossing her arms. "I can't really find myself all that surprised that Lionel is after her." She said. It's fascinating how she can go from angry, to scared, to angered, to calm like this in a matter of minutes._

" _Raynare did say that he collects Sacred Gears." I remembered. "She said he hunts the wielders down and ruthlessly tears them from their bodies." I frowned._

" _Yeah." Kalawarner confirmed. "He's been doing it for years. Azazel-sama has him listed as one of the Fallen Angels' most wanted criminals. Anybody sent after him, he kills." She told me. Her head suddenly snapped up as if a horrible thought hit her._

" _I don't think he killed her." I said quickly, before her mind could get away from her._

" _How could you possibly know that?" She asked, her voice riddled with fear for her friend. Touching._

" _No sign of Molting for one." I said, making Kalawarner stop. 'Molting' is what happens to Fallen Angels, and possibly Angels, when they die; all their feathers fall out, and in extreme cases, their bodies will explode, leaving nothing but a big pile of black feathers in their place. Rias and Sona did mention a few black feathers scattered across the area where the fight with Lionel took place, but not nearly enough to come from Molting._

" _Oh thank God." Kalawarner's posture relaxed._

" _Of course, that still doesn't answer the question of where Raynare or Lionel are." I noted. We both shared a worried look._

 _~~Flashback End~~_

* * *

And that, is how Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and myself ended up where we are now. I was meditating on top of the tallest building we could find, focussing all of my senses on the aura and life energy of every living creature I could find, looking for anything that resembles the feel of Raynare's Holy Light. A faint purple aura surrounded my body as I focussed. I had to put up a 'filter,' if you will, so that I don't get bombarded with the emotions of every individual I felt, just their baser presence, telling me if they're human, Devil, or anything else. Nothing so far. Adding in the fact that my senses have a limited 'radius' so to speak, so we have to search small sections of the town at a time.

"We've been at this for three days." Dohnaseek gruff, impatient voice broke my concentration. My eye twitched in annoyance, but I kept my composure. "Why are we relying on a human to find Lady Raynare?" He asked for the upteenth time.

"Dohnaseek…" Kalawarner sighed in exasperation.

"He's the quickest way we've got." Mittelt chimed in.

"Is he?" Dohnaseek challenged.

"If you'd rather search every individual nook and cranny of this town on your own, Dohnaseek, then please, be my guest." I snapped in annoyance. I was getting sick of this. It was admittedly admirable how loyal these three were to Ryanare, just like in canon, where they disobeyed Azazel to follow her orders, but Dohnaseek's scepticism was getting annoying.

At least he didn't retort to my snap.

"Wow, Damon-niisama can get angry." Mittelt giggled. She started calling me Damon-nii when I started dating 'Raynare-neesama.' She added the 'sama' when she found out what I knew, and what I could do. Why, I have no idea. And, she's apparently surprised that I can get angry. Not that I blame her; she knows me as the shy, timid guy who somehow attracted the attention of her friend.

Admittedly, that is an excellent description of me. I just get go through this change in personality when a serious situation presents itself; a natural thing for Demigods like myself. We're natural warriors, but we're just as prone to shyness and social awkwardness as any human. It's only when, as stated before, a serious situation shows itself that our battle instincts kick in. Otherwise, we act just like any human would.

I was able to hone my skills with the help of Eris and Hemera, who helped me with my abilities. Hemera focussed on training me with my temperature abilities and senses, Eris helped me with my illusions and the use of several different weapons. (Fun fact: Thanatos is known as a God that is 'sword-girt,' meaning he always carries a sword. Apparently, that gives me an affinity for swordplay, though I'm hardly a master, or even an adept at my current skill.) I was also quite surprised when Eris managed to convince _HADES_ himself to come and assist me with my Death Powers and Hellfyre. He seemed intimidating at first, with his hissing voice and skeletal body, but he was a surprisingly good conversationalist, and actually had a good sense of humor.

I didn't dare ask why he hated other Pantheons so much, I enjoy living thank you very much. I had expected him to be all cold and cruel in some ways, but I guess that since I am of the same Pantheon as him, he didn't feel any need for any kind of animosity towards me. In fact, he was quite welcoming when I had to stay at his Palace in the Underworld, as was his wife, Persephone, and the Grim Reapers that served them. I didn't get to meet my father, but that isn't surprising. The Gods are forbidden from interacting with their Demigod children unless given explicit permission from their King, ie, Zeus. However, when that law was put into play, it was never stated that a God could not interact with _other_ Demigods. Not that they do so a whole awful lot. I'm just an exception, due to my uniqueness.

"I got something." I said as a new, strange presence hit my senses.

"Is it Raynare?" Kalawarner asked anxiously.

"I'm trying to find out." I said, focussing on the strange aura. "It's difficult to tell…" I grunted from some strain. "It's distorted, corrupted… it's…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, in my head, an image came into my mind. It was a Chess piece, a Pawn, and in the background, I could see a young looking man with shoulder length dark hair. Suddenly, his eyes glowed a sickly green, his teeth sharpened themselves to resemble a shark, his skin turned a horrible shade of yellow, and his image lunged at me with an inhuman snarl, scythe-like arms, and black sclera, causing me to gasp and open my eyes. "It's a Stray Devil." I sighed in disappointment.

"Great." Kalawarner sighed.

"I guess all we can do is take it out and carry on tomorrow." Mittelt said with a soft whine in her voice.

"I suppose we can't just leave that thing alone." Dohnaseek huffed in annoyance. Though, I'd guess that he was probably looking forward to the prospect. Nothing like slaying a Stray Devil to relieve stress, is there?

"We could just leave it to Rias and Sona, but there's no telling how long it will take them to find it." I sighed, standing up.

"It still bothers me that you're on a first name basis with _two_ Devil Heirs, Damon." Dohnaseek glowered at me.

"Deal with it if you want to find Raynare." I shot back. I don't know what I did to earn his ire, but this guy clearly doesn't like me. At first I suspected that he had a thing for Raynare, and wasn't happy that she liked me. Then Kalawarner told me that he's a tiny bit bigoted when it comes to Human/Fallen Angel relationships, and that Raynare had been screwed over by so many humans. It broke my heart to find out that so many of her previous love interests had shunned her for what she is when she'd shown them her wings.

I can't understand how anyone could hate another person simply for being what they are. Sure, there are instinctual hatreds and/or fears for other species like that of a Vampire towards a Werewolf, but why would a human hate a Fallen Angel? Simple really; the unknown. Humans fear what they don't understand, and fear breeds anger, and anger breeds hate. Heh, I just quoted Yoda without realizing it. **(A/N: I really didn't notice it until I re-read it. XP)** I personally think Fallen Angel wings are the most beautiful of the three Factions' wings. I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud until Kalawarner burst into a fit of giggles, calling me a pathetically hopeless romantic.

Yeah, that was embarrassing.

* * *

"Oh, by all that is Holy and not, that is a horrible smell!" I wailed in despair as Kalawarner transported the four of us to the location that the Stray Devil was hiding; an abandoned mall. From said mall, a pungent stench could be smelled from miles away, at least, by me that is. It smelled like something died, and knowing what was in there, several somethings did. Or someones, to be more accurate.

"I don't smell anything." Mittelt sniffed the air.

"It's like blood mixed with rotting flesh and topped with a skunk's ass!" I hunched over, gagging. Curse you enhanced senses!

"Come on Damon-niisama, it can't be that bad." Mittelt said, looking at me strangely.

"Then by all means, take a whiff with a nose that rivals that of a werewolf!" I snapped through gritted teeth, making the young girl flinch. Aaaaand, now I feel like a jackass.

"Sorry, Damon-niisama…" She said quietly, gripping the hem of her dress. With a sigh, I walked up to her and placed a hand on her head.

"No, I'm sorry Mittelt. I've been a bit tense these past few days, but that's no excuse to be rude." I said to her, gently stroking her hair, an action she seemed to enjoy.

"Can we move on?" Dohnaseek asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright." I sighed. "Lead the way." I said with a very sarcastic smile. Scoffing, he rolled his eyes and headed inside the mall, Kalawarner following, with her lips up in an amused smile, and myself and Mittelt following. For some reason, the loli decided to latch herself onto my arm as we walked. Kalawarner did tell me that, unlike her and Raynare, Mittelt is exactly as old as she looks. Ie, 15 or so. Maybe 16. So, her occasional childish behaviour is not all that surprising.

"This place is creepy." Mittelt said as she held my arm closer.

"Creepier than an abandoned Church?" I asked in amusement. She blushed in embarrassment as we walked through the mall's corridors. Hey, they had a weapon shop. Such a shame it's closed now.

"Oooh~ What do we have here?" A deep, menacing male voice asked as a figure turned around a corner. It was a man, about as tall as Dohnaseek. He wore an old, tattered suit that would have been a magnificent garment, had it not been in the hands of this guy. His hair, ragged and messy, was darker than the night sky. And his eyes, ugh… They glowed a disgusting shade of greenish yellow in the moonlight. It would have been ominous, had it not been so gross. "Not one, not two, but four delectable looking morsels." He grinned widely, a snake-like tongue flickering between his disgustingly yellow teeth.

"Think again." Kalawarner narrowed her eyes. At that point, the three Fallen Angels in the room let their wigs burst out, startling the Stray. With a smirk, I walked in front of them, summoning an orb of my silver flames above the palm of my hand.

"Let's dance." I grinned wickedly. Finally, I can find out if this is really a Holy flame.

"Fallen Angels…" The guy breathed out with a gulp. His face morphing into a snarl, his muscles bulged as he revealed his true self, ripping through his suit. His hands disappeared, being replaced by scythe-like blades. His legs merged together and extended into a large, snake-like tail. His skin turned green, developing a number of scales across his back and sides. His teeth sharpened themselves, matching that of a shark, almost to a T. Finally, his eyes glowed bright yellow, the sclera turning black. In short, he looked like a male yellow lamia. And no way is that a compliment; lamia are far better looking than that, even the males.

"Well, that's repulsive." I commented dryly.

"You can say that again." Kalawarner cringed in disgust.

"Can we kill him now?" Dohnaseek asked with a sigh, forming a blue spear of light.

"That's probably a good idea." I responded, channeling my silver flames to both hands.

"Damon, you and I will take ground assault. Mittelt, Dohnaseek, air support." Kalawarner told us. Surprisingly, the other two nodded and shot up to the sky. Well, I suppose she is the one with the most battle experience. I don't how old she is, but she did say she was the oldest of the little group Raynare had put together, including Raynare. "Shall we?" She asked with a smirk, forming one of her yellow light spears. Mittelt's were a deep magenta, not too far from Raynare's dark crimson.

"We shall." I returned the smirk as we both faced the Stray.

"Don't think a few Fallen Angels and their pet exorcist can just take me down!" The Stray hissed. "It took my old master four Pawn pieces to reincarnate me!" He spat, swinging his scythe arm at Kalawarner and I. The arm actually extended, like a whip, hurling the blade at us. Quickly, Kalawarner shot up to dodge the attack, whilst I rolled to the side, gathering a massive ball of silver flames between my hands.

The Stray tried to lunge at me, only for one of Mittelt's light spears to land in front of him. Snarling, he shot acid at her… out of his _mouth!_ What is it with these STray Devils and acid from ridiculous places?! Anywho, Mittelt dodged the acid spray just as Dohnaseek shot a spear of light at the Stray. It impaled the base his tail, making him howl in pain, clutching the area that was afflicted as the spear dissipated.

"Now, try this!" I grinned as I tossed the collected silver flame at his face. His eyes widened in horror as the flame soared towards him. All that could be heard was the Stray's howls of pain as the silver flame hit him, creating a bright light as it seared his flesh. When the light died down, the Stray was on the ground, clutching his blackened face, with his blackened hands. "Guess that answers that." I said with a smirk, seeing the purple mist extruding from the burns.

"Holy Flame?" Kalawarner asked in surprise as she landed on the other side of the . I nodded. "Interesting." She said as she nonchalantly through a spear into the Strays chest, eliciting another howl of pain.

"Any last words?" I asked of the writhing Stray, conjuring an orb of the black flames.

"Black this time…" Kalawarner narrowed her eyes with the whisper.

"G-go to hell." The Stray spat.

"Have it your way." I said as I held my hand up, palm facing upwards. Copious amounts of the black Flame of Phlegethon gathered in the palm of my hand swirling together towards the centre of my palm. "Game over." I said as I gathered enough. With a bit of strain, mainly due to the amount of flame gathered being more than what I'm used to, I hurled the devouring flame right at him. One explosion of black light later, yes, I know it sounds weird, but it's true, all that was left of the Stray Devil was a black scorch mark on the ground. "So long and thanks for all the fish." I quipped with a grin, prompting an eye roll from Mittelt and Dohnaseek. Kalawarner just gave me a blank stare.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"I think I'm wet." She said without any hint of emotion, making me blanch, a massive blush on my face. Mittelt and Dohnaseek burst into laughter.

"Ha! Looks like you're gonna have your hands full soon, Kid." Dohnaseek grinned in amusement.

"Literally!" Mittelt laughed, clutching her stomach. I glared at Kalawarner, who just sent an innocent smile my way, making me scoff.

"Ahem." A cough caught all of our attention. Turning,we all saw Rias and Akeno, accompanied by the rest of the Gremory Heiress' Peerage. A handsome young blond boy with grey eyes and a beauty spot under his eye, a short silver haired loli with amber eyes, and a boy with quite the stupid face, his hair and eyes brown. Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Issei Hyoudou, respectively. "Mind explaining, Damon?" The King of the group asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We found a Stray Devil, and decided it a bad idea to leave him alone. Simple." I shrugged. I couldn't help but notice the stare Akeno was giving me as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"We would have taken care of him. You needn't have brought the Fallen Angels into it." She said, her hands on her lovely hips.

"Lady Gremory." Dohnaseek spoke up. "Forgive me, but we had no idea how long it would take you to find the Stray that was here." He told her. "He could have been running amuck for weeks if we hadn't taken him out." He reasoned.

"I suppose that is true." Rias conceded after a moment of silence. She gave the three Fallen a hard look. "Can I trust that you are not up to anything that will endanger my servants?" She asked.

"All we want is to find our friend and take Lionel down." Kalawarner told her.

"Who's Lionel?" I heard Issei whisper to Kiba.

"I think that's the Fallen Angel that attacked you yesterday." Kiba whispered back.

"What was that, Mr Kiba?" I asked, shocking the kid.

"What?" He asked with a nervous smile as I narrowed my eyes.

"A Fallen Angel attacked Issei?" I asked, sending a glare in Rias' direction. "Why am I only hearing about this now?" I asked. "I thought we agreed to inform each other about any developments." Rias at least had the decency to look abashed.

"He ran off before we could even talk to him." She explained. "We didn't learn anything from the encounter, so I didn't think it necessary to mention. Though, in hindsight…" She trailed off.

"You know what?" I held up a hand, stopping her. "You have my number. Just text me the address that he was found at. We'll investigate it tomorrow." I said with a tired sigh as I gestured to the Fallen Angels and myself.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, pulling out her cellphone. A minutes later, I received a text.

"Thank you." I nodded, checking that it was text from Rias that my phone notified me of. "We'll go tomorrow." I said to the Fallen Angels. "For now, I think we could all use some rest." Mittelt and Dohnaseek nodded and flew off as I made to follow the now walking away Gremory Peerage towards the exit. However, Kalawarner stopped me.

"Hold it Lover Boy." She said, using that infernal nickname she'd dubbed me with after I told her the details of the date Raynare and I had before Lionel attacked. "You and I need to have a talk." She said, an uncanny seriousness in her tone.

What is this about, I wonder?

* * *

"Mind telling me why you're making me pay for your dinner, Kalawarner?" I asked tidedly as the buxom Fallen Angel and I sat at a noodle stand, slurping up noodles like every person ever.

"Three things." She told me. "First, call me Kala. My full name is too long for my comfort." She said, sipping the wine she'd ordered with her noodles. I was surprised to see that a noodle stand of all places would have wine on the menu.

"Alright, Kala." I said, as if testing the name on my tongue. Eh, if the boot fits.

"Second, what kind of gentleman makes a lady pay for food?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"There's a lady nearby?" I asked, redundantly looking around us.

"Hey!" She snapped, earning the same teasing smirk she gave me. "Fair enough." She sighed. "The real reason I wanted to talk was to discuss your abilities." She told me. She subtly waved her hand, and the guy who was serving us suddenly seemed a little woozy. Hm, Fallen Angel memory magic apparently.

"What about them?" I asked, slurping up a mouthful of noodles. "I told you all I knew about my Sacred Gear." I added.

Kala shook her head. "Not your Sacred Gear, the flames you used." She said. "You used two colours, black and silver." She noted. "The silver was a Holy flame." I nodded in confirmation. "And the black flame?" SHe asked.

"Purely destructive." I told her. "Devours anything it comes into contact with. Even Lionel's light spear." I recalled the fight with the Fallen Douchebag, throwing black flames at him, dissipating his spears.

"I also noticed that you seem to have experience in battle." She said. Hm, where is she going with this? "And yet, just looking at you, no one would ever think you would know how to fight." She continued. "Adding in the fact that you seem to turn into a completely different person when a fight comes along." Can you get to the point please? "I first noticed it when Dohnaseek attacked you when I brought you to our base." I grimaced at the memory. He saw me, and like Kalawarner, he thought I was responsible for Raynare's disappearance at first. It was only after I smashed his face into the ground and Kalawarner vouched for me that he stood down.

"What is it that you really want to ask?" I asked with a suspicious narrowing of my eyes.

"The battle persona, the strange powers that aren't always seen, the intense amount of power…" She listed with her fingers. "These are all traits that relate to one race that I've only seen a handful of times in my years." She said, looking right into my eyes. In her years… Right. She didn't give me an exact number, but Kala did tell me that she was over 700 years old, and Raynare was in her 400s. In all that time, it wouldn't be surprising if, along the way, she ran into one or two… "So here's my question; which fire God is your Godly parent, Demigod?" She asked, finishing off her noodles. "Ra? Amaterasu? Apollo?" She listed.

Let's just say that it took me a while to put answer together.

* * *

 **OK, I figured, since Kalawarner was the oldest, and most experienced, of all the Fallen Angels in Raynare's group, it wouldn't be all that surprising if she'd seen or met a Demigod at some point on her life. That's why I made it that she figured out Damon's identity as a Demigod, though she did get the fact that he's a Fire God wrong. And before anyone asks, yes, Kalawarner will be in the harem.**

 **That aside, I just as surprised as all of you that I finished this chapter so soon. It's been like, what? Four or five days? I don't know. Point is, I got this chapter done faster than I'd expected. For the sake of your hopes and dreams, don't get too hopeful that I'll update in five days again. Unlikely, but not altogether impossible.**

 **Now, what do you guys think of Damon working with Kala, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek?**

 **Next chapter: storming Lionel's base!**

 **And while we're on the subject of Lionel, I just wanted to clear something up. A lot of people have said that Lionel s just an OC who replaces Raynare as the 'villain' with the same motives. That's not entirely true. Sure, he wants to steal Asia's Sacred Gear, but not for the same reasons. Raynare, in canon, wanted power, prestige, and Azazel's approval. Lionel, however, wants Asia Sacred Gear in order to strengthen himself, so that he can** _ **kill**_ **Azazel and the rest of the Grigori. He's essentially a power-hungry guy bent on Fallen Angel Regicide. So yeah, I know there are similarities, but there also differences. Same crime, different motive.**


	9. Time's a Wastin'

"You surprise me, Kala." I said honestly, sipping my wine. Having gotten over my shock, I looked right into Kalawarner's golden eyes. "I knew you were smart, but to figure it out in three days? I'm impressed." I complimented. "Raynare saw me eight out of ten days this past month and she didn't figure it out." I noted. "And I've had multiple meetings with Sona and Rias. They didn't either." I'm actually surprised Sona didn't figure it out, now that I think about it.

"Like I said, I've walked this Earth for over 700 hundred years." She smirked, taking the refill from the server, who was still all woozy and dizzy from her mind magic. It's surprising he's still able to work like that. But, if he doesn't take in any part of our conversation, then I guess there's no harm. "I once fought against a son of Hecate in 1864. My lover of seven years back in the 20s was a daughter of Raijin." Right, I remember her saying before that she likes girls as much as boys. "So, you can see how I know a Demigod when I see one." She said.

I nodded. "I suppose it makes sense." I agreed. "But, you did get one thing wrong." I told her with a small smirk. "You assume that my father is Fire God." I reminded her, earning a confused look.

"Well, it's not like one couldn't come to that conclusion based on your abilities." She reasoned.

"True that." I conceded. "But, digression aside, the thing about me is…" I trailed off hesitantly. "I'm not 'normal' as far as Demigods go." I explained.

"Well, the odds of a Demigod being born with a Sacred Gear are pretty abysmal." She pointed out. "Half-bloods are less likely to get one than a pure human. Demigods are almost completely repellant towards them, as it was a God that created the Sacred Gears in the first place, _for_ the humans." She reasoned. I shook my head.

"I know that, but that's not what I'm talking about." I told her, earning an interested look. "Even for a Demigod, I'm… unique." I said, trying to find the right word. One that wouldn't be self-depreciating or give the impression that I'm a suicidal emo. "I'm an anomaly that hasn't been seen before. For all intensive purposes, its a miracle beyond even God's capability that I was born." I was rather reluctant to go on, as I was order by Hades and Eris to keep this a secret. But, things like this have a way of getting out. And I need her to trust me. She won't if I'm keeping secrets.

"How so?" She asked, her eyes narrowed in interest and curiosity.

"C-can…" I stammered lightly. "Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" I asked her. "From everyone. Including Azazel, your group, and anyone else you know?" I asked. She seemed rather taken aback at the request, but nodded slowly. "I assume you know how our true names work?" She nodded again. With a hefty sigh, I spoke. "Altair Thanatos." I said simply, shocking. "That's my name." I told her.

"Th-Thanatos?" She asked in a stammering whisper. I nodded. "But…. but, a Death God can't have children!" She exclaimed under her breath. Making sure no one was around, except for the server, I gave a soft sigh and faced Kalawarner, letting my wings out. She gasped at the sight. I'm well aware of the resemblance my wings share with that of a Fallen Angel. Even so, I imagine the sight of four adamantine-coated Fallen Angel-esque wings protruding from a person's back would be rather unsettling, even for a real Fallen Angel. "Impossible…" She breathed out. I nodded.

"I was instructed by my Aunt, Eris, to keep this a secret for as long as possible." I told her. "Telling you this a huge act of trust on my part, and I would not be pleased to find Azazel or Kokabiel on my doorstep hoping to dissect me." I warned her with narrowed eyes as I retracted my wings.

"Y-yeah…" She said with a shudder. She knows that the hidden threat, though not pleasant for either of us, was in no way empty. "How did this happen?" She asked after taking a few moments to calm her shock.

"I don't really know." Again, that is a lie. I don't know who knows the little tidbit of God's death, so I'd rather not risk that getting out until the right moment.

"Does Ray know?" She asked. I shook my head in response. "The Devils?"

"They kinda squeezed it out of me." I admitted. "I agreed to tell them what I am if they promised to keep me updated on any progress concerning Lionel." I recalled something else with a frown. "Not to mention they were rather disconcerted when they saw my regeneration ability." I added.

"Regeneration?" Kala asked in confusion.

"You ever clash with a member of the Phenex Clan?" I asked. She shook her head. Wow, surprising. "Well, if they were to, say, lose an arm, the arm would grow back within seconds in flurry of fire." I frowned. "Lionel stabbed me through the chest during our fight. I blacked out, nd when Rias and Sona found me, the wound healed in the same manner." I explained, my frown still present. "I didn't even know I could do that." I added.

"Fascinating…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." I said as something else came to mind. "The dress Raynare wore on our last date." I said, giving the blue haired Fallen a light glare. She instantly put on the most innocent face she possibly could, twirling a finger through her hair, not meeting my eyes.

"I have nooooo idea what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"That tone does suit your face." I deadpanned, shaking my head.

"Hey!"

"Its true and you know it."

"That doesn't mean you have to say it out loud…"

"I do if you try to put on an innocent face like that."

"What, I'm not innocent enough for you?!"

"How can anybody be innocent with a face like that, and body like _that_!?"

"So you've been looking~"

"I'm a healthy adult male. Why wouldn't I?"

"What would Ray say?"

"You tell me."

"Touche."

We stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Oh, this is great. We've both been quite worried about Raynare these past few days. It feels good to unwind a bit and let loose the worry with a good laugh. Plus, this is the kind of friendship I've never had, and I must admit, it's quite a breath of fresh air. A good conversation with another adult, a glass of wine, and a good laugh, I've never experienced this with another adult. I was rather unpopular in high school, and any friends I had were just barely considered friends, so one could understand how I could enjoy this so much. And, as I said before, it's a good way to relieve the worry we're feeling over Raynare.

"Well, that aside." I said with a chuckle as we calmed down. "Did you really give her that dress?" I asked with an amused smile. "It just screamed 'my pervy friend gave this to me' the whole time." I added.

"I may have suggested she go with something skimpy like that." Kala giggled, getting a little tipsy. Not that I'm any better, mind. "But come on! How could I not?" She asked with exaggerated exasperation. "Ray was trying to jump your bones ever since the performance at the cafe! Short of tying you down, that was the only we could think of!" She defended. "Surely you got the message then?" She asked.

"I did…" I trailed off. Come to think of it, before the date, Raynare actually was giving me some strong signals that, in hindsight, I was kind of stupid to miss. When she stopped by the cafe on my break in between shifts, she would put her hand on my thigh and press her chest into mine. When she dragged me into an alley to make out, she would bring a leg up and hook it behind me waist. She even tried to slip my hand under her shirt once, but we were caught by Dante, killing the mood. Damn… The cluelessness I've displayed this past month is horrifying… If it took her dressing in a sluttly dress and tearing my shirt off to get the message through, I must be an idiot.

"You're only realising it now, aren't you?" She asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I have nooooo idea what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Hello Pot, meet my dear friend Kettle." She snickered like a little kid. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, this is nice…

* * *

 _ **{The pain and power you've experienced are great, Child.}**_ _A familiar voice spoke. It echoed and resounded throughout the area I was currently positioned in. Opening my eyes, I saw nothing. Just black. I couldn't even see my hand before my eyes._ _ **{For your kind, there are only a number of paths before you. It is imperative that you make the right choice, lest you befall harm to those you care for.}**_ _She said softly._

" _I know you…" I mumbled. Something about this woman just seemed… familiar._

 _ **{Of course you know me!}**_ _The woman replied with a howling laughter._ _ **{I do, after all, lurk within you. In the very depths of your soul.}**_ _A massive pair of glowing purple eyes appeared, piercing right into mine. They didn't have any visible pupils._

" _Who are you?" I asked, a trickle of fear spreading through me. The eyes narrowed._

 _ **{Why ask what you already know?}**_ _She asked lazily._ _ **{I've been speaking to you for some time. Perhaps my voice has yet to reach you because your resolve, unlike your power, was too weak.}**_ _She thought out loud._ _ **{Resolve and determination are just as important as power when it comes to wielding the Treasure.}**_ _She spoke, sounding thoughtful._

" _You're not making a lick of sense!" I complained, gripping my aching head. I swear whoever it was was shrugging._

 _ **{I merely wanted to formally greet my new wielder.}**_ _She told me._ _ **{We will be working together for some time coming.}**_ _Well, to be honest, that explained who…_ what _I was talking to. But…_

" _I still don't know who you are." I pointed out._

 _ **{Cease with the ridiculous denial!}**_ _She snapped as copious amounts of black and purple flames burned throughout the entire black void._ _ **{You know exactly who I am!}**_ _She howled. No, literally, she howled. Looking back at those huge eyes, I could now see what they belonged to; a huge black wolf, female, definitely, with a muscular build, bright purple eyes with narrow reptilian slits, and a pair of massive, black,_ dragonesque _wings protruded from her back. The black and purple fire didn't seem to bother her at all._

" _Who and what are two entirely different things." I sassed, earning narrow eyes from the wolf._

 _ **{Heh, to show cheek before a creature that could devour you whole would require courage to rival that of the God who willingly allowed my father to devour his hand.}**_ _Her maw curled up into a very humanoid smirk. I also I noticed that her mouth doesn't move when she speaks._ _ **{Or, perhaps the stupidity to rival a newborn pup. But, we both know you're in no way stupid, don't we?}**_ _She asked rhetorically, closing her eyes. She opened them once more, staring right into my own._ _ **{For now, our time has ended once more.}**_ _She said with what sounded like a sigh._ _ **{Tis time for you to wake again.}**_ _She said as the black and purple flames began to fade. It wasn't long before she too faded from my sight._

* * *

"Oh Dear God, never again…" I groaned as I leaned my head into the cushion of the couch I sat on. I'd managed to find a hotel that had a room available rather quickly. After a lengthy and honestly fun conversation with Kala, though there was alcohol involved, we decided to call it a night and head home. And since my hotel room was closer, I offered to let her sleep in the second bedroom that the hotel room provides. She accepted, though not without the predictable tease insinuating that I wanted to have my way with her. Admittedly, she is my type, physically, at least, but I am still with Raynare. I'm not a 'play the field' kind of guy. Even if older, mature women get my motor running like a mustang on jet fuel.

That aside, my thoughts drifted to the dream I had. It was a weird experience, even if I knew what it was. There was no doubt in my mind that I spoke with the spirit in my Sacred Gear, whoever and whatever she was. Definitely some kind of wolf creature, duh. I do wonder about the wings though. Those were definitely that of a dragon. And her eyes… those were also of a dragon. Some kind of wolf-dragon hybrid? If so, how does that happen? She did mention that her father devoured the hand of a God… I swear that sounds familiar.

"Good morning." The familiar voice of one Kalawarner said as she came out of the room I'd let her stay in.

"Good mooooo- what the hell!?" I yelled as I saw the state she was in. She wore naught but a skimpy red lingerie that left little, if anything, to the imagination. I mean, seriously! I can see the outline of her nipples! And she may as well have worn a thong backwards! After staring for an admittedly long moment, my damned sense of decency got the better of me, and I quickly covered my eyes. A giggle resounded through the hotel room. "I'm glad you find this funny!" I snapped, my face hotter than a volcano.

"How can I not?" She asked through her giggly fit. "The reactions of a blue-balls virgin is one of life's greatest pleasures~!" She said happily.

"Gee, thanks." I shot back sarcastically as I heard her walking through the room. "Do you mind putting some clothes on now?" I asked. In response, I felt two glorious soft orbs pressing into my back.

"Don't you like my body Damon~?" She asked with a pout with was so fake it was audible. What wasn't fake was the feeling of her bust pressing into my back. I think they might be bigger than Raynare's…

"You're body is so stunning, it's a strain on my self control to not take you right here and now." I said, completely deadpanned, with no emotion in my tone whatsoever. She giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on my cheek. Geez, how flirty is this girl!?

"You say that sarcastically, but we both know there's some truth there~" She whispered seductively before letting go of me, heading into her room. I would say I'm glad she let go, and I would deny her words, but a partial lie is still a lie.

* * *

"Anybody home?" I asked, knocking the ORC room. Rias had texted me earlier today, wanting to speak with me about something. I wondered what it was about, but figured I'd find out when I arrived, so I didn't ask.

"Oh, come Damon." Rias' voice sounded from the other side of the door. With the ok, I opened the door. Oh, she has her whole Peerage here. Rias was sitting at her desk chair, Akeno beside her, Issei on one of the couches, Koneko on the other side of said couch, and Kiba on the other couch, across from Issei.

"If this is an intervention, just know, I can stop at any time." I quipped, earning an amused smile from Rias. Akeno was also giggling, whilst Kiba chuckled softly. Issei just rolled his eyes, giving me the jealous virgin glare, whilst Koneko barely reacted. "Hello Neko-chan." I said, walking up to the silver loli and petting her head. She let out a small hum at the gesture.

"Ji-san." She greeted back, munching on a very familiar looking chocolate mini-cake.

"You two know each other?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damon-jisan makes these for the cafe." Koneko spoke in her usual monotone, showing Rias the mini-cake that had a huge bite out of it, showing the gooey white chocolate centre.

"I did not know that." Rias said in interest. I simply shrugged in response.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, shoving my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket.

"I wanted to discuss what you intended to do when you find Lionel." She told me, resting her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Tear his wings out and rescue Raynare." I said simply. The members of the ORC were quite shocked at my blunt answer. Akeno even seemed a little uncomfortable. Damn it, I need to be more sensitive to these kinds of things.

"Surely you have a better plan that that." Rias said bluntly.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "That's just the gist of it." I shrugged.

"Alright then." She sighed softly. "When you do find Lionel's hiding place, I would like you to take some of my Peerage members with you." She told me. A surprising request indeed Rias. What is going on in that pretty little head?

"And why would you ask me to do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You do realise I'm working with three Fallen Angels?" I reminded her.

"I do." She nodded. "But, after doing some digging, I found that Lionel is a wanted criminal amongst the Fallen Angels who's any killed Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel he encounters. He's a threat to my territory and my servants." She narrowed her eyes in distaste, though it was not directed at me. "I want him dealt with." She summarised.

"We have a common goal." I returned. She nodded. "So long as they don't try to kill my Fallen friends on sight, I don't mind if any of your servants tag along." I told her. "Kala and Mittelt will probably be fine, but Dohnaseek will be harder to convince." I frowned slightly. "But, I'm sure I can handle it." I shrugged. Rias nodded.

"Koneko, Issei, and Kiba." She spoke up. "You three will accompany Damon." She instructed. "I trust him completely. I'd like you to follow him as you would me." She said, surprising me. She trusts me that much?

"Yes Ma'am." The three answered in unison, standing up.

"Before anything else, I wanted to ask you something." I said to Rias, catching her attention. With an affirming nod from her, I continued. "A giant black wolf, female, with bright purple eyes, and two dragonesque wings protruding from her back." I said, earning an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Does this sound familiar to you in any way?" I asked. She hummed in thought.

"The winged wolves from Russian and German folklore come to mind, but their wings are more bird-like." She said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Saw her in a dream last night. The wolf spoke about how she lurked within my soul." I said with a frown.

"You think it's the spirit in your Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked, earning surprised looks from the other members of the Peerage.

"I do." I gave a nod.

"Strange…" Rias murmured. "I've no knowledge of a Sacred Gear containing the spirit of any kind of wolf, except, maybe, Canis Lykaon." She frowned.

"The Longinus?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Canis Lykaon is in the hands of a human currently working for the Fallen Angels." I told her. "In fact, he answers personally to Azazel only, from what I know." I added.

"How do you know this?" Rias raised her eyebrow.

"Can't expect me to put all my cards on the table, can you Princess?" I asked with a smirk, earning a shake of her head.

"No, I suppose not." She conceded with a small smile. "Is there anything else?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then, are you headed out now?" She asked.

"I'll be headed to the church on top of the hill to meet up with Kala and the rest of her team, then we'll go to the area that your servant was attacked." I told her. "If we know where Lionel was, we might be able to find where he is." I added. She nodded in agreement.

"Did you say the church?" Issei asked with wide eyes. "On top of the hill?"

"I did." I nodded, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "It's been abandoned for years. The Fallen Angels took refuge in it when they were given their task." His eyes were wide as saucers at this point. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Issei escorted a nun to that very church." Rias revealed, sending a look in Issei's direction. "And he spent an entire afternoon with her the other day, having saved her from a Stray Priest, whom we believed was working for the Fallen Angels." She added.

"What exactly happened?" I asked of Issei, getting more information than Rias realised. This means that Issei has already encountered Asia and taken her out on that little date. That means the little incident with Freed has taken place. Although, I doubt that Kalawarner or Raynare would employ someone like him. At least, not in this universe. Which means that he's working for Lionel, and somehow encountered Freed.

"Ah, well, I met her on my to school." Issei told me, rubbing the back of his head. "She was lost and needed direction to the church. I took her, and I thought that was the end of it." He said.

"Apparently not." Koneko monotoned, making me smirk. Is it any wonder why I like this girl?

"A-anyway…" Issei blanched from Koneko's sarcasm. "I was on my way home a few days later, and I heard a scream. The Priest guy had killed some guy she was healing with her Sacred Gear ring thingies in the park and was about to rape her." I clenched my fist in anger at the comment, but didn't speak. "I stepped in, Rias and everyone else arrived, and she got away." He continued. "Yesterday, I met her again. She told me that the guy wanted to take her to his boss, and that she was working with the people of the church, not the dude that attacked me." He explained. "She was given free reign across the city, so long as she made it back to the church by a curfew and went with them when they left." He finished.

"This nun wouldn't happen to be name Asia Argento, would she?" I asked bluntly, knowing the answer.

"Yes, actually." Issei answered perplexed. His face then turned to a worried one. "D-did I really hand her to Fallen Angels?" He asked, his breath hitched.

"Whatever 'Fallen Angels are evil' nonsense you've heard, forget it." I told him. "Yes, Asia is working for the Fallen Angels in that church, but they are not abusing her in any way." I assured him. "Azazel has been recruiting and training Sacred gear users for his research for some time. They figured he'd be pleased to receive someone with Twilight healing." I explained.

"How do you know?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've spoken with both the Fallen Angels and Asia." I told him. "She's perfectly fine, and enjoys the company of Mittelt, the small blond Fallen from last night." I promised. He nodded and let out a relieved sigh. To be honest, I would have liked to be told about this sooner, but my agreement with Rias and Sona was that they keep me updated regarding anything involving Lionel. Asia and Freed, as far as they knew at the time, were not involved with Lionel.

So, to sum it up in my mind, Issei had escorted Asia to the church like in canon. However, when they next met, it wasn't with a dead contractor, but at a park, where Asia was healing someone who needed it. Freed showed up to take her to Lionel, but Issei stepped in a saved her from being raped and kidnapped by him. They went on their little date, probably told each other truth about who they were, and went their separate ways as friends, probably hoping to see each other again, leaving us at the same position as canon, but a little different. So that means Asia isn't in danger, unless Lionel has gotten to her.

Just then, a thought occurred to me. If this universe is different but similar to canon, on account of my presence here alone, that means there's a good chance Asia _is_ in danger. Asia was kidnapped by Raynare right after her date with Issei. If canon is playing a part here, that means that Asia might have already been kidnapped by Lionel, the bad guy. If so, then…

"I have to get to the church now." I said, turning and leaning in a hurry. Whether or not the others followed, I don't know.

* * *

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly as I approached the church, Kiba, Koneko and Issei close behind me. The doors to the church were destroyed, slashed by something big and sharp. A light spear. As I ran in, I was horrified by what I saw. Kala, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek on the ground, their clothes slashed and destroyed, their wings beant at unnatural angles, and blood everywhere. "Oh God no…" I whispered in horror, running over to Mittelt, who was closest to me.

"What the hell…" I heard Issei gasp as he and the other two arrived seconds after me.

"Mittelt?" I asked softly, picking the girl up and resting her on a pew. Checking her neck for a pulse, I was relieved to find out she just unconscious. Moving over to Dohnaseek and Kala, they were also alive, but just unconscious. With help from Koneko, I was able to get all of them in a more comfortable position. Using an amatuer water-elemental healing spell from the Elemental Grimoire, I was able to heal their wings, which were the worst parts of their injuries.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Koneko asked in her monotone voice. I nodded tensely, slightly shaking in rage. I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were glowing right now. Still, I didn't let it cloud my judgement. The ones who needed me the most were Kala and the rest.

After getting their wings healed up, I worked on their injuries. This healing spell was hardly comparable to Twilight Healing. It took me about twenty minutes to heal their wings alone, each. Then I focussed on their most severe injuries. Dohnaseek had a nasty gash across his torso, and several bullets in his arms and legs. Freed's work no doubt. Mittelt had been stabbed in her chest, though thankfully nothing vital was damaged beyond repair. She also had a bullet in her thigh and shoulder. Kalawarner recieved the least damage at least. She just had a bullet in her leg and a nasty bruise on the back of her head. Of course, I'm not including their lesser injuries like little cuts and bruises. Of course, as I said, their wings took the worst damage. Probably a sick satisfaction on Lionel or Freed's part. Or both maybe.

It took about two hours in total, and a whole lot of my stamina and mana, but I was able to get three of them back in good shape, with the help of Kiba and Koneko channelling what little mana they had as a Knight and Rook into me. That certainly helped. I passed out for a few minutes after I was done, but was otherwise ok. Issei was slightly put out that he wasn't able to do anything, as he wasn't trained in magic just yet, though he did get some hand-to-hand lessons from Koneko since being reincarnated several weeks ago. He should be able to do some good when the upcoming fight actually happens.

"Thanks." I said with a bit of strain as Kiba helped me to my feet.

"No problem." He said with his usual bright smile. I couldn't help but give a slight smirk of amusement. I can tell he's uncomfortable helping Fallen Angels. But, Rias trusted me when I assured her that _these_ Fallen have no ill intention. So, I guess he's bearing with this for her sake. "How are they?" I asked, clicking my neck. Oh yeah, that felt good.

"The man and the younger girl are still out, but the older woman, Kalawarner, I think you said her name was, seems to be regaining consciousness." he told me. I nodded gratefully and stumbled towards Kala's groaning for.

"Kala? You in there?" I asked, kneeling beside the pew. She groaned and tried to sit up, and hand on her head.

"Damon?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah." I responded. "How you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit." She groaned, finally managing to sit up. I got up to my feet and sat beside her on the pew. Surprising that there were so many still intact.

"What happened?" I asked as she managed to gain some semblance of composure.

"Lionel." She sighed, rubbing her side. "I arrived to pick up Mittelt and Dohnaseek. Told Asia to stay hidden like usual, but then he just charged right in, with that Stray Priest, took us completely by surprise." She placed a hand on the back of her neck, trying to undo the stiffness. "All I can remember is… Asia screaming, Lionel laughing, and trying to fight, but with that Destruction Meteor Sacred Gear and that Wind Attribute, it was too much." She slumped. Wind Attribute huh? That explains the copious amounts of cuts and bruises on her body. "What about you?" She suddenly asked. "You look like you just ran a 100km marathon with no water." She told me. True enough. My skin was pale, I probably had bags under my eyes, and I was feeling an intense amount of fatigue. Still, no regrets. Kala, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek would have died if I'd not done what I did.

"He just spent the last two hours healing you guys." Issei spoke up. "Drained him like hell though." He said, sparing me a glance.

"Wait, aren't you Issei Hyoudou?" Kala asked, shaking her head as if clearing her sight.

"You know me?" Issei asked, unsettled. Huh, for a pervert, he's actually smart enough to be wary about someone knowing him out of nowhere. Even a woman as sexy as Kala.

Yes, I called her sexy, can we move on now?

"Azazel-sama ordered us to keep an eye on you and Damon, to make sure your Sacred Gears don't go berserk." She explained. "Huh, now that I think about it, weren't you there last night? At the abandoned mall?" She asked, shaking her head. "Can't believe I didn't make the connection until now." She gave a light chuckle. Meh, she was probably too focussed on the fact that I was a Demigod to pay too much attention. She was staring at me quizzically the whole time.

"Why?" Issei asked in confusion. "It's just a Twice Critical. Rias told me that it's nothing special." He said, summoning the red gauntlet. Yeah, that was the dormant state of the Boosted Gear.

"Rias is suspicious of it though." Kiba piped up. "Taking into account that Issei took up six of her Pawn Pieces, she believes that it might not be just a Twice Critical." Oh, how right you are. Wait…

"Six Pawns?" I asked in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to take up eight?

"Yeah." Issei nodded. "After Rias saved me from being eaten by a massive, tit-acid-shooting lady named Visor, she explained about the Devils and stuff, and offered me a spot." he then grinned lasciviously. "Of course, I said yes." he said happily.

"He tried to swallow the Evil Pieces when Rias told him about High Class harems." Koneko monotoned, glaring at Issei. Ha! Really!? I was joking when I said that! Oh that is good. I wish I could have seen that.

"I-I was excited!" he defended.

"In more ways than one."

"Gh!" He stumbled at the blunt response. "Bottom line, yes, I took up six Pawns." He sighed in my direction.

So, he took up six Pawns here. Why though? The Evil Pieces get stronger as the King does so, but would Rias really be that much stronger than in canon. Or maybe Issei and the Boosted Gear are weaker than canon. Nah, that doesn't sound right. Think, Damon; what's different here to canon? In canon, Issei was killed by Raynare, taking up eight Pieces. Here, he was almost killed by Visor, around two weeks ago apparently, and saved by Rias, who offered him the place in her Peerage. Only big difference I can see is that he was dead in one, alive in the other.

Wait…

What if that's just it? What if it takes more power to revive a dead body into a living, breathing Devil? It actually makes sense. It would probably take less power to reincarnate some who is alive. After all, reviving the deceased, however recently, is no small feat. Not huge either, CPR and resuscitation and all that, but it's an accomplishment. It would probably take more power to reincarnate a dead person than it would a live one.

Fascinating.

Maybe I should see if I can't get a hold of Ajuka Beelzebub. I wouldn't mind a chance to study the Evil Pieces.

"Interesting…" Was all I could let out through my thoughts.

"Anyway, what happens now?" Kiba asked.

"Lionel got Asia. If we don't find them before midnight, she's dead." Kalawarner said grimly.

"What!?" Issei shrieked.

"Why midnight?" I asked in confusion.

"I managed to damage the gauntlet he uses to steal Sacred Gears. Repairing it will probably be easy enough for him, but it'd take a few days." She said with a shake of her head. "The only other option he has is to use the machine that Azazel-sama built, which requires a minor ritual to be put to use. It can only be performed at midnight." She explained. I did not know that. Interesting. And lucky. If this turns out to be plot convenience from the Creator, I'm going to have a fit.

"Which means we better find them." I said grimmly, standing up. "And fast." The three Devils nodded in agreement. "Koneko-chan, I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I need you to stay with these three." I said to the small girl, gesturing to the three injured Fallen. "I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone in this state." If she was put out in any way, she didn't show it. She just gave a small nod. "Issei, I need you to take me and Kiba to the exact spot where Lionel attacked you, _now._ " I told him.

"Uh, right!" He said, nodding. He made towards the exit, Kiba and myself following, but I found myself stopped by Kala's soft hand gripping my wrist.

"Hold your horses Lover Boy." She said to me sternly, straining a little to get up. "Raynare's my best friend, and I'm not going to just sit by and wait to see if you're coming back with her." She grunted as she finally got to her feet. "I'm coming with you." She said with finality in her tone.

"Can you fight in this state?" I asked after a moment of silence. She put on a teasing smirk.

"I've been in worse battles in worse conditions, with worse odds, Lover Boy." She said, bopping my nose with a finger. "It's sweet of you to worry, but I'll be fine." She promised. With a soft sigh, I relented. No point in arguing. The most stubborn creature in the universe; a woman.

"Let's go." I said simply. Kiba, Issei, and Kala nodded, and we all left the Church.

* * *

A short while later, Dohnaseek and Mittelt woke up in the Church, a little disoriented, but otherwise OK. They were sceptical when they saw Koneko, but weren't in much of a shape to fight against her. Especially if all she was doing was sitting there, eating one of Damon's cakes from the cafe.

"I can't believe that brat left a three foot tall kid to guard us…" Dohnaseek grumbled. Koneko's eyes flashed in anger at that comment. Never. Comment. On. Koneko's. Height.

Dohnaseek's screams of pain were heard throughout the town.

* * *

 **And here we are again. Turns out, I did take five days to update again. Who'd have thunk? Now, I know I said I'd start the storming of Lionel's base this chapter, and I really thought I would, but this seemed like a better place to end the chapter than anywhere else. It's just about 6000 words, so it's perfect for chapter length. Rest assured, Lionel's base will start next chapter. To drive ya'll nuts, more flirting with Kala next time!**

 **Also, I had another idea for Damon's induction into Devilhood. What if he joins Tannin's Peerage? It's been stated that Tannin does have a Peerage, made up of 10 dragons. If they took up all his Evil Pieces, I'd assume that means 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, a Queen, and 3 Pawns. A combo I don't see as all that likely, considering that the Evil Pieces get stronger as the King does. So, I'd think that he has some open spots, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Though, I'm still not sure if I want to make Damon a Devil. I'm not against it, but I don't want to just put him with anyone. I haven't seen a fic yet where the OC serves Sairaorg, Tannin, or Sirzechs, or some others. If anyone has an awesome idea for a Pure-Blood that Damon could join, then please tell me. I'm at a loss here. If I can't think of anyone else, I'd probably end up going with either Sairaorg, or no one.**

 **Also, please go onto my profile and see the pole I put up. I need some opinions.**

 **Finally, I already know EXACTLY what I'm going to do with the two remaining Pawn Pieces Rias has, so no requests or suggestions there please.**


	10. Lionel's Base - Part 1

"What is he doing?" Issei asked in confusion from behind me as I meditated in the spot where he was attacked by Lionel. It just some path on the outer edge of the town, a distance away from Kuoh, not too far from the forest. Not the one by the church though. When I asked him what he was doing here, he said he was headed back from a contract. That's when I remembered his demonic power being less than that of a three year old Devil.

"He's meditating." Kalawarner answered. "Analysing the life energy or aura of every living creature in a set radius. He's trying to find Lionel's Fallen signature, or maybe Asia's Sacred Gear." She explained.

"Senjutsu?" Kiba asked worriedly. Understandable. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew of Koneko's little secret. I mean, her name means 'kitten' for God's sakes!

"No." I answered him before Kala could. "I'm just focussing all of my senses across the radius that Kala mentioned." I told him. "Senjutsu is the actual control of chakra and chi. I'm just identifying the basic aura of the people around me." I explained. Even if he was standing behind me, I could hear him nodding in understanding. One of the perks of my senses in their current state.

"What's with the purple glow?" Issei asked, making my eye twitch. I was fine with telling them what I'm doing, but I need to concentrate dammit! It's already wll past noon! We're burning daylight as is!

"I think it's his his life force." Kalawarner provided her theory. Huh, I didn't tell them about this, did I?

"Touki?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Or some variant of it." Kala supplied with a shrug.

Well, they weren't wrong per se. This purple glow is technically my Touki, my life force. However, it is only visible now because I'm focussing my senses and consciousness across a wide area. That requires a ton of concentration and quite a bit of power, which is where the glow comes from. It's essentially a visible manifestation of my focus and concentration, rather than my fighting spirit, like with Sairaorg. I can't use it in a fight.

"I got something." I said, suddenly opening my eyes as a presence hit me. It wasn't a Fallen Angels though. It wasn't even remotely Holy. It was… Demonic, in a sense, but it also had a similar feel to it… Cold and dark in some ways, but soft and compassionate too. A lot of power, and quite a bit of intelligence. Wait. I know this presence. It's the same one I felt outside of the cafe the day I first performed!

Opening my eyes, I directed my attention to the direction the presence was coming from. Nothing of note to the naked eye, besides a small bush, but the presence was there. Focussing a little, my eyes widened when I saw something I hadn't expected to see again; an adorable black cat with bright golden eyes, staring right at me. This can't be a coincidence. There's no doubt in my mind that's the very same black cat that I…

Wait…

Black cat…

It couldn't be…

" _Holy shit!"_ I mentally yelled, my eyes wide. What the fuck is is _she_ doing here?! She's not supposed to appear until after the Summit Meeting, which is still at least three months away, if I have my mental clock right. Since it's currently early May, and the meeting takes place about a week before Kuoh's summer vacation, which starts early August.

Still, I have to wonder why she's here. If she's as good with Senjutsu as the franchise suggests, she might have figured out what I am by now. She might even know that I know what she is now. Need to make sure though. Staring right into her eyes, I allowed my own to flash a bright molten gold for a split second, planting the seed. It bore fruit. With a catlike smirk, the feline's eyes flashed her own shade of gold, returning the acknowledgement.

That confirms that I suppose.

With that out of the way, she turned away, looking back at me over her shoulder. Flicking her head in the direction she was headed, she took off into a sprint, allowing her aura to flare, telling me exactly where she is. Why was she doing that? Did she want me to follow her? Would she lead me to Raynare and Lionel? She might. I mean, I know she's not the villain she's portrayed as in her first appearance, but I'm still questioning her motives for being here, now. I suppose I don't have any better lead. And we're running out of time.

"This way." I said, standing up from my meditative position and running in the direction the cat was.

"Finally!" Issei exclaimed in relief as he and the rest followed. In annoyance, I conjured a small orb of the crimson flame of Lethe, and shot it at his head. Should feel like a really hard coin hitting his skull. "Ow!" he yelled, making smirk in satisfaction.

I hope you pull through for me, Kuroka.

* * *

We ran through the forest for a short while. It seemed that wherever Kuroka was leading us to was just outside of the city, just barely within the borders of the radius I had with my senses. I would have discovered it sooner or later, but Kuroka's assistance has sped things up greatly. Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself. Anywho, I stopped when I felt Kuroka's presence come to a halt, literally right above me.

That means she's in the trees. If she stopped, we must be right where she wanted to lead us.

Taking a few cautious steps forward, I grinned like a maniac. There, a short distance away, was a large rock in a small clearing, which had a small cave entrance in it that, from where I stood, seemed to extend downwards. Standing just outside the cave was a guy, around my age, maybe a bit younger. His hair was snow white, and his eyes were the same shade of red as Rias' hair, though that was not a compliment in any way, given the deranged look hidden behind his eyes.

Yeah, Rias' hair is better.

He wore a priest's uniform, and was fiddling with a gun, a pistol, out of boredom no doubt. There's also no doubt in my mind that he has a sword of light or two hidden in that coat somewhere. Or maybe another pistol. Or both. Most likely both. Calming my nerves, I flared out my aura out a bit, directly at Kuroka, sending a feel of gratitude towards her. I didn't get any kind of response. Her aura just disappeared, and I assume that she went on her merry, furry way.

"This is it." I whispered, focussing. "There's at least 70 human signatures in there, along with two Fallen Angel auras, and their guard dog." I told the others, who looked.

"That's him." Issei spat with an enraged snarl. "That's the bastard that nearly raped Asia." he hissed. Yeah, he's angry.

"Freed Sellzen." Kalawarner whispered grimmly. "He's infamous amongst the Fallen Angels for killing any Devil or Devil contractor he comes across." She said with a shake of her head.

"I've heard of him." I half-lied. "He's utterly insane and deranged. One of the most dangerous Devil Hunters ever." I grimaced. So too did the two Devils present. "I suppose the only thing we can do is take him head on. Four on one should have relatively good odds." I said, though I was unsure. Freed is a difficult character to take down.

"Let's get this over with." Kiba said with a slight dark tone to his voice. Ah, the famous 'Priest and Holy Sword' hate that's foreshadowed in the early bits of the franchise. I have an idea for that, but it's a ways off, so I won't bother for now. The four of us made ourselves known to the insane Priest, who smiled like a maniac.

"Weeell!" He said in what I can only describe as a poor facsimile of surprise and happiness. "Look what the cat brought in!" He said brightly. "Two Devils, a hot piece of Fallen ass, and some new blood!" He grinned widely, rubbing his hands together evilly. "Fun, fun, fun, fun, fuuun!" He cheered, pulling out a sword of light and undoing the safety clip on his pistol. Why on earth would this guy put the safety on the first place? I have no idea.

"Where's Asia?" Issei demanded, summoning his 'Twice Critical.'

"Oh, you mean the Devil-loving-bitch-whore-nun?" Freed asked nonchalantly. "She's in the room at the end of the corridor through the cave." He shrugged. Doesn't have much of a filter, does he? "Of course, you'll have to take me down first." He said that unhinged grin.

"Well then, no problem here." Kiba said, summoning a sword from his Sacred Gear.

"Sword Birth." I observed. I must admit, seeing that IRL was actually kind of awesome. Hearing me, he smirked and nodded. "Well, I suppose I could use a weapon too." I said, holding my hand out, palm facing downwards. "By the fire of the Dragon King, by the will of the Gods, come forth!" I chanted. A black magic circle appeared before me. Emerging from it, came a sleek, black sword; a jian. The blade, as stated before, was jet black, as was the handle. The guard and pommel looked to be made of gold. "Dusk!" I announced, gripping the handle.

"Holy crap!" Issei shivered at the sight of the sword. Understandable. "Th-that's a fuckin scary sword!" He squeaked.

"The Dragon Cleaver…" Kalawarner whispered in awe. I smirked at her. Dusk was a lesser Demon Sword that was gifted to me by Eris on my 20th birthday, a few months before I moved to Kuoh. Forged from the remains of the Prison Dragon Vritra, Dusk has the same dragon slaying abilities as Ascalon and Gram, though not nearly as powerful. Not alone at least. It's one of two enchanted weapons I own. The other is far too dangerous for me to use. For now at least.

"What, you think you can beat me just because you have a fancy sword?" Freed sneered. Then, he suddenly perked up, as if he realised something. "But ho! Where are my manners?" he asked with a bright smile. Uh, timing? "Freed Sellzen at your service, Exorcist Extraordinaire!" He introduced with a bow. "No need to introduce yourself, Damon." He grinned widely, shocking me. "Mr Lionel told me all about how you were all up Ray-ray's business." His grin turned more perverse than Issei's and Dante's combined. "Not that I blame ya. Who wouldn't want a piece of that hot Fallen ass?" he swooned. So Lionel was spying on us for some time huh? Creeper. "Now, what is a shitty Fallen babe and a shitty human doing with a bunch of shitty Devils?" He asked curiously, before gasping. "You're not shitty Devil worshipper's are you?!" He exclaimed in mock horror.

" _What's next? Shitty chicken?"_ I asked myself with a sweatdrop. "Jesus, did you live in South Park before coming here?" I asked in deadpanned tone. Funnily enough, South Park _does_ exist here. Not the biggest fan, but I have watch a bit of it.

"What?" Freed asked in confusion. In response, I cleared my throat.

"Look! If somebody ordered the Shitty Beef, and they complain because they say they ordered the Shitty Shrimp, it's not my fault he gets the Shitty Chicken poured all over his fuckin head!" I exclaimed in an imitation of Freeds voice. Everyone else stared at me incredulously. Well, I'm not surprised, I'm having a little chat with a supposed enemy.

"Waaaaa?!" Freed yelled out loud. "Is that what I sound like?!" he wailed. I nodded."I gotta fix that." he sighed. Wow, bipolar much? "But first…" he trailed off. Grinning like a maniac, he shot towards me, intent on running me through. However, with my Battle Instincts active, my mind became sharper, and my perception faster. Gripping dusk, I maneuvered myself to a defensive stance, and swung my sword upwards as Freed closed in, slamming his sword away, and forcing him to adapt to the sudden force by jumping backwards.

"Whoa…" Issei mumbled at what he saw. Shaking off his surprise, along with Kiba, he steadied his own stance with his fists and gauntlet, as did Kiba with his sword and Kala with a spear of light.

"Let's take him down!" I growled, lunging. Kiba seemed to be on the same wavelength as me, and lunged too. He was much faster than I am, so he was able to get the first hit in, but Freed deflected it with his sword, whilst aiming his gun at me as I came, shooting. I was able to dodge the bullets, surprisingly, if I'm being honest, and slashed at him. He sidestepped, dodging my attack and using his sword, which was still in Kiba's, to push the Knight towards me. Thankfully, we were able to regain our bearings before any kind of collision.

Kalawarner, who had taken flight at some point, through good number of light spears at the crazy man, but he either dodged them or deflected them with his sword. Kiba and I made the next move, jumping up high and coming down on him. He blocked me with his sword and knocked Kiba to the side with the butt of his gun. Meanwhile, as I landed from a decent jump backwards, I coated the blade of Dusk in the golden flame of Acheron and swung, sending a flurry of molten gold Hellfyre at him.

"Whoa! Is it getting hot in here?!" Freed cackled like a maniac as he barely managed to dodge the blaze unscathed. He did sustain a third degree, at least, burn on the side of his enough, he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Promotion to Rook!" Issei suddenly called out loud, catching all of our attention. Wait, when did Rias give him permission to promote? "Try this asshat!" He screamed, lunging. Freed couldn't dodge in time.

"I'm fucked…" He mumbled with a hopeless look before getting bashed in the face by Issei's gauntlet clad hand. Needless to say, he was sent flying. "Oof!" he grunted painfully as he slammed into a rather large tree. Getting up, he snarled in Issei's direction. "You bastard!" he roared, pulling out two more lightsaber knock-offs(I call copyright here) and lunging. He was stopped by a flurry of crimson flame flame from me, sending him into another tree, this time with more force. I think I actually heard a crack there. "Well, I know when I'm outmatched." Freed let through a faint groan before looking up at me with a wide grin. "But know that you, Damon, are gonna be meeting the tip of my sword _very_ soon." he… Well, my first thought is that that was a purr, or reasonable facsimile thereof, but it also had a hissing tone to it. Then he pulled out a small metal orb. "See ya fuckers~!" he cheered, throwing the ball down. With the bright flash of light that appeared, we all had to look away. When the light cleared, Freed was gone.

"Dammit, he's gone!" Issei growled, clearly upset that all he got was a punch at the guy who molested Asia.

"Issei, not now." I told him sternly. "There'll be another day to take him down. Right now, we have to save Asia and Raynare." I said soothingly as I pointed to the almost invisible son. "It's already sundown, and we have no idea how long it'll take to get rid of the Exorcists in there." I pointed to the cave entrance. "We need every second we have, and can't waste any time chasing after Freed." he took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right." He mumbled. Nodding back at him, I looked to the others.

"Let's go." I said.

"Lead the way." Kiba said. Not giving much of a response, I headed over to the cave entrance. Inside was staircase leading downwards, no doubt to a larger, underground cavern that could house 60 or 70 Exorcists. With a deep breath of my own, I dismissed Dusk and began the descent.

* * *

"That was predictable." I said as I stared into the barrel of the pistol that was aimed directly at my face. Once we'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs, we were greeted to the sight of a long corridor with several doors along the length, on either side. At the end of the corridor was a large, round glass window. Of course, there were also two guards at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to bullshit my way past them, but they were smarter than what I thought.

"Kill'em." Priest #1 said to Priest #2.

"Geez, what is it with people wanting to kill me these days?" I asked the air with a soft sigh.

 **(Play: Lucifer - SHINee - Start at 0:24)**

Grabbing Priest #2, the one aiming a gun at me, by his wrist, I spun around and pulled his arm down, breaking it. As he cried out in pain, I was able to take his gun and deliver a good punch to Priest #1's face before pushing him into the wall, nonchalantly walking past him. For some reason, the others didn't seem to see any reason to intervene with the fight as a third priest came running towards me. He threw a left hook, which I sidestepped. Then he tried to hit my stomach, but I dodged that one too and was able to grab him by the back of his neck, slamming his head into the wall, cracking his skull I believe.

As I did so, I heard the footsteps of a fourth Priest, a woman this time, approaching. Smirking at her as she activated two lights swords, I threw the gun I held at Priest #2, who had regained his bearings and charged at me, despite his arm being broken. The gun hit him right in the head, knocking him out. Confidently, I walked over to the lady Priest, who was glaring at me fiercely. She lunged at me, but Priest #1 from a few seconds ago was charging me from behind. So, I sidestepped and grabbed him by the neck, using him as a human shield to protect me from Lady Priest.

Sneering, she pulled back and tried to stab me again, but I adjusted my position and she ended up stabbing Priest #1 again. Still smirking, I tossed the Priest through one of the doors in the wall and delivered a hard hit to Lady Priest, who had tried, and failed, to slash at me. The result was her hurling up some blood and passing out on the ground. As I continued on my way through the corridor, several scantily clad women ran past me, fear evident on their faces. Really? Priests buying hookers? Come on. Then again, they are _Stray_ Priests, so I guess fornication isn't a big issue for them anymore.

Anywho, as I was about to pass by another door, another Priest, marking the 17th human I'd seen, including the hookers, came out of said door and aimed a gun at my head. I grabbed him by the wrist and held it in place as Priest #2 from earlier came running at us. He took the shot that was meant for me. Following that, I twisted the Priest's wrist that I was holding and pulled up, forcing the gun to aim up and the butt of the pistol to point towards his face. As I triggered the release mechanism, the magazine shot right out of the handle, hitting the guy's face. As he stumbled from the sudden hit, I delivered a hard kick to his stomach, sending him right through the aforementioned big glass window, which lead to another room, a rather large one. It was probably soundproofed, given the fact that only now did the around eight hookers notice that a fight was going down and run.

 **(End Music)**

Standing in the middle of the room, I couldn't help but give out a sigh. I'm honestly kind of disappointed. Around 20 of the human signatures I felt were prostitutes. Honestly, that's just ridiculous in my eyes. I… I can't even put it into words, it's that ridiculous.

"Wow…" I heard a surprised voice let out a gasp from behind me. I turned and saw the other three, looking at me with shock, even Kala, who knew I was a Demigod.

"What?" I sked.

"Mental note: do not piss him off." Issei said to himself. Ok… A soft, low giggle from Kala caught my attention as she gave me a look. One I recognise from Raynare back on our last date...

"Kala?" I asked in uncertainty as she sashayed towards me. Suddenly, she gripped my face and pulled my lips to hers. "Mmmmph!" I let out a muffled cry of shock as she forced her tongue into my mouth, letting out delightful moans. _"Her lips taste like blueberries."_ I noted in my mind in the six or seven seconds the kiss lasted. As she pulled away from me, a light string off saliva connecting our lips, I felt my cheeks burning as she laughed at my reaction.

"I've made a decision Damon." She seductively whispered in my ear. "I'm havin your babies one day~" She cooed, letting go of me and walking over to the door. All I could do was watch her go.

"Well, that was…" Kiba trailed off as Issei glared at me with the rage of a hundred virgins.

Pervert.

Then again, I'm hardly any better.

"Pretty boys like you should just die!" He hissed in my direction.

"Now now Issei." Kiba chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you'll get a lady soon enough." He smiled brightly. "What about one of those ladies that ran past us earlier?" he suggested.

"You don't wanna go anywhere near those girls, believe me." I deadpanned, having gotten my coherent thought back.

"Why not?" The blonde asked in confusion. Oh Kiba, you're much more innocent than you let on, aren't you?

"They're slappers, Kiba." I sighed.

"Slappers?" The boy asked, still confused, making me roll my eyes.

"That's what we Brits call prostitutes." I deadpanned. In an instant, the boy's face lit up redder than Rias' hair. I had to admit it was amusing. Still, he really was quite innocent, wasn't he? Ironic, in fact, given his backstory. Issei on the other hand… He seemed to be thinking about something."Oh good God Issei, have some class!" I snapped in the pervert's direction as I saw the contemplative expression on his face. One that instantly turned to fear as I glared at him with glowing gold eyes. He was silent after that. "Let's just get this overwith." I sighed, continuing after Kala.

The room we were in, as stated before, was rather large, and when we got to the other side of said room, we found a large set of double doors. It took all of the mental resistance I had to not pull an Aragorn here. It would have _awesome~_ However, time is a limited luxury we have right now. It's already 9pm. Three hours to spare. I'd like to think we're making _really_ good time, but it's always best to not let your guard down. Instead, I called forth an orb of crimson flame.

"All yours." Kala said, gesturing to the door. With a wide grin, I compressed the flame into a small collection of power and tossed it. On collision, it exploded in a big blaze of red, sending both doors flying. On the other end, was a large underground room, and I mean _large._ More like a cavern really.

There were Exorcists scattered across the place, all muttering under their breath. I don't know, nor do I particularly care, what they were saying, but it must be either quite important, or the total gibberish of a bunch of mentally unstable bastards. No other explanation s to why they'd ignore two massive doors flying into the room and squashing at least 10 of their numbers dead.

And, to top it all off, floating above them, in all his four winged 'glory,' was Lionel himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked redundantly s he saw the four of us approaching. Kala prepped a spear, Kiba conjured a sword, and Issei and I summoned our Sacred Gears. "I must be slipping if I can't kill one little human." he let out a sigh.

"Takes more than a light spear to kill me Jackass." I snarled, heat in my eyes. What's that about? Ah, I don't care. I just wanna tear Lionel apart limb from **limb!** "Where are Raynare and Asia?" I demanded, showing my fangs. Wait, fangs? Whatever.

"Ah, young love." Lionel sighed mockingly. "They say it never works out." He noted, smirking at me as he conjured a light spear. Growling, I crouched down and pushed off of the ground, jumping straight towards him. My hands ablaze in my Sacred Gear's shadows, I tried to deliver a hard punch to his face. With a bored look, he blocked it with his light spear. "That the best you can do?" He asked, his free hand lighting up in a blue light light as he summoned his Twice Critical. "Not good enough." He said with a cocky smirk, delivering a hard punch to my stomach. As I spat out the blood that came up, the force from his hit sent me flying into the wall. Aaaaand, there go my ribs again.

"Damon!" Kala screamed, letting her wings out.

"No!" I snarled in her direction, surprising her. "He's mine." I growled, getting to my feet despite the pain. Hesitantly, Kala nodded, turning her attention to Kiba and Issei.

"Alright boys, you and I are going to take down the Priests and keep them off of Damon, got that?" She asked. They both nodded, readying their respective sword and gauntlet. "Good luck Lover Boy." She smiled at me softly, readying a light spear. Nodded, I turned my attention to Lionel, who was looking down at me with a smirk.

"Well, at least you'll give some entertainment." he shrugged as his left eye changed. The purple-red iris turned a bright forest green, and the sclera turned black. Wait, I've seen that before. It was in the book Sona showed me; it was one of the forms a Shadow Attribute could take. That must mean. "How's this?" He yelled, swiping his spear. A blade of wind cut right through the air, headed straight for me. Grunting, I was able to duck under the blade and sprint in the guys direction.

Snarling, I focussed the shadows into my hands and jump up high, matching his altitude. With an inhuman roar, I tossed the collections of shadow energy at him. Flexing his wings, he dodged the first blast, and deflected the other one away with his spear. Oddly enough, the spear shattered on contact, but neither of us paid attention to that. He and I had our fists ablaze in black flame and dragon's fire respectively, and we both struck at the same time, causing a small explosion of power. We were both pushed back from the force. Whilst he landed safely, though somewhat heavily, on his feet, I fell right on my back.

"Bastard…" I grunted through gritted teeth, shakily getting up to my feet. Rolling his eyes, he conjured another spear of light and threw it. In that moment, through all the emotions of rage and bloodlust I could feel, I conjured a spear, identical to his, from the shadows of my Sacred Gear and hurled it. He was quite shocked when I caught his spear and tossed it right back, along with my own. Taken by surprise, he ended getting my spear of darkness impaled in his thigh. The pain made him hunch over, which caused his spear to miss him. Shame. I would have liked to kill him with his own light~ However, something interesting happened.

"Fuuuuck!" He howled in pain, clutching his thigh as the spear of darkness dissipated. Spewing from the wound was a deep purple mist, much like the Stray Devil from before, when I hit him with my Holy flame. Seeing that, I let out a deep, dark chuckle. "What are you laughing at, you fucking worm?!" Lionel snarled in my direction.

"It makes sense…" I said, my voice deeper, darker. Kind of evil sounding actually. I could feel my fangs poking my bottom lip, and the heat in my eyes was at an all time high. The purple glow, no doubt. "Light is toxic to Devils. Just touching it scorches their bodies, and it's said to be the worst pain a Devil can endure." I allowed a savage grin to don my face. "If that's the case, it makes sense that Darkness have the same effect on an Angel, eh?" I asked, slowly walking towards Lionel. "Fallen or not, you're still an Angel, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes. I don't know what's happening to me, this is more than my Battle Instincts, but I don't really care. I'll happily descend into whatever this madness is if I can take this guy **DOWN.**

"Son of a bitch!" Lionel screeched, generating an orb of golden energy. Destruction Meteor… Sneering like the smug jackass he is, he threw it at me. Instinctively, I held my hand out, palm facing him, and generated a large purple magic circle. A barrier. When the meteor collided, I was completely protected from the explosion. He sneered at me, seeing me unharmed. Well, unharmed is not exactly accurate. I still have the blood coming from my mouth, and bruises everywhere from the fight. The meteor didn't hurt me, though.

The power that coursed through my body was absolutely amazing. I've spent most of my life as a weak, helpless little human boy, both lives. Now, however, having this power, fighting for what i want, it was an exhilarating experience. I can only imagine how good it will feel to tear Lionel's heart from his body. See how he likes having what he cannot survive without being taken away. The look on his face is going to be _delightful._

"You're stronger than I initially thought, I admit." He conceded, still gripping his thigh. Most of the poison seemed to be gone. "And you're also quite durable." He chuckled, looking over my injuries. "However, I am on a tight schedule. I can't afford to hold back much more." he said darkly bringing up his Twice Critical. As he held it up, the red gem started glowing brightly. "Time to finish this." he hissed.

" _What…."_ I trailed off in my head.

"Balance Breaker!"

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I the master of cliff-hangers or not?! You know I am! Kneel before me!**

 **OK, now that that's out of my system…**

 **Another one bites the dust. After four days this time! I'm on a roll. Now, rest assured, Kuroka's willingness to help Damon will be explained at a later date. I planned on having her appear early because A) she's one of my favorite characters and B) her first appearance is way too far in the story for my liking. No, she's not going to be Damon's familiar. Never been a fan of that set-up to be honest. She will be in the harem. Still accepting suggestions for Familiars BTW.**

 **Question for ya'll; how was the fight scene so far? And the part with the music? I couldn't resist adding that one in. I've never been good at fight scenes. At least, I don't think I am, so I'd appreciate feedback on those.**

 **Addressing a small issue, I've been told that Damon appears to be somewhat of a Gary-Stu character. That may be true, now that I think about it, but it was not intentional. I'm trying to rectify that with the fight here. Make the fight end in Damon's victory, but with no small amount of struggle. If I fail miserably, I apologise.**

 **Another thing, people are asking me why Damon was so accepting of being in a new universe with a new body, a new name, new memories, and a new past. Keep in mind, he lay in limbo for a long time, long enough to lose his mind. Go read the first chapter. WORD BY WORD. A lot of people, and I'm not innocent here, don't read the dialogue-less paragraphs in stories that have a lot of content. Most people just skim through the dialogue to get a rough idea of the story. Again, I'm not innocent there. Anyway, Damon came to terms with the fact that his life would change forever during that time in limbo, when he just lay there, going over his life in his head. He processed his grief, he accepted the change, and faced it all head on. Sure, he may have lost his mind once or twice over during that time, but he's fine now.**

 **Concerning his fighting skills and use of his power, remember, Damon has a PAST in this universe, which was created when he entered it. In his past, there a lot of training with his powers and abilities. Just read every chapter WORD BY WORD and you'll see it. Said past is still very real, keep that in mind. Damon just got a head start in his life as 'Damon' because this was the first universe that he visited, so the memories took time sync up, as it were.**

 **I hope this clears that all up.**

 **One other thing. I plan on making the Hero Faction WANT Damon in their ranks, so at some point in time, they're going to approach him and 'offer' him a spot in their little group. How awesome would it be if Damon disarmed Siegfried and forced whatever Demon Sword he held at the time to submit?**

 **That'll be all. For now.**


	11. Lionel's Base - Part 2

I gaped as I saw the bright blue aura surrounding Lionel's form. When it faded, he had some new garments clad on his arms and legs. The Twice Critical gauntlet had extended, though it still kept his fingers uncovered, to cover his entire forearm, with some new spike. An exact replica of this new gauntlet had appeared on his other arm, and a pair of blue dragon-esque boots had appeared on his feet. They were made of the same material as the gauntlets, and had two spikes coming out of his heel, pointing backwards. Along with all of this, his power increased at least tenfold. At least.

"This is the Dragon's Claw Ravager. The Balance Breaker of my Twice Critical." Lionel grinned savagely. Wait, are his teeth sharper? His pupils are slitted too. "Each bit of armour I now wear doubles my power, for a total multiplication of 16 times." he chuckled darkly. "Show me what you've got!" he exclaimed, charging. He was too fast, I couldn't-

*CRASH!*

Groaning, I placed a hand on my head as I shakily sat up from my position on the ground, just at the base of the wall. He was so fast. I didn't even see him attack me. And yet, here I am, on the ground, my back in excruciating pain from that attack. Shaking my head, I focused on Lionel, pushing aside the pain as best I could. I can't focus on that right now. Glaring at the bastard, I let out an animalistic roar and attacked.

Again, with my fists surrounded with shadow energy, I tried to land a hit on Lionel, but every attack I made was either blocked by his gauntlets, or dodged. I did manage to get one hit in though, when he dodged one of my attacks and ended up behind me. He was about to bring a gauntlet clad fist down on me, a move that might have been fatal, but I was able to see it coming. Calling the shadows to my foot, I delivered a spinning kick to his torso, sending him flying. He howled in pain as the poison from my darkness burnt him.

"Something you should know about me, Lionel." I hissed through my own savage grin. "I'm a learner. Every moment you spend fighting me only increases my odds of victory." I panted, focusing my shadow aura to surround my whole body.

"Then I suppose I must end this now!" Lionel snarled as we charged each other. An large number of wind blades surrounded him, spinning around his body as the distance between us closed. Howling like an animal, I sent all of the shadow energy I could muster at him. Unfortunately, the wind blades he'd prepared weren't purely offensive. The blades cut through the shadow attack, dissipating the brunt of the attack, though not all of it, as is evident by the minor amounts of purple mist spewing from his body. Unfortunately, he also had an attack in mind. A wind blade escaped my notice and, well…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It hurt, fucking _hurt,_ when that blade cut through the flesh of my left arm, leaving nothing but a stump right at my shoulder. My vision hazy, and my legs shaky, I fell to my knees, my remaining hand on the bleeding stump as my severed arm went flying, disappearing into a flurry of black flames.

"Game over." Lionel said darkly, prepping a light spear as… Wait, the pain… It's… gone.

" _What?"_ I asked myself in my head. _"Wait a minute…"_ I thought as I remembered wait Sona and Rias told me. My eyes cleared up, and I looked at the stump. There was already a small amount of black flame there.

"Cauterizing the wound eh?" Lionel asked boredly, bringing his spear up. "Won't save you!" He roared, bringing it down. Imagine his surprise when I catch it by the tip, looking up at him with a wicked grin.

"I wasn't cauterizing." I whispered as the flames on the stump became more intense. His eyes widened as they burst into a large blaze of black, forming a shape reminiscent of an arm. Then, they flashed out of existence, revealing my formerly severed arm, good as new, complete with the jacket sleeve that had also been there prior. Neat. Before he could react, I delivered a swift punch to hs gut, one that was covered in the crimson flames, sending him back with the force of a cannonball.

"I-impossible…" Lionel grunted, getting to his feet with the support of a light spear. Smirking, I looked over my body, seeing the injuries I'd sustained. All of them were now covered with black flames. When said flames disappeared, I had not a single injury on me. Of course, that doesn't mean I was good as new. Not in the slightest. My regeneration doesn't seem to restore stamina or lost blood, just physical injuries. Not really all that surprised. At least I wasn't in pain anymore.

"This needs to stop." I whispered to myself, looking at my hands. I've been fighting like an animal this whole time, letting primitive instinct overtake me. Couple that with my Battle Instincts, I think it's the only reason I've survived this long. I'm not really fighting… I've just been throwing attacks around willy nilly. Gods, old Jack Skellington downstairs would be disappointed. Emotion in battle is a good thing, but too much is a crippling weakness. "Focus, Altair." I whispered to myself.

"Whatever you are, I'm taking you down now!" Lionel snarled, pulling me out of my thoughts. Generating a light spear, he threw it at me with his Twice Critical Balance Breaker enhanced strength. I could feel the heat in my eyes die down to a pleasant warmth, and my animalistic fangs shrunk to the point where they were only moderately longer than human canines, though still fangs. Calmly, I twisted my body, and allowed the spear to fly right past me.

 **{Very good Pup…}** A familiar voice whispered in my ear. **{Overcoming the harsh nature of the Treasure is the first step to mastering it.}** She continued. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. **{You are a Wolf. You must fight like one. Strategic, smart, patient.}** She let out a rumbling chuckle. **{This is where I leave you, for now. Be safe, my host.}** With that, her presence left my mind. Focusing my sight on Lionel, who was preparing another spear. I hardened my gaze on him, and charged.

To prevent him from hitting me, I ran in a zigzag like pattern, stopping his aim. He wasn't able to stop me from hitting him. My fist coated in the darkness of Inferos Canem, I put all the force I could into the hit, sending him flying into wall, again. I'm guessing that his Balance Breaker is giving him some enhanced resistance to the dark poisoning. Maybe. I can't think about that though. I need to take this guy **down.**

Snarling, he shot a barrage of wind blades at me. Narrowing my eyes, I jumped up high, flipping over and landing behind him, landing a hard kick to his back, which sent him to the ground. Flexing his wings, he took of to the sky, generating two meteors, which he threw at me. I dashed out of their way, letting them explode as they hit the wall. I paid little mind. I simply looked up at Lionel, then at my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do this…" I whispered, closing my eyes. I could feel it, the power coursing through me, focusing on one focal point, two actually; my arms. I poured every bit of emotion I could into it. Anger and hatred for Lionel, fear and affection for Raynare, gratitude for those who came to help me, and every other emotion I could.

It worked.

A bright purple glow surrounded my body. As I opened my eyes, said glow exploded into a bright pillar of purple light going straight up. A loud, menacing wolf's howl could be heard coming from the pillar, which surrounded my body. With a determined scowl, I held my hand up, focusing everything on the Treasure on my wrists. Lo and behold…

It _cracked. like. glass!_

" **{Helheim…}"** The wolf's voice came from the gem, audible to all surrounding us. **"{Howl!}"** I yelled in unison with the wolf.

Both bracers cracked further. The cracks spread, not even the gems were spared. And when they shattered, the true form of Inferos Canem was revealed.

Black steel gauntlets were now donned on my arm, paper thin, and decorated with wolf-like patterns. They covered the entirety of my forearms, right up to the base of my elbows. Some of the steel even extended to cover the back of my hands, forming black steel wolf heads that rested on the backs of my hands. The eyes of the wolf heads took the form of glowing purple gems. The pillar of light flashed brightly once more, before all the light came to my right hand. The 'eyes' of the wolf head on my right gauntlet glowed brightly, and in a flash of purple light…

The gauntlet was gone.

In its place, I was holding a powerful looking hand and a half broadsword, the blade black as the midnight sky, the guard made of a purple crystalline substance, the handle wrapped in jet black leather, and a bright purple gem locked into the end of the handle, acting as a pommel.

 _The gauntlet became a sword, whereas the other remained._

I could have gone on about how amazing this was, or how _awesome_ the remaining gauntlet looked, and I would have, had I not been so focused on Lionel's floating, shocked form. He was just hovering there, staring down at me with no small amount of shock and… fear? What could he be afraid of? It's not me, is it? I know I just got a power up, but that shouldn't be reason enough to look so scared. Unless…

"Helheim's Wolf…" he whispered, stumbling a little in the air. How does that happen? And, does he know about my Sacred Gear? It doesn't matter. He's **dead.**

"You're through!" I hissed, jumping up high. Spinning, I slashed the sword I held through the air, sending a flurry of crescent shaped blades of dark energy at him. He was too shocked to dodge. Whatever he knew of my Sacred Gear scared him enough that he didn't register that I attacked until the blades hit him. He howled in pain as the poisonous dark energy hit him, the force of the attack throwing him to the back of the cavern we were in. "What do we have here?" I asked as I landed, seeing that he had flown right into another door.

Walking through it, I froze at what I saw. Besides Lionel, who was on the ground, semi conscious and groaning in pain, there were also two other individuals in the room. The first was Asia, who, despite having her hands chained together and to the wall, looked relatively unharmed. Just rather shaken when I entered. The relief on her face when she saw me was tangible. The other, however, was…

Raynare…

She looked awful, to be blunt. Bruises everywhere, dried blood on the floor around her, her back to the wall as her hands were chained to it, just above her. Her skimpy S&M outfit was still intact, surprisingly, with little to no damage. That was good. It implied that no… explicit, shall we say, torture was used. Not to say she was in any way in good condition, but at least it wasn't like _that._ That didn't stop the rage from bubbling inside me though. I could feel the purple glow return to my eyes as a raging inferno.

"S-signor Damon…" Asia whimpered, catching my attention. "You came…" She said with the same aforementioned tangible relief. Also, since I don't have the Devils' Language ability, her native language of Italian wasn't translated for me. However, she was just as fluent in English as she was in Italian, so we could still speak. I usually speak Japanese, though my mother tongue is still English, so communication with her wasn't a problem. Thank the Gods for being multilingual.

"I'm not here alone Asia." I smiled at her. Wow, it's been a while since I've heard my own British accent. It's still there when I speak Japanese, but it's very different. "Kala and Issei are here as well, with another friend." I told her. Her face lit up at the mention of Issei, though a groan from Lionel caught our attention, and my face darkened. "Asia." I caught the young Nun's focus once more. "Cover your ears and close your eyes. I'll get you out of those in a moment." I told her. Though clearly unsettled by my implications, she obeyed.

"This… can't be... " Lionel wheezed, his body still spewing purple mist. He even hurled up a large puddle of blood.

"You're done Lionel." I growled, stomping my foot on his back. He cried out loud in pain as the other three, battered, bruised, and panting from exhaustion, all came running into the room. They entered just in time to see me holding up my sword in reverse grip, the blade alight in the green flames of Styx. With a snarl, I thrust the blade into his back, right in the center of his four wings. He cried out as the poison of Styx seeped into his body, bright emerald green energy visibly filling his veins. After several seconds, which were no doubt excruciatingly long for him, the veins glowed brighter, and his body exploded into a flurry of black feathers.

The dark look on my face didn't waver when I saw the collection of Sacred Gears that remained where his body was. Seven of them. _Seven_ innocent people that he killed with that accursed gauntlet. Seven treasures. A Twice Critical, a Wind Attribute, Destruction Meteor, a deformed dagger that looked like it was made of some kind of bone, a large black snake Avatar-type, a Flame Shake, and a Sword Birth. Why he didn't use half of these, I don't know. I think he might have combined the Flame Shake with the twice Critical to produce Dragon's fire, but that's pretty much all I saw of any kind of flame from him. He didn't use a sword from Sword Birth, nor that strange dagger, or that snake Avatar-Type. Truth be told, I don't care. He's gone now.

I sighed as I watched the seven Sacred Gears before me disappear into thin air. No doubt the system was already sending them to new wielders. That's good. They'll make better use of them than Lionel ever could, the murderous prick.

"You ok?" Kala's voice broke through my thoughts. Looking at her, I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed, looking at the feathers. "That's the third life I've ever taken…" I whispered. It wasn't the killing that bothered me, but the fact that I did it so easily, and I felt nothing during or after. I still don't. With a sigh, I looked at the sword. It suddenly shifted in shape, turning into a collection of shadows and slithering, almost like a snake, towards my right arm. Surrounding it, the cloud of black energy solidified back into the shape of a paper thin black steel gauntlet with wolf markings and a wolf head resting on the back of my hand. The glow in the eye-gems died down, and with my thoughts, the gauntlets disappeared. "It's over." I said to the others, who nodded.

"Asia!" Issei gasped, rushing over to her.

"Signor Issei!" Asia cried out in happiness as Issei approached her. "You came for me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course!" The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Now, let's see about getting you out of these." He said, tugging at the chains. Smirking, I tossed an orb golden flame at said chains, melting them in seconds, and startling the two teens. Yelping, Asia fell right on top of Issei. Seeing Kala and I grinning widely, they quickly separated, their cheeks ablaze. With a shake of my head, I approached Raynare's prone form.

"Hey, you awake?" I asked softly, carefully melting the chains off of her wrists with my golden fire. When the chains melted through, I caught her as she fell, stirring in my arms as I stood up, carrying her bridal style.

"Hey, Ray, you in there?" Kala asked softly, walking over to us. Clearly, she was as worried as I was. Raynare was at least alive, but out like a light.

"Asia." I called out to the nun. "I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could…?" I trailed off, looking at Raynare's bruise-ridden body.

"Oh! Yes!" The girl squeaked in worry, running over to us. She was clearly still recovering from this whole ordeal, but was able to pull though and start healing Raynare. Wow, despite her naivete, she has a rather strong disposition. Bless the girl.

"Hmmn…" Raynare groaned in my arms as the bruises that littered her body gradually faded from sight. Once they were all gone, which took little more than five minutes, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…" I said with a soft smile, grabbing her hand. She was rather weak, but when her eyes saw me, alive and well, they widened.

"T-Damon?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Kalawarner caught her attention as well. "Kala? W-what's going on?" She asked. B-but, you…" She turned her eyes to me. "You died…" She let out, her voice thick.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." I assured her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Lionel's gone. I took care of him." I told her, smiling.

"Y-you killed him?" She gasped, though she still clearly fatigued. Smiling, I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"We can sort everything out later. For now, let's get out of here." I said to everyone, who nodded. Raynare's eyes drooped a little, her exhaustion tangible. "Sleep." I whispered, standing up with her in my arms, bridal style. Whether or not she heard me, I don't know. She was already out.

* * *

After vacating the underground base that Lionel had claimed for himself, the group and I had run into Rias, Sona, and their Queens. After a brief explanation of what happened, we all decided to just let the matter drop and go home. Kalawarner and Raynare, who was still unconscious, came with me to my hotel room, whilst Rias allowed Asia and Mittelt to sleep in the ORC. Asia because she was friends with Issei, and Mittelt because she felt safe with the younger Fallen. Dohnaseek had decided to just get a room of his own in the hotel I stayed at. Apparently he values his solitude, something I can respect. Also, it seemed all the damage he'd received before, which I healed, had come back for some unknown reason. Did I not do a good job with the healing spell?

Anyway, after Kala had practically passed out in the second bedroom, I walked into my own room and set Raynare down in the bed. She was in really bad shape when we found her. Asia healed all of her injuries, so the only problem now is that she's exhausted. Being beaten and tortured like that is awful, and not something I'd wish on many people. At the very least, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Smiling at the sight, I got up and left the room, taking a seat on the armchair, letting sleep take me.

Which leads me to my current situation. For whatever reason, my little nap was short lived. I found myself awake and unable to sleep within an hour or two. I suppose the fight with Lionel still has me sporting a bit of adrenaline. Or perhaps it's just my insomnia acting up. So, I did the best possible thing I could do in such a situation. I brewed a pot of coffee and turned on the TV. When that got boring, I turned it off and switched to my favorite book; White Fang.

I'd read through a few pages, and at least downed two cups of coffee, before I suddenly felt a familiar presence. The same one I'd felt outside the cafe, the same one that led my to Lionel's base, the same one that belongs to certain Black Cat. If I can sense her, it means she's allowing me to. With a soft sigh, I snapped my fingers, summoning a mug from the kitchen with telekinesis. As the mug flew through the building, landing on the coffee table, I refilled my own cup, and filled the other. With a wave of my hand, steam started protruding from the cups, compliments of my temperature powers.

"I'm not sure if you like coffee or not, forgive the assumption." I said as I closed my book, setting it aside. Suddenly, the same black cat I saw before jumped onto the arm of the couch, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. She made herself comfortable on one of the seats before looking up at me. In a puff of what looked like smoke, the small, adorable black cat was gone, replaced by a gorgeous young woman.

She had a voluptuous figure, rivalling that of Raynare or Akeno, though not quite as mature as Kalawarner. Her long black hair was tied back behind her head, whilst she allowed her split bangs to rest down, cupping her beautiful face. Her hazel eyes matched that of another nekoshou we all know. Speaking of which, her cat ears and split tail where out in the open for all to see. Never understood why people call her tail 'two tails.' In my eyes, that's one forked tail, not unlike a snake's tongue. Nobody says that a snake has two tongues, do they?

Anywho, she wore a black kimono that was open at the shoulders, showing off a large portion of her abundant bust. The kimono featured a red interior, and a golden obi, which had a set of golden beads hanging off of both sides. Finally, she wore a pair of red sandals with purple straps. She had a wolfish smirk on her face. And the irony of that statement is not lost on me.

"Kuroka the Black Cat." I said simply, sipping my coffee. "I must admit, you are quite lovely in person." I said pleasantly. Insane or no, I don't want to get on her bad side.

"You're sweet for saying so, but flattery won't charge these batteries, Damon." She smirked at me, grabbing the cup I'd prepped for her and sipping it. "Or do you prefer your other name, Altair?" She asked. Truth be told, I'm not surprised.

"Kalawarner or the Devils?" I asked simply. Those were the only two instances in which I mentioned my real name.

"Kalawarner." She shrugged, taking another sip. I followed suit.

"Let's not beat around the bush. Why are you here?" I asked bluntly. "Does it involve Shirone?" I asked, smirking at her shocked look. Yeah, you're not the only one who knows names Girlie. She quickly got over said shock and smirked again.

"I was in town to check up on my little sister, but I sensed a rather strange presence." She told me mysteriously. Well, she was trying to sound mysterious at least. We both knew who and what she spoke of. "It had features belonging to humans, dragons, wolves... And Gods." She continued, still smirking. "So, I decided to follow it. Lo and behold, I find a young barista laying quite a smack down on a rabid Hellhound." So she was there too. "Not only was he on seemingly good terms with my sister's 'Master' and the Sitri Heiress, but he was also dating a Fallen Angel. Something told me this kid had potential." She went on.

"Kid?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm older than you." I deadpanned, making her snicker. Hey, I'm a few weeks short of 21! "Digression aside, all I'm getting is that you were curious about my aura and decided to investigate, disregarding the popular phrase concerning curiosity and cats." She gave me a blank look at that as I smirked. "I have to ask, why though?"

"Why what?" She asked with a shrug.

"You got the info you wanted, and found Shirone to be in good health as per usual. Why stick around? Why help me find Raynare?" I asked with narrowed eyes. "What did you have to gain from that?"

"Well, I'd hoped it put you in a position to at least not kill me on sight." She conceded. "You've made it clear that you know who I am and my backstory."

"If you mean the allegations towards in insanity, I know that they're complete bull." I responded shocking her once more.

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

"You're smart Kuroka, calm and concentrated in your power and wits. That's the exact opposite of insanity. Freed likes to run his mouth off, and he is skilled with a sword, but charges headfirst into a fight without any thought. You're not like that. You're not insane." I told her, leaning my head into my fist with my elbow on the chair's arm. "I believe that the only reason you killed your previous Master is because he tried to force himself on you, or he threatened something, or someone, that you care about." I said, my smirk still present. "Tell me I'm close." I told her. She got over her shock and let out a small laugh, prompting a slight jiggle of her generous bust. Look away Damon, look away!

"Well, I knew you were smart, given your Diploma, but it seems I didn't give you enough credit." She said, shaking her head. We both finished off our coffee.

"Now that that's aside, why don't we cut to the chase." I said. "What do you want?" I asked plainly, straight to the point. Smirking, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands.

"I have a proposition for you." She said simply. "I've looking for an individual who fits my standards for a particular purpose for some time." She told me with a seductive smirk. Oh, please don't tell me. "You fit my standards perfectly, Altair-chin." She said. "I want you to make children with me. Strong children." She purred, pulling her kimono down, showing off more of her bust.

Now, I like to think I have a decent amount of self-control when it comes to the opposite sex. Especially after a month of make-out sessions and seduction attempts from Raynare, teasing from Mittelt, and a hot kiss from Kalawarner. Not to mention waking up naked next to Akeno when she healed me. However, here is a woman, a stunningly gorgeous woman, offering herself to me right here and now. Yeah, cue the blush and stutter.

"Uh, yeah, ahem, that will not be happening…" I murmured, my face heating up. She smirked at my reaction, but then she registered my words.

"Wait, what?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm not some pervert who's going to jump any girl who shows the slightest interest in me, Kuroka." I said with a faint glare, though I question the effectiveness, given the blush. "Not to mention, I have a girlfriend." I reminded her.

"A girlfriend who's a Fallen Angel." Kuroka deadpanned in response. "A creature renowned for polyamorous relationships and harems, just as much as the Devils." She let her wings out as if to emphasize her point. "Also, I'm sure she's aware that her friend, Kalawarner, has taken interest in you. And that Gremory Queen seems to have an eye out." She pointed out. She talking about Akeno? No way.

"Be that as it may, Raynare and I need to talk things out concerning our relationship, given the recent… revelations. Plus, I fancy myself a one girl guy, thank you very much." I told her, crossing my arms. "So, for the time being, your 'offer' is rejected." She let out a sigh of disappointment, covering herself up again. Well, as much as she was before anyway.

"That's disappointing." She said with a soft sigh.

"Still, I won't tell Rias or Sona about your presence here." I promised her. "I owe you that much." I admitted. She perked up.

"Well, if you're insisting on owing me something, I don't suppose I could ask another favour of you?" She asked sweetly. Too sweet. What is she up to?

"Depends…" I said carefully. Smiling, she clapped her hands together.

"I… Kind of don't have a place to stay…" She trailed off with her tongue sticking out.

Fuck my life…

* * *

 **It seems I broke my five day streak, huh? Oh well, no big deal.**

 **What do you guys think of Inferos Canem and it's intro? I think you can all figure what it does from this. If not, you're stupid and I feel the need to educate you. Jokes aside, the Sacred Gear is quite simple; the gauntlets turn into weapons. Any kind of weapon, be it a sword, a firearm, a staff, a spear, etc. The shadow powers are just a side power. Don't worry, there is more to it, but that'll all come later. I do have ideas for it's evolution and whatnot, but I'm still open to ideas.**

 **Now, concerning the harem, there five characters that have made an appearance that are definite: Raynare, Kalawarner, Sona, Akeno, and Kuroka. Any others that have yet to make an appearance are still on the fence. I'm still considering Rias for the harem, as there is another DxD story that I want to try at some point in time, and I think Rias wouldn't fit with that OC, maybe she will with this one. Also, I'm not gonna be putting a harem list down anymore. If a girl shows interest in Damon here, then assume she's in his harem. If not, then assume she's either in Issei's, or no harem. Although, Issei will probably only end up with Asia, Ravel, and Irina.**

 **Please keep in mind that I'm open to ideas and suggestions to add to any of my stories.**


	12. Surprises

" _Damn it, I'll never know how Kiba puts up with this."_ I scowled in my mind as several school girls oohed and aahed at me as I walked towards the Old School Building. Last night, for some unfathomable reason, I'd agreed to allow Kuroka to stay at my home, provided she stayed in her cat form whenever anyone else is around. I'll be moving from the hotel to the house I bought a few days prior within the next few days.

Raynare was still out like a light. Kala told me that it wasn't much of a surprise, given the stamina she exhausted trying to fight Lionel, and the toll that the torture had taken on her. She'd likely sleep for a few more days whilst her stamina recovers. Her body is unharmed, she's just exhausted. Still, I can't help but feel worried. Sleeping for days on end? That's not good for anyone, Fallen Angel or no. Kala does tell me it's not uncommon for Fallen Angels, but I'm still worried.

Speaking of whom, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek had to return to the Grigori, to give their report on the incident. Kala hinted that I might have to answer a few questions at a later date, but I'm fairly certain I can handle that. It'll probably be a no name Fallen grunt who questions me anyway.

I let out a sigh of relief as I closed the Old School building front door, out of the sight of those girls. Honestly, I cannot fathom how they can go gaga over a guy that can just barely be considered attractive. As stated before, I figured my appeal to girls would increase a little since I arrived in Kuoh, given the fact that a girl of Raynare's calibur had taken interest, but I never expected to be the talk of girl-town like Kiba. honestly, women are so confusing!

With another sigh, I made my way to the ORC room, passing right by Gaspar's room. I could feel him trembling as I walked by, in his _aura_. Wow.

"Hey there." I said as I slowly opened the door. I found Rias, alone, reading a book with a cup of tea.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here today Damon." She told me, surprised. "Or do you prefer Altair?" She asked, suddenly thoughtful.

"Damon's fine." I said with a shake of my head, smiling. "I just came by to check on Asia and the others. It was a rather rough night last night." I told her.

"Well that's sweet of you." She smiled. "Asia's in another room, either sleeping, or struggling to her uniform on." She chuckled in amusement. "The girl is adorably naive." She smiled, as did I. She wasn't wrong.

"Uniform?" I asked, sitting across from her.

"Yes, I offered a spot on my Peerage and enrolled her in the Academy." She smiled happily at getting new servant. "She's a bishop." She told me.

"A little obvious, but whatever floats your boat I guess." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked in confusion.

"I've heard that so many Devils use the Evil Pieces in the most obvious way possible." I said with a shrug. "Someone with great sword skills becomes a Knight, Magicians become bishops, etc." I gave a few examples. "If Asia were, for example, a Knight, she could get to an ally, heal them, and then move on the next one with great speed." I told her. Comprehension dawned on her face. "Not to say you made a bad decision. Just generic is all." I shrugged.

"You make a valid point." She said thoughtfully. We suddenly found ourselves in a minutely awkward silence for a few moments. Until she decided to break it. "Sona tells me you play Chess?" She asked, pulling out a folded chess board from underneath the coffee table.

"I do." I confirmed as she opened the board, letting the pieces fall out onto the table. As she set the board down, I waved my hand over the pieces, prompting a black glow to encase them before they floated towards their designated spots. Rias got the white pieces. I prefer giving the opponent the first move anyway. "Telekinesis." I told her before she could ask.

"Interesting." She smirked as we began. We traded some conversation as we played. Somehow, I'm not really sure how, we got to the topic of Akeno healing me.

"She volunteered?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Rias giggled like a schoolgirl. Well, she is one, but I digress. "She seems to be quite taken with you." She smiled. "Which is odd, considering she's not usually into boys, much less older men." She admitted.

"Wait, really?" I asked in surprise. Strange, Akeno doesn't strike me as a lesbian, given how she chased after Issei in Canon. Then again, this isn't Canon. Even so, wasn't it once said, in Canon, that Akeno hates men? Granted, that doesn't necessarily mean she's a lesbian, but… Dear God these people are confusing!

"Really." Rias confirmed. "But with you, she starts acting like a giddy school girl." She smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, not buying it." I deadpanned. She shrugged as if to say 'you'll change your mind soon enough.'

"Check." She smirked, having my King stuck by her Queen. By her view, my only option is to move it away. However…

"Oh really?" I asked with a smirk, taking my Bishop. Her eyes widened as I took her Queen with said Bishop, simultaneously trapping her King with it and a couple of other strategically placed pieces. "Checkmate." I smiled.

"Damn…" She shook her head, smiling. At that very moment, the door opened, and Issei, Koneko, and Kiba walked in.

"Damon-jisan." Koneko greeted, mildly surprised at my presence.

"Neko-can." I smiled at her, snapping my fingers. A magic circle appeared in front of her, and out of it, came one of my homemade cookies, a big one at that. Her eyes lit up as she started devouring the cookie.

"Why are you here?" Issei asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked between Rias and I. Idiot.

"I came to see how you three were doing after last night. Asia too." I said simply.

"Well wasn't that considerate of you?" Kiba asked with a smile. "While you're here, I don't suppose you'd object to a duel sometime, would you?" He asked. "I'm eager to see how proficient you are with that Demon Sword of yours."

"I don't see why not." I said with a shrug. The boy smiled widely at the prospect.

"Ano… how do I look?" A timid voice piped up. We all turned to see Asia, standing at the entrance with a shy look. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"You look great Silver." I smiled at her. She blushed at the compliment, fidgeting in place.

"Silver?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Argent means silver." I said with an amused smile as Asia giggled. "I thought it would make for an ironic, albeit amusing, nickname, given her golden hair." I explained. Not to mention that she really seemed to like the nickname too…

"He's right!" Asia chirped.

"I'm surprised you became a Devil. What made you accept?" I asked of her.

"Well, Rias said I could be close to Issei and make friends of I did, and that I would be safe from any other Fallen Angels that might want my power." She said, her hands behind her back as she shifted slightly.

"I suppose that's valid." I gave a single nod. "Azazel is renowned for an intense interest in Sacred gears." Everybody who had one paled at that. "But, he's also a really lax and laid back guy. He wouldn't come to steal your Gears." I assured them.

"How would you know that?" Rias asked.

"I spent several days searching for Raynare with a whole group of Fallen Angels." I shrugged. "We talked along the way."

"You really underestimate the Fallen Angels Damon." A new voice piped up. Akeno walked in pushing a tray, one that had a nice looking cake on it that had 'Welcome Asia' written in icing. "Hey everybody~ I made cake to welcome our new Bishop!" She said peppily.

"What's that you said about Fallen Ones, Akeno?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She suddenly turned serious.

"The Governor of the Fallen Angels is not to be trusted." She said firmly. Geez, how deep does this girl's hatred for her own kind go? I know she doesn't get on with her father, but this is a bit much.

"Akeno, I respect that you are not fond of the Fallen, and I would appreciate it if you respect the fact that I do not share the same opinion." I told her, my voice coming out colder than I intended. She gave a light flinch at my tone. Shaking my head, I stood up. "Anyways, I will be headed out." I said to everyone, headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Rias called out to me, getting my attention. "Sona had something she wanted to talk to you about." She told me. "Maybe you could stop by the Student Council room?" She suggested. I gave her a single nod in acceptance and left the room.

* * *

"Knock knock." I said as I knocked on the Student Council door. A few seconds later, it was opened by a young girl with long white hair. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform. I recognised her as Momo Hanakai, Sona's Bishop.

"Ah, you must be Damon." She smiled at me, beckoning me to come in. Smiling, I entered, though I stopped when I noticed how crowded the room was. It seemed that Sona had gathered her entire Peerage here.

"Is this an intervention? Because I swear I can stop anytime." I joked, earning a light bout of laughter. Sona, who put on a small smile, gestured to the chair before her desk. Sitting in it, I looked at her expectantly. "Good morning Sona. What can I do for you?" I asked of her.

"Good morning. Two things." She told me. "After some consideration, I reached out to Rias' father, who is on the Board of Directors. I informed him of our current Math teachers… incompetence." She said with a sigh. Wait, where is she going with this? "I also informed him of a certain youth who has a Master's Degree on the subject." She told me, a little more upbeat than one would expect from her. "By his orders, I'm to offer you a job, here at Kuoh." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked in shock.

"We need a Second and Third year Mathematics teacher." she told me. "I recommended you to him, and here we are." She said, handing me a file. Opening it, it showed everything I needed to know about becoming a High School Teacher. "Simply put, I'm offering you a job." She summarized.

"This… this is quite unexpected." I mumbled under my breath. Me, a teacher! I have always wanted to teach Maths, and now, here is the opportunity right in front of me.

"Am I to understand that as a refusal?" Sona raised an eyebrow. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I happily accept." I said with a small smile. I didn't want to look like some kind of giddy school boy.

"Excellent." Sona smiled in satisfaction before turning serious. "As for the other matter, I wanted to ask you one more time." Oh God, I know where this is going. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you to join my Peerage?" She asked. I let out a sigh.

"Sona, you know what I am." I said. She nodded. "Then you should also know that Evil Pieces don't work on my kind." That seemed to confuse the rest of them, but Sona and Tsubaki seemed to catch on.

"True, but you're an exception due to your human heritage, is that not so?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I am not." I told her. "Unless you are an Ultimate Class Devil with a Mutation Piece or _maybe_ a regular Queen, you won't be able to reincarnate me." I explained. She sighed heavily at this. "Plus, there's another matter." I said with a sigh. May as well come clean. "I like you Sona. You're the type of person I can respect and admire." I said honestly. "You should know that I lied to you, the day we met." I told her.

"About what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I hate Pure-blooded Devils." I stated bluntly, shocking everyone in this room. "Hate them, can't stand them. They are self-righteous, arrogant, unholier-than-thou pricks, and if I didn't hate Angels just as much, I would have become an Exorcist." I didn't let any emotion into my tone. "The only Faction of the three I _don't_ have a problem with, are the Fallen."

"Now wait just a minute-" Sona started, but I cut her off.

"You and Rias are notable exceptions." I told her, surprising her more. "I'm not naive enough to believe _all_ Pure-Blooded Devils are like that, but even you can't deny that I hit the nail RIGHT on the head here." I said firmly.

"Perhaps, but you have to realise that, for the most part, it's in our nature." She reasoned.

"And it's in my people's nature to spout out stupid ideals whilst doing whatever the fuck we please in the shadows." I shot back, silencing her. "But you don't see me doing any of that, do you?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Exactly. The fact that 9 out of 10 of those bats can't seem to evolve past their baser urges says a lot." I crossed my arms. "As such, I have no desire to work with them, for them, or even be in the same room as them, present company excluded." I finished.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sona like that!" Saji snapped with a clenched fist.

"Saji." Sona snapped, effectively shutting the boy up.

"That right there is another reason why I will not join." I said, pointing to the young Pawn. "One word, his _name,_ and he freezes up? I won't follow a leader who rules by fear." I crossed my arms. "Not to say I can tell you how to run things with your Peerage." I added.

"No, you can not." Sona agreed softly before letting out a sigh. "Well, this has certainly been an enlightening conversation." She said wryly.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you Sona, but I won't apologise for my opinion." I told her.

"Nor would I expect you to." She slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I must admit that I'm quite disappointed that you're so adamant about this. I have a feeling you'd do quite well in my Peerage." She said with a soft sigh.

"Perhaps I would." I agreed concedingly. "But, you just don't have the power necessary to reincarnate me, neither does Rias." I said.

"Yes, you've made that clear." She gave a light frown. As a High-ranking Devil, I don't think it strokes her ego to know that she wouldn't be able to reincarnate a Demigod.

"If that is all?" I asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, that is all." She told me, giving a light shake of her head. "You start teaching Monday, next week. I will sort out the details. You just show up." She told me. "Your class schedule is in the file." Nodding, I stood up made for the door. "I look forward to working with you." She added.

"Learning from me." I corrected with a smirk, to which she gave a light eye roll. Chuckling, I left the room, intent on walking towards the cafe for my shift, and to quit.

* * *

It was around early evening when I got to the hotel. I found Kuroka asleep on the couch, in her human form, looser than an open tap. I swear, she wears that kimono to mess with any human she comes into contact with. I can see almost everything! I can understand that she's not exactly worried about me doing anything to her, not that she'd object, but come on! I'm not exactly a prude, but I do think people should have some decency. At least enough to cover up when others are around.

Sighing, I went to the kitchen the only thing I've eaten today is some breakfast and a croissant at the cafe during my short break. That in mind, I put together a simple dinner, nothing fancy, just a large salad and a piece of meat on the side, brewed some coffee, and went to the roof. Once I was finished eating, I got to work on what I'd wanted to do since the battle with Lionel; figure out my Sacred Gear.

That in mind, I summoned the two gauntlets. They appeared in a flash of bright purple light.

Staring at the wolf heads resting on the backs of my hands, I gave a light frown. I'm still not totally certain what these things do, or what they are. I know I can control and create shadows and dark energy, I've done some experimenting with that, but I have no idea what happened when I fought Lionel. One moment the gauntlets were there, the next, one of them turned into a sword. Is that it? Is my Sacred Gear just a couple of gauntlets that turn into swords? Pretty awesome, I'll admit, but kinda bland if I'm being honest.

"Watcha doin?" A voice piped up behind me.

"Yipe!" I jumped, turning to face the intruder, who turned out to be Kuroka. "Don't do that!" I snapped, glaring.

"Sorry~" She smiled brightly. Yeah, 'sorry' indeed.

Rolling my eyes, I sat down again and faced her. "To answer your question, I'm trying to figure out what my Sacred GEar does." I told her, looking at the gauntlets again.

"What has it done so far?" She asked, sitting down herself, across from me, her legs crossed.

"It's allowed me to control shadows, and this one turned into a sword." I answered.

"Turned into a sword?"

I nodded, focussing my attention on my right hand. Narrowing my eyes, I recalled how it felt when the gauntlet changed during the fight against Lionel. The wolf's eyes suddenly started glowing with a bright purple light.

 **{Shift!}**

Kuroka and I were startled when a loud, female voice resounded from the gear. And just like last time, the gauntlet disappeared, leaving a black sword with purple crystalline guard and pommel behind in my hand.

"That's all I know so far." I told her.

"And that one?" She pointed at the other gauntlet. Curious, I repeated the action I'd just done with the second gauntlet.

 **{Shift!}**

The same thing happened. The eyes on the wolf head figure glowed, the voice shouted the word 'shift' again, and the gauntlet disappeared, leaving behind a sword identical to the one already held. With a sigh, I willed the swords to revert back to the gauntlet forms. Like last time, they shifted into collections of black mist or smoke, slithering like snakes towards me arms and surrounding them, turning back into the familiar gauntlets. I shook my head, not knowing what I was missing.

 **{You need to learn to see what you're looking at.}** I jumped as I heard the voice from the Sacred Gear speak once more. Kuroka didn't seem to hear it. Seems I'm the only one. But, as soon as it came, the presence of the spirit was just gone. Why she does that, I'll never know.

"Something wrong, nya?" Kuroka asked, seeing me staring at the gauntlets once more.

"See what I'm looking at…" I repeated the wolf's words in a soft whisper. It's good advice, when you think about it. What am I looking at? A gauntlet that turns into a sword. And when it does so, it yells out the word 'shift.' Wait a minute, shift? As in, shapeshift? Does that mean that the gauntlets can…

Well, let's find out.

I focussed my attention on the gauntlets once more, narrowing my eyes. I saw the image of what I wanted in my head, and focussed on the Sacred Treasure. These things respond to will of the user, so if what I'm thinking is correct…

 **{Shift!}**

I grinned as the wolf eyes glowed brightly once more. When the light faded, I held in my right hand a black Desert Eagle pistol with crystalline purple accents across the barrel and grip.

"So that's it…" I whispered, turning my attention to the other gauntlet, repeating the action.

 **{Shift!}**

When the glow faded, in my left I held a tomahawk with a black handle a purple crystal blade.

"It turns into weapons, nya." Kuroka suddenly realised. Turning the weapons back into gauntlets, I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I felt a new presence hit my senses. Judging by the way Kuroka tense up, I would wager she felt it too, and it was approaching fast. In seconds, she turned into her cat form, no doubt sensing the power this presence gives off. It must be leader class at least! And judging by the corrupt Holy power I could feel, I'd wager this person to be Fallen Angel.

"Inferos Canem, also known as the Claw of Helheim's Wolf." The newcomer said as he landed behind me. His voice was old, and deep, but there was fire of youth in it as well. His tone gave a sense of fascination and mischief, and I could hear the abundance of wings this guy had. "I must say, it has been some time since I've seen it." He said as I stood up and turned around. I froze when I saw who it was.

This guy was taller than me by about a head, maybe a little bit less. His was short and black as coal, the only exception beings his bangs, which were a bright blond/gold colour. His eyes, the colour of amethyst, bore into my own with millennia of wisdom and experience, despite the casual grin on his face. Finally, he had some short stubble on his chin, the beginnings of a goatee.

He wore a long maroon trench coat, closed for the most part, but the upper bit exposed his chest in that typical douchebag manner. Around the waist of his coat was a pair of leather straps that acted like belts. He also wore a pair of grey slacks and brown shoes.

What was most chilling about this guy? Well, that would have to be the six sets of _Fallen Angel wings_ extruding from his pack! Six sets! That means twelve wings! Twelve! And they're deeper and darker than any Fallen Angel's wings I've ever seen. Raynare's and Kala's are beautiful, I'll admit, like a starless night sky. Mittelt's were also pretty; she's probably win a beauty pageant with those things. Dohnaseek's weren't exactly ugly, but he didn't seem to take much care of his wings. And as for Lionel, well, his were downright hideous. They were scruffy and unkempt, like a vulture that had never seen water before in his life.

This guy is in a completely different level than all of the, though! His wings were far deeper than the night sky, and darker than the blackest of birds. Looking at them was like staring into an everlasting abyss of darkness. There's one person in all of the DxD universe that would fit with this man's description. The Governor-General of the Fallen Angels.

"My name's Azazel." He introduced himself. Yep, called it. "And I believe we have business, do we not, Altair, Demigod of the Greek Pantheon?" He asked, his grin widening.

I said it last chapter, and I'll say it again.

Fuck my life.

* * *

 **OK, please forgive me for not updating for a little while. Things have been going on in my head, and that makes it very difficult to focus on any one story. I found an awesome Clone Wars fanfic that I've been buried in, I just got my wisdom teeth removed two days ago, and my mind has been a jumbled mess of story ideas, prospects, and theories. So yeah, lots of stuff has been hindering my writing.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and I'm sorry about that. I'm fairly certain the next one will be quite a bit longer, for various reasons. Some stuff will be revealed about Damon's Sacred Gear, and Damon and Raynare will talk, and perhaps do a little more than talking when it's all done. ;P**

 **But until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you guys think of the twist during the conversation with Sona? Imagine Damon talking like that to Sirzechs or Raiser. That bit's gonna be awesome!**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Truth & Love

I sat on my couch, Kuroka, in her cat form, resting on my lap, with Governor fucking General of the Fallen Angels sitting opposite me, casually sipping the coffee I'd prepared. Kuroka feigned being asleep, but I could sense fear and uncertainty flowing off of her in waves. From our brief exchanges in the past 24 to 36 hours, I'd gathered that she hasn't met Vali, or by extension, Azazel yet. Or any of Vali's team if they've gathered by now, that is. I share in her fear and uncertainty, I must admit.

I know that Azazel is relatively lax and laid back guy, and probably won't try to harm me or anyone in the city. I can tell by his body language and posture that he's quite lazy, so that's still the same. However, given recent differences in the world when compared to Canon, I wasn't about to let my guard down. We have a Fallen Angel here that's on par with Lucifer and Michael in terms of power. I have a lot of raw power myself, maybe on par with an Ultimate-class Devil, or maybe even more, but I have less than two years of experience with said power. I'd be trounced by this guy in seconds!

"So…" He spoke up, setting his cup down. "Shall we get to business?" He asked. "I'm sure Kalawarner informed you that someone would be coming by to question you regarding the incident with Lionel." He noted. I nodded.

"She did, but I had anticipated a nameless, faceless grunt, not their Leader." I said dully, making man grin.

"Well, that would have been the case if I hadn't found out that the man who killed Lionel was a Demigod with a Sacred gear." He said, crossing his arms.

"I told Kala not to tell anybody…" I growled under my breath, angered that the woman had broken her promise. If she thinks for one moment that a smoking hot kiss and promises of procreation would save her from my wrath, she was dead wrong. Emphasis on dead.

"Actually, that one wasn't her." Azazel spoke up, surprising me. Great, now I feel like motherfucking jackass. I need to learn to be less pessimistic. "She mentioned your Sacred Gear and magical prowess, but I found out because I had a familiar fly by to check out your Sacred Gear." He explained with a smirk, seeing my abashed expression. "It wasn't hard to gather what you were by your aura." He added.

"And my name?" I asked.

"I spoke with Kalawarner and asked her to confirm my suspicions." Cue the grumbling from me. But, I can't really be that mad anymore. He figured it out, and she couldn't exactly lie to him. "She did refuse to tell me who your Divine parent was though." That came as a surprise, though I don't really know why. I have no trust in people, do I? "Mentioned that you made her promise to keep that one to herself, which I can respect." It's official; I am an untrusting jackass who doesn't deserve the attention of a girl like Kalawarner. Or Raynare, or even Kuroka for that matter, brief as it may be.

"I am rather, unorthodox, shall we say, as far as Demigods go." I conceded, catching the Governor General's interest. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity, but my expression made it clear that I would not go any further. So, with a sigh, he went on to the reason he came here.

"Lionel has been causing a lot trouble for quite some time now. As Governor of the Fallen Angels, you have my gratitude for taking him down." He told me. I gave a single nod in response. "Kalawarner gave me her version of the story. In short, she told me that you and Raynare dated for around a month before Lionel interrupted one of your dates." he gave me a perverse grin and a thumbs up. Seeing my dull look, he cleared his throat and continued. "After trying to fight him off, you were left in a state Lionel believed to be dead, and he kidnapped Raynare for information where she was hiding the nun, Asia Argento. Is that correct so far?" He asked.

"It is." I confirmed with a nod. Returning the nod, he went on.

"Afterwards, Kalawarner found you again, and you, her, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek spent the next few days searching the town for her. Along the way, some of Rias Gremory's servants joined you in the hunt because she also deemed him a threat." I gave a nod. "You eventually found Lionel's base, scared off his Lieutenant, Freed Sellzen, killed off most of his minions, and then killed him, freeing both Raynare, and the Holy Maiden." he finished.

"That is about correct, yes." I told him.

"Well, that leaves one thing." he said, pulling out a scroll. Who uses scrolls these days? Awesome as they are, isn't it a bit outdated? "I, Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels, acknowledge you, Altair of the Greek Pantheon, as the slayer of Fallen Angel Lionel." He read. What the hell is this? "In light of this, you are to be given a sum of 2 billion Japanese yen, the set bounty on Lionel's head, in Japanese yen." My eyes widened at this.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock. Money isn't a huge issue for me, given my 'connections,' but 2 billion yen? That's like, 20 million US dollars, or 16 million British Pounds!

"Lionel did more than kill a couple of Sacred Gear wielders for their power Altair." He told me with a grim expression. "He massacred men, women, and children to find those with the power he searched for. Whenever my underlings were sent to find him, they never returned. So, my close friend and subordinate, Barakiel, suggested we put a bounty on his head." He said with a sigh. "It worked, to some extent. Lionel's crusade got harder, and a lot of people were spared for it, but he still evaded capture at every turn, until now." He told me crossing his arms.

"I had no idea." I said, dumbfounded. Now I'm wishing I hadn't killed the bastard so quickly. I could have encased him in Cocytus ice and then tossed him into the river Acheron, where he'd perpetually burn and freeze simultaneously. Then, when he'd lost his mind several times over in there, I'd pulling him out of the river and toss him into Tartarus. I'm sure my dismembered and disemboweled cousin, Kronos, would welcome the company. I think Kuroka felt the anger and bloodlust seeping out of me, as she shifted with an unhappy mew. Calming down, I smiled apologetically and scratched her between her ears. She calmed down immediately, leaning into my hand with throaty purrs.

"Let's not dwell on the past." Azazel told me with a wave of his hand. "The money of the bounty will be transferred to your account soon enough." he told me. "That said, I have something else to reward you with in the meantime." he said, snapping his fingers. Both Kuroka and myself jumped in surprise when a golden magic circle opened on the coffee table. When it disappeared, my eyes widened at what was left.

There, resting on the coffee table, was a sword. Not just any sword though. A jian with a very familiar design. Sleek, and pure white, the blade seemed to give off a faint glow. The grip was wrapped in some kind of white cloth. The guard and pommel were made of a bright, shiny, metal, lighter than gold. Platinum, I suspect. Picking it up, I gave it a closer look.

This blade was identical to Dusk in almost every way, except for the colours, and the fact that it's most definitely a Holy Sword. I can wield Holy Swords just fine because of my status as a Demigod, so I wasn't worried about holding. I'm also immune to the negative effects of a Demon Sword, like Dusk, as well. It was odd, the resemblance this sword shared with Dusk.

Wait a minute…

"Is this…" I trailed off, my eyes wide. Azazel grinned and nodded.

"Dawn, the Dragon Slicer." he said with a wide grin, crossing his arms. Dawn was a lesser Holy Sword, a perfect contrast to Dusk. It had the same Dragon Slaying abilities, the same design, the same creator, etc. However, where Dusk was forged from the remains of Vritra the Prison Dragon, Dawn was forged from the remains of one of the ten clones of the Midgard Serpent that his father, Loki, had created.

Alone, these two blades are lesser Demon/Holy Swords. However, if one were to wield them together, they would have power on par with swords like the original Excalibur or Durandal.

And I now have both swords in my grasp.

"Wow…" I had to suppress a grin at the sight. Kuroka, being a Devil, was understandably uncomfortable with the presence of a Holy Sword and stood up on my lap. Stretching her muscles, she hopped off of my lap and scampered away. I do wonder if she's fooling Azazel with her transformation. He hasn't given any sign that suggests that he knows who she is, but he's been around for who knows how many thousands of years.

Setting those thoughts aside, I dismissed the blade I held into the same pocket dimension in which I stored its Demonic counterpart and another powerful weapon that I owned. I'll talk more about that at a later date, but for now, I just want to be happy with the fact that I now own both of the legendary Twin Serpent Swords. Yeah, that's what they're called.

"Now that the business is out of the way, why don't we address the proverbial elephant in the room?" Azazel asked with an eager grin. "Your Sacred Gear." he elaborated.

"What of it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even know what lurks within you, do you?" He asked, his grin widening. "Inferos Canem, the Claw of Helheim's Wolf, a Sacred Gear that hasn't been seen in centuries because of the requirements for wielding it." He explained.

"What kind of requirements?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The beast locked within it was one of the Top 50 strongest beings in the world." He said, shocking me. "And with her great power of darkness and shadows, one must have an incredible affinity for the Dark Arts to host that little Treasure, let alone wield it." he explained. Explains why I'd have it. Death is a rather dark, albeit natural, force of nature. "Because of this, most of its past wielders were half-humans, like yourself. Dhampirs, half-Devils, even a half-Medusa once if recall correctly." He stroked his chin in thought. "This all because a regular human wouldn't be able to handle the darkness within the beast your Sacred Gear hosts."

"I already suspect that she is a child of Fenrir, the God-Devouring Wolf." I told him, getting a look of mild surprise in response. "Is that correct?" I asked.

"It is." He nodded. "How did you figure that one out?" He asked in interest.

"I have had some contact with her." I answered. "She mentioned that her father devoured the hand of a God. Tyr, the Norse God of Courage, placed his hand in Fenrir's mouth for insurance while he was chained with Gleipnir. When Fenrir realised what was happening, he ate said hand." I recounted. Hey, I'm a Demigod. I know this stuff.

"Impressive." he complimented. "Yes, the wolf living in your Sacred Gear is the daughter of Fenrir, the God Devouring Wolf, and a Shadow Dragon by the name of Lyall." He crossed his arms. "Her name is Eris." he told me. I gave him a dull look.

"Eris?"

"Yes."

"Eris? Really?"

"Yes? What's the issue?"

"Eris? As in, the Greek Goddess of Chaos, Eris?"

"Why is that- Oh, I see."

"Eris?"

"Yes, they share the same name."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I take it you've met?"

"You could say that."

"I suppose it makes sense, you are related after all."

"We are."

"..."

"…"

"..."

"No."

"Damn."

"Moving on."

"Right." Azazel ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Not telling you who my dad is yet buster, sorry. "Now, Eris, the Helheim Wolf, inherited the abilities of both her parents. Ie, Lyall's shadow powers, and Fenrir's God-Devouring fangs." He explained. "The Sacred Gear allows you to use both abilities." He said.

"So the swords or weapons that the gauntlets can morph into…" I trailed off with wide eyes.

"Have the ability to pierce, and by extension, kill, true blue Gods." He finished for me. Was that a jab at human heritage? "This makes Inferos Canem something a Longinus Gear. A 'Lost Longinus' as it were." He chuckled. Don't know what's so funny about this, but ok…

"I had no idea." I said honestly, quite shocked by what I'd just learnt.

"Well, that's not even the best part." Azazel seemed quite excited by this next bit. When I didn't answer, he continued. "Under normal circumstances, Inferos Canem takes the form a _single_ gauntlet that morphs into God-Slaying weapons. It's usually found on the wielder's dominant arm." he said, his arms crossed and his grin, kind of scary, actually.

"But, I have two gauntlets." I said in confusion.

'That you do." he nodded.

"But then, that means…" I trailed off with wide eyes.

"Subspecies." Azazel and I said in unison.

I was completely blown away. Not only does my Sacred Gear have the ability to destroy _Gods,_ my own kind, but it's also evolved to take on unique characteristics due to my thoughts and emotions. It might have even developed a new power because of this. The only examples I know of that could be similar to this is Siegfried's Twice Critical, which creates a third arm from his back that doubles his power. Or Valerie Tepes' Holy Grail, which took the form of three chalice's instead of one. Yeah, that one's closer to my Gear than the Twice Critical.

"And because of this, the potential of evolution and change in your Sacred Gear is… well, impossible to predict." He said, clapping his hands together. "I'm very excited to see the results." he said honestly.

"You're not alone." I muttered softly, looking at my hand. What did I have lurking within me?

Out of nowhere, the creaking of a door caught our attention. Both Azazel and myself turned our attention to the door that had opened; the bedroom door that Raynare was in. She strode out groggily, wearing, somehow, the dress she'd worn on our date, before Lionel showed up. How the hell does that work? She was wearing that dress when Lionel attacked, then, during the fight, she wore the S&M outfit from the anime. When Kala, the Devils, and myself found her, she was still wearing the S&M clothes, as well as when I put her in that bed, and now she's wearing the dress again. How the hell does that work?

Is it some kind of pocket dimension holding clothes? Does she switch between her 'battle outfit' and whatever she was wearing beforehand with some kind of magic? Dammit, this is so confusing! I'll have to ask her about it later, but for now… Well, I just can't resist.

"I'd ask if that was the walk of shame…" She stopped as she heard my voice. "But I think the humour would be in poor taste right now. Not to mention a little too self-deprecating." I continued as she turned her attention to me. "Even for me." I added.

"D-Damon?" She asked, blinking, her hand on her head. She must still be a little disorientated. "Wah!" She jumped as she noticed the other individual in the room. "Azazel-sama!" She scampered, not knowing what to do. Understandable. She looks like she just had a romp in the sack, and is in such a state in front of her people's leader. Anyone would be embarrassed.

"Peace Raynare, peace." Azazel waved her off. "I was just leaving anyway." He said as he stood up. "I was just getting your boy's side of the story concerning the situation with Lionel, and delivering the bounty." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, what?" She asked, her eyes widening further as a magic circle opened at Azazel's feet.

"Later!" He gave me a two fingered salute, one that was coupled with a perverse grin and a subtle thumbs up that said 'good luck.' Perv.

"Ass." I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Damon, you…" She pointed at me. "He…" She pointed at the spot where Azazel stood moments before. "What the fuck is happening?" She demanded, glaring at me. Uh oh, she's mad.

"Look, before anything, why don't you take a shower?" I suggested, gesturing to her body. She wasn't bloody or grimy or anything, but she hadn't bathed in a week, and her sweet scent wasn't exactly sweet anymore. "You've been chained to a wall for the past week, so maybe some freshening up, and some food, would do you good." I told her.

She looked down at herself, seeing the her state of dress. "Did we…" She trailed off.

"No." I shook my head, hiding my disappointment at my own answer. "Our date didn't get that far before Lionel attacked." I told her. Her eyes widened in horror as she remembered what happened.

"Lionel! Where is he? And-" I stopped her by placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me." I told her, staring into her eyes. "Lionel is dead, Asia is safe, as are Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner." I told her. She visibly calmed down, although her eyes widened when she registered what I said.

"Those names…" She whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I know everything, Raynare." I told her. Her breath hitched, making me sigh. "Just, get yourself cleaned up." I said, pointing to the bathroom. "I will put some food together for you in the meantime, and we can talk about, well, everything." I told her. Letting out a shuddering breath, she nodded, a look in her eye that I couldn't quite describe. I don't think it's good. Numbly, she strode towards the shower. "What was that about?" I asked the air under my breath as she closed the door.

* * *

After a shower that was a little longer than one would normally take, not that I would blame her, given what she went through, Raynare came out of the bathroom wearing a simple pair of black yoga pants and a tank top, both of which were left behind by Kalawarner, who'd anticipated her friend needing some new clothing when she woke up. They were simple clothes ment for comfort, as the last thing she needed right now was a tight pair of jeans or an itchy button up shirt.

Anywho, after the shower, she devoured the food I'd prepared for her with more gusto than I've ever seen from her. However, taking into account the fact that she was held captive for the better part of a week, and she'd been unconscious for the past 24 hours, or 's natural she'd be hungry. I don't imagine Lionel made it a habit to feed his hostages much, if at all. So, once she'd wolfed down all the food, no pun intended, she set the dishes aside and looked at me expectantly.

So, I gave her the whole story, starting with our date. She seemed to remember everything well enough, minus a few details that I filled in for her. She seemed surprised when I mentioned that a few Devils participated in her rescue, but didn't comment on it. She didn't interrupt much at all, unless she needed one of those aforementioned details that were fuzzy for her. When I got to Lionel kidnapping Asia and beating up on her little entourage, I noticed her eyes darkening to an extent I've never seen from her. Finally, I got the final battle.

"Having calmed down enough to think, I was able to unlock my Sacred Gear's true form and overwhelm Lionel, and in doing so, I tossed him into the room where you were being held." My own eyes darkened when I remembered the sight of Raynare chained to wall, Asia bound alongside her. "I was just… so angry." I gave a sigh. "I ran him through and pumped as much of my poisonous flame into him as I could." I said.

"You… killed him?" Raynare asked in a soft gasp, her eyes wide. I nodded once. "Why?" She asked softly.

"He killed innocent people, hunted Asia down like an animal, and tortured you." I listed, my eyes flashing gold at that last one, something Raynare didn't miss. "It was no less than he deserved." I crossed my arms, leaning back.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked simpy, her voice demanding the truth and nothing else. Well, I trusted Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno with this, even Kalawarner. I'm sure I can trust Raynare.

"I'm a Demigod, of the Greek Pantheon." I told her. Her eyes widened profusely at the reveal. "My true name is Altair…" I trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Altair Thanatos." Raynare blanched in shock at the reveal.

"What?" She asked, her eyes practically popping out of her eye sockets. With a small breath, I leaned forward and allowed my wings to show, earning a gasp from Raynare. She marvelled at the four new limbs extruding from my back. She might have been surprised about how near-identical they looked to a Fallen Angel's wings, or she might have been staring at the shiny black metal that coated them. Adamantine, as I've said before. "How is this possible?" She asked, looking at me incredulously. "Death Gods can't produce life." She frowned in thought. Wow, her reaction is calmer than most I've gotten so far.

"I don't really know myself." I lied necessarily. Come on, I can't reveal God's death yet, now can I? "But, here I am." I shrugged, retracting my wings.

Another moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "Did you know?" She asked, her fringe covering her eyes. "That I was a Fallen?" She elaborated, not that I didn't catch that. I gave her a single nod in response. "Why?" Ok, that I needed some elaboration on. "Why would you agree to date me if you knew I was a Fallen Angel?" She asked, a hitch in her breath.

"I…" I started, but couldn't really come up with an answer. Not at first anyway. "I haven't had a close relationship with anyone for years." I started. "My step-father is dead, my biological father is forbidden from seeing me, my mother's on life support, and my siblings despise the ground I walk on." I went on, prompting a shocked gasp from the girl before me. "I was trained by my Aunts, Eris and Hemura, for a few months, and I lived in Hades' Palace for a short while, and I get on well enough with them, but it's not same thing." I let out a sigh.

Raynare was quite shocked at what I'd just said, but she didn't interrupt. "I just… I was so _sick_ of being alone." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll admit I was concerned about about three Fallen Angels regulared at my workplace." I conceded. Before she could react to my words, I continued. "But, as time went by, I calmed, not seeing any hostile behaviour." I went on. "Taking that into account, I didn't see any reason to be worried. And when you approached me, that day at the cafe, I was… happy." I gave a light smile.

Raynare didn't reply for a moment. For a second there, I thought I did, or said, something wrong. However, just as I was about to speak, she stood up, walked over and took a seat to my right, placing a hand over my own.

"To be honest with you, I was attracted to you because your eyes showed pain and loneliness that mirrored my own." She bit her lip unsurely. "I'm not sure you'll like hearing this, but I've been with other men before." She told me.

"I don't care." I told her.

"Mm. Thing is, they all ended up leaving me, either dying or shunning me for what I was once I showed them." She gave a bitter chuckle. "My first boyfriend called me a monster when I showed him my wings. I was so livid I ran him through with a light spear. Didn't even look at another man for almost 100 years." She sighed.

"That can't have been pleasant." I squeezed her hand, a jolt of empathy coursing through me.

"It wasn't, but I've been around for a little while. After a few centuries, you grow." She gave a bitter smile. "But you, Damon… Altair… you came back. You, a Demigod, a race renowned for doing whatever they want regardless of the effects it has for others, you came back, for me." She looked right into my eyes. "I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me." She said, bringing a hand up and caressing my cheek. Smiling, I leaned my head into her hand, placing my own over it. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest, almost perfectly in sync with my own.

"You don't have to." I said softly, smiling at her. "I can guess." She smiled back at me, leaning up and planting a small kiss on my lips. Pulling back, she didn't lose her smile. "You don't have to be afraid with me." I promised her. "I'm growing stronger every day, I've been blessed with a long lifespan by the Gods, and I have a legendary Sacred Gear." I told her, shocking her. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise." I said with conviction.

She looked at me, her eyes wide with indistinguishable shock, whether it was the revelations of my power or my promise, I don't know. However, within seconds, her beautiful face split open into a wide, elated smile. I think there were tears at the edges of her eyes. She had her lips on mine within seconds, shocking me. Smiling inside, I returned the kiss.

* * *

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD**

* * *

The kiss started out being sweet and affectionate, but to my surprise, Raynare actually started to bring things up quite fast. She skillfully slipped her tongue past my lips with such subtly that I didn't realise she had done so until we were french kissing like a couple of teenagers in heat. Resting my left hand on her thigh, I snaked my right hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me, eliciting a satisfied hum from her. Her left hand was resting on my right shoulder, whilst her right was on my own thigh, snaking ever so slightly closer to a certain area with each passing moment.

Moments later, she swung her leg over my legs and brought herself up, resting herself on my lap in a very familiar position. Her hands caressed my chest, whilst rest my own on her hips, squeezing softly as she pressed her body into mine sensually. The feeling of her soft breasts pressing against my chest was more than enjoyable. However, despite the pleasurable shiver that went down my spine, I gasped and pulled back when she slid her hand under my shirt.

"Raynare, you just woke up. You don't have to-" I was cut off when she put a finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. Not saying anything, she brought her hands down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up off of her, showing her naked chest.

"I want you, now." She said with no small amount of desire in her voice. Just like last time, desired burnt in my chest as she kissed me once again. We only separated just long enough for me to remove my own shirt before she smashed her lips to mine again. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but she won easily. Despite the month I've spent with her, I am still _very_ inexperienced. Anywho, she reached for my hands and placed them both on her breasts.

This time, I wasn't scared. Nervous, yes, but not scared. I wanted this. I wanted her. This wasn't just me being a blue-balls virgin wanting to punch his V-card. No, this was me wanting to hold Raynare, to please her, to possess her, to _own_ her. I know that sounds bad, but despite my human heritage, I'm still a God in my own right. She's not an object, or my property in any way, but I want this woman to be _mine._ I want to see her smile, to see her be happy, to see her in ecstacy, all because of me. Admittedly, I doubt I'd be able to provide that last one for a little while, but the point stands.

 _That_ is my nature as a God.

That in mind, I pulled back and went for her neck, squeezing her breasts softly. She gasped as I planted a soft kiss on her collarbone before letting my lips slowly travel upwards. Her hands gripped my hair tightly when I hit a certain spot around five centimetres below her ear. Smirking softly, I switched to my teeth, softly nipping at that spot, which made her squirm slightly on top of me. The whole time, I had my hands on her breasts, squeezing and groping her softly, which she seemed to enjoy.

Deciding it was time to kick things up a notch, I released my lips from her neck and, giving her a soft kiss on her supple lips, took one of her nipples in my mouth, suckling on the small nub. Raynare's breath hitched at the contact, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my head closer to her chest. She let out small moans of 'more' as I switched to other breast, nibbling on the nipple, all the while kneading her breasts like orbs of delightful, fleshy dough. Part of me wonders of she's acting just for my benefit, but another hopes that maybe I'm just doing good by her. Either way, I don't think this is going to be a night she pines for for the rest of her nearly-immortal life, but maybe I won't leave her disappointed either. At least not to much.

Throughout all our ministrations, Raynare ground her crotch into my own. It was quite a boost to my ego to feel the wetness of her arousal seeping through the yoga pants she wore, and onto my own pants. Wait, did Kalawarner leave behind any panties for her? She didn't leave a bra so… Yeah, not thinking about that. I'm thinking about the feeling of Raynare's ass cheeks in my hands right now, and her nipple in my mouth. After what could have been anywhere from 2 minutes to an hour, Raynare pulled my head back and slammed her lips onto mine in a heated kiss. In almost an instant, however, she pulled back, her face flushed as my own with lust.

She got off of me, standing before me, before getting down on her knees in front of me. She assisted me in getting my pants off, allowing my erection to spring free. Now, this isn't one of those cheesy harem fanfictions where the girl goes wide-eyed at the man's giant cock, but won't say that I wasn't extremely proud at the surprised look Raynare put on when she saw my cock for the first time. I wasn't hung like a horse, but I will say a little above average, and let's leave it at that.

"Someone's happy to see me." She gave a sultry giggle, wrapping her soft hand around my shaft. I let out a light groan as she started stroking it. She grinned widely, speeding up slightly. Oh God, she's enjoying this, making me writh in place because of my inexperience. Giggling again in delight, she added in her other hand, speeding things up. My hands tightened on the couch as I felt my climax approaching. Unfortunately… "Uh, uh, uh~" She cooed, stopping immediately. I still panted heavily, despite the ruined orgasm. "Not. Just. Yet." She whispered, leaning her head forward. I gasped as she gave the head a light lick. Smiling at my reaction once again, she wrapped her soft lips around the head, making me see stars.

Slowly, she started bobbing her head, making me release shuddering gasps at the new, and very pleasurable, experience. I softly rest my hands on her head, my fingers tangling in her soft, silky hair as she went about her ministrations, using her hands to stimulate what she couldn't get in. With a gradual pace, she started to increase her speed, turning me into the proverbial putty in her hands.

"R-Raynare…" I breathed out her name through shuddering breath as she released my cock with with a audible 'pop.' Smirking, she brought it down to the crevice between her breasts and… "Fuck!" I groaned loudly as she squeezed my member with her breasts, bringing them up and down the length. The sexy grin on her face only drove me crazier.

"Do you like this?" She asked in a sultry whisper. She smirked at the shaky nod I gave in response.

"They're so soft…" I breathed out. I could feel my climax approaching fast once again. That wide grin still on her face, she went faster, brushing her tongue along the tip every time it appeared when she bright her breasts down. The feeling was so intense that, if I hadn't already been sitting, I probably would have fallen on my ass. "Raynare… I'm-" I couldn't finish my sentence she wrapped her lips around the once more and squeezed tightly with her breasts. I came with loud grunt, right into my Fallen lover's mouth. She moaned in delight as my cum sprayed into her mouth, and the sexy look in her eye only made it better. After an eternity which barely lasted a few seconds, she released my shaft, her cheeks full, before she swallowed.

Wow, what a girl.

"Mmm." She gave a happy hum, licking her lips. She didn't say anything else. The look in her eyes told me exactly what was happening next. She stood up, using her thumbs to bring the yoga pants, which had a large wet spot at the crotch area, down. For the first time, I got a good look at her in her full naked glory.

Man, she was beautiful.

There wasn't even the smallest trace of excess fat on her. Her breasts were a delightful size, round, with perky nipples. Her waist was perfect, like fine pottery. Her beautiful, slim hips looked so smooth and soft, and her legs looked like they could go on forever. Her beautiful, silky black hair flowed down to the small of her back, her bangs cupping her forehead perfectly. There no trace of hair anyway on her body except for her head. Finally, those gorgeous purple orbs stared down at me, shining with lust and affection, a feeling that was more than usual.

Composing myself, I stood up, looking right into her eyes. She smiled that beautiful smile that I so adore and planted a small kiss on lips, her hands on my chest. As she separated, the desire returned to her eyes as her hand trailed down, gripping me softly. Smiling mischievously, she turned and led me by my dick to the room she'd been sleeping in, while I followed her like a lost puppy. Before I knew it, she'd thrown me down on the bed, straddling me.

The sight of her over me, in all her naked glory, was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

However, the reality of what we were about to do came crashing down on me like a rain of burning hail, and I couldn't help but gulp subtly. Raynare noticed.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked softly. The look in her eye showed understanding.

"No, no I don't." I replied, my voice thick. "Forgive me, I… I'm nervous…" I trailed off, blushing in embarrassment. She let out a giggle and leaned forward, giving me a soft kiss, one that I happily reciprocated. As we separated, I gingerly placed a hand on her cheek, softly caressing it. "I want you, all of you." I told her in whisper. "The real you." She was mildly surprised by my implications, but the beautiful smile she put on told me she was elated by my words.

Knowing what I wanted, she allowed her wings to show. Good God… If she was hot before, she's _nuclear_ now. Smirking down at me, seeing me stare, she brought my member straight up, her pussy right above it. As I blushed in embarrassment and excitement, she brought herself down on me in one go. We both let out loud moans as the pleasure hit us. I can't say what she felt, but I was suddenly engulfed in a warm, wet, velvety feeling of bliss. Thankfully, Raynare didn't start moving immediately, else I might have blown right then and there.

After a few moments, she started gently rocking her hips back and forth, the soft stimulation driving me crazy. Sitting up, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her chest flush against mine as we locked lips. In response, she brought her arms around my neck, never stopping her movements. Slowly, she picked up the pace, eventually bouncing her hips up and down on top of me, making me release loud groans as I brought my hands down to her ass, squeezing.

As she increased her speed, her breaths became more rushed and hard, before eventually elevating into audible moans of pleasure as I attacked that spot on her neck from before again.

"Fuck!" I groaned as her vaginal muscles tightened on me. After a few moments, I started to to match the rhythm of my own hips to hers. Once more, our lips locked and her pussy tightened around my cock. Losing myself, I tightened my arms around her waist and flipped us around, eliciting a yelp of surprise, so I was on top of her. By the look in her eyes, I could see that she liked this. She prefered it when her partner took charge.

"I love a man who takes control." She whispered, a lusty grin, kissing me. Case in point. She pulled back and gave me one of the sexiest looks I've ever seen from her. "Fuck me." She all but demanded. I eagerly obliged. Parting her thighs wide, one hand groping her ass, I thrust right back into her, earning a loud moan as she brought her arms around my neck again, tight. She appeared to be enjoying this, her head falling back, and her eyes closed.

I wasn't just thrusting though. I had one hand on her ass, squeezing and groping; I knew she liked attention down there. I had my other hand on her breast, also groping and pinching the nipple, while my mouth switched between her neck, and other nipple. I wanted to pleasure her as much as I could, even if I didn't so it so well. By her reactions, assuming she's not faking for my benefit, suggest that I was doing at least well.

As the minutes went by, I felt myself coming closer and closer to to my climax. We really hadn't been going at it for all that long, but my lack of experience was a heavy factor in that. I tried to hold off for as long as possible, but it was inevitable in the end. I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes, seeing the pleasured expression on her face. As kissed once again, our tongues dancing that delightful dance, I just about at my limit.

"Ray, I'm close." I managed to grunt out. Her only response was to wrap her legs round my waist tightly, refusing to let me go.

"Cum in me." She whispered hotly, her breath tickling my neck. "I want it deep in my pussy!" She growled lustfully, biting down on my collarbone. I happily obliged, giving one more hard thrust before letting myself go, exploding deep inside her. She moaned loudly as my cum filled her to the brim. Seconds later, her pussy tightened further on me as her body tensed up with her own orgasm. Both of our bodies shuddered as our eyes met.

Our lips connected in one more soft, sensual kiss.

* * *

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT END**

* * *

After taking a few moments to bask in the afterglow of our love making, Raynare and I settled ourselves in the bed, under the blankets, in each other's arms. She nuzzled her head into my chest as she retracted her wings, sighing contently as I held her close, taking in the sweet scent of her luscious black hair.

"How does it feel?" She suddenly asked me, looking up into my eyes with a mischievous twinkle in her own.

"What?" I returned with an eyebrow raised.

"To not be a virgin anymore." She grinned teasingly, making me flush. I'm never going to live that down, am I? I can see it now, Raynare telling anyone who cares to listen that she took my virginity.

"Delightful." I responded in dull honesty, earning a low giggle from her. "It's only better by the fact that it was with you." I added, surprising her. Then she rolled her eyes.

"That was so corny." She huffed, snuggling closer to my chest. I simply gave a grin, tightening my hold on her for a moment before relaxing.

"Don't hear you saying you hate it." I responded, fatigue starting to hit me. Raynare didn't respond. She simply laughed before relaxing again. "Goodnight, Raynare."

"Goodnight, Altair." It didn't take long for us to fall asleep in each other's arms. Still, as I drifted off into the sweet bliss that was sleep, I couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was wrong.

Did I forget something?

* * *

Inside the closet of the bedroom in which the Demigod and Fallen Angel were now sleeping, there sat the sweaty form of one Kuroka the Black Cat, who'd discarded her kimono for her current… ministrations.

Simply put, she was furiously playing with herself, one hand between her legs, the other groping her chest, as she watched her hopeful future Baby Daddy get it on with his Fallen Angel lover. She'd been watching since they first started talking on the couches, and had witnessed the entire encounter. At first, she'd intended to leave them to their privacy, but then she saw Damon/Altair take off his shirt, and she couldn't help drooling at the sight. It was all downhill from there.

She found it quite odd, but also rather heartwarming, when the Demigod wanted the Fallen to let her wings out during their love making. Perhaps he'd do the same for when, not if, WHEN, they finally fuck? She hoped so. She had a feeling about the Demigod when she first met him, and she was right. His heritage, his powerful and legendary Sacred Gear, and his _delicious_ looking body.

Kuroka wanted the son of Thanatos as her mate, and by the Gods she would have him. The mere thought of being in Raynare's position brought her to her climax.

 _"Hm... Daddy~"_ She thought to herself with a pleasured sigh.

* * *

 **And there we have Damon and Raynare's first time! I really like how I went with the lemon this time around. In the original, it was essentially just written fan service. Here, I wanted to make it better, more real. Damon was a virgin, Raynare was not. So naturally, Raynare would take the lead, and it probably wouldn't exactly be the best night of her life, due to Damon's inexperience. I mean, I think that the fact that she even had an orgasm here was a bit of a stretch, but it is what it is.**

 **What did you guys think of the end where Kuroka was watching? I admit, I forgot that she was in here as I wrote, so I added that to compensate, as it were. Plus, I thought it was kinda funny. Oh, and please tell me what you think of Inferos Canem, now that ya'll have some more info on it.**

 **Anyways, this marks the official end of the Fallen Angel arc. Not completely certain what I'll be doing next, but I do have big plans for the Phenex arc. Imagine Raiser's face if he were to see Damon, who is stronger than him, MUCH stronger, regenerating just like him. It's gonna be hilarious!**

 **Please leave a review! Reviews sustain my will to write!**


	14. Food for the Soul

They say that in the beginning stages of a relationship, a new couple just can't keep their hands off of each other. Even when I first came to this universe, I would say that such a thing is bullshit. When I first started dating Raynare, I started to see some merit to the thought. We saw each other nine out of ten days in the following month we spent as an ordinary couple, and neither of us got tired of the other's company. After we went all the way, the day after I saved her from Lionel, well, I started to believe what they say about couples in the beginning stages of relationships.

In the past few days since Raynare woke up, I've probably had more sex than I thought I would in my life. After we woke up after our first time, she walked into the shower with me, and we didn't leave for an hour. After I made dinner those following nights, she dragged to me to the couch and demanded I take her there and then. I took her out to a restaurant, and she spent half the time using her foot to tease me under the table, especially when the attractive waitress came along. On our way home, she made me stop in the park and forced me to bend her over a tree stump. When we finally moved into the new house I'd bought, she insisted we 'break in' all the rooms. And let's not forget the way she's woken me up several times since then. Nuff said.

Likewise, I can't seem to find myself able to resist her either. Every time she sways her hips, I can't help but follow with my eyes. When she looks up at me with those sparkly, beautiful purple eyes, I feel an overwhelming urge to jump her and leave her limping for the next week. When she sits next to me on the couch, I just want to touch every part of her. When I arrive back from my last few days at the cafe, and she greets me with a kiss, I feel the desire burn in my chest.

Long story short, my girlfriend is a very sexual person, and as it turns out, so am I. I blame it on my God blood. I have an incredible amount of stamina due to my heritage, and the Gods are, for the most part, very lustful beings. It makes sense that, as a Demigod, I would have a high sex drive, one rivalling that of a Fallen Angel, a creature literally built for sex.

Even now, as I sit at one of the tables of the cafe, taking my afternoon vape break, I found myself anticipating arriving home to Raynare. Despite how much my waist hurts from having her slamming down on me.

All of a sudden, I felt two hands grabbing my face and forcing my attention away, causing me to yelp. I was greeted to the sight of one Aika Kiryuu, holding my cheeks in place and staring at my face quizzically, her eyes uncharacteristically serious and narrow.

"Uhh, Ai-ka?" I said through my currently misshapen cheeks. "What'we yoo dewing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, she let go, thank the Gods, and put on the biggest, most perverse grin I have ever seen from her.

"Shut the front door!" She said with perverse glee, pointing at my face. "You punched your V-card!" She said, making me blanch. Thankfully, no one seemed to pay attention to my pervy friends outburst.

"Say that a little louder why don't you!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Her grin didn't waver as she planted her ass on the seat across from me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Details." She all but ordered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with… no." I said with a blank face, taking a drag of my vape.

"Oh, come on!" She whined.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm obligated to share my sex life with you Aika." I said with a sigh.

"But I could help you make it so much better~" She said, a kinky smile splitting her face.

"No."

"I've got some videos that you can watch for ideas-"

"No."

"-or maybe I can lend you some of my toys-"

"No."

"-Oh I know! I could map out all the best places for public frickle frackle~!" Her wide grin suddenly fell as I placed my hand on her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Although, not without my cheeks blazing red.

"Shut. Up." I spoke softly, emphasising both words through my teeth. Her lips curled right back up into that familiar grin as I pulled my hand back.

"You could convince her that she likes girls too and we could have a threesome." Her kinky smile returned.

"Ok, I'm gone!" I yelled, running. All I heard was Aika's laughter as I went to get my apron and return to work. Damn that little pervert.

* * *

I spent the rest of my shift, grumbling about my perverted friend, who continued to pester me throughout the evening. I managed to put on a fake smile for any of the customers who came along, but I think they knew it was strained. Also, and I wouldn't admit this in person, I was actually thinking about some of the things Aika suggested. Raynare and I already had sex in the park, so public stuff wasn't an issue, and I'm sure she has a few toys of her own that she'll bring out soon enough. However...

The threesome suggestion…

OK, that got my face redder than a tomato that had just eaten a Peruvian Death Pepper… The thought of Raynare getting naughty with another girl before I jump in was, honestly, incredibly arousing. I had to hide my hard-on when customers came by. Only question is: who with? And would Raynare be willing? Scratch that, she's a pervert in her own generation, she'd definitely be willing if the other girl/guy(Preferably a girl) is hot and she likes them. Say… Kalawarner for instance?

Cue the bathroom trip to douse my face.

Kala did say that she was aroused during the fight with the Stray Devil Connor, when I'd incinerated him with the black Flame of Phlethegon. And then, after I'd taken down a huge group of exorcists in Lionel's base, single handedly I might add, she shoved her tongue down my throat and openly declared that she would be having my babies in the future. When I'd abashedly informed Raynare of this, feeling like a complete piece of crap, she's burst out laughing and that was the last we spoke of it. Still unclear on that situation.

Now, if not Kalawarner, then who? Mittelt? Not happening. She's a child, younger than even Koneko. I don't feel comfortable with having a threesome with a random stranger, so that's a bust. Unless Raynare gets really pleady about it, in which case I'd melt like butter. What about… Akeno?

My breath hitched at the thought.

I remembered the conversation with Rias, when she mentioned that her Queen had volunteered to do the naked healing on me and seemed to be 'quite taken with me.' I've met several attractive women since I arrived in Kuoh, and out of all of them, three stand out the most. There's Raynare, obviously, Kalawarner, whom a voice in the back of my head is urging me to pursue, and of course, Akeno, the Fallen Angel/human hybrid daughter of Barakiel and Shuri Himejima. A gorgeous young woman with a sadomasochistic streak bigger than any other, and a tragic backstory rivalling my own. Raynare and all the other girls are beautiful, but something about Akeno just blows me away, if I'm being honest. In a manner different to Raynare, though not exactly superior in any sense.

Suddenly, I felt a small wave of guilt wash over me. I hadn't spoken to her since our little exchange in the ORC room the other day, when Sona had offered me the job of teacher, which I'll be starting in three days. Akeno had tried to persist that Fallen Angels were not to be trusted, but I'd coldly rejected that notion, clearly upsetting her. Since then I'd had no contact with her, and not much contact with any of the other Devils either. Some of them still come to the cafe(*cough* Koneko *cough*) for some coffee/treats/food, but other than that, I don't see them much. Understandable, I'm not one of them, but I don't think I like how I left things with some of them. I'm sure Sona and her Peerage won't hold a grudge, except for Saji maybe, but Akeno seemed rather upset when last we spoke.

"And just like that, my thoughts dwindle into the depression category." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. How I go from naughty thoughts about a threesome with my girlfriend to self-deprecating regret is beyond me.

"Yo, Damon!" Dante suddenly popped up out of nowhere, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Personal space, Dante." I said with a sigh. Grinning sheepishly, my overexcitable dick of a soon-to-be former Boss let go of me and took a step back. "What do you need?" I asked of him, handing a customer her to-go coffee.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to perform today, since it's your last day." He said, crossing his arms. "I might be persuaded to add a little extra to that finality cheque of you do." He added. I gave him a blank look and sighed. Whilst I do enjoy performing here in the cafe, it's still nerve-wracking.

"You know what? Sure." I shrugged. "Last day might as well end with a bang." I said with a small smile.

"Excellent!" He grinned widely. However, as quick as it came, it dropped to a rare serious look from him. "You doing alright though?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah, I just had some stuff on my mind is all." I waved him off. "Nothing serious." I assured him.

"Come on Damon." he urged, his seriousness turning into nosiness. "You know you can trust good old Dante." He suddenly grinned perversely. "I noticed your cheeks a bit red earlier. Does it have something to do with Ray-Ray?" He asked, nudging me.

"That's none of your business!" I snapped, blushing once again.

"You finally did it!" He exclaimed, pointing at my face. "You tapped her didn't you!?" His grin was starting to get really annoying. I mean, I just have an overwhelming desire to to punch that smug, stupid face until it's black and blue.

"Not you too…" I groaned, the conversation with Aika still on my mind.

"Oh, my best friend is officially a man!" He said gleefully and dramatically, the back of his hand resting on his forehead.

"Since when was I your best friend?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

"I'ma get us some beers!" He cheered, ignoring me. Ass.

"I prefer cider!" I called out after him as he frolicked away. What a weirdo. Then again, I don't think I'd have a very good relationship with my boss if he was a normal guy. Chuckling, I shook my head and went back to work, quickly texting Raynare to tell that I'd be performing if she wants to come over and watch. As she accepted, I smiled and took another order. However, as I was working, a realistation suddenly hit me. When Dante and I were talking just now… "Ray-Ray…" I whispered, narrowing my eyes as Dante approached, his grin wide and two beers in his hands.

* * *

I was on the stage, tuning my guitar whilst Dante set up his set of drums, having said he wanted to perform with me. I've heard him singing before, when he's drunk, and it sounds like a banshee that just swallowed 1000 needles. Sober, however, he's not that bad. That being said, I was surprised to find out that he was skilled with a drum set. What also surprised me was the Gremory Peerage coming along to the cafe this afternoon. I guess classes are finished and they heard that I would be performing today. Oh well, no big deal I guess.

"Hey Lover boy~" A sultry voice that was all too familiar suddenly spoke, sending a chill up my spine. One that was not exactly the good kind, but not the bad kind either. Turning my head, I found myself face to face with the form of one Kalawarner, who was smirking at me with a look in her eyes.

"Uh, hi… Kala…" I stuttered, blushing as the memory of the kiss she gave me came to mind. She grinned, at my reaction no doubt, and gave a small wave.

"Swung by town to say hi to you and Ray. Imagine my surprise when she tells me that you'll be performing today." She said, crossing her arms under her bust. Good Lord woman, are you trying to make me stare?! Trick question, of course you are!

"Swell." I deadpanned, making her giggle in response. I'm not sure I liked the way she looked me over before turning and walking off with a sexy sway in her hips. I couldn't help but watch her go.

"Damn Damon, you work fast!" Dante laughed.

"Would like a repeat of my first performance?" I asked, promptly shutting him up. I gave a satisfied smirk.

"That, I wouldn't mind seeing again." The voice of my gorgeous Fallen Angel girlfriend said as she approached, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. The mischievous glint in her eyes told me much of her current thoughts.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?" I asked dully, pointing in the direction Kala went off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled innocently. I regarded her with the flattest look I have ever given anyone. I'd already told her about the kiss with Kala, and contrary to what I thought would happen, Raynare had burst into laughter when I'd tried to apologize. After throwing a few naivete and innocence based jokes at my face, she gave me a wide, perverted grin, and sashayed off. I still don't know for certain where she stands on the matter. I'd rather not end up sleeping with her best friend and hurting her because I took things the wrong way. Gonna have to clear the air with her there soon.

"Why do I not believe you?" I asked as I stood up, facing her. Her innocent smile heavily contrasted with the lusty grin I've been seeing on her several times these past few days. "You know what? I'm not even going into that." I said with a shake of my head. "I can only lose that argument." I added dully, eliciting some laughter. Smiling, Ray walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, pulling back with a smile.

"Good luck." She said, sashaying off. I couldn't help but watch her go, a sigh escaping me.

"Hey Damon…" Dante trailed off.

"One word. I dare you." I glared. Grinning, he decided not to say anything before sitting down at his drums.

"Shall we?" He asked. With an eye roll, I nodded, whispering in his ear what song I wanted to play. Grinning, he nodded as the audience suddenly got quiet.

With a deep breath, I started the music, slowly, softly, building up as the seconds went by. And then the lyrics came.

 **(Savages - Marina and the Diamonds)**

 _Murder lives forever  
And so does war  
It's survival of the fittest  
Rich against the poor  
At the end of the day  
It's a human trait  
Hidden deep down inside of our DNA_

At this point, Dante started with the drums.

 _One man can build a bomb  
Another run a race  
To save somebody's life  
And have it blow up in his face  
I'm not the only one who  
Finds it hard to understand  
I'm not afraid of God  
I am afraid of man_

Here, Dante joined in with the lyrics. The audience even started clapping along with the beat.

 _Is it running in our blood?  
Is it running in our veins?  
Is it running in our genes?  
Is it in our DNA?  
Humans aren't gonna behave  
As we think we always should  
Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_

 _Underneath it all, we're just savages  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
How could we expect anything at all  
We're just animals, still learning how to crawl_

Here, I sing alone again.

 _We live, we die  
We steal, we kill, we lie  
Just like animals  
But with far less grace  
We laugh, we cry  
Like babies in the night  
Forever running wild  
In the human race_

 _Another day, another tale of rape  
Another ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate  
I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand  
I'm not afraid of God  
I am afraid of man_

Dante sings with me again.

 _You can see it on the news  
You can watch it on TV  
You can read it on your phone  
You can say it's troubling  
Humans aren't gonna behave  
As we think we always should  
Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_

 _Underneath it all, we're just savages  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
How could we expect anything at all  
We're just animals, still learning how to crawl  
Underneath it all, we're just savages  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave  
We're just animals still learning to behave_

Here, Dante and I slowed and softened the music, and I continued on with the lyrics by my myself, singing in a sort of whisper.

 _All the hate coming out from a generation  
Who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation  
Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run  
Or has something deep inside of us come undone?  
Is it a human trait, or is it learned behaviour  
Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your saviour?_

Finally, Dante and I sang the chorus one more time.

 _Underneath it all, we're just savages  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
How could we expect anything at all?  
We're just animals still learning how to crawl  
Underneath it all, we're just savages  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave  
We're just animals still learning to behave_

As we stopped the music, the audience burst into applause, making Dante and I bump fists with wide grins on our faces. I would never have been able to perform in front of people before now. But here, now, this feeling of pride and happiness soaring through me as they enjoy _me_ singing. I don't why I didn't try this sooner. Oh right, because I'm an anti-social jackass who's afraid of people. Seriously, a Fallen Angel with seven Sacred Gears and four wings, a rabid Hellhound, or an outraged Pure-blooded Devil, and I'm fine. A live audience? I quiver at the knees.

At least, that's how it used to be anyway.

As Dante and I grinned and waved at everybody, I could see Raynare giving me 'the look' as I like to call it. Essentially, it amounts to the sexual predator within her coming out and demanding she get the satisfaction she's craving. Yeah, I think she might jump me when we arrive home. 'Think' being a loose term.

Anyway, the crowd suddenly started clapping in unison, the universal sign that an audience wants, nay, _demands_ one last song, one last number to end the glorious performance that had been put on for them. In other words, an encore.

"What think?" I asked of Dante rhetorically. Grinning, spun his drumsticks like a cowboy would his guns, giving a single nod. "Alrighty then." I grinned at the audience, who cheered. After Dante whispered his choice of song, one that I enjoyed quite a bit some time ago, we started the song with slow, gentle tunes that slowly build up to a beat. As we played, the audience, again, clapped to the beat.

 **(Blaze of Glory - Bon Jovi)**

 _I wake up in the morning  
_ _And I raise my weary head  
_ _I got an old coat for a pillow  
_ _And the earth was last night's bed  
_ _I don't know where I'm going  
_ _Only God knows where I've been  
_ _I'm a devil on the run  
_ _A six-gun lover  
_ _A candle in the wind_

Here, Dante and I picked up the beat a little bit.

 _When you're brought into this world  
_ _They say you're born in sin  
_ _Well, at least they gave me something  
_ _I didn't have to steal or have to win  
_ _Well, they tell me that I'm wanted  
_ _Yeah, I'm a wanted man  
_ _I'm a colt in your stable  
_ _I'm what Cain was to Abel  
_ _Mister, catch me if you can_

Like the last song, Dante and I song the chorus together.

 _I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
_ _Take me now but know the truth  
_ _I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
_ _And, Lord, I never drew first  
_ _But I drew first blood  
_ _I'm no one's son  
_ _Call me young gun_

 _You ask about my conscience  
_ _And I offer you my soul  
_ _You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
_ _Well, I ask if I'll grow old  
_ _You ask me if I known love  
_ _And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
_ _Well, I've seen love come  
_ _And I've seen it shot down  
_ _I've seen it die in vain_

 _Shot down in a blaze of glory  
_ _Take me now but know the truth  
_ _'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
_ _Lord, I never drew first  
_ _But I drew first blood  
_ _I'm the devil's son  
_ _Call me young gun_

As Dante and I went on with the small instrumental gap here, I noticed Asia in the crowd with the Gremory Peerage had her hands clasped together in front of her, a wide smile on her face, and her eyes shining with joy. Makes sense I suppose. I don't think Bon Jovi is all that religious, but many of his songs have lines like 'I pray for this' or 'Lord please do that' and what not. Maybe she'll enjoy more Bon Jovi's music at a later date.

 _Each night I go to bed  
_ _I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
_ _No, I ain't looking for forgiveness  
_ _But before I'm six-foot deep  
_ _Lord, I got to ask a favor  
_ _And I'll hope you'll understand  
_ _'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
_ _Let this boy die like a man  
_ _Staring down the bullet  
_ _Let me make my final stand_

 _Shot down in a blaze of glory  
_ _Take me now but know the truth  
_ _I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
_ _Lord, I never drew first  
_ _But I drew first blood  
_ _And I'm no one's son  
_ _Call me young gun  
_ _I'm a young gun, y_ _oung gun_

 _Young gun..._

As we finished the song, the audience once more erupted into applause. Even Kala and Ray, and the Gremory Peerage, were clapping loudly with wide smiles. I couldn't help but smile myself. I think I'm really going to miss this, if I'm being honest. Maybe I'll swing by every now and again in the future, if Dante allows it that is. I don't see why he wouldn't though. It brings customers.

Anyway, like last time, Raynare walked up over to the stage and grabbed me into a deep kiss. Instead of resisting, like last time, I instead went with it, responding with equal fervour. Wolf whistles and laughter could be heard in the distance, and a deep sense of sorrow and depression hit my senses from an unknown force. I wonder what that was all about? Anywho, Raynare separated from me, giving me the look that means I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Grinning widely, she leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I'm sitting on your face tonight." She whispered to me, making me blanch in shock, a massive blush on my face. She giggled like a madwoman at the sight, the glint in her eye shining as she soaked in my embarrassed expression. I doubt anybody knows what she said, but given my expression, they could guess, judging by their laughter.

"You're going to be the death of me, you realize this, yes?" I asked my girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled in response, eliciting a heavy sigh from me. "You go and join Kala. I'll be there in a moment." I told her, pecking her on the lips. She winked at me before sashaying off towards her best friend. My eyes wandered more than I care to admit at that point.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you all here." I said as I approached the Gremory Peerage at the table they occupied. They're moods seemed to vary. Issei was glaring at me with the jealousy of a thousand virgins, Asia had a beet red face and refused to meet my eyes, Akeno had a smile on her face that was so fake it hurt to look at, Kiba had awkward smile on his that was difficult to interpret, Koneko was giving me that glare that she usually gives Issei, and Rias seemed exasperated by her Peerage.

"Pervy-jisan." I'll give you two guesses who said that. First two don't count.

"Now, now, Neko-chan. Raynare and I are in a relationship. It doesn't count." I told her.

"You're still a pervert."

"It still doesn't count."

"Perv."

"Prude."

"Mutt."

"Mouse." I cringed slightly as she stomped on my foot. "Ok, I walked into that one." I chuckled. Everyone else shared a small laugh at the exchange. "So, why are you all here?" I asked, rubbing my sore foot against the back of my other leg. That would have probably been worse if I didn't have Demigod durability.

"We heard that you were performing today, and decided to come see." Rias told me. "Akeno spoke highly of your last performance." She added.

"Why thank you Akeno." I told the raven haired girl, who simply nodded in response. "And Issei, if you want to drill a hole into my head, I don't think your eyes are going to do the job." I told the pervert dully.

"Damn pretty boys need to die in a fire!" He growled, pointing at my face. "How am I supposed to become Harem King if you're making all the hotties cream their pants with just a look!?" He demanded.

I gave him a dull stare. "You really need a hobby Issei." I deadpanned. "Or maybe a girlfriend." I added with a smirk, making him glare harder.

"Damon, stop tormenting him." Rias gave a light giggle. I smirked, but conceded. Though his glare didn't waver. At the very least, Akeno seemed to be amused.

"Anyways, I am going to join Raynare and Kalawarner." I told them all. "But before I do, Akeno." I got the Queen's attention. "A word, please?" I requested of her. Seemingly nervous, she nodded and stood, following me. The others seemed confused about this, but didn't comment. Rias, however, had a glint in her eyes that was a mix of mischievousness, and a promise of pain if I hurt her best friend. I only rolled my eyes as Akeno and I walked to a corner where we could talk in private.

* * *

"What do you need?" Akeno asked of me as we were able to get some privacy.

"I wanted to apologise for our last conversation." I told her, my hand on the back of my head. "I didn't mean to sound so cold when I spoke." I said, looking into her eyes. She seemed surprised.

"You're… apologising?" She asked softly, her tone heavy in shock.

"Yes. You didn't deserve that." I told her, looking down. She didn't reply. "Akeno? Are you OK?" I asked. She snapped out of her surprise.

"Oh, yes. I'm just surprised is all." She said, her cheeks dusting a soft pink. Akeno embarrassed. Who would have thought? "I didn't think you'd think yourself in the wrong." She admitted.

"I don't." I told her, surprising her once more. "I don't know why you have such an aversion to Fallen Angels, and I won't fault you for it, but I don't agree with you." I told her firmly. "And I would thank you to not try to convince me in the future of the 'evils' of the Fallen." I added. She bowed her head slightly, not looking at me. "But, you didn't deserve the treatment I gave you when last we spoke, and that is what I am apologising for." I told her, my voice softer.

She gave me a small smile, one that may have been a little bit forced. "Thank you, Damon." She said, nodding. "And I am sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to force my views on to you." She said. Whether or not she meant it, I don't know, but I appreciated the sentiment. However, imagine my surprise when she steps forward and, lifting herself to her toes given how much taller I was than her, and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Consider that my formal apology." She said with a bigger smile than before. I didn't immediately respond, looking into her beautiful purple orbs, my face feeling kind of hot. Was she always this beautiful? Wait, that grin she just put on is a bit unsettling. "My my, a small kiss on the cheeks gets you so flustered?" She asked teasingly. Not wanting to deal with that, I made a hasty retreat, hearing the giggles that Akeno let out. Yeah, not going there.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Raynare asked in amusement, seeing my red face as I sat with her and Kalawarner, bringing three coffees with me.

"Tell a bitch I'm next." Kalawarner said bluntly, though the mirth was visible in her eyes. I regarded them with bland looks.

"Do you want to coffee?" I asked them. They smiled and nodded, dropping the teasing. For now at least. "To answer your question, she and I had a bit of a difference of opinion a little while ago. I overreacted a little and thought I should apologise." I explained, passing them the coffee. "And that makes the last order I take in the cafe." I announced, eliciting eyerolls from the two girls with me.

"You're really gonna be a teacher?" Kalawarner asked with a raised eyebrow, sipping her coffee.

"I have a Master's Degree in Mathematics, which I got at 18, after graduating high school two years early." I deadpanned, earning a shocked look from Kalawarner. "I think I can handle it." I told her dully, sipping my coffee.

"Funny, sweet, smart, powerful, cute, chivalrous, and oh so _young._ " The grin Kalawarner gave, coupled with the way she eyed me, made me rather uncomfortable. "It's a wonder girls aren't throwing themselves at you." She said, biting her lip. Wait, is she blushing?

"Hands to yourself Bitch." Raynare whacked her best friend upside the head. In any of my past friendships, if I did something similar, I'd suddenly find myself friendless. How women stay friends through things like this is beyond me. "For now at least." She crossed her arms.

"Wait, what?" I asked, whipping my hand in her direction.

"Nothing~" She smiled sweetly, making me groan. All I could do was bury my head in my arms.

"You girls are going to be the death of me." I murmured, loud enough for them to hear. They simply laughed in response.

* * *

After Kalawarner, Raynare, and myself had gotten something to eat from the cafe, we all headed back to the house I'd bought, as we couldn't stay in a hotel room forever. I don't like renting. I prefer the certainty of owning a house. Anywho, it was a particularly large house, but it wasn't small either. Three smaller bedrooms, one master bedroom, two bathrooms, not including the one in the aforementioned master bedroom, a decent sized kitchen, a good space to put a dining table, and a good sized lounge. I won't bore you with any more details.

Anywho, since Kala didn't have a place to stay(read: couldn't be bothered to find a place) Raynare had requested that I let her stay with us, while Mittelt was back with the Grigori, continuing with her studies. And by request, I mean she used her foot to tease me under the table until I agreed. I always thought that I could resist a woman trying to use sex to manipulate me, but now I'm not so sure. I will develop a resistance though, this I swear.

Now, after setting up a room for Kala, I'd introduced her to Kuroka, who, to everyone else but myself, is now known as 'Salem,' my pet cat. OK, I know it's unoriginal, but Raynare found her in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, waiting for food, and I said the first thing that popped into my mind. Needless to say, the Black Cat was not impressed with my choice of name, but couldn't do anything about it, so she rolled with it. I had considered telling Raynare and Kalawarner who 'Salem' really is, but decided against. I didn't know how they'd react to knowing that they're living under the same roof as an SS Class Stray Devil.

Continuing, after dinner, Kalawarner went to sleep, and Raynare insisted on having some 'fun' with her friend in the next room. We had to be significantly quieter than normal, as I don't know how to soundproof a room yet. That aside, I waited for Raynare to fall asleep too. When she did, I snuck out of her grasp, put my clothes back on and snuck towards the lounge. Making sure none of the _three_ women I live with were awake, I snapped my fingers, calling on my magic. At my feet, a black magic circle appeared at my feet. The black pattern glowed with a brought golden shine, and at the centre of the pattern, was an image of a sword, a xiphos specifically, with twelve bird-like wings extruding from it's sides, six on either side; the symbol of Thanatos.

As you may have guessed, this was a Transportation circle. I'd set some time aside these past few days to learn how to use them. It took a few tries, but it was surprisingly easy to master their use. Anyways, I closed my eyes as the light from the circle enveloped me. Transporting feels surprisingly blnd, truth be told. Sure, there's some warmth, if you will, that you feel from the light, but besides that, it just feels like closing your eyes one second, and then opening them the next and finding yourself elsewhere. Like I said, bland. But what can you do?

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing in the centre of the cafe, which had closed hours ago. However, as I reached out with my senses, I felt one presence. It was human. At least, I think it was. Whoever or whatever he is, he knows about the supernatural. I've suspected it for some time, and today only prove it. Or very nearly, at least. I just need to get him to confirm it. Which is why I am here now.

My attention was suddenly caught by the sound of a door opening. It was door to the kitchen, where the baking and more elaborate cooking was done. Out of it, Dante came, whistling a made up tune to himself. He stopped when he saw me, his face twisting into confusion. My own expression was monotone, my hands in my pockets and my eyes boring it Dante's.

"Damon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" I responded to his question with a question.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." he frowned, his burrow frowning.

"Cut the crap Dante." I narrowed my eyes. He was about to respond, but I cut him off. "Ray-Ray." I said, surprising him. "As far as you should know, my girlfriend's name is Yuuma Amano, but you referred to her as Ray-Ray earlier today." I reminded him, prompting wide eyes. "Therefore, logic dictates that you know her real name is Raynare, and that she's a Fallen Angel." I finished, regarding him with a hard gaze.

"You know…?" he whispered, surprise evident on his face.

"I do." I confirmed. "Now I ask again, who are you?" I asked, with a little more force in my voice. Now, before you all start thinking I'm getting jealous because Dante is an admittedly handsome young man who knows my girlfriend, I'm not. I'd worked for this guy for months, and it turns out he knew who Raynare was all this time. If that's the case, what else does he know? And is he a threat? Call me paranoid, but last time I let my guard down, my stepfather ended up dead, and my mother ended up on life support.

"Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time…" Dante trailed off, his voice getting… dark? I'm not sure I like that. Suddenly, a bright white light shone from Dante's right hand, bright enough that I felt the need to look away, and then he lunged at me.

I acted purely on instinct.

 **{Shift!}**

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuun! Who saw this coming when I introduced Dante into this story? I admit, I was a little skeptical at first when his character came to me. I wondered if I really wanted to add in another OC considering there will be one or two others in the future. I didn't want to have to stay true to so many characters, making up their personalities, attitudes, skills, etc. It seemed to be a bit too much of a hassle. But, I decided to just go for it. The extra effort is worth a good story.**

 **Now, like some others, this chapter is a filler for the most part. Some people were asking for more of Damon performing, so there you go. We got some rather explicit insight to Damon's growing relationship with Raynare. ;P We see the start of Damon's relationship with Akeno. Spoiler alert, there will be a few bumps before those two officially get together. And finally, we get a glimpse at Dante's true nature.**

 **Before anyone asks, he is not the Dante from Devil May Cry. I won't be adding any crossovers to any of my WotC stories. Maybe a few elements, like giving Damon Dragon Slayer Magic, or something like that, but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

 **Now, two questions for ya'll:**

 **1) Should I, or should I not put Rias in Damon's harem? Yes or no? And why?**

 **2) I have been having way to may ideas in my head, and recently thought of a story where Akeno has a twin brother, who goes with Barakiel when Shuri dies. He a Sacred Gear, a canon one, and is sent alongside Vali to take down Kokabiel. Then it's all downhill. Should I give this a go? After all, the fundamental rule of anime: incest is wincest. However, keep in mind the state of my other stories, like Three Dragons, Chaos and Order, Prince of Lightning… This one might end up the same way.**


	15. Past is Past

I let out a strained grunt as Dante's sword hit mine. He'd come down with intense speed and force, and I barely had time to Shift Inferos Canem into a sword to block the attack. It was powerful enough to send me to my knees, and I had to use my other hand to support the blade so that he didn't push my own weapon through my face. And that sword… I don't recognise it, but it's definitely not a simple sword of light. I think it was a longsword, one handed, with a golden hilt, and a stark white blade. In fact, the hilt looked like a cross, if I'm being honest.

One thing is for certain though.

This is a Holy Sword.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed all of my strength forward, managing to swipe my sword to the right, forcing Dante to pull back, backflipping and landing on a counter. His eyes sharp, sharper than I've ever seen them before, he shot towards me once more, intent on running me through. I was just barely able to swipe his attack away deliver a swift kick to his chest, sending him into a table, which snapped two under the force.

"Ugh…" he groaned, getting up. He clicked his back, looking at me with a dark smirk. "Definitely gonna feel that tomorrow." he whispered, bringing his sword back up. I did the same, not speaking at all, my Battle Instincts active. With a light sneer, he shot towards me once more, slashing. I was able to block the attack, but he's stronger than I'd expected, and sent me stumbling. He was about to take advantage of the opening he'd made, but I managed to regain my bearings and slashed through the air, sending a crescent of shadow energy, Shadow Fangs as I call them, towards him. He was surprised, and just barely managed to bring his sword up in the attack's path. There was a small explosion of energy as Shadow met Holy, sending the two of us in separate directions. I was actually sent flying through the window, across the street.

Thankfully, no one was around to see us fighting.

With a groan, I stabbed the sword I held into the ground, using it as leverage to stand up. "Mental note: never send dark energy towards a Holy Sword." I grumbled to myself, standing up. A small distance across from me, Dante was in a similar position. Regaining his composure, he looked at me with narrow eyes and a light sneer before charging me again. I was just barely able to sidestep his attack, slashing at his back. He too fast though; I only put a small gash in his jacket.

I'm not certain how long the fight went on. Hours? Minutes? Seconds even? Time isn't exactly something you focus on when you're fighting for your life. We could have as easily have been fighting for three hours as we were for three minutes. We both had any number of small scratches or gushes on our bodies, our clothes were ripped to shreds, and we both had bullets of sweat dripping down our foreheads. I tried to take him down using Hellfyre, blasts, arcs, jets, but he was really fast. It was all I could do to not be impaled. Of course, he was in a similar situation.

Anyway, with a hard snarl, he jumped up high, coming down towards me with his sword. I couldn't dodge fast enough, so all I could was black the attack. However, where he wields a true blue Holy Sword, my sword is just a manifestation of my Sacred Gear, not unlike Kiba's Sword Birth or Jeanne's Blade Blacksmith. Because of this, it's not nearly as durable as a real Demon or Holy Sword, and that's why Dante's blade shattered mine, earning my a nasty, fatal gash across the chest. As my sword shattered, it dispersed into particles of black mist, snaking towards my arm, and going back to the form of a gauntlet.

Pain soared through my entire body as I lay on the ground, face down, bleeding out. I could barely find the strength to move. However, within seconds, as I barely registered the sound of Dante's footsteps approaching, I felt the pain slowly begin to dim, bit by bit, and my strength returned at a similarly gradual pace. My vision stopped blurring too. This was an all too familiar sensation. As awesome as this ability is, I'd like to get through a fight or two without having to use it…

"Sorry Damon." Dante said with an almost regretful sigh. "I didn't want to kill Raynare's boyfriend, but it you left me no choice." he said, turning and walking away, leaving me incredibly confused. What the hell did I do to warrant being killed!? "I just hope she and Kala will forgive me for this." he groaned, suddenly running a hand through his hair.

"Jesus Christ." I groaned, finally feeling the strength to speak return to me, along with the rest of my strength. Dante froze and whipped around fast, just in time to see me stand up. My clothes were now stained with blood, although that was irrelevant as my shirt had been slashed down the front. "Damn, that really hurt. Like a bitch." I groaned as the wound across my torso lit up with black flames, making Dante gasped. Following that, the small gashes and cuts across my body were also set ablaze in black fire. When the fire dispersed, the wounds were completely healed. My clothes on the other hand... "Whew." I sighed, wiping sweat from my forehead before looking straight at Dante. "Shift." I whispered.

 **{Shift!}**

The gauntlet gave the signature cry as the eyes of the wolf head on my right hand glowed brightly. When the glow faded, I held a black Desert Eagle in my hand, with a crystalline purple streak across the top, and a purple grip. Not wasting any time, I aimed the firearm at my former employer.

"The Claw of Helheim's Wolf..." Dante whispered as I readied myself for another fight. Gritting his teeth, he brought his sword up again. Not wanting to give him time to attack, I fired, thankful that I'd thought to add on a silencer to the weapon. Dante, however, proved to be faster than I initially thought. He was able to dodge the bullet, though not without a small gash to the shoulder. Ignoring it, he charged at me, trying to slice at me, though I was able to avoid his attacks. I shot at him whenever an opening was available, but he dodged them.

So, I decided it was time for a new plan.

Dante is too fast for me to land a good hit on him right now. I'd need him to run out of stamina, or make a mistake, before I could really turn this fight into my favour. However, neither of those circumstances seemed like they would be happening, so I went with a different approach; pain. Now, I won't deny having a sadistic streak in me, Raynare would agree, would I'm not the kind of sadist that enjoys torturing my enemies like, say, Akeno. I prefer to get a battle done as swiftly and quickly as possible, the way a Demigod fights. However, Eris, the Goddess, taught me that pain can actually be useful in a fight. If your opponent is overwhelming you, attack to cause pain, and you'll gain an opening. And if you use your head, that one opening could be all you need to end the fight there and then.

That in mind, I kept dodging Dante's attacks, until I saw the right opening. His attacks are always swift, and lethal, and it's difficult to make out where he's going to strike, and when. However, after a number of hits, I was able to discern a pattern in his fighting style. It seems that his style relies on six main swipes in a clock formation. He starts out holding his sword up, pointing towards 12, and swipes down to six. Then he quickly moves to seven, and swipes up towards one. Then he quickly moves towards two, and swipes to eight.

And the cycle continues.

The way Dante compensates for his surroundings and obstacles is amazing, if I'm being honest. He was fast, agile, and strong. I had to wonder where he trained, and who he trained under. I also want to know where he got that sword, and which sword it is. I feel a strange sense of kinship with that blade, so I'd wager it was wielded by a figure in Greek Mythology, or maybe Roman. Sadly I'm gonna have to find out about that later. Right now, Dante should be just about to return to 12. And when that happens…

NOW!

I quickly dismissed the gun I held and thrust my hands out, catching Dante by his wrists. Grinning, I let out a grunt of effort as I struggled to keep him in place. He was really strong. Looking into his eyes, which were filled with rage that I'd never seen in him before, I focussed on the power that existed within me, drawing it out. My eyes glowed a bright, molten gold as I channeled my power. Sparks of black electricity coursed through me, and I willed it it into Dante. He screamed as the electric shock coursed through him. I'm not frying him with lightning like Akeno would, I'm just giving him a bit of a shock. Enough to disorientate him.

With that done, I delivered a swift punch to his stomach, making him hunch over, and then jammed my knee into his face. I didn't hear a crack, so his nose didn't break, but that couldn't felt good. I then followed up with an uppercut to his jaw, and a hard kick to his chest, sending him flying back several metres. As this happened, his grip on his sword failed, and the blade was sent flying up high. As he landed on the ground, groaning, he was just barely able to get himself up enough to see me catching his sword. Hm, very good balance. I even gave it a few test swings. Tis a fine blade indeed.

"No…" he whispered, standing up, looking at me with wide eyes. Hm, seemed like he was quite upset. I'd have to find out about that later, but for now, I need to restrain him.

With that in mind, I narrowed my eyes, and called on the Flame of Cocytus. The icy blue flame engulfed the blade of Dante's Holy Sword, much to the man's shock. With a light grunt, I swung blade around several times, building up the flame, and hurled the icy blaze at him. It seemed he was rather distraught, as he didn't think to dodge. He only tensed up and held his arms up in a pitiful hope to defend himself. As the flame engulfed him, he made to scream, but he probably registered that he wasn't feeling any pain. As the flames dispersed, Dante was left standing in place, covered in a thin layer of Cocytus Ice from the neck down.

"What?" He asked the air in a confused whisper. He tried to move, to 'break the ice' as it were, but had no luck. The ice of Cocytus is almost absolutely indestructible. Even the most powerful ice user in the Underworld, Serafall Leviathan, would have trouble breaking it. Of course, that's not to say it can't be broken or melted, but I don't think a human like Dante can break it. At least, I think he's human. "Why can't I break this stuff?" he growled, struggling to no end.

"Don't bother." I told him, approaching. "That ice is nigh indestructible. You won't be able to break it with your bare hands." I said, narrowing my eyes. As I stopped in front of him, I brought his sword up and pointed it right at his throat.

"So that's it huh?" He asked with a mirthless chuckle. "Killed by my own sword. Cruel irony at its best, no?" he stared right into my eyes. "I'm not going back. So kill me." He borderline snarled.

"Going back?" I asked, confusion taking me. "Going back where? And why would I kill you?" I asked. Is this guy some kind of criminal in the supernatural world? Or a runaway?

"Wait, you don't work for the Church?" He asked, suddenly going from a dark and angry expression to a goofy and confused one.

"Me? Work for the Church?!" I asked in a mix of incredulousness and outrage. "I'd rather walk into a gay bar wearing assless chaps!" I said, slightly offended. I'd never work for those bigoted, holier-than-thou pricks. Their just as bad as Pure-Blooded Devils.

"Disturbing metaphor aside…" Dante mumbled, his face deadpan. "If you're not working for the Church, then what side are you on?" He demanded.

"My side." I told him, my eyes narrow. "I work with whomever's interests align with my own, with a few exceptions." I said, bringing the sword down. Perhaps this is all just a big misunderstanding.

"So you're not here to bring me back to the Church?" he asked hesitantly.

"I didn't even know you were apart of the Church until just now!"

"Well then why did you attack me!?"

"ME?! You attacked first, Jackass!"

"What!?"

"I just wanted to know who, and possibly what, you were! I didn't want a fight!"

"Oh…"

"Don't 'oh' me! This was my favourite shirt! Not to mention the fact that you nearly cut me in two!"

"I thought you were bad guy! Speaking of which, how did you survive that?!"

"That is a conversation for later. How about we get back to my initial question, before this whole mess; who are you?" I finally demanded, the ridiculousness of the exchange we just shared not lost on me.

"You think we can have this conversation back at the cafe?" Dante asked dryly, his eyes half lidded. "You know, when I'm not restrained by unbreakable ice?" He added as an afterthought. I stared at him for a moment before sighing. May as well give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe if I show him a little courtesy, he'll be more forthcoming. That in mind, I gave a single snap of my fingers, and the ice shattered into a thousand shards, all of which slowly disappeared from existence.

"Just don't try anything." I told him with a sigh holding his sword out for him to take. He suddenly looked really depressed. "What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She let you wield her." He said with a sigh. "And you did so so easily too. Clearly, she's chosen a new wielder." He said bitterly, looking at the sword with a small stare of betrayal. Ah, I see. He thinks because I can hold this sword that it chose me to wield it instead. Well, he's wrong. With an eye roll, I grabbed his hand and placed the hilt in it. I moved too fast for him to stop me, so when the sword didn't reject him, he was shocked.

"I'm not a normal Holy Sword wielder Dante." I told him as he looked up from his sword at me. "The only reason 'she' allowed me to wield her is because 'she' had no choice in the matter." I crossed my arms.

This was mainly due to my status as a Demigod. Simply put, I a Holy Sword can't reject me because of the Divine Power that flows through me, so it can only accept me. Although, I use these terms loosely. I don't really believe that Holy Swords have any kind of sentience or intelligence. My working theory is that different swords require different amounts of the Holy Gene, depending on the power the sword houses. If you have enough, then you can wield the sword. If you don't, you might still have enough to wield a different sword. For example, someone who has just barely enough of the Gene to wield Dawn, a lesser Holy Sword, would never be able to wield a legendary blade like say, the Kusanagi.

"What does that mean?" Dante asked in utter confusion.

"We'll lump that in with the 'conversation for another time' category." I said with another sigh. "Now, cafe?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He scowled at the secret keeping and dismissed his blade. Though, I could see the relief in his eyes that he hadn't lost his blade. He must have a strong bond with it. From his point of view anyway.

* * *

"So, who's going to start?" Dante asked as he and I sat at a table in his now-destroyed cafe. By some miracle, the coffee machine was untouched by the chaos we'd sewed, and he made us both some hot coffee before we sat down. Good thing too. I was rather tired, given that it was well past midnight, and we just had a rather vigorous fight.

"How about you, considering I did ask first, and you attacked me first." I gave him a small glare. He held his hands up in surrender and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He conceded. "My name is Dante Julio. I'm a direct descendant of Julius Caesar, and a Stray Exorcist of the Orthodox Church." He regarded me carefully. I admit, I'd gathered about the Stray Exorcist bit, but the descendant of Julius Caesar? That, I did not see coming. Hopefully, he's not working for the Hero Faction. They'd jump at the chance of having him aboard.

"So, the sword you used…" I trailed off, suddenly thoughtful.

"Was Crocea Mors, yes." he confirmed, nodding. "The sword that Julius Caesar once wielded himself." No wonder I felt a connection. Julius Caesar was said to be descended from both Venus, the Roman Goddess of Love, Lust, Desire, Sexual Pleasure, and Prostitution, as well as Mars, the Roman God of War and Military Might. Their respective Greek equivalents are Aphrodite and Ares, who, coincidentally, are often known to engage in extramarital relations with each other.

Digression aside, this explains why I felt a strange connection to Dante's Sword when we fought. Despite the conflict between the two, there is a strong connection/bond between the Roman and Greek Mythologies. I may be a Greek Demigod, and Julius Caesar may have been a Roman God descendant, but that doesn't mean there's no relation. All of the Greek and Roman Gods are related one way or another. I mean, Zeus, the King of Olympus himself, is my second cousin, once removed. Plus, Aphrodite is my second cousin, and Area is my second cousin, _twice_ removed.

Wait, that means that Dante and I are very, _very_ distant cousins. Not to mention, I just realised I'm also distantly related to the Hero Faction's Heracles. Wow, that's not disturbing or anything.

"Why did you Stray?" I asked, finally getting out of my thought process.

"Hmm…" Dante hummed unsurely. Not in the manner that says 'I don't want to talk about it' or just simply 'I don't know.' It was more of a 'how do I explain it' hum. "There was a small institution at the Orthodox Church, one that provided specialised training for a number of recruits, such as myself." he explained, pulling out a strange case from his pocket. Bringing a finger to his eyes, he pulled out a contact lense, and placed it in the case, which had some strange liquid in it. As he pulled the other lens out, I finally got a good look at his eyes. They were crimson red, like Freed's.

"Dear God…" I whispered under my breath.

"Everyone in that institution had the same hair and eye colours, silver and red." he told me, running a hand through his hair. "None of us were allowed any form of entertainment, and had to stick to our strict and vigorous schedule; wake up, eat, train, the occasional mission, train, eat, train, bathe, sleep." He recalled, a dark look in his eyes. Strict and vigorous yes, if not rather simple. That being said, simple doesn't necessarily mean easy. "There was never anything else, and few ever questioned it, not even me, for a time." He sighed.

"I can understand a strict training regiment, but surely rest and entertainment is important." I frowned. Even Hades, a skeletal God with proverbial stick up his ass, allowed me plenty of down time and entertainment when I was training in his Palace.

"I didn't mind back then." he responded honestly, frowning himself. "And that's what bothered me, and still does to this very day." He glared at the cup he held. "Every time the thought of kicking a ball, or kissing a girl, eating exotic foods, or reading a book slipped into my mind, it was automatically replaced with the training regiment." He bit his cheek. "Eventually, that started bringing up questions."

"Such as?"

"Where did we come from? Who were our parents? How did we end up with the Church? Some people even asked what it was like to play games, to fall in love, raise children." His crimson eyes grew dark. "Whenever anyone started talking about it, they were dragged to a particular room that no dared to even think about opening, myself included." He chuckled mirthlessly. "They'd stay in there for about a day, maybe two. And when they came out, they were different in ways I don't want to describe. If someone tried to peek inside the door, they met the same fate." His hand started to shake a little bit.

"You're saying they were brainwashed?" I asked, cold fury seeping through me at the thought. Is there no end to atrocities the Church would commit? First the Holy Sword Project, then this? 'll bet anything that this institution is where Freed and Siegfried were trained. They have the same eyes as Dante, and I'll bet that he just dyes his hair black, leaving that little strip in the front for an effect. Beyond that, I don't really know anything else. I only read half of the Light Novels.

"That is my working theory." Dante confirmed, massaging his temples. "Of course, I can't really be sure. One day, a friend of mine and I were on a mission, but we lost consciousness after fighting a pack of werewolves." he brought his hand down his face, shaking his head. "After we woke up, it was like our head's had somehow been cleared, a fog had lifted, if you will." He sighed. "After that, we made our own choices. He went on his own way, I settled here in Japan." he finished, crossing his arms.

"What about Raynare? Where does she come into play?" I asked. He suddenly put on a teasing smile, and made to speak, but I cut him off. "I swear to God, if you make jealousy joke, I will castrate you with your own sword!" I hissed at him, making him pout. Good to see he's being all goofy again, but the only teasing I will tolerate right now is from Raynare or Kalawarner.

"I met Raynare whilst I was travelling through Japan; I didn't settle immediately." he told me. "It was about two years ago. I was attacked by a horde of Vampires. One of them was about to kill me when Kalawarner killed it first. The two of them have been friends ever since." He said sincerely. "I guarantee you, there is nothing going on between me and either of those two, and there never has been." He promised.

"I didn't ask." I said dryly.

"You were thinking it though." He returned. Before I could respond, he spoke again. "They're both beautiful, you've been single most of your life, and Raynare's your first girlfriend ever, isn't she?" he asked, surprisingly serious. I grumbled under my breath, but didn't refute him. "I thought so. With your situation, a little insecurity is natural. You're doing a good job of hiding it though. I'm sure Ray appreciates that." He noted. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I am insecure about me and Raynare. I'm worried that she'll find someone better than me, or maybe an old boyfriend will try to fix things and win her over. I never let this show because it'd only drive her away, but I _do_ worry about it. "But enough about that." Dante seemed to sense my discomfort and changed the subject, thank God. "What's your story?" he asked, sipping his coffee, grimacing as it had gone cold during our conversation. With a small sigh, I waved my hand, using my power of temperature, and steam started coming from the cup again. "Cool." he smirked, sipping his coffee with a content sigh.

"Well, when I was 19, my family was split apart due to various reasons." I said with a soft sigh. "I never knew my biological father, so I grew up seeing my mother's husband, whom she married when I was two, as my father. He was a good guy." I whispered the last part, remembering my Dad. "Anywho, through a series of events, my Dad ended up murdered, my Mom ended up on life support, my younger brothers went to an orphanage, and I was picked up by my biological father's two sisters." I carried on.

"Why didn't he come himself?" Dante asked in confusion.

"He's forbidden to do so due to our people's laws." I told him, prompting a curious look. "My father is a Greek God." I decided to just come out with it. I won't mention Thanatos this time around though. Dante still seems like a bit of a wildcard.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I'm a Demigod of the Greek Pantheon." I told him. "My true name is Altair." I added. That's all I'll give him. He kept his secret for too long, too well. Who knows what else he could be keeping?

"Wait, then that means that you and I…" he pointed back and forth between us.

"Have a very, very, very, very, very, very, _very_ , distant blood relation, yes." I confirmed. He gave me a slightly puzzled look.

"Hm." he hummed in thought. "I suppose that explains why Crocea Mors allowed you to wield her. She couldn't reject you. No Holy Sword can reject Divine Power." He said with a look of realisation.

"Only accept it." I confirmed with a nod. "Anyways, my father has an ongoing a rivalry with a particular Goddess, one so old I'm not sure they even remember what it was about." I said with a sigh, staring at my coffee, which was still steaming due to my temperature powers. "My father kept me a secret from her for a long time, but somehow, she found out about me. Sent one of her sons to my house." I growled out the last few words.

"And that's how…" Dante trailed off. I nodded in response.

"He slit my father's throat, threw my mother through a wall, and was about to kill my brothers before I stepped in. It was the first time I ever used my abilities." I said, my hand gripping the cup I held tightly. If I had any less self-control, it would have shattered. "After a long fight, which involved me getting stabbed, slashed, broken, and battered, I was able to steal his dagger and used it to stab him in the heart. Multiple times." I ran a hand down my face. "All the while, I was completely unaware that my 14 and 9 year old brothers were watching." He let out a small gasp at that.

"Holy…" he whispered as my hand started quivering. Remembering this story usually does one of two things to me; make me quiver in rage, or make me slump into a depression that is so dark, it actually scares people. Today, I guess it was the former.

"I was able to call 999, and got both of my brothers, and my barely alive mother, to a hospital. Mom was put on life support, whilst my brothers…" I trailed off, a new rage flaring through me. "They blamed me for Dad's death and Mom's condition." I spat, prompting wide eyes from Dante. "They said I should have been able to protect them, that I should have stopped that guy. Having seen my flames, and my inherent skill with a blade, they shunned me as nothing more than a monster. After everything I did for them, they say that I'm not their brother." I growled out.

"Damon… Altair…. I… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, sounding like he'd just watched the saddest movie ever.

"Don't be. They decided we're not family anymore, not me." I waved them off. "I don't owe them anything." I added. He nodded in agreement. "Anyways, for the next year, I rotated between two homes every few months, one with my two Aunts, and one with my father's… Shall we say, employer." I let out a deep, calming breath. "He was able to teach me how to use the more… complicated powers I have." I explained. Recap, Hades had taught me to use my Death powers and Hellfyre, Hemera had helped me hone my senses and temperature abilities, and Eris had taught me to use illusions and several different weapons.

"Who are all these Gods?" Dante asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"That, I cannot say." I let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm under orders to keep my parentage and close relations secret unless absolutely necessary." Hey, it's not like I enjoy keeping this a secret. I kinda have to.

"How come?" he asked, confused.

"As far as Demigods go, I'm a bit of an anomaly, a phenomenon, the only one ever seen." I massaged my temples. "Even for Demigods, I'm very unique and strange, simply put. And if word gets out, disaster could fall. So, I was ordered to make sure as little people as possible find out." I groaned. I really don't like keeping my parentage a secret. It makes me feel like I _shouldn't exist._ Strictly speaking, I shouldn't, but that's only because it was once seen as impossible for the personification of Death to create life.

"I see then." Dante hummed in understanding. "And what about that regeneration thing?" he asked.

"That one is new. I didn't know I had that power until recently." I said honestly. I'm still trying to figure that one out.

Dante released a small hum of thought before he spoke again. "Well, with the tragic backstories out of the way, I think it's time we head home." He said, standing up. I nodded in agreement, following suit. "Thanks for sharing with me today." He said with a small smirk.

"Well, it was only fair." I returned the smirk, grasping his hand.

"What's fair is me explaining why I attacked you."

"Without logical pretext."

"Yeah, yeah, without logical pretext…"

"Honestly, did the Church teach you that? Sword first, questions later?"

"For God's sakes, I panicked!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Nya~ Surprised to see you out and about so late at night." Kuroka said, sitting on the couch in her human form as I entered the living room. "And don't you look worse for wear." She murmured, seeing my state of dress as I sat down on the couch next to her, a glass of milk in hand. My shirt was still sliced down the middle, and all of my clothes were stained with blood. "Did you witness a murder or something?" She asked dryly.

"No." I deadpanned, heating up the milk, again with my temperature powers. "I went to confront my old boss about his true identity. Then he whipped out a Holy Sword and charged at me like a wildebeest." I groaned, still feeling some ache in my muscles. "He was really fast." I added as an afterthought, sipping the milk.

"Interesting." She responded, crawling up to me. Without another word, she laid her head down on my lap, using one of her arms as a head rest. A small, satisfied purr escaped her. "Yes, I like this. Nyaa~" She purred happily, nuzzling into my lap. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where this came from, but didn't stop her. Instead, with a small smile, I placed my hand on her head, in between her ears, softly scratched her their. Her purrs grew slightly louder, and I saw her legs shaking softly, like a cat's. If it wasn't for the fact that said shaking emphasised the fact that she doesn't wear underwear, it would have been adorable.

I couldn't help releasing a chuckle as I drank more of the milk I'd heated up. Despite the exposure and incredibly revealing kimono that Kuroka currently wore, she _did_ look kinda cute like this. Her ears twitching happily, content purrs escaping her throat, and nuzzling her head into my lap, she really was just a big house cat on two legs. I sometimes ask myself why I agreed to harbor an SS-Class Stray Devil, and I suppose this is the answer. She doesn't deserve what she has; a bounty on her head, a bad reputation, scorn from her baby sister, and an instant death penalty if any Devil ever sees her. She doesn't deserve any of that.

As I finished off the milk and placed it on the coffee table, I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. As I lay my head back, the black abyss of sleep slowly took me into its sweet, dark bliss…

Dramatic, I know.

* * *

 _~~Dream Start~~_

 _It felt like barely an instant when I opened my eyes again. Like one of those days where you slept so awfully, the moment your alarm clock goes off, it feels like you had just got into bed. Then you have to get up for the day. This feeling is not dissimilar. However, instead of finding myself in my living room, sitting on the couch with a sexy Nekoshou laying her head in my lap, I found myself laying on the ground of a pitch black void._

 _No, not a void._

 _After gathering my thoughts, I found that I was actually in a forest, slowly walking through it. The trees were huge. Even the bushes surrounding said trees were taller than me. If I didn't know myself to be almost 21, I'd think I was three year old boy in a forest. And for some reason, I was walking on all fours. Even if I stood up straight though, these trees would be huge by comparison. I wonder why though? And where am I, for that matter?_

 _Anyways, my ears twitched as the faintest sound of movement resounded in the distance. I have no idea how I heard that, but I slowly stalked in it's direction nonetheless. Something about this environment seemed familiar though, as if I'd been here before. No, not exactly the right words. More like, this scenario. The same trees, the same bushes, the same sound, etc. Perhaps, I've had this dream before? I don't know._

 _As I slowly stalked through a bush, my eyes landed on a lone, small animal. I think it was some kind of rabbit. With my eyes narrow, I slowly stalked around the small creature, being sure to keep my cover. The cold, crisp air and the fact that the rabbit was eating bark off of a tree told me it was winter, or at least close to. As I got a better look, I could see two horn-like protrusions coming from the rabbit's head. A Jackalope?_

 _The creature, the prey, had yet to notice my presence, which was good. I was able to stalk around it and make sure I would emerge from the easiest escape route. That way, it couldn't get away from that particular root. I halted as I suddenly stepped on a stick, almost growling in frustration when my prey's ear's twitch, and it suddenly looked in my direction. Thankfully, the prey was stupid enough to just go back it's meal._

 _When I pounced, using my_ wings _to assist, it didn't stand a chance. It tried to run away, and I almost missed it, but I was able to close my jaws around its neck, my fangs sinking into its flesh. A small sound escaped it as its life expired. When I dropped it to the ground, I had blood dripping down my chin, which I ignored. The small creature was not a terrible meal, the larger prey is better, but when a wolf hunts alone, this is the best it can do._

 _As I finished what I could of the small prey, I suddenly heard something approach. No, not approach… land. Something on two legs had just landed behind me. I quickly turned an crouched, snarling. The being before me was powerful. I knew him. He was a tall man, towering over me. It was now that I realised how small I really was. I wasn't even up to a grown man's knees. He had light blue hair that floated behind him, and two bangs hanging from his forehead. He had blue gems on his forehead, and yellow earrings. He wore a white robe, and on his lips was the most sinister of smirks._

" _I finally found you, little pup." he said, reaching towards me. I tried to to bite him, but I felt some kind of invisible force surrounding my snout as he grabbed me by the back of my neck. His grip was hard, and painful. "I have use for you, my little friend." he whispered, gently caressing the tip of my snout, my nose. I tried to use my wings to fly away, but his grip on me was too strong. He didn't even need to move to stop me. The bastard just put on the smuggest smirk before floating off, myself in his grip._

" _OH MY GOD!"_

 _~~Dream End~~_

* * *

The sound of a woman screaming woke me up. My eyes shot open and I jumped off of the couch, my hands alight in golden flame. "What happened? Is it a Slime? A Phenex? Kokabiel?" I asked in quick succession. I'm not sure anyone really registered my words, which is probably a good thing. Instead of an enemy however, I was greeted to the sight of Raynare, clutching Kuroka/Salem in her arms tightly, and Kalawarner. Both Fallen Angels were looking at me with undisguised shock and maybe horror. "Hey. What's going on?" I asked, dismissing the flames.

"Hey?!" Raynare parroted, looking at me with an incredulous gaze. "Don't 'hey' me Altair!" She snapped, pointing at me. "What the hell is that?" She demanded.

"What is what?" I asked in confusion, yawning. What time is it.

"Try looking down Al." Kalawarner crossed her arms. Scrunching my face in continued confusion, I did as the buxom bluenette suggested. All I saw was myself, in the clothes I'd worn last night, still covered in a corpe worth of blood, but nothing that would… wait…

Oh fuck!

* * *

 **And another one bites the dust. Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun writing this story. The fight with Dante, the backstories, the dream, they were all bits that I've been wanting to put in for some time now. I'm glad I finally did. Now, I know Damon's backstory wasn't all that detailed here, but rest assured, the real thing is coming soon. After the Phenex arc, there's gonna be a full flashback that details** _ **everything**_ **about how Damon came into the supernatural world.**

 **As for Dante, what did you guys think of his story? I think we all know where he came from, and who he talking about is. I'm really proud of his character, if I'm being honest. How many of you thought he was working for Kokabiel? Or Cao Cao? How many of you predicted this being a misunderstanding? Come on, I wanna know what was going through your pretty little heads! Oh, and what do you guys think the dream is about huh? What do you think it means?**

 **Now, on to something else…**

 **I asked if I should write an 'Akeno has twin brother' story. Let's face it, Akeno is a right freak. She would SO be into the incest thing, twins especially. Which is why I decided to give it a shot. It should be up before Valentines Day, I promise you that. And, I've decided, I'm going to give her brother a Sacred Gear. I just have to choose which one. I have it down to two choices; a Subspecies Regulus Nemea, which takes the form of a sword instead of an axe, or a Subspecies Canis Lykaon, which will manifest as three canines; a dog, a wolf, and a fox, all of which will turn into different weapons. Which one do you guys think I should go with?**

 **If you think there's a better Sacred Gear I could use, go ahead and tell me! Any ideas are worth noting! I'm at the end of my rope with decisions here, so input from you guys would be great. However, I am currently leaning towards the Canis Lykaon Subspecies. If you have a better idea, or want me to go with Regulus Nemea, tell me now!**


	16. Just Another Day

**Please check out my Redbubble account! The link is on my profile.**

 **For those of you who don't know, Redbubble is a Print on Demand site that allows artists, like myself, to submit their work and have it printed on T-shirts, mugs, phone cases, etc. Every time someone buys something with my art on it, I get a small margin of the profits. So go check out my work! I only have a couple of things up at the moment, but there will be more soon enough. On to the story!**

* * *

"Whoa, calm down," I said with my arms raised, trying not to agitate my distraught girlfriend further. She'd seen my clothes after my little scuffle with Dante last night, and without any context about what happened, she would obviously think something huge went on. I mean, come on, my clothes are redder now than their original colors, and they're slashed every which way. What would you think if you saw someone that looks like that?

"You want me to calm down?" Raynare asked incredulously. "Altair, you're covered in blood, and your clothes are in tatters!" she exclaimed.

"I think he noticed," Kalawarner remarked dryly. Clearly, she's significantly calmer that Raynare on the whole situation, but she demanded the truth no less. I suppose there's no reason to keep it from them.

"Yes, yes I did." I returned, just as dry, shaking my head. "Ray, you're strangling Salem," I told my Fallen lover, who suddenly noticed the struggling cat in her arms. With a yelp, she let go of the Nekoshou in disguise. Per the myth, Kuroka landed on her feet, and gave a light shake of her body, and ran off, probably wanting away from this little quarrel. "Ok, so last night, I went to see Dante," I revealed.

"What?" Kala asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" She inquired, confused.

"Yesterday, before the performance, he tried to tease me about my relationship with you," I said to Raynare, who didn't look all that surprised. "When I didn't respond, due to thinking about something else, he asked if my wayward thoughts involved 'Ray-ray.' That struck me as odd." I went on to explain.

"Good God." Kalawarner facepalmed.

"Idiot." Raynare shook her head. Whether or not they were talking about me or Dante, I don't know. It might be both.

"Anyways, I transported over to the cafe and asked him who he was." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "That's when things went awry," I said with a small sigh.

"Awry how?" Kala asked, her eyebrows up and her eyes expectant.

"He whipped out his Holy Sword and charged at me like a stampede," I said bluntly, massaging my temples. "We fought a bit before I was able to disarm him and encase him in ice," I said sheepishly.

"Well is he out?" Raynare asked, glaring.

"Yes! Of course!" I said quickly, my arms up. "I wasn't going to leave him there!" I assured here.

"And where did this come from?" She demanded, pointing at my slashed clothing.

"Dante slashed me with his sword. Damn near cleaved me in two." I said with a frown. Dante was only able to cut me because my sword shattered behind the force of his blade. Despite the fact that they can pierce Gods, the weapons I create are clearly not as durable as a real Holy Sword, something I should probably work on.

"And how are standing here right now then?" Kalawarner asked, frowning as she stared at where the wound was.

"I can regenerate, remember?" I asked. Remembrance dawned on her face as she recalled the conversation we had at a noodle stand, back when we were searching for Raynare.

"Ok, one more question." Raynare piped up again, starting to calm down. "If you wanted to know about my relation to Dante, why didn't you just ask me?" She asked softly, a hint of hurt sneaking into her tone. Shit! I should have seen this coming. Now I look like I didn't trust her enough to ask, which isn't the case!

"I… I wasn't quite sure you knew that he knew about you," I told her honestly, the stupidity of such logic not lost on me now that I think about. "When we first started dating, it took quite a bit of effort to not call you Raynare by accident instead of Yuuma." She frowned. "And, in retrospect…" I trailed off bashfully. "The thought just didn't occur to me," I said, my face heating up slightly in embarrassment.

It was not seconds later that Kalawarner let out a snort. She covered her mouth with her hand, but that did a poor job of concealing the quiet, yet audible giggles that she was releasing. Raynare on the other hand, glared at me calculatingly, as if trying to find any hint of deception. I wasn't lying, I guarantee that. Eventually, she let out a sigh of exasperation. "How can someone be so smart, and so dumb at the same time?" She asked, crossing her arms, her lips curling upwards slightly.

"This coming from the girl who dated me for a month with no idea that I knew who and what she was?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's got you there Ray." Kalawarner giggled, earning a deadpanned glare from her best friend. Raynare let out a sigh, walking up to me and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Next time you want to know something, ask me, OK?" She asked. I smiled and pecked her back.

"Promise," I told her, eliciting a small smile.

"Hey, where's mine?" Kala asked with a fake pout, making me sigh. This woman…

* * *

The day went by pretty quietly after that. I made breakfast, leaving some extra subtly for Kuroka, but not before cleaning up. I got rid of the clothes I wore, considering they were covered in blood and shredded to bits. It's a real shame; I loved that shirt. It had an awesome image of a raven on the chest, its wings spread out and its beak open as if cawing. I've always had a soft spot for ravens and crows. One would think it would be because I'm the son of Thanatos, and crows and ravens are often associated with Death, but I actually loved them way before I was reborn.

Maybe that's why I seem to have a thing for Fallen Angels.

Anywho, like I said, the day passed by quietly, Raynare and Kalawarner left to go see Dante, probably wanting to hear more about what happened last night. I, in the meantime, was prepping dinner, a few hours early because it's a slow-cook recipe. I'd seared a few beef short ribs in a roasting tray and then added in some garlic, cheap red wine, and beef stock. After the liquid had submerged the seared ribs about three quarters up, I left it to reduce down to submerging them halfway up.

 **{You seem to have quite the appreciation for the culinary arts.}** A familiar voice spoke in my ears.

"I do indeed." I agreed, smiling. Then, I paused, realizing who had spoken. Slowly, my eyes drifted down to my hands. There, on my right hand, were the two eye-shaped gems of Inferos Canem, embedded on the back of my hand, and glowing. "Eris," I said in greeting.

 **{Godling}** She returned the sentiment. **{We've much to talk about.}** She told me.

"Apparently." I agreed, pulling a roll of foil out from one of the kitchen drawers. I covered the roasting tray with the foil so that the meat could braise from the bottom, and steam from the top. After that, I popped the tray into the oven and set a two-hour timer. "I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance," I said out loud, striding into the living room.

"Nyaa~ What do you mean by that?" Kuroka, who was lazing on the armchair, in human form, asked with a yawn. I tried so hard to not pay attention to how her kimono was practically falling off.

"You look like a hooker," I told her dully, failing to divert said attention.

"Hey!" She snapped indignantly.

"To answer your question…" I ignored her, sitting on the couch as she glared at me childishly. "I wasn't talking to you." I held up my hand, showing the eye-like gems embedded in the back. The irritation melted off of her face.

"Oh." She let out, silencing herself. Apparently she knew this was serious. Shrugging, she melted back into the armchair, lazing about in a cat-like manner. With a deep breath, I sat in a meditative position and closed my eyes, focus my mind's eye, like Hemera taught me. Slowly, I felt my consciousness drifting off, to the deepest crevices of my mind.

First time I've ever succeeded with this technique.

* * *

 _As I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of a massive black and purple blaze, flames of both colors dancing through the air, surrounding me. This scene was familiar. I was here back when Kala and I were searching for Ray with the other two. After she and I had teleported to my home and passed out from the alcohol we'd consumed, I'd dreamt of this place. I think that was the first time I saw Eris' full form._

" _I'm here!" I called out, my voice echoing through the flames._

 _ **{Yes, I see this.}**_ _The voice of Helheim's Wolf boomed as the black and purple flames parted, showing the wolf walking through them. Dramatic much?_ _ **{Take a look in the mirror, and then we can talk about dramatics, Pup.}**_ _She said dully._

" _Wha?" I reeled back in shock. Did she just…? "Oh, right." I shook my head. "You're literally in my head, you can read my thoughts," I remembered._

 _ **{I'm actually in your soul, but that's a minor detail.}**_ _She shrugged._

" _Ok, now I see why people hate it when I'm pedantic and pretentious." I shook my head. With a wave of my hand, I conjured an office chair made of my Sacred Gear's shadows and sat down. What? I've seen the movies. My head, my rules. And my rules say that I get a chair to sit on. "So, you're Eris?" I asked, crossing my arms._

 _The giant wolf stared at me for a moment before speaking._ _ **{I would have thought you have deduced as such already. Why bother to ask?}**_

" _Assurance, I suppose."_

 _ **{Very well.}**_ _She sighed tiredly._ _ **{Yes, I am Eris, daughter of Fenrir, Spirit of Inferos Canem, and Hound of Helheim. I am most commonly known as Helheim's Wolf, or the Satanic Wolf to the Church.}**_ _She told me._

" _Satanic Wolf huh?" I asked as the corners of my lips quirked up. "I like that one," I said with a slightly evil grin. A nice big middle finger to the Angels and Devils, all in one._

 _ **{I gathered you would.}**_ _Eris responded dully._ _ **{Digression aside, I'm more interested in you. More precisely, your origins.}**_ _She told me, her eyes narrow in curiosity and fascination._

" _So you know then," I concluded. "I'm not all that surprised." I conceded._

 _ **{It took me some time to process that, I must admit.}**_ _She told me admittedly._ _ **{Not only is my entire universe a work of fiction in my host's universe, I don't exist in said work of fiction.}**_ _She let out an annoyed, indignant huff of smoke from her nostrils. She seemed more annoyed about the latter issue than worried about the former._

" _Just because you weren't mentioned, doesn't mean you didn't exist." I tried to console her._

 _ **{That makes me feel so much better.}**_ _The sarcasm oozed from between her fangs._

" _Well, it seems you and I are going to get on swell," I said with a humorous smile._

 _ **{Yes, indeed.}**_ _She rolled her eyes._ _ **{You've done well in this universe since you first arrived. Although, whether that was when you were born, this version at least, or when you first read that 'character sheet,' as you called it, I do not know.}**_ _She gave a thoughtful pause._

" _Both and neither?" I suggested with a shrug. She put on that smirk that looks so humanoid again. It baffles me. How does she do that with a long snout?_

 _ **{Works for me.}**_ _She snickered slightly._ _ **{Either way, you've done well, but I truly wanted to talk about was the fight with the Fallen Angel, Lionel.}**_ _She told me._

" _What about it?" I asked, confused._

 _ **{Of course, you recall that during the battle, your mind was clouded with thoughts and urges, violent in nature, yes?}**_ _She inquired. I nodded. I also remember the way my eyes would glow purple, and my fangs and claws would elongate._ _ **{That, coupled with the physical changes, is a rather unfortunate side effect of having me residing in your soul.}**_ _She shook her head regretfully._ _ **{An unfortunate side effect that Yahweh did not anticipate when he sealed me in this artifact; darkness corrupts. I am Darkness incarnate, and having my power inside your soul can corrupt you, taint you.}**_ _She gave me an intense stare._ _ **{It's why most of my wielders have been half-bloods like yourself; Dhampirs, Cambions, etc. Of course, I've never possessed a Godling master before.}**_ _She noted._

" _So what you're saying is, if I'm not careful, I could end up in a state similar to Dragon Outrage Mode, or even… the Wrath?" I asked with a slight gulp._

 _ **{Unfortunately.}**_ _Eris nodded. I took this in. It makes sense I suppose. Her power over shadows and darkness is literally residing in my soul. It's perfectly plausible to think such power could corrupt someone from the inside out, physically, mentally, and spiritually._ _ **{It isn't a complete tragedy. Whilst Inferos Canem responds to negative emotions more so than any other of God's Treasures, it does fade away over time as the wielder adapts. Of course, the risk of falling into the darkness is always there, but it lessens over time.}**_ _She explained._

" _Good to know." I nodded. That does provide some minor relief._

 _ **{Another thing we should speak about is what you plan on doing in the future, given your 'Meta-knowledge,' as it were.}**_ _She changed the subject. Not unwelcome, I must admit._ _ **{With the situation with the Stray Priest, the exiled nun, and the lustful Red Dragon having passed, this means that the third heir to the Phenex family will be making an appearance soon, yes?}**_ _She asked._

" _I believe so, yes." I nodded in affirmation._

 _ **{What exactly do you intend to do about him?}**_ _That question caught me off guard._

 _On one hand, I'm not really a fan of the Pure-blooded Devils, so I'd rather not get involved with them for as long as possible. However, given how the incident with Lionel differs so much from Canon, it stands to reason that everything else would change too. I may not like the Pure-blooded Devils, but I wouldn't want to see Rias married to that prick. Things might not go the same during their training and the Rating Game. Hell, there might not even be an exit clause in the marriage contract here. Hell, there might not even be a marriage contract!_

" _I don't know." I finally said. "If and when he appears, I'll probably help Rias in taking him down, though I doubt I can participate in the Rating Game," I said thoughtfully._

 _ **{It is doubtful that Lucifer will allow his sister to be married to the brat.}**_ _Eris noted, making a fair point._ _ **{But that is no reason to be complacent. You must be ready for anything.}**_ _She reminded me._

" _I'm aware." I nodded. With that, the giant wolf smirked and faded in a blaze of purple and black flames._

* * *

I don't know why I was surprised to find what I found when I opened my eyes. It really shouldn't have been such a shock, but knowing her, it makes perfect sense. Somehow, Kuroka had managed to remove my shirt while I was inside my own mind and has been finding my torso ever since. She sat on my lap, straddling my, and was running her hands all over my chest and stomach, throaty, cat-like purrs escaping through the lusty grin she had on her face. She hadn't even noticed that I opened my eyes.

"Well, you're having fun," I remarked.

"Nya!" She yelped, falling backward, landing on her admittedly fine rear. She groaned, rubbing said rear in pain. "That was dirty!" She pouted, trying to be cute. It didn't work.

"This coming from the girl who was groping me in my trance?" I returned with a raised eyebrow. That shut her up as I put my shirt on, rolling my eyes. She chuckled sheepishly, as I lay back down on the couch. Not much to do right now other than wait for the food to finish. I could go to the gym or the dojo, but I don't want to come back all sweaty and then start working with the food again, so that's out. Kuroka decided to make herself comfortable on my stomach, in cat form again. "You need a hobby or something," I told her dryly.

"I like napping and procreating. Take your pick." She shot back. Strange thing about her cat form; her lips don't move when she speaks, but it sounds completely normal. When Eris talks, her mouth just opens and the sound comes out, with a big echo, like a speaker that one opens and closes.

 **{Excuse me?}** The wolf snapped indignantly. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Anyway, when Kuroka speaks in her cat form, her voice sounds totally normal, but her mouth doesn't even move. Weird.

"Honey, I'm home~!" The familiar voice of one miss Kalawarner called out cheerily as my girlfriend and her best friend walked into the living room, each holding a coffee. Raynare had a second one that she handed to me.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I smiled at her. "And hello, belatedly," I added, glancing at Kalawarner, who rolled her eyes.

"I feel so special." She snarked, making me shake my head in amusement, sipping the coffee. Mm, Dante coffee. "Anyways, I am going to take a nap before dinner." She stretched out, making her breasts bounce a little, purposely no doubt. "Wake me up when it's ready." She waved, walking off. I turned to face Raynare and ask her how the day was, but she was looking at me with an unusually serious expression.

"Everything alright?" I asked her with a concerned tone.

"Are you really insecure about… us?" She asked softly. I froze, briefly. Dante must have told her about that. No surprise really, I guess. Slowly, I nodded.

"A little bit, yeah," I whispered.

A moment of silence passed. "Why?" She asked, vulnerability showing. I didn't answer immediately.

"I was always… ridiculed, growing up." I finally said. "I wasn't just bullied by a couple of rock-headed jocks who felt they had something to prove. Everyone found a reason to hurt me, insult me, or ridicule me." I shuddered slightly at the unpleasant memories. "Teenage girls with Daddy issues usually go out and have sex with men three times their age." I sighed. "Teenage boys who are abused by their single Moms usually become Serial Killers, Jack the Ripper was one most notorious example," I told her. "And many girls who are raped either turn gay or become nuns." I grimaced.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Many of my peers fell in these categories, and more," I explained. "I knew girls who had Daddy issues, I knew boys who were abused by their single Moms, and I knew girls who were raped." I shuddered again. "Instead of sleeping with much older men, turning into Serial Killers, or turning gay, they all decided I would be the perfect outlet for their emotions." Raynare's eyes widened.

"You're not serious…" She breathed. I nodded.

"One girl who was raped at the age of eleven imprinted her rapist onto me in her mind and took every opportunity to cause me physical pain. The ones with Daddy issues made the case that I should be being nicer to them instead of keeping to myself. They demanded I help them with their homework, which really just meant letting them copy, and when I refused, they threw tantrums. They wanted me to treat them like princesses, and they were outrage when I didn't." I sighed again. "Things didn't get better as time went by." I ran a hand through my hair.

"But what does all this have to do with us?" She asked me.

"It all builds up to what broke my trust in women," I said simply. "I was 16, just a few weeks away from graduating High School. I'd gotten accepted into Cambridge, and was quite happy with myself. But I was finding it difficult to enjoy being a teenager. I tried to approach many different girls, but they all shot me down for various reasons." I shook my head. "But the straw that broke the camels back, was one particular girl." I looked into Raynare's eyes. "My school had a legitimate, cliche, true-blue, bonafide, stereotypical school slut," I said bluntly, leaving Ray slightly taken aback.

"Seriously?" She asked, befuddled. I nodded.

"She hit all the cliches: blond, big chest, tight pink shirt, blue mini-skirt, heels, dumb, ditzy, giggly, make-up overdose, etc. She ticked all the boxes." I felt a chill run up my spine at the memory of her squeaky voice. "Everybody knew what she got up to, who she up to it with, and the standards she had. Ie, none." I groaned. "Rumor had it that she even slept with a couple of the teachers," I noted. "A girl who would fuck anything with two legs and a pulse, and I'm fairly certain that includes kangaroos and ostriches." I narrowed my eyes. "Care to hazard a guess as to what happened when I, out of desperation and loneliness, tried to chat her up?" I asked.

"She shot you down?" Ray asked unsurely. I let out a humorless chuckle.

"She laughed in my face and rejected me in front of the whole school," I told her, surprising her. "She humiliated me and destroyed any hope I had of any girl looking in my direction." I finally said. "She would rather fuck a kangaroo than speak with me? How else am I supposed to take that, other than me being completely undesirable?" I asked. Raynare was silent for a moment.

"I don't know." She finally answered, looking down at her coffee.

"I thought not," I mumbled under my breath, sipping my own coffee. "But anyway, that all amounts to the reason why I feel a little insecure," I explained, shaking my head. "I have this nagging voice in the back of my mind that a girl of your caliber can find someone better than me with no effort at all." I looked down.

"Then why go out with me in the first place?" She demanded, clearly upset.

"Aphrodite," I told her, making her pause. "The day I left Hades' palace, I was visited by Aphrodite, who just wanted to meet the 'unique young Hero' that she'd heard lived in the Netherworld," I explained, my cheeks heating up as I recalled my encounter with the lust Goddess. "She… propositioned a night in her palace, with her… and her numerous handmaidens…" My face was red. Raynare's lips curled up slightly in amusement. "When I turned the offer down, mostly due to shyness, and, well, _fear,_ she wasn't surprised. She told me I had a wonderful love life ahead of me, and that it would start with one of the last people I'd expect." I recounted. "When you asked me out… I took a leap of faith… and I was rewarded." I gave a small smile, which she returned. She was clearly trying to stay upset, but she was falling for my sweet words~

"That's not going to work every time…" She grumbled through her smile, leaning her head on my shoulder. She sighed at the emotional defeat whilst all I could do was grin.

"So ultimately, whilst I am insecure, I'm… working through it." I told her, wrapping my arm around her. "And I have no regrets about being with you," I assured her. She released a groan.

"That's not fair." She looked up at me with pouty lips.

"What?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow as she put her coffee on the coffee table.

"How am I supposed to keep my clothes on when you say sweet things like that?" She whined softly, taking my own coffee and placing it next to hers. I didn't have time to respond before she kissed me and pushed me down, straddling my lap.

"Ray!" I gasped as I pulled back. "You know I'm not trying to-"

"I know." She cut me off with a small growl. "That just makes it that much worse." She breathed out, pulling her top off. Side note, she decided not to wear a bra today. "Now just shut up and kiss me." She all but ordered. Who was I to deny such a request?

* * *

The day started out so great. Sure, there were some bumps along the way, but until after dinner, it was a great day. I managed to fully unlock conversation with my Sacred Gear's spirit, I got groped by a gorgeous Nekoshou, whom I will not allow to know that I enjoyed her touch, I shagged my sexy Fallen Angel girlfriend, and I would even count her best friend teasing me with her foot under the dinner table a positive part of the day. Then, at about 8pm, I received a magical call from an individual I booked an appointment with six months ago. Hence, my current journey to Rias' Clubroom. This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday Night.

The members of the Occult Research Club all gasped as I appeared in their clubroom from a black magic circle, with flames of the same color surrounding my body. With a wisp of wind, the flames and the circle disappeared, and the Gremory Peerage, who seemed to be having a toast at some kind of victory, stared at me in surprise.

"Senor Damon!" Asia, ever innocent, chirped happily in greeting.

"Hello, Asia." I allowed for a small smile to appear on my face as she waved at me.

"Damon? What are you doing here? If you don't mind my asking." Rias spoke up, standing from her desk chair, a small, polite smile on her face.

"I was just contacted by the Familiar Master, with whom I booked tonight over six months ago," I explained, surprising the young girl. Casually, I placed my hands in my pockets as I looked to the King in the room. "He tells me that he's accidentally doubled booked tonight for you and myself," I told her. She facepalmed and muttered the word idiot under her breath. "And since he's a bumbling oaf who isn't comfortable with confrontation, he wants the two of us to sort out who goes between the two of us." I continued.

"Fantastic." Rias huffed, crossing her arms.

"Wait, so we just had a dodgeball game of death with Kaichou's group for nothing!?" Issei exclaimed, comically outraged. "I got nailed in the nads, and I'm not even going to get a sexy familiar as a reward?!" He cried.

"Now now Issei, let's not be too hasty." Akeno giggled at the perverted boy's antics. "I'm sure we can all come to agreeable terms." She smiled that lady-like smile that I do not trust for one moment.

"Well, given that all full moon nights are booked for the next year, I'm not so sure." Rias sighed, turning her attention to me. "What are the odds I could convince you to just let us go?" She asked bluntly.

"I've been waiting six months for this." I returned blankly. "You'd have an easier time trying to convince Issei to turn gay." I ignored Issei's indignant snap.

"Thought so, but it couldn't hurt to ask." She shrugged. Suddenly, she smiled. "Well, if you were to join my Peerage, then it would be problem solved, wouldn't it?" She asked brightly. Her passive-aggression is annoying…

"It would also be a problem solved if I broke the legs of everyone in this room," I said with a polite smile, my eyes flashing gold for a second. Everyone's eyes widened as the room got deathly quiet. "If you'd like to keep your eyes firmly planted INSIDE their sockets, where they belong, I recommend you not suggest such a thing again, Rias Gremory," I warned her politely, though not without a dark tone. She gulped softly and nodded.

A moment of tense silence passed before someone spoke up. "How about a spar?" Koneko said monotonously.

"An excellent idea Neko-chan." I smiled at her, turning my attention to Rias. "Sounds like a fair way to settle the deal, wouldn't you agree?" I smirked at her.

"Yes, I do." She responded, her eye twitching. Is she really that annoyed at my refusal to join?

"Shall we head to the gymnasium?" I asked. She nodded, and we all made our way to the gym. I'm wondering how they think they can take me down.

* * *

Rias was glaring at me from the sidelines as I prepared for the battle to come against Kiba, Koneko, and Issei. She was upset when I told her to pit more than just Koneko against me. She felt I was looking down on her servants, and they felt the same. I made the point that since I booked first, I was perfectly within my right to go to the Familiar Forest without this whole thing, demanding that she stay out of my way. And I was going to do so, if she did not fight on my terms. So, most begrudgingly, she sent in Issei and Kiba to join Koneko as my opponents. I haven't any idea why she doesn't send in Akeno. She has a better chance of defeating me alone than the others do together.

 **{Shift!}**

As I summoned my Sacred Gear, I morphed the right-hand gauntlet into a Desert Eagle and cocked the gun. "Shall we begin?" I asked nonchalantly. They all nodded and readied themselves, Kiba summoning his Holy Eraser, Issei summoning his gauntlet, which he apparently awakened the true form of since the battle with Lionel, and Koneko hardening her stance. "Bring it." I said, making a 'come here' gesture with two fingers as Issei brought up his gauntlet.

 **[Boost!]**

Immediately, Kiba shot towards me, intent on running me through with his sword. With my battle instincts active, my perception of movement around me was slower. Kiba was moving fast, definitely, but my eyes were faster. I sidestepped his attack, to his surprise, aimed my pistol at his head, and fired. Thankfully, for him, I'd set the gun to non-lethal blasts. Instead of lethal bullets, it shot out small collections of my Divine Power, which is the Demigod equivalent of a Devil's Demonic Power. The blast sent him flying to the other side of the gym. Immediately, Asia ran over to heal him.

As I turned back to face Issei and Koneko, they were both looking at me with significantly more reluctance. They just witnessed me take down their senior Devil in a matter of seconds. Clearly, they were re-thinking their attack strategy. If they had one.

"Keep building up power," Koneko ordered of the Pawn. "I'll hold his attention as long as I can." She told him. He nodded in response and activated his at Sacred Gear again.

 **[Boost!]**

Koneko immediately rushed towards me. Despite her status as a Rook, she was actually rather fast. Not nearly as fast as Kiba, but I'd wager she can move faster than most Rooks can, making her a great asset as a Tank. I easily blocked the spinning kick with my forearm and slammed the handle of my gun into the side of her head. The force sent her to the ground, but she quickly regained her bearings and jumped into a high backflip, intent on bringing both fists down on me.

 **{Shift!}**

I instantly morphed both my gun and remaining gauntlet into swords and brought them into an X position over my back, blocking her attack. Immediately, however, Koneko twisted her body in the air pushed off of the weapons with her feet. She did this with enough force to actually break them and force them back into their gauntlet forms. I was a quick thinker, however, and slammed one of my feet down on the ground, causing a fissure to extend to where she would land. Due to this, she lost her balance and fell face-first into the ground. As she struggled to get up, probably due to hazy visions as her body wasn't all that damaged on the outside, I called on an orb of the crimson Flame of Lethe and threw it at her. As stated before, getting hit with the Flame of Lethe is like getting hit by a cannonball. Koneko couldn't defend against it. She was sent right through the gym wall. Asia immediately ran out after her as I turned my attention to Issei.

 **[Boost!]**

"Alright, let's do this!" Issei howled with a wide grin. "Five boosts in a row baby!" he whooped as the gem glowed brighter than I'd seen it since the fight started.

 **[Explosion!]**

A dense green aura surrounded Issei's entire body as the wind whipped his hair and jacket about wildly. The grin on his face was uncharacteristically cocky as he charged towards me, intent on delivering all of the built-up power in one punch. Does he honestly think he can one-shot me? Not a chance. All I did in response was bring up my hand, my palm facing upwards, and summon a wall of Shadow Energy, which he ran into.

"Watch your step." I quipped with a grin as I morphed the Shadow Energy into an orb that surrounded the boy.

"What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed. Just then, the green glow grew brighter. "Oh shit!" He yelled as he realized what I was going to do. I'd already guessed that he didn't know how to unleash all that power just yet, aside from a good punch. So, with the build-up so strong, and nothing for him to punch, it was only a matter of time before…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

THAT happened.

The energy from the Boosted Gear was released in an explosion, contained within the Shadow Orb, with Issei in it. And as I released the orb, allowing it to dissipate, the only thing left was Issei, passed out on the ground, with his clothes in tatters, burn marks all over his body, and his gauntlet gone.

"And that's a wrap," I announced, turning my attention to Rias and Akeno, who were shocked at my display of power. "I believe this is my win, yes?" I asked of the King in the room, who looked at me with a slight glare.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth as Asia brought Koneko inside and immediately began healing Issei.

"Your peerage needs a lot of work," I told her bluntly, dismissing my Sacred Gear. "That battle took all of five minutes, and the only damage I took was when I blocked Koneko's kick," I said, showing the bruise that was forming. Rias and Akeno were shocked. The bruise was barley there. Sure, it was visible, but it was faintly yellow, not blue or purple like one would expect when tanking a Rook's hit. Demigod strength for the win.

"H-how…?" Rias stammered, her eyes wide, making me sigh.

"Your Peerage is like a bag of diamonds, Rias," I told her, my hand on my hip. "A bag of uncut, unpolished diamonds that will not serve their intended purpose unless referred to the right specialists." I finished my analogy.

"I cut my own diamonds, thank you very much." She huffed with crossed arms.

"Devils," I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes. "If that were true, you'd have succeeded in doing so by now." I insisted. "What has been your worst battle thus far? A Stray Devil? A Rogue Fallen with only one pair of wings?" I asked of her.

"Lionel." She reminded, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No, Lionel was MY fight," I told her. "Lionel didn't battle your Peerage or try to kill them. He tried to kill ME. He fought with ME." I crossed my arms. "None of your servants crossed blades with him." I finished.

"Issei did!" She pushed.

"Lionel attacked Issei, and then flew off when he decided Issei wasn't worth his time." I corrected her as the down servants approached. "You need to step up your game, and soon," I told her simply, walking off.

"U-Uhm, Senor Damon?" Asia called out to me, her voice timid as ever. I do wonder why the Devil translation doesn't filter out her Italian accent. It is cute though.

"Yes, Asia?" I stopped and turned to face her.

"C-could we maybe not… all go together?" She asked, pressing her fingers together. "I mean, the Familiar Master only takes one Peerage a month, but since your not in a Peerage…" She trailed off shyly.

"Unfortunately, it won't work that way, Asia," I told the girl with a gentle smile. "The familiar Master only takes one _appointment_ per month. Appointments can be made in groups, but since I'm not a member of your group, I can't go with you all." I explained.

"Moh…" She bowed her head a little. Then, she perked up. "What if we told him you were Buchou-san's hired bodyguard?" She suggested, smiling. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Asia, are you suggesting we lie?" I asked, making her stiffen.

"I-I-I-I… N-no! I-" She stammered.

"You want me to deceive the Familiar Master?" I asked, pretending to be all serious and scary. "To be dishonest and selfish? My, Asia, how _devilish_ of you." I put my hands on my hips and stared down at her, my eyes narrow. I heard a familiar, feminine giggle from my side. Akeno, it seemed, caught on to what I was doing.

"Yes." She purred into my ear, making me shudder as she suddenly appeared behind me. I didn't let it show, though. "It seems sweet little Asia is being a bad, _bad,_ girl, isn't she?" The Queen spoke in such a seductive manner, it actually turned me on a little bit. She seems more focussed on teasing Asia than me though. Was Rias right when she said Akeno might be attracted to me?

"N-no! I'm not!" Asia yelped, mortified at the motion, her face red as an apple. Immediately, everyone present burst into laughter, making her realize what was going on. "Moh…" She whined, falling to the ground, curling into a fetal position. "I just want to crawl into a hole die now…" She muttered. She was blushing so hard, even her hands were turning red.

"Alright, alright, we've had our fun, let's leave poor Asia alone," Rias spoke as her giggle calmed down. Asia was being helped up by Issei, to whom she clutched in embarrassment, which set off some embarrassment for the boy himself. "But she does have a point," Rias said, turning her attention to me. "We can just tell him that you're a hired bodyguard or something. He's a bit of an idiot. He'll eat it up no problem." She told me, hope shining in her eyes.

"Or I could go alone and save myself the trouble of dealing with a bunch of hormonal teenagers?" I suggested, making her slump. I felt a tug on my sleeve, and turned to see Asia standing next to me, her eyes wide and shining as she stared up at me innocently.

"Please, can we go with you, Senor?" She asked. I froze. I opened my mouth to refuse, but what came out of my lips was surprising, even to me.

"Yes, definitely." Her face brightened up immediately at my answer, and everyone stared at me. "Oh come on! How can anyone say no to that face?" I asked, pointing at Asia's tilted head.

* * *

 **Finally got around to this fic, thank God. I've been trying to focus on it, but all my other stories were running around in my head. Holy Lightning Twins, Arcadia Duo, I've even got a new Star Wars Rebels story swimming in my head. So yeah, I'm really glad to have this story going again. We'll see what comes next.**

 **Fun fact: that whole thing with the school slut in the story? That actually happened to me. We had one of those girls in my High School. She and I shared half of our classes. Just some random trivia about my life that I decided to integrate into my story. :P Not slut shaming though. You do you, girls! And boys!**

 **And yes, I know that not much happened in this chapter. It's a little lackluster considering how long it's been since I updated this fic. But, now that I've gotten things going, the story should be picking up soon enough. I'm especially looking forward to having Damon rip into Riser.**

 **Now, what did you people think of Damon's fight against Koneko, Issei, and Kiba? Just keep in mind, he was trained by literal GODS for a whole year. One year of personal training from three incredibly powerful Gods, one of whom is in the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World, easily trumps anything that any of Rias' Peerage has done thus far. In my opinion, at least. So I don't think he's too overpowered here. But, tell me what you think!**

 **One last thing, I'm going to change Damon's name. When I first started this fic, the original, I didn't think of having a non-Japanese individual as the MC, so I gave him a Japanese name. But, for some reason, I'm not really liking it anymore, so I'm going to change it. It's gonna take some alterations across the story, but he will be given a new name soon. I just need to think of a good one. I might just go with Damon Azrail, truthfully. If you have any ideas, tell me!**


	17. Familiarity Breeding

After a quick recovery for Rias' Peerage, thanks in no small part to Asia, the group of teens huddled up together. Akeno and I snapped our fingers in unison, summoned our respective transportation circles, and we all teleported away. Immediately, we found ourselves in a dark, spooky forest. The sky above us was an odd mix of red and purple, and the colors were swirling around like energy waves. Huh, this technically means I'm in hell, doesn't it?

"Welcome to the Familiar's Forest!" Akeno proclaimed cheerfully. "Home to any number of magical creatures, wild animals, and even sentient peoples." She smiled at Issei, Asia, and myself. "This is the ideal location for one to find a suitable familiar. We have 12 hours to find one for all three of you." She explained.

"Ideal location?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that to imply there are other places where one can find familiars?" I inquired in curiosity.

"Oh, indeed." She confirmed. "Some of the Yokai of Kyoto are willing to form the bond with the right person, there are some hidden locations on Earth where one can find various magical creatures, and you can even form the bond with a regular animal, providing them with the sentience and longevity to serve you as long as you need." She listed. "There are also several other realms with their own wildlife, as I'm sure you know." She gave me a look.

"That is true." I conceded. Hades once took me to the river of Cocytus to try and tame one of those horses. I failed miserably.

"So, where's this helper guy?" Issei asked, scratching his head.

"Familiar Master, Issei." Rias corrected him with a sigh. "He's an expert on familiars and their abilities. He'll help you make the best choice." She explained.

"As the sky is blue, that is true!" A cheerful voice caught our attention. We all followed the sound and found the owner of said voice to be… A middle-aged Ash Ketchum…

" _Right, that's a thing apparently."_ I thought with a facepalm. A few people present found my reaction amusing.

"I am Zatouji, Familiar expert man! Want a companion for life, find one I can!" He said with a wide grin and a peace sign.

" _Right, and so is that…"_ I let out a loud groan.

"Everything alright, Damon?" Rias asked with an amused smiled.

"The rhyming…" I bit out, shuddering. Rias and Akeno shared a quiet giggle.

"So tell me! What do you seek?" Zatouji asked as he jumped down to the ground. "A big one? A small one? One that can speak?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip. I twitched in place, holding my groans in.

"Zatouji, these are Issei and Asia, my two new servants." Rias introduced her Pawn and Bishop respectively. "This here is Damon, he is my hired bodyguard. He will be accompanying us." She went on, gesturing to me.

"A nerdy white boy, a bodacious blonde, and a random stranger from the far beyond." He inspected the three of us. "This batch is bitchin! Let's get kickin!" He said cheerfully, turning on his heel and marching on. We all followed. "We have 12 hours to find what you need! 12 hours to nip this one in the bead!"

"Doesn't it go; nip in the bud?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I'm rhyming! Not criming!"

"The fuck does that even mean?" I asked, utterly bamboozled.

"Just go with it." Rias sighed tiredly. "He did the same thing the last time we were here." She told me, making me groan again.

"This is going to be a long twelve hours…" I mumbled. "Should have commissioned the Abe family." I sighed.

"They're very picky about who they supply with beasts," Rias said with an amused smile as we walked.

"And I can be very persuasive," I responded, shoving my hands in my pockets.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of walking, we found ourselves standing before a rather broad lake, the water still as a paused tv, without a single ripple traveling through it. The light of the moon reflected off of it beautifully.

"This lake is a beauty, full of life and light. Living within are Undine and Sprites." Zatouji proclaimed as we all stared.

"Sprites?!" Issei exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes indeed, with beautiful bodies and power! One at your side, and enemies will cower." Zatouji told him.

Right, I remember this. On one hand, fuck that shit. No way in hell am I going anywhere near that. On the other, I can already see Issei drooling and panting. Fuck, this is gonna be hilarious!

"And I can do whatever I want with my familiar, right?" He asked of his King.

"Yes…?" Rias trailed off, confused.

"Are you being dense on purpose?" I asked under my breath.

"You're one to talk." She shot back, making me look at her in confusion.

"Here we are, a Sprite on par!' Zatouji exclaimed as the water rippled. Here it comes~

As a figure emerged from the water, I had to keep my laughter in, which was becoming increasingly difficult. As the muscular monstrosity turned and showed itself in its full glory, everybody flinched.

"Aaaaaah!" Issei screamed in terror. I lost it and fell to the ground laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I started banging my fist on the ground, seeing Issei's face. "Ahahaha! You should have guessed that this guy…" I gestured to Zatouji, snickering. "Would perceive beauty in a much different way to yourself Issei." I laughed, unable to stand up. "Oh, my sides! Hahahaha!" I continued my laughing fit.

"Fuck you!" Issei screamed at me from behind a tree.

"No thanks, but I think the Sprite may be interested." I shot back through my snickering.

"Bad idea my good friend, she and another are about to fight to the end," Zatouji spoke up. We all saw that, as he had said, another Sprite, just as muscular and big as the first one, had shown up. They both looked ready for a fight. "They battle for territory, food, and whatnot. We should leave; strike while the iron is hot." Zatouji advised. As the two Sprites shot towards one another, we all decided to follow his suggestion.

* * *

"What fuck was that?" I asked as I saw something zoom right past my eyes.

"What was what?" Rias asked as we all stopped. Everyone turned their attention to me. As they did, that same thing zoomed through the air, right in front of Rias. As a result, a horizontal slash appeared on her blouse, showing off some cleavage.

"That," I answered. Everyone was now on their guard.

"I didn't even see that…" Kiba murmured. A yelp escaped from Akeno, and we all turned our attention to her. Her skirt had been slashed, taking off a considerable amount of its length, which wasn't exactly abundant.

"My my, this creature certainly is naughty." She said, smiling serenely. The thing zoomed past my face, and I immediately felt the blood drip down my cheek. Narrowing my eyes, I reached out with my senses. The only thing I felt was a predatory thrill, no doubt coming from whatever is assaulting us. This time, it was directed at…

"Asia." I got the blonde girl's attention. "Do not. Move. A muscle." I told her sternly. Her eyes wide, she obeyed, not even daring to breathe. Slowly, carefully, I tiptoed towards the young Bishop. Just the mysterious assailant started to move, I reached out.

"Got it!" I proclaimed as my hands stopped right next to Asia's stomach.

"What is it?" Rias asked, walking over to me. In my hands, struggling, there was a bird. It looked almost like a magpie, like the ones found in Australia, but instead of the typical black and white coloration, it's feathers were a strange shade of yellow and orange. Almost like a dull bronze, without the metallic shine. It's beak, however, seemed to be made of actual bronze, and it was _sharp_. Its eyes were a deep, luminous green.

"It's a Stymphalian Bird." Zatouji and I said in unison.

"Finding one alone? Absurd!" He added on, making me roll my eyes.

"Aren't those the man-eating birds with bronze beaks from Greek Mythology?" Akeno asked, giving me a look.

"Man-eating?!" Issei stepped back, giving the bird a nervous look.

"Correct you are," I told her, looking at the bird. It was glaring at me fiercely. "Although they don't usually eat people. That's a myth." I corrected her. "Well, not entirely. They do eat the corpses of people who are already dead." I explained.

"What's one doing out here alone?" Rias frowned. "Aren't they flock birds?" She asked of the Familiar Master.

"Correct, my dear red-headed lady. Finding one alone is quite shady." Zatouji affirmed. The bird let out a loud caw, clearly not happy with his situation.

"So, do I just let it go?" I asked.

"That may be best. Else, he might call the rest." Nodding, I tossed the bird up, allowing it to fly off.

Instead, however, it turned in the air and swooped right past my head, leaving behind another scratch. These things really are like magpies, aren't they?

"Uh, guys?" Issei squeaked, pointing to the trees shakily. We followed his gaze to the branches, and sure enough, there were dozens of Stymphalian Birds, in there. They were all asleep.

"What do we do?" I asked the Familiar Master in a frantic whisper.

"If we just stay quiet and walk with no fuss, I doubt that any of them will notice us." He whispered back. Nodding, we all followed his lead, continuing along the path with silent footsteps as we can manage. However, at the worst possible time, my phone bleeped; text message alert. This caused all of the birds' eyes to shoot open.

"Fuck."

* * *

"No fuss, not even going to notice us, eh?" I asked in annoyance as we trudged along the path. Everyone present, except Zatouji, had their clothes slashed to almost nothing. Kiba and Issei had numerous holes in their shirts, their pants were shortened greatly, and their jackets didn't have sleeves anymore.

Koneko was the worst of all. The birds had been rather nasty towards her. All she had were her shoes, stockings, though they were basically fishnets now, and her panties. She covered her bare chest with what remained of her skirt. The glare on her face was similar to what Kuroka gave me in her cat form when I demanded she bathed. When she refused, I grabbed her and bathed her myself. In cat form, perverts. She was not happy with me.

Asia wasn't so bad, but her face was red as an apple as she futilely tried to cover up her exposed skin. Her blouse was mostly ok, but it had lost all of the buttons, and her skirt looked like something a hooker would wear now.

Rias looked decidedly irritated, her lacy red bra and skirt being the only things she had covering herself now. She was grateful her shoes were still wearable.

Akeno seemed to be the only one who didn't care much about what happened. Her skirt was gone, and so were her stockings and shoes. Her blouse had no buttons, and for some reason, she had opted not to wear a bra. Her legs were completely bare, her blouse had no buttons, and her choice of underwear was a really skimpy thong.

As for me? I was completely topless, my jeans looked like something a meth addict named Travis would wear, and my toes were sticking out of my boots. The worst part? Akeno was walking right in front of me, her exposed ass jiggling with every step she took. As an ass man, I couldn't help but stare.

"It's not my fault you didn't turn off your phone." Zatouji shot back at me. "The responsibility here is entirely your own." He huffed. I'd be more apologetic if he hadn't gotten away unscathed.

"Thanks a lot, Damon," Issei grumbled. Knowing him, that was probably quite sincere on his part. Sighing, I pulled out my phone, opening the text. It was from Raynare. My eyes widened when I saw the image she'd attached. It was a bathroom mirror selfie, in which she just barely covered her breasts and crotch. She had a seductive smile on her face, biting her lip softly, and she was covered in droplets of water. Her hair also clung to her body. Clearly, she'd just gotten out of the shower.

' _Waiting for you to come home.'_ The text said. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Between what we had done on the couch a few hours ago, the sight of Akeno's nearly bare ass in front of me, and now this picture, I'm suddenly feeling quite hot and bothered.

' _You're going to be the death of me.'_ I texted back. Rias was evidently amused at my red face and suddenly very tight pants. My phone went off again. Another picture.

' _Kala says hi, by the way.'_ This time, the picture was of both Raynare and Kalawarner, also in the mirror, pressing their chests against one another, both naked, each with seductive grins on their faces. Apparently, they showered together. An image in my head that didn't really help my predicament.

' _And, I'm dead. You two killed me.'_ I texted before turning my phone off and pocketing it. Wait, how did the signal get from there to here? Aren't I in the Underworld currently? Eh, whatever.

As we continued on, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my foot.

"What the fuck?!" I snapped in Koneko's direction as she glared at me. She stomped on my foot.

"You're staring at Akeno-senpai." She glared, fuming. Everybody looked at me with various expressions, Akeno's one of amusement and… Wait, is she happy about this? She's smiling brightly, not just in amusement. Dammit, Koneko! Did you have to?!

* * *

We'd been walking for several hours when we found something of mild interest again. Akeno had used her magic to summon some uniforms from the clubroom. They weren't full uniforms, so everyone was still exposed in one way or another, but it was better than before. Or worse, if you're Issei. He didn't get to ogle the girls anymore. At least I had a shirt again. I admit it was kind of disappointing when Akeno put a skirt on again. No point in denying that I have an extreme sexual attraction to this girl.

Still, she didn't stop teasing me as we went along, swaying her hips, bending over, stopping in front of me and pushing her ass into my crotch...

I think it's time I stop kidding myself. I've tried to convince myself that there's no way Akeno would be attracted to me, mainly because I wanted to avoid confusion or an awkward situation. But, there's no way she would go this far just to tease someone. She teased Issei in Canon because she knew Rias liked him and wanted to rile up her best friend, and as time went by, she grew stronger feelings for him. But with me, there's no one to rile up. Raynare and Kalawarner would encourage me. Hell, they might even try to get her themselves before I did.

The real question is, what do I feel for her? Yes I feel a sexual attraction to her, yes there is some great sexual chemistry between us, and I know she feels it too. But is there more? Can there be? To be honest, the way she shunned Barakiel is an emotional turn-off. I'm not sure if I want to-

"Eep!" I let out a high pitched squeak as I froze. I just heard something terrible. Remember when I said we found something of interest? Well, it would be more accurate to say that it found us.

"Damon?" Rias looked at me, utterly befuddled. "Did you just squeak?" She asked me.

"That was him?" Issei gasped. "I thought it was Asia." He said honestly, making the girl pout.

"He's looking a little pale." Kiba noticed, staring at me in interest.

"It's almost like he saw a ghost." Even Asia threw in a comment. Akeno was just giggling. Zatouji looked at me inquisitively.

Stiffly, I turned my head to the direction I'd just heard that horrible sound. The sound that belongs to the spawn of Satan. And yes, I see the irony of that statement. Sure enough, there, in all of it's long, slithery, scaly horror, it lay on a rock, staring at me with its evil eyes and terrifying forked tongue.

A snake, thirty centimeters in length.

"Aaaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making everybody present almost jump out of their shoes. I jumped up as high as I could, and grabbed onto the closest thing I could, which happened to be a tree branch. Immediately, I wrapped both arms and my legs around it, suddenly very stiff as I did so. "Get it away!" I cried out loud, my muscles locked around the branch. Things were silent for a moment, and I think maybe everyone laughed at me for a few moments, I'm not sure. I was too frozen with terror.

"Uhm, Damon?" I heard someone call out to me. I think it was Rias. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm clinging to a tree and my muscles aren't responding when I tell them to move…" I responded through gritted teeth. "I'm doing great." I snarked. She sighed and picked up the snake, tossing it away. I appreciated the gesture, but it wasn't helping with my current predicament.

"I've seen men come with abundant fear. I should have mentioned basilisks were near." Zatouji piped up.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. That did it. The shock of Zatouji's statement got my muscles to listen. I fell to the ground, but didn't stay there long. I immediately shot back. "Basilisks?!" I demanded. "As in, 'look you in the eye and kill you' basilisks?" I asked. He made to respond, but I cut him. "The same basilisks that die when they hear a rooster's call? That have venom so powerful even some Gods get nervous around them? The same basilisks that-" I stopped when I heard another hiss.

"Uh-oh…" Rias mumbled, looking at me with concerned eyes. I turned my glare towards the source of the hiss; another snake, even smaller than the last one.

"TAKE THAT YOU SLITHERY SPAWN OF SATAAAAAAN!" I howled at the top of my lungs, conjuring a ball of golden flame and hurling it at the monster. A number of acres were destroyed by the attack. I stood there, panting heavily. "I'm Ok! I'm ok." I assured everyone present, who looking at me with no small amount of concern. I took a deep calming breath, which was unfortunately interrupted by another hiss. "DIE DEVIL WORM!" I howled, spinning to face the source of the hiss, this time charging up a significantly more powerful blast of black flame. I let it rip without a second thought.

Now, I've always known that I was a fairly powerful individual. I am the Demigod son of a DEATH GOD. Someone like that is bound to be powerful. But when emotions like fear are thrown into the mix, especially the bone-chilling terror that snakes instill in me, power has a way of surprising you. Remember the episode of the DxD anime where Issei boosts twelve times and destroys a mountain? Imagine that, but multiply it by five and you have a small idea of what I am capable of. And that's with most of my power sealed away.

"Holy shit…" Issei gasped, seeing the damage I caused. Everyone was staring at me in awe. "I always knew he was strong, but…" He trailed off. I don't think he knew he was talking aloud.

"You." I pointed at the Familiar Master, who jumped as my gaze met his eyes. "In what direction is the closest area that has no snakes?" I demanded. He didn't say anything. He just pointed to the west of our current direction. "That's where I'm headed." I turned to Rias, who was still staring at me in a mix of shock… and is that understanding? "Contact me when you're done here," I told her, crouching. Before anyone could say anything else, I jumped up, using my strength and magic to propel me into a hulk-like jump in the west direction. As soon as I was far enough away that no one could see me, I let out my wings, and shot through the air a couple hundred kilometers.

This forest is huge.

* * *

 **{You are so unbelievably pathetic…}** Eris commented in my mind. **{Throwing a fit of fear over a couple of basilisk hatchlings that didn't even have fangs yet, let alone developed their Death Gaze?}** She asked.

"Well, I'm sorry for having Ophidiophobia!" I snapped as I strolled through the forest, my hands in my pockets.

 **{Now you just sound pretentious.}** She responded dully.

"Look, I can't stand snakes, alright?" I snapped. "Chaos forbid I have to fight against your brother," I mumbled.

 **{Midgardsormr? Yes, that would be problematic.}** She mused. **{I've read your memories. Does one of his clones not appear? As well as Vritra?}** She asked, sounding quite amused.

"Yes…" I bit out. She made a good point. Still, I didn't want to think about that right now. "Do you know anywhere I can find a decent familiar?" I asked of her.

 **{Why find one, when you can have one find you?}** She queried mysteriously, making raise an eyebrow.

"Say what?" I mumbled. I heard her sigh.

 **{How do wolves signal their positions to other wolves?}** She went with a more direct question.

"They howl," I responded.

 **{Exactly.}**

"You want me to howl?" I was taken aback by this.

 **{Yes. A suitable familiar will recognize the power behind your howl. Anything not will just think a random lone wolf is calling out.}** She explained.

"Doesn't that basically guarantee a wolf? Orr at least a wolf-like familiar?" I asked.

 **{Not necessarily, but would that be so bad?}** Eris was remarkably skilled at the debate game.

"No, I suppose not." I conceded. "But, how do I howl in such a way that actually sounds like it's worth following?" I asked.

 **{Step one, find some higher ground, with an extensive view.}** She instructed. Alrighty then…

* * *

"This should do nicely," I said as I overlooked the view from the position I'd found. I'd come across a really large hill, traversed the height with little issue, and made it to the top. The forest was truly a sight to behold. Even in the distance, I could see the damage I'd caused when I was assaulted by those hideous creatures. I never understood how someone could like snakes.

Lifeless beady eyes, the tails, long and grotesque bodies, and the fangs… No thank you.

 **{Now you howl.}** Eris told me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Something tells me that it's not as simple as 'uh-ooh' or any of that shit," I said bluntly.

 **{You are correct. A wolf's vocal cords are adapted specifically for howling and other such sounds. Yours are not.}** She affirmed. **{You will have to do it differently.}**

"You don't saaaay!"

 **{Focus.}** She instructed, ignoring my sarcasm. **{Breath. Feel the wolf inside of you, feel it's instincts, feel it's power.}** She spoke softly, serenely. With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and attempted to follow what she was instructing. **{Remember how it felt when you fought the Fallen Angel Lionel. Remember the animal instinct, the ferality.}** Eris went on. I frowned slightly, my eye twitching as I began to catch onto what she was saying.

I felt a tightness in my chest as I began to mentally replicate the feeling through my memories. I let out a grunt as I felt my canines grow into fangs, and my fingernails grow into claws as my breath became a little more labored and fast-paced. The warmth under my eyelids told me that my eyes were probably glowing. I felt an animalistic growl build in my throat as the tightness in my chest began to escalate.

 **{Very good.}** Eris complimented. **{Now, when you're ready, let it out.}** She instructed. With that, I opened my eyes, and my lips curled into a snarl. I took a deep breath, and let the build in my chest release.

* * *

The Gremory Peerage strolled along the worn paths of the forest, the Familiar Master pointing out all of the potential candidates in the area as they went. They'd already been in the forest for several hours, and the journey was starting to wear down on them. Even after all this time, they'd yet to find a suitable Familiar for either Issei or Asia. Most of them wondered how Damon was doing on that front.

Suddenly, they all stopped as a loud, piercing, terrifying sound hit their ears. It was like the roar of a giant beast staking its claim on the land. Everyone had a different theory on what it might have been. Perhaps Tiamat, or another dragon, or some kind of land-dwelling Godzilla. One they knew for certain; that beast was huge and incredibly strong.

"Holy shit!" Issei gasped, shuddering in fear as Asia grabbed a hold of him. "I don't even wanna know what did that," he mumbled.

"Me neither." Asia whimpered, clutching the boy's arm tightly.

"It was a dog of some kind." Koneko piped in, shuddering herself.

"How would you know?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Koneko glared at him. "I know." She said sternly.

"Whatever it was, I'd rather not run into it," Rias spoke up.

"I agree, Gremory." Zatouji nodded.

"We should pick up the pace," Kiba suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement and made haste to follow the path.

"What about Damon? He's still out there." Akeno reminded everyone, her worry evident.

"He's a powerful man Akeno. I'm sure he's fine." Rias assured her Queen. Although, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't entirely certain.

* * *

 **{You can stop grinning now. It wasn't that impressive.}** Eris deadpanned as I sat on a rock, a wide grin on my face.

"Oh come on! It was awesome!" I defended, crossing my arms.

 **{I never thought you would toot your own horn.}** She huffed. I could practically feel her rolling her eyes in the crevices of my mind.

"Whatever. How long do you think it'll be before something interesting comes along?" I asked. I'd been sitting on the rock for about an hour, and seen several different creatures come by. A couple of Dire Wolves who were too old to tame, a small dragon or two. A Hydra even walked by, spared me a glance, and carried on. There were these red lizards that I'm fairly certain were Salamanders, but Eris advised against since they wouldn't fit well in the human world.

I even got flirted with by a Water Nymph, who teased me a bit, since she was naked, and left with a grope of my ass. I decided that she wouldn't be a good fit, as Hades himself had advised me to stay as far away from Nymphs of any kind as possible. They were notorious for tempting Gods and Demigods, and I'm like 90% sure she knew I was one of the latter. Even if none of that mattered, Nymphs hate the human world. Not enough nature, and too much pollution. She was disappointed, but left without a fuss. Aside from a wild Hellhound that I had to chase off because it was attacking me, I didn't see many more interesting creatures.

Except for…

 **{How about now?}** Eris asked with a smirk in her voice. Before I could ask what she meant, I heard a loud, steady beating sound. Almost like the wings of a…

"Dragon…" I whispered, seeing the massive blue beast show itself in the sky. It was rather high, but it emerged from the clouds and was looking straight at me. Its scales were a pale shade of blue, like the human world sky, and its eyes were a piercing amber, almost luminous.

 **{This is a pleasant surprise.}** Eris said. I think she was smiling, judging by her tone of voice. The dragon let out a rumble as it slowly descended. Immediately, I readied myself for a fight. **{That will not be necessary.}** The Helheim Hound told me simply as the dragon landed right in front of me, flattening a few trees in the process. Though Eris says there's no need to be on guard, I can't help but feel quite nervous as this giant monster stares down at me. It's at least the size of a mansion. Maybe larger.

" **I thought I recognized that howl."** The voice that came from the dragon proved that it was female. **"Welcome back to the land of the living Eris."** She said, the lips of her snout curling up into a smirk.

 **{Yes, good to see you Tiamat.}** Eris responded.

"It speaks," I said, surprised. "And apparently, you two know each other," I said, looking at the eye-like gems that had appeared on my hand.

 **{Tiamat and I have known each other since before I was stored in the Treasure.}** Eris explained. I see…

"Wait, Tiamat? As in, the Dragon King Tiamat?" I asked, looking at the beast with wide eyes. "AKA, the Chaos Karma Dragon?" I gaped.

" **Hm, good to get some recognition in this boring forest."** The beast gave a satisfied smile. How do these creatures make their expressions look so human?! **"Before anything else, allow me to change into something a little more comfortable."** She said, suddenly shrinking in size. Her scales seemed to sink into her flesh, her fangs got smaller with every passing second, and sky blue hair began to grow out of her scalp. Within a few moments, a beautiful looking woman was standing before me, wearing nothing but a thing, pale blue dress that went down to her ankles, with long sleeves. It wasn't all that spectacular a dress, but she made it work.

She was what I'd call a 'mature beauty.' Not unlike Kalawarner, she had the appearance of a woman in her late 20s or early 30s. But, she was definitely quite a bit older than that. Her hair was long and wavy, the color of the sky. Her figure was a lot like Kala's as well, with broad hips, a slim waist, and a generous bust. Her lips were full and plump, and to say she had a pretty face would be an understatement. Her eyes were like two amber gems in her head, with narrow slits as pupils. Long story short, she was GORGEOUS.

"It's been some time since I've met a Godling." She commented, looking me up and down. "Clearly, you've been here for several hours." She said, amused by my current state. I suddenly felt very shy around this woman. "What brings you here?" She asked in curiosity.

"Why does anyone come to the Familiar Forest?" I asked in response. Great Damon, just great. Sarcasm towards a Dragon King that can swallow you whole.

"Why indeed." She chuckled, smirking at me. "And before you ask, no." She told me.

"I wasn't going to," I told her. "If you wanted to be a Familiar, you would have already." I guessed.

"He can think." She quipped, her hands on her hips.

 **{One of his more positive traits.}** Eris chimed in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at the gems on my hand. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the Dragon King. "May I asked what brings you here?" I asked of her.

"I felt my old friend's power and decided to come take a look." She answered simply, walking closer to me. "So which one are you? Apollo? Kojin? Maybe Amaterasu?" She narrowed her eyes, as if inspecting me. "No, you're English, so perhaps something Celtic or Welsh... Brijit maybe?" She mumbled. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself at this point.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under orders not to reveal that," I told her. Well, the actual order Hades gave me was to keep it as quiet as possible. Things like this have a way of getting out, and it won't be long before the entire supernatural world knows about me. But, with groups like the Khaos Brigade forming, it's a good idea to keep it secret for as long as I can. I only told Rias and Sona because I needed them to trust me, the same with Kalawarner, who figured out what I was. I told Raynare because I believe in honest communication with a romantic partner. I know that's a little contradictory on my part, given how I hid my insecurities from her. However, hiding who you are, and hiding some bad thoughts are very different in my book.

Maybe it's time I start reading a new book…

"Can I at least know your name?" She asked. "Your true name." She clarified before I could answer.

"Altair." I introduced myself. She smiled at me.

"Interesting." She responded, crossing her arms. She looked me over again and gave a light hum. "If you want a good familiar, head north of here to the large field, around an hour's walk. It's basically a nursery for hatchlings, pups, and various other young creatures that don't stick to their parents. You should find something tamable there." She told me.

"Uh, thank you," I said, surprised. I wasn't expecting her to help.

"Your window of opportunity is closing, so I suggest you make haste. The sun will rise soon, and there are seldom any creatures that come out when it's not a full moon." She advised.

"Oh, yes, I will be going then," I said, clearing my throat. "Thank you again." I nodded at her.

"Do come by some time, I'd like to catch up with Eris at some point," Tiamat told me. I nodded again.

 **{Brief as it was, it was nice seeing you.}** Eris told her old friend.

"And to you as well," Tiamat responded, looking at me again. "We'll meet again young Hero. Count on that." She said mysteriously, a large set of draconic wings emerging from her back. With a single flap of the appendages, she took off into the air, at a greater speed than I could manage at this point. I'm impressed.

* * *

You have got to be kidding me…

Instead of wasting an hour walking to the field Tiamat had directed me to, I opted to fly instead, covering the distance in a matter of minutes. I'd found it easily enough, and landed at the very edge. The field was nothing but a massive area of grass. Tall grass. It went all the way up to my waist. Even at the very edge of the field, I could see a number of areas shaking and moving, clearly having small critters or something walking around in them.

"First it's Zatouji, and now this?" I asked the air. "How many more Pokemon rip-offs are there in this world?" I rolled my eyes.

 **{The answer to that may surprise you.}** Eris responded dully, making me sigh.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. Just as I was about to enter the field, something caught my eye. Huddled against a tree at the edge of a field, there was a tiny little ball of white fluff. No way in hell was it not a living creature, so I decided to investigate. Carefully, I took silent steps towards the little white fuzzball. I guess I wasn't as silent as I thought, because after a few seconds, the creature lifted its head to look at me. I nearly swooned.

" _That has to be the cutest little thing I've ever seen…"_ I thought to myself with wide eyes.

 **{Don't let the Black Cat hear you say that.}** Eris quipped in my head. I ignored her in favor of what I definitely knew I wanted as my familiar, if only because of its cuteness.

There, laying on the ground before me, was tiny, silver, baby fox. It looked up at me with luminous, beautiful, silver-blue eyes. That was it. I was under this creature's spell. I was in love. I wanted it. This is my familiar, whatever it is.

 **{I could tell you, but I won't.}** Eris seemed to think something was funny, but I didn't listen. I was too enchanted by the adorable little thing in front of me. Kneeling down to make myself smaller, I smiled at the little thing.

"Hey there…" I whispered, slowly reaching out. The fox cub flinched and started backing away, clearly frightened by my approach. "No no! It's ok!" I said as I stopped, stepping back. The baby fox stopped backing up, giving me a weary look. "I just want to be friends," I said as I sat down on the ground. Since most animals think more about food than anything else, I snapped my fingers, summoning a minute steak from a convenience store not far from my house. I'm sure they won't miss one tiny steak the size of my palm. The baby fox immediately perked up at the sight and scent of the meat. "You a hungry fox?" I asked a giddy grin. "Here, nosh on this," I said, tossing the steak. Immediately, the baby fox pounced and caught the steak. Nice reflexes.

I almost cooed out loud as I watched the little cub devour the meat. Something about animals eating is just so cute, especially the babies. My mother used to have a Yorkshire Terrier that would devour her food whenever she was fed, and I would coo over her. Now, this little fox is doing the same thing. Wait, I wonder-

 **{It's female.}** Eris answered for me before I could ask.

" _Thanks,"_ I responded as they fox polished off the last of the steak.

As the little dear finished eating, it licked its lips and sat in front of me, staring at me, not a single trace of fear or uncertainty in its eyes anymore. It was staring at me with an almost expectant gaze.

"I… I'm going to pat you now, OK?" I asked, slowly reaching out. The cub… nodded...? as I slowly reached closer to it. When my hand was in reach, it nudged closer to it, as if impatient. As I slowly started petting her between her ears, she purred happily, wagging her tail. Right, foxes are canines, and they're one of the few creatures other than cats that can purr when they're happy. "Aw, you're so cute!" I cooed happily. I don't think she noticed though; she was too engrossed in the petting.

 **{Your affection for animals is touching, but we do have a time limit on our hands.}** Eris reminded me. Right.

"So, little one, what say you?" I asked as I stood up. The little fox huffed irritably as I stopped the petting. "You wanna come with me?" I asked. "There will be plenty of food, a warm place to sleep, and lots of cuddles." I offered. The tiny fox let out a yip and actually _climbed_ up my body to rest on my shoulder. She was round about the size of a baby Yorkshire Terrier. Probably isn't much older either. "You are just too cuuuute!" I cooed again, nuzzling her with my cheek. She responded in kind, purring contently.

 **{This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?}** Eris asked with a sigh.

"Who has the cuteses? You do! Yes, you do!"

Now all I have to do is find the others.

"Iyaaaa!"

There they are.

* * *

I calmly and casually walked through the forest towards the location where the sounds were coming from, my new little foxy companion comfortable on my shoulder. Truth be told, I half expected her to see something shiny and then just run off, but that didn't happen. I was delighted. I really wanted this little fox to stay with me.

After about 20 minutes of walking and navigating, I found the Gremory Peerage. They were exactly as I expected them to be. The girls were covered in slime and had only their underwear left, Kiba had that same slime over his eyes and was trying to slash at it, failing miserably, Zatouji just stood there with his arms crossed and slime over his own eyes, and Issei was ogling the girls with a perverted expression and drool dripping out the corner of his mouth. With a sigh, I threw a coin-sized orb of crimson flame at his head, sending him backward into the ground.

"Foxy, use Ice Beam!" I cried out dramatically, pointing at the slime.

 **{Seriosuly?!}**

" _Do not take this away from me!"_ I mentally snapped. _"If the universe is going to throw all those Pokemon references at me, I'm going to throw one back!"_

I didn't actually expect the baby fox on my shoulder to use a Pokemon move. Even less did I expect her to suddenly leap from my shoulder, onto my wrist, take a deep breath, and let out a torrent of icy blue lightning from her mouth. What the fuck!?

The lightning hit the slime on all the girls, and it froze stiff, shattering into pieces.

"Slimy, no!" Issei cried out in horror. "What is wrong with you!?" he screamed at me in outrage, tears flowing from his eyes. "I was going to use his titty exposing powers to experience paradise!" He raged. It was comical, really, but I kept a straight face.

"Just because you can't get laid, doesn't mean you get to take away a girl's right to choose whether or not you see her naked, Issei," I said coldly. He flinched at my tone.

"Thank you, Damon," Rias said with a sigh, covering up her chest.

"My oh my, you are a lucky guy!" Zatouji exclaimed as he saw what was on my hand. The little fox crawled back to shoulder, wary of the strangers.

"What?" I asked of him.

"You really don't know? That's a baby Kumiho!" he exclaimed. Kumiho?

"Isn't that the Korean version of a Kitsune?" I asked, scratching my head for a second. I'm all but an expert on Greek Mythology, but Asian? I know some, but not a lot, admittedly.

"A very good find Damon." Akeno smiled at me. Don't look at her rack, don't look at her rack!

Whoa, Deja Vu.

"Thanks."

"Uhm, Buchou-san?" Asia piped up. Hers were the clothes that survived the most. Also, she had a small blue Dragon resting on her shoulder.

"Well." Rias clapped her hands together, uncaring of the fact that her chest was now on full display. "Two familiars out of three is not a bad outcome." She decided. "What's say we transport back home?" She suggested to everyone.

"I have never been so happy to listen to someone else's idea before." I sighed out loud, petting the baby fox on my shoulder. "Any advice for taking care of this little girl?" I asked of the Familiar Master.

"Meat and plants are their diet, little more. You can have her sleep in a tree, or…" He paused, making sure everyone saw the rhyme. For serious? "Let her sleep next to your head, and ensure the meat they eat is red." He told me. "They don't mind a bath, a comb, or a shot. A way outside for their business is something you MUST got." He said with a shudder. Now he's just scraping the bottom of the barrel for rhymes... "They're clever to know, not to go under a roof. They like cold water, and when they're hungry, they're not aloof. Three meals a day, no salt or spice, and you'll find the experience to be quite nice. Raw meat only, or a soft juicy orange. You could probably…" he stopped, a look of horror on his face as he realized what he just said. "Nothing rhymes with orange!" He gripped his hair tightly.

"OK, I'm done!" I shouted, snapping my fingers. My magic circle immediately transported me back to the ORC room.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me use your shower, Rias," I said with a sigh as I dried off my hair. I was now wearing a fresh pair of jeans, boots, and a fresh shirt. And it was early morning too, signifying just how long we were in that forest. Kiba and Koneko had already gone home, meanwhile, Asia was cooing over her new pet dragon whilst Issei sobbed on the couch. Akeno had taken my place in the shower, with an apparently obligatory comment on my body meant to tease me. I was too tired to respond. Though I admit, the scent of female arousal on her did make me lose focus for a moment. Stupid slime...

"It's no worry, Damon, I'll probably be spending about six hours in the tub later." Rias groaned from her chair.

"I'm just glad that's over," I said, falling into the couch. My tiny fox Familiar hopped from the floor to my lap, looking up at me. "Oh right. Still need to do this." I recalled, cupping the fox's head with my hands. "Στο όνομα του Altair Thanatos, σας παραγγείλω να αποδεχθείτε αυτό το σύμφωνο και να δεσμεύσετε τον εαυτό μου για όλη την αιωνιότητα." I chanted under my breath, so one could hear. I know they'd understand me with their Language ability, I made sure to keep it quiet.

A black magic circle appeared on the little critter's tiny head before disappearing. Her face crinkled as if she felt something unpleasant, but she soldiered through, and it disappeared just as soon as it came. She was now bound to me forever.

"I don't know how many more times I can handle hearing that man and his rhyming." Rias groaned, sinking into her chair.

"I am never going there again," I responded, shuddering.

"I actually like the rhyming," Asia said cheerfully, cuddling her Sprite Dragon, whom she'd apparently named Seida. The fuck?

"You liked the rhyming, Asia, you liked the rhyming?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes…" She trailed, suddenly self-conscious.

"And what if the rhyming were never to stop? On, on, and on, until your head doth popped?" I asked, my eye twitching, my heart rate increasing, and my palms sweating. I think I'm having an anxiety attack… I cut the girl off as she was about to respond. "Oh look! A book! A book on schnook! What kind of crook took my shnook nook book!?" Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, including the no longer grief-stricken Issei, and the towel-clad Akeno who had just left the bathroom. "Perchance, methinks, thee, hither, yon, thou... I think I'm going to have a fucking cow!" I cried, gripping my hair.

"You really seem to hate it, Damon, it sounds really tough," Akeno said in amusement.

"Hate's a strong word Akeno, but not strong enough!" I snapped in her direction, much to her amusement. "I spoke English better than my own teacher back in London when I was in High School… He punished me by making me present page long rhymes to the class every week for the whole year…" I whined, the trauma hitting me like a brick.

"There there…" The teen whispered soothingly, placing her hands on my shoulder as she stood behind me. "Those days are over… No need to let it bother you anymore." She said, her voice soft, and sensual as she gently massaged my shoulder. And dear God did it feel good… Wait…

"Whoa!" I leaped off of the couch, my Familiar yelp as she was sent flying to the other couch. "Big Trouble, you keep those hands where I can see them," I said, pointing right at the teen seductress.

"Yes Sir." She said coyly, making me swallow a lump in my throat. Oh God, her hair is down, it's clinging to her arms, and there are numerous droplets all over her body. One wrong move and that towel will fall. I'm gonna need a looooot of alone time with Raynare when I get home…

"Changing the subject…" I said, clearing my throat. I ignored Akeno's evil smirk, Rias's amused one, Asia's red face, and Issei's scathing glare. "I have some news that I thought you all should know," I announced.

"You're getting chemical castration pills so you can't please a woman ever again?" Issei asked, glaring.

"You're reconsidering joining my Peerage?" Rias guessed, only half-serious.

"You and Sinora Raynare are getting married?" Asia went along with the apparent theme.

"You have room in your heart for a side piece?" Akeno teased. I gave them all a bland look.

"I will tear out your eyes." I pointed to Rias. "I will make you swallow your own dick." I pointed at Issei. "I will not touch that with a ten-foot pole." I pointed at Akeno. "And I will…" I stopped as I pointed at Asia, who was looking at me innocently. "I will cut an inch off of your hair." That's the best I can do. Despite the… 'underwhelmingness' shall we say, of the threat, she still looked horrified. Because it's her hair? Or because it's a prank that shouldn't be pulled? I have no idea.

"Better find an eleven-foot pole then…" Akeno mumbled under her breath, but she knew I could hear her. I gave her a 'really' stare, and she just responded with a bright smile. I sighed and decided to just drop it.

"As of Monday morning, I will be working here at Kuoh as the Second and Third Year Mathematics teacher," I told them. Their reactions were… mixed. Issei was upset with having to put up with me stealing all the girls, Asia was delighted at the thought of learning under me, Akeno muttered the word 'Sensei' under her breath with a naughty grin, and Rias was just plain surprised.

"When did this happen?" The Gremory Heiress asked curiously.

"The day after the fight with Lionel, when you told me Sona needed to speak with me, it was because she'd informed your father of the incompetence of the old teacher, and of my Master's Degree," I explained. "It was all downhill from there." I shrugged.

"Well, I look forward to learning from you," Rias said sincerely.

"As do I." Akeno gave me a look that I just didn't want to think about. Or… maybe I did? Teacher-student play sounds nice…

Without another word, I snapped my fingers, right as my Familiar hopped into my arms.

* * *

 **Huzzah, the familiar forest is finally done. I admit, I was really struggling to choose what kind of Familiar I should give to Damon. I didn't want to go with the Dire Wolves like last time. I considered a Wolf Yokai, but decided against. There are several other things I considered, like a Dark Phoenix, an Amarok, a Thunderbird, a Dragon, Tiamat herself, even Bova Tannin. Ultimately, I went with a tiny white Fox from Korean Mythology called a Kumiho.**

 **I'm really proud of the humor I put in this chapter. Ace Ventura is one of my favorite comedy characters of all time. I admit, my feelings for snakes are identical to Ace's feelings for bats. Those Demonic Worms are terrifying and hideous. One of the biggest downsides to living in Australia is the prospect of finding a snake in your backyard.**

 **On the upside, for those of you who haven't read my RWBY fic, I finally got a job! Just a casual retail position, but it's something!**

 **I wanted to do the rhyming Zatouji because I thought having my OC get annoyed by it would be funny, but I didn't want to go with the rhymes from the anime dub. I didn't like them all that much, admittedly. So, I went with this.**

 **Someone asked me to do a list of Damon's powers every now and again, and I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea, so here it is.**

 **Damon's Powers:**

 **Hellfyre - The flames that surround the six rivers of Hades.  
-The Crimson Flame of the River Lethe - Very little heat, but a lot of impact.  
-The Golden Flame of the River Acheron - Hotter than a Dragon's or Pheonix's flame.  
-The Emerald Flame of the River Styx - Incredibly poisonous to whatever it touches.  
-The Azure Flame of the River Cocytus - Colder than other ice in existence, and freezes whatever it touches. The ice is nigh-indestructible.  
-The Silver Flame of the River Oceanus - A Holy flame that rivals Uriel's.  
-The Black Flame of the River Phlegethon - Devours whatever it touches, not unlike the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction.**

 **Necromancy - Control over Death and the dead.  
-Can raise undead soldiers.  
-Can speak to dead spirits.  
-Can control people's souls.  
-Can banish people to Tartaros.  
-Can bind souls to objects and bodies.  
-Can sense death near him.  
-Etc.**

 **Regeneration - Damon can heal from any wound that is inflicted on him. He can survive being impaled through the heart, being almost cleaved in half, and stabbed multiple times. Any limbs that are lost in battle will regrow in a blaze of black flames, visually similar to the Phenex Clan's Regeneration, but fundamentally different. He still feels all the pain of the injury.**

 **Temperature control - Damon can control the temperature of the matter around him, be it gas, liquid, or solid. He can increase or decrease the temperature.**

 **Illusions - Damon can make people see things that aren't there.**

 **Senses - Damon's senses are tuned to rival that of a Senjutsu Master. He can feel the auras of any supernatural creature around him if he concentrates hard enough. Doing so causes a faint purple aura to encase his body. He can also passively detect movement around him if the target is close enough.**

 **Fire Immunity - Due to his close affinity with the element, Damon is immune to all but a few flames.**

 **Magic - Damon has a massive pool of Divine Power that he can call upon to use Magic, or to fuel his other abilities. His Divine Power works on the same principle as a Devil's Demonic Power. He can mold it and command it the way a Devil does, and craft his own spells with his own willpower and desire.**

 **And, done.**

 **I may have left one or two out, I'm not sure. If anyone recalls an ability that I didn't put in, please tell me.**

 **Also, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 9000 words!**

 **C'ya next time!**


End file.
